Coming home
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Haley Reed and Matt Casey are best friends and she's been living in New York for the past few years. She finally decides to come back home after a failed relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING execpt for my imagination. Everything else belongs to NBC and Dick Wolf

a/n: I'm very old to the process of reading AMAZING stories on this site but I am very new to the process of writing so please bare with me. I'm not completely sure where this story is heading but I normally go with where my imagination takes me so I hope you enjoy. It will be a multi chapter story but nothing is maped out.

The only thing is that Shay is still alive and Dawson is still PIC. I don't know if Brett will be included at some point though.

* * *

Chapter one : Coming home

**Haley's POV**

Chicago, the windy city was my home. I was born and raised here and for as long as I could remember, my best friend was Matthew Casey. He lived right next door to me and we shared the same passion growing up, to become firefighters. We went though the academy together and I was proud to say that I was one of the few female firefighters to graduate. Then, two years ago, i followed my heart all the way to New York city where my boyfriend Tyler was and joined the NYFD. I often spoke with Matt via phone, text or Skype because I would never be able to survive without the sound of his voice. Then, my heart no longer gave me a reason to be in New York so I spoke with my mother about coming back home. I looked into getting transfered to the CFD and after some snooping around, I managed to find out that there was an open spot on truck 81 at firehouse 51, Matt's house. After a brief conversation with chief Boden, I convinced him to keep my identity a secret from Matt so I could surprise him. The last time we spoke, I had told him of my desire to move back home but nothing had been decided at that time.

Early saturday morning, i woke up and packed my SUV with the five boxes of my belongings and got at the wheel to start the eleven hour something minutes drive back home. My mom had found me an apparment a few minutes from the firehouse and moved my bed so I could have something to crash on when I got there later today. I had no intention of making any unnecessary stops on my way because I wanted to get home sooner rather than later. As soon as i made it to the city limits, an invisible weight i was carrying just lifted itself from my shoulders. I was finally home! I made a quick stop to my parents house to retrieve the keys to my new space before heading there and get a good night sleep. Needless to say, i was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The sun coming through my blindless window woke me up rather early but then again, I would take that opportunity to get some breakfast because I had asked my parents to purchase the furniture I had found online and the guys were scheduled to be here around nine. I would have to make quick of placing everything today because my first shift was already tomorrow morning and I didn't want to be in a messy appartment. I quickly made my way to the diner at the corner of my street and grabbed a breakfast to go and headed back home. The doorbell rang at nine sharp and the guys proceeded in putting the various furniture pieces in their respective rooms while I finished my food. And just as soon as they left, my first official visitors made their appearance.

"Mom, dad!" I was happy to see them because they would be the only interraction with peole I would have all day since I wanted to make my return a surprise.

"Hi sweety, we wanted to come help you get settled in betore you start shift tomorrow."

"Awww thanks mom." I hugged her and hugged my dad after.

He placed his hand on my cheek. " It's so good to finally have you back home. We've all missed you so much"

"I missed you too pop." I had teary eyes at this point. I didn't know it would make me feel like this. I wiped my eyes and we proceeded in putting everything in its place. My dad hooked the washer and dryer as well as making sure the fridge and stove were connected properly while my mother and I took care ofnthe more girly stuff like fixing up my bedroom and the living room so I could connect my brand new tv. It took us about three hours to get everything in it's right place. While my dad was busy putting up shelves in the pantry while I went to the store with my mom to fill up my empty fridge. We came back about an hour later with everything I needed to get started. I gave my dad a beer, which he happily accepted and made his way to the balcony to take in some fresh air while my mom and I were busy getting lunch ready.

"So your first shift is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, brigt and early at eight."

"And Matt still doesn't know your in town and that you'll be working under him on truck?"

I smiled because my plan was so brilliant. "He knows nothing and when I spoke with chief Boden, he agreed to keep it a secret until I showed up in the morning."

"He'll be so happy that your back. He's missed you you know?"

"I've missed him too. I missed having my best friend around me like before. He told me he's gotten engaged to Gabby, I thing it's great." I finished making the sandwiches while my mom put the lasagna in the oven and brought them over to the kitchen table when we were done. We chitchatted some more before my parents left tomlet me relax and get a second good night sleep before my shift tomorrow. I took the lasagna out maybe an hour after my parents had left and plopped down in front of the television for the rest of the afternoon. After supper, i took a relaxing bath with music and went to bed at nine, which was early for my standards but I needed to be ready for tomorrow. I got a text from Matt saying he missed our talk today since he thought I was supposed to be on shift in New York but he'd have one hell of a surprise in the morning.

My alarm went off at six and I did my morning routine before leaving for the firehouse at 7:00. I didn't want to be late and I wanted to have time to meet with chief Boden and get situated befor shift started. I knew Matt would already be there when I arrived because that is just how he was. As predicted, when I parked my car, I saw his beige pick-up truck with his contruction compagny logo that said M. Casey construction on the side. God I missed this place. I crossed the street and saw him on the apparatus floor his back facing me, perfect.

"Good morning lieutenant." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

**Matt's** **POV**

"Good morning lieutenant." That voice, I could recognise that voice anywhere.

tbc..

* * *

a/n sooooo, here is my first ever fanfic chapter. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think because i'm nervous a little bit about sharing a story with people. And thanks to Jscat2 and MiladyTwenty9 for giving me the confidence to write this and share it with you guys.

Now like I said I don't know where this is going so it might take a little bit to post each chapter but I'll try to update regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ok someone pointed out to, well more like wondered if my character was Hallie, Matt's dead fiancée and the answer: no. Haley is Matt's best friend and unless it goes with the story, Hallie Thomas will not be mentioned in it.

Thanks to everyone for your positive reviews and those who are following this story. It means a lot to me since this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise

**Matt's POV**

**I** couldn't believe my ears but I could recognize that voice even in a crowded room so I turned around and offered our visitor a smile.

"Hales! What are you doing here? You never told me you were coming in town this week."

"That is because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well mission accomplished. Come here." I bridged the gap between us and engulfed her in a hug. "I've missed you so much. How long are you in town?" I pulled away from her and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in the house.

"I am not sure yet."

"Come on, i'll introduce you to everyone, they're pretty much all here already."

"Lead the way." I lead her towards my office so she could drop off her bag before giving her the tour. Introductions would come at a later time since not everyone was there. The only person we really met along the way was Chief Boden.

"Casey." Chief acknowledged me and looked at Haley with a smile.

"Chief, i'd like you to meet Haley, my best friend. She's in town for." I turned to her so she could clarify for me.

"I'm not sure yet. It's nice to meet you chief." She extended her hand for him to shake.

"A firm handshake, I like that. It's nice to meet you Haley. I'll see you in the briefing room in 15 minutes lieutenant."

"Yes sir." i spent the next ten minutes with her and then was forced to leave her with a promise that we'd meet at Molly's for a beer with the rest of 51 after shift.

"Is it ok if I use the bathroom? I'll show myself out after."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you after shift Hales." I hugged her one last time before heading to the briefing room.

**Haley's POV**

I had to find an excuse to get out of there so I could fully achieve my surprise so I asked to use the ladies room before leaving. As I made my way there, I saw the rest of the house go in the direction of the briefing room. When I was sure everyone was in that room, I positioned myself out of view from everyone except chief Boden And waited for him to give me a sign.

"Ok everyone, one final announcement I would like to make. As you all know, there is a place on truck that has yet to be filled by anyone. Normally lieutenant Casey should have been informed about our newest addition but it was a matter that needed to be resolved quickly so I would like you to welcome Haley Reed as our new firefighter on truck 81." That was my cue to come in. Everyone was looking my way welcoming me to 51 but Matt's expression was priceless. My surprise was a complete success.

"Finally a new girl in the house!" Exclaimed a blonde paramedic in the back as everyone started laughing.

"Meeting ajourned. Reed, i'd like to see you in my office before you go change for shift."

"Yes chief." I followed behind him before Matt could say anything to me but i knew he would be waiting for me right outside the office. I walked in behind Boden and closed the door.

"Sit down." He pointed the chair in front of his desk. "I just need you to sign a few documents and you're good to go." I signed the papers and chief Boden walked around his office. "Welcome to 51 and I have no doubt you will be a perfect fit for this house."

"Thank you again for arranging all of this for me while I was in New York and I'm happy to be home." I shook his hand and excused myself so I could get ready for shift. Matt wasn't there when I walked out of the office but he was waiting for me in the locker room as soon as I came out of the bathrooms tucking my shirt in.

"So you have no idea how long you'll be staying huh?" The famous Casey smirk was plastered all over his face.

"What?" I raised my shoulders and offerd him a smile of my own. "I wanted to surprise you. You knew I wanted to come back home I just left out a few details."

"Uh huh. Are you staying at your parents house?"

"Nope, I have an appartment a few minutes from here." He handed me masking tape and a marker so I could put my name on my locker. I had the fourth one from the left after Matt's, Dawson and Shay's. And on my right, the locker said Otis. "Come on, my turnout gear is in my SUV, walk with me?"

"I'll present you along the way."

We walked back out on the apparatus floor and we stopped at a table.

"This is squad table. You have Capp, Newhouse, Tony, Peter and lieutenant Kelly Severide." He pointed each one of them out to me and I shook everyone's hand.

"Nice to meet everyone." I smiled before we continued towards the ambo.

"And here you have Leslie Shay." He pointed to the blonde girl that spoke in the briefing room. "And the one and only Gabrielle Dawson, PIC and my fiancée." His smile grew wide and reached his eyes as he introduced me to her.

"So this is the elusive Gabby, I was starting to believe he had made you up." I gave Casey a bump with my hip and smiled at Gabby extending my hand for her to shake before I shook Shay's. "It's nice to meet you girls."

"Likewise." They both said together.

"I'll see you later babe." Matt kissed her and we made our way to my truck to pick up the rest of my stuff.

We walked back into the house and just as we were about to head to the common room so I could meet my fellow truck members, the overhead speakers came to life.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, battalion chief 25. Structure fire on Hunter street._

"We're up!" Matt got changed and so did I as the rest of truck and squad made their way to their respective vehicules. We fist bumped and I let everyone take their seat and took the only available one left before the trucks left the garage.

* * *

a/n : so here is chapter two, I hope you guys like it. reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 : first day on the job

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

a/n thanks again for everyone's feedback on the last chapter

* * *

Chapter 3 : First day on the job

**Matt's POV**

We changed into our gear and took our places in the truck. As I turned around to look at the guys, Haley took the last seat available. Her work ethic and respect for ranking seemed to be intact so far.

"Haley, this is Herrmann, Otis, Mouch and Joe Cruz." I pointed them out and She gave them a nod of the head.

"Happy to be here." she smiled at them. It took us all of ten minutes to get on scene. Everyone jumped out of their respective trucks and started getting the gear out before chief gave us our orders. A woman came out of nowhere telling him her mother was complaining of chest pains in the adjacent building to the one that was engulfed in flames.

"We'll get her." Dawson told chief before going in with Shay. I didn't need to tell her to be careful, I knew she would be.

We made our way up the stairs of the building and started our primary search. We found a man right on top of the first flight of stairs and proceeded in evacuating the victim. Truck started hosing down the fire on that level since we had cleared it. On the next level, we noticed the flames moving to the left so I looked out the window and noticed the fire had jumped to the other building. I hoped that the girls had managed to get out before that.

"The fire is jumping chief." I called into my radio. and then what I heard didn't sit well with me.

"Shay, Dawson, get out of there. Evacuate the building right now." Chief called into his radio.

"Hey chief, there's no way we're going down the stairs we came from, we're on the fourth floor."

"Hang tight, we're coming." he told them. "Severide, Casey, Shay and Dawson are trapped in building two, can you see them?"

We poked our heads out the window looking up to find the girls on a floor above where we were. "Got em chief."

"We've got an incapacitated woman on a stair chair, she can't move."

"The fire is out in building one chief." echoed a guy from truck 51 on the radio.

"Casey, we can't get the aerial in there to pull them out."

"Reed, Otis, run a straight ladder up. We're going to bring them across." I called in my radio. They brought the ladder through the window and came in after it.

"Come to the window." I called out to Gabby as we pushed the ladder through the window and across to the other building. I grabbed onto the hose and was about to go through when Reed told me she'd be right behind me. As soon as I got in the apartment, I started dowsing the flames with water.

**Haley's POV**

Dawson helped us through the window since she was holding the ladder.

"Dawson, you're up." She climbed through the window and carefully made her way across. Otis grabbed her on the other side.

"Nice and easy Shay, don't look down." I instructed her.

"The fire's coming." Matt turned around and yelled at me.

Otis threw a rope my way. "Tie her to the line." he yelled.

"Here comes the victim." I screamed back. The guys pulled the woman slowly across the ladder as I came across with her.

"Casey move." I yelled at him. "Come on Casey let's go!"

"I'm coming." He made his way across but before I could do anything, the window ledge that the ladder was holding onto in building two gave in and Casey landed hard against the first building holding onto the hose. It was the only thing that was preventing him from falling to the ground.

"Casey." I grabbed onto his arm and started pulling as hard as I could. I turned around and looked at the boys. "Severide, Otis pull."

After a few slips, we managed to pull Casey safely inside. "We got you." Severide said to Casey.

"I'm ok." Casey removed his helmet and looked at us in turn but he kept his last reassuring words for Dawson that was freaking out from the look on her face. "I'm ok." he repeated looking her in the eyes.

"Ok, everybody out NOW." Boden bellowed in the radio. As soon as we made our way down, I helped the girls place the woman in the ambo. "You three ok?" he was concerned.

"A little well done chief but we're ok." Shay smiled at him. and I closed the ambulance doors before the girls sped in the direction of Lakeshore with their victim.

"Great job in there Reed."

"Thank you chief." I quickly picked up my halligan from where I had dropped it on the grass and made my way back to the truck.

"Just like old times Reed." He got in his seat.

"Damn straight lieutenant." I laughed and took place in my spot before the boys took theirs. We drove back to the house cracking jokes and poking fun at Otis.

We had another call right before lunch and since the house no longer had a candidate, the guys were taking turn doing lunch.

"Do you guys mind if I cook?" I questionned them.

"Knock yourself out. It can never be as bad as Cruz or Otis cooking." Herrmann laughed out loud and both guys objected at the same time which made me laugh too.

Mill came up to me as I was looking through the fridge for something to put together. "Hey, if you can find your way through a kitchen, Gabby and I keep the good spices in the back of that cupboard and since we're second watch, our food is in this section of the cage." He pointed me innthe right directions.

"Thanks Mills."'I smiled at the youngest member of the house before he turned around and went back to his occupations.

I put the wok on the stove and got to work. While I was in New York, I tried a new dish with the little food I had left and surprised myself it was good so that's what I decided to make. I mixed the beef with carrots and celeri along with the right spices and let that cook for a while. When it was almost done, I put some water to boil to cook the egg noodles in. About ten minutes later the food was ready.

"Chow time everytone." I yelled so squad could hear me all the way on the apparatus floor and I placed the food on the counter so everyone could eat. I waited for everyone to take some food before I took food for myself and when I saw an empty seat next to Matt, I took it as an opportunity to catch up a bit.

"Hey, since I came in here all SURPRISE on you, I was wondering if you and Gabby wanted to come over to my new place for supper before meeting everyone up at Molly's?"

"That sounds great, let me run it by her later and I'll keep you posted."

"Perfect." We made minimum talking while we were eating and hung out just goofing off until our next call. The girls had gone out once by themselves for minor car accident before night fell. Matt had gone to his office when they left for their callmto write his reports and I went to my bunk for some much needed rest.

**Matt's POV**

As the girls left for their call,minwent and secluded myself to my office so I could write up my reports so they could be finished by the time shift ended. Fourty five minutes into my report and my eyes were already dry so I looked up from my paper and looked at the pictures on my desk. One was of Gabby and me at the pier and the other one was of me and Haley playing paintball a few years back. The thought of these two girls made me smile. I had missed having my best friend around and was happy that she was back home and even better working at 51 with us. I was still deep in thought when there was a light tap on my door and I turned around to find Gabby there.

"Hey baby, how was your call?" She walked into my office and sat on the bed.

"It was ok, just some drunk idiot and went off the road and sit anpark bench. How are your reports going?"

"Slow, my eyes are tired. I think I'll catch a few hours of sleep if we get no call. Care to join me?"

"I could do that." She pulled herself higher on the bed and i slid next to her with one arm around her shoulder and the other around her mid section.

Oh, before we fall asleep and I forget, Haley invited us over to her new place tomorrow before Molly's for supper, do you feel up to it?"

She looked up to me with a smile. "Why don't you go and you two can catch up? You haven't seen her in a while."

"Are you sure? Because she invited you too you know." I kissed her forehead.

"Yes I'm sure, go, have fun catching up with her and then you can meet me at Molly's."

"Ok, I will tell her tomorrow morning. Come on, let's get some sleep." we kissed and it didn't take long before both of us fell in a deep slumber.

We didn't get any call after that because the next thing that happened was Haley knocking on my office door and opening it up.

"Morning you two lovebirds. Time to get up, shift is over." I looked around and saw first watch moving around the firehouse. "So, what's the verdict on the supper invite?"

"It'll be just you and me." I smiled at her but she looked at Gabby for clarification.

"Yeah, I figured you two could catch up over supper and we can all meet at Molly's after.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Haley was just like that in nature. She always wanted to include everybody in her plans.

"Yeah, I will come along when the next one comes."

"Ok so I'll see you at 5, i'll text you the adresse and I will see you at Molly's" She said to me and Gabby.

"Sounds like a plan." With that settled, she waved at us and made her way to her trcuk and back to her house as we gathered our things in turn and left too.

* * *

a/n: so here it is,chapter three. The next few chapters will be the next few days and then I'll move the story along with time jumps (small and big)

Also, I was thinking of pairing Haley with someone in the house at some point but I'm not sure who I should pair her with so I'm open to suggestions.

Thanks for reading once again and leaving reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

a/n: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm really happy so many people are liking my story so far. I try updating regularly but that doesn't depend on me, more on my two kids who take a lot of time so bear with me if ever it get's long between updates. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Catching up

**Gabby's POV**

As soon as Haley left the house, Matt and I changed out of our work gear and headed home. I walked in our apartment and put my keys on the front table as Matt walked right behind me removing his shoes.

"Feeling up to french toast baby?" I walked towards the kitchen to get breakfast started.

I felt his arms wrap around my midsection and he kissed my neck. "I'm feeling up to more than just french toast." he smiled in my neck.

"As much as I want to have some indecent fun with you, I am STARVING." I pulled him down for a kiss that I've been waiting twenty four hours to give him.

"I miss this during shift." he was breathless when we pulled away. "I'll go take a shower while you do breakfast."

"Hurry!" I said over my shoulder and I heard him laugh at me.

Five minutes later, he came out of our room pulling his shirt over his head just as i was setting the plates on the breakfast bar.

"That was quite the surprise you got today."

"I totally didn't see that coming. I knew she wanted to come back home from New York but she never shared her plans with me."

"Well she certainly did her homework to be able to pull this off without you knowing. You must be happy she's back."

"I am. Her breakup looks sketchy to me. I wonder if she's hiding something about what really happened."

"Maybe she'll tell you something when you go over her place later."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He tried again.

"Yes I'm sure for like the thousanth time. You two enjoy catching up and we'll have enough time to hang out at Molly's." I got up and picked up his empty place and kissed him. "Maybe, just maybe, she needs her best friend right now."

"You're right." He took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm going in the shower, meet me in bed when you're done."

"Yeah."

**Matt's POV**

We slept a few hours and ate a light lunch. I figured I could go around Haley's new place mid afternoon. Gabby decided to spend some time with Shay before having to go to Molly's. We decided to meet up there to save some time. It was around two when I made my way to Haley's place. I knocked on the door and waited until she answered.

"Come in Matt." She gestured for me to step inside. "Welcome to my new place."

"Wow, nice place. How did you manage to find this?" I asked as we made a quick tour of the apartment.

"My mom helped on the hunt for a place when I told her I was coming home. As soon as all the pieces were in place, she convinced the landlord to rent me the place." she shrugged. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure." She handed me my beer and walked towards the balcony and leaned on the railing looking over a park. "What happened in New York?" I questioned taking a sip of my beer and looking at her hoping she would open up to me.

"A bad break-up." I knew she was trying to avoid the subject and I didn't want her to get overly upset about this but I think she needed to get it out of her system. "Let's just say I caught Tyler in a compromising position." She emptied the rest of her beer but still she refused to look at me.

"Hales." I went to her and gently turned her around and pulled her in my arms. I was angry, angry enough to want to kill the guy but she didn't need my anger, she needed someone to tell her everything would be ok.

"I wondered for a long time what I had done wrong to deserve that and everytime I couldn't find anything." She mumbled in my shirt. She pushed herself out of my embrace and wiped her tears. "After that, I moved out and took all the extra shifts at the firehouse as I could. Working was easier than thinking. That's when I Enlisted my moms help to get me back in town. And then I started looking for an available spot on a truck at the CFD." She walked back inside and took another beer for the both us us before setting hers down to look for food.

"I don't ever want you to think that your not good enough, you know that right?" She just gave me her signature smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"Trust me, i know. It's just that right after it happened, I couldn't make sense of any of it but after a week or two, I recovered from that quickly. Chicken nachos good for you?" She wanted to change the subject it was obvious so I didn't press it any further.

"Yeah, that's perfect. You do the best nachos in Chicago." I laughed.

"Stop sucking up to me lieutenant." She said in a teasing tone.

"Fine, I give up!"

"So enough about me. Your girl is beautiful, what did you do to make her say yes?" She was talking with her back to me because she was cooking the chicken. It took her about five minutes to put everything together and put it in the stove. She turned around and leaned on the counter.

"I asked nicely and bought her a pretty ring."

"I'd say that would do it." She chuckled as the oven dinged. "Come on, we're eating this in the kitchen." We sat down and chatted all the way through supper talking about everything and anything. I told her stories of pranks that were happening at the house and that she shouldn't get too comfortable or else they would turn on her for the pranking. "Ok, so Molly's is owned by Otis, Herrman. That's sweet. What time do we have to head there?"

I checked my watch cuz we hadn't looked at the time all afternoon. "As soon as you get changed, we'll head out."

"Great, give me ten minutes and we can get going." As promised, she was out and ready in ten minutes time. She was wearing jeans and a plaid blue and red button down shirt and red heels matching the shirt.

"You can follow me to Molly's if you want."

"Fine. Lead the way."

We made the short drive to Molly's and pretty much everyone from 51 was there. i quickly found Gabby behind the bar, Shay sitting in front of both laughing.

"Look who I brought." I told them pushing Haley in their direction.

"Glad you could come." Gabby smiled at her.

"Come sit down girly." Shay patted the stool next to her and Haley sat down smiling at both girls.

"I'll leave you girls to it." I reached across the counter and kissed Gabby before leaving the girls to it to join the rest of the house.

* * *

a/n : here's to having some alone time for myself, two chapters in one day. Hope you guys enjoy this. Next chapter will be the interraction between the girls at Molly's, thanks jscat2 for planting that idea in my mind.

Again, if someone has an idea as to who I should pair Haley with down the road, i'd be happy to hear your opinion, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5:Molly's

A/n: Thanks again to everyone who leaves reviews on here. So this chapter will be about the girls getting to known each other at Molly's and having fun with the rest of the house.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination. Chicago Fire belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Molly's

**Haley's POV**

I followed Matt's car to get to Molly's because I didn't know where it was. We parked and we entered the bar where most of firehouse 51 was hanging out. Matt directed me towards the bar where Gabby and Shay were.

"Look who I brought." He pushed me in their direction before kissing Gabby and joining the other guys, leaving us girls to get acquainted.

"Sit down girly." Shay patted the stool on her right and I barely had time to sit down that she pounced. "So, who's the guy that broke your heart?"

"Leslie Shay!" Gabby shouted. "Let the woman sit down and order a drink before you start attacking her with questions." She chuckled. That just confirmed my suspicions:Leslie Shay didn't take detours and went straight for the kill. I kind of liked that

"This kind of question requires tequila shots. I'll have three please, no salt thanks."

"A woman who knows how to drink, I like that." She put two shots in front of me and poured the clear liquid and I quickly downed them. I don't know why exactly but Shay had this presence that made me want to open up, trust her with what happened in New York.

"He cheated on me with a co-worker, someone I thought was my friend. I caught them in our bed after an extra shift I had picked up. I'll have another shot now Gabriella." I smiled at her putting money on the bar.

"Gabby is fine and this one is on me."

"Thanks. And what about you girls? I can't be the only one spilling my guts."

"Well you know about me."'Gabby started.

"Well about you and Matt but what about family, you must have some of that." I ordered a beer so I wouldn't completely drunk off my ass.

"Well my brother Antonio works for CPD's Intelligence Unit, he has a wife and two great kids and my parents are retired. My dad from CPD as well and my mom as head of pediatrics at Lakeshore.

"So helping people runs in your blood." I took another swig of my beer.

"Yeah it does. I wanted to go into medicine at some point but I'm more than happy being a PIC to this crazy chick." She pointed to Shay.

"Oh stop it! You love this crazy chick!" I laughed out loud at their antics. Their friendship was so natural and deep, something like what Matt and I had.

"What about you Shay? What's your secret?" I asked.

"Well my parents are divorced but still live in Chicago, i'm an only child and I'm a lesbian." She emphasized that last part and chuckled at the look In Probably had on my face. I wasn't expecting that last part so I practically chocked on my beer but recovered quickly. I wasn't one for discrimination and she was a cool girl.

"What about you?" Gabby asked. "Apart from the cheating boyfriend, what's your story?"

"About the cheating boyfriend, Matt knows some of it just not all of it so please don't tell him." I pleaded with Gabby. " I don't need an angrier Matt that I know he already is."

"My lips are sealed." She promised. "And so are Shay's, right Shay?"

"Oh yeah, definitely sealed." She smiled.

"Ok so I have a brother, Nicholas, a thorn in my side. He lives in the burbs with his wife and his three year old daughter Summer. My mom works for social services and my dad is in the construction business."

"So where does firefighting fit into all of this?" Shay looked at me puzzled.

"School's fire prevention day. Matt and I were in the same class and we were both in awe of these men that we decided that's what we wanted to do,mwe were fifteen."

"Yeah but it must be hard for a girl to go through the academy." Gabby added.

"It is. Very few of us go through it and only a handful graduates but I wasn't going to let that get in way. I physically trained harder with Matt outside our classes so I was strong enough but for the rest of the stuff, it just came naturally." I finished the beer I had been nursing during our conversation. I had another couple of shots before a song Inreally liked started blaring through the speakers. "Oohhhh, I love this song, let's go dance." I started pulling Shay up. I was a little bit tipsy at this point. "You too Gabby, come one." I Tried to convince her even if she was working the bar tonight.

"Can you handle the bar a few minutes Otis?"

"Yeah, go have fun a bit."

Gabby walked around the bar and the three of us made our way to the middle of the room. Drinking always made me unwind a bit more that I normally allowed myself to go so but I hadn't had fun in a long while and I wasn't about to stop. We danced and laughed, forgetting about everything around us.

**Matt's POV**

"Looks like the girls are having fun." Kelly pointed in their direction laughing.

"These three are going to be one big wrecking crew." I drank my beer. "Just don't let Haley get a hold of too much liquor or else you'll be in trouble."

"I believe she has a head start on that lieutenant." Otis arrived with our next round of drinks.

"Oh boy. How much so far?"

"Four shots and two beers."

"That's enough, cut her off will ya."

"Sure thing boss." He smiled returning to the bar.

"Don't you think she'll be pissed at you for cutting her off?" Kelly added his two cents.

"I'll be the one that has to pick her up if this goes south, no thank you." I had a few experiences where she had drank too much. It either ended in her throwing everything up or breaking something in her body. "Trust me, I've seen enough of that. She'll thank me in the morning." I downed the rest of my beer and picked up the one Otis had just brought me. The guys and I kept talking and keeping an eye on the girls to make sure everything is ok. They danced some more before Gabby and Shay made their way to us and I saw Haley head to the bar so I expected her to come over with some sort of argument.

"Really Matt? You got Otis to cut me off?"

"Yes. Do you remember the last time you got wasted?" I gave her the look I knew she would understand.

She pondered my words for a minute before answering me. "Oh yeah, thanks." she smiled at me and Kelly looked at us dumbfounded.

"Just like that?" he wondered.

"Just like that." I chuckled.

"Thank god for this man." She pointed towards me. "Or else I would have gotten into way more trouble that I have in my life." And everyone at the table laughed. I ordered one last beer and got a bottle of water for Haley so she could dilute the liquor in her system and be able to drive herself back home.

We stayed another hour or so and we all said our goodbyes before heading our separate ways for the night. We drove home and just went to bed, my arm wrapped around Gabby with her head on my chest and her left arm wrapped around my waist. Today was a good day. I got to spend the afternoon with my best friend and then with my girl and our extended family.

"I like her." Gabby spoke in the middle of the comfortable silence we were in.

"And I love you. I'm glad you girls had fun together." I kissed the top of her head.

"Me too and I love you too." Those were the last words spoken as we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

a/n: Here it is, hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6:I want you back

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, time runs away too much. Here is chapter 6 hope you guys like it.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

**Haley's POV**

It had been a couple of weeks wince my first day at 51 and I was happy to be getting along fine with everyone. We came in this morning to the end of a very eventful night and the day would prove to be just as chaotic if not worst.

Our latest call consisted of the idiot janitor of an elementary school who decided that having a crystal meth lab in the basement was a great idea. And since there had been an explosion while we were down there, chief announced that we would have a standard drug test as soon as we stepped foot back in the house. We had cracked jokes about it all the way back and although none of us were worried about it, none of us were really feeling up to having someone around the house on a busy day like today. But what I wasn't feeling up to above all the rest was unexpectedly waiting for me when I crossed the common room door still in my turnout pants, my face covered full of soot. I was the first through the doors but stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw him.

"Tyler." I exclaimed a little bit shocked but that didn't last long. "What are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"I missed you baby." He got up from his chair and tried to make his way to me but I stopped him as I raised my hand.

"You don't get to I missed you baby me." I replied as the rest of the house made their way inside. Matt stopped next to me as the rest of the guys moved past us trying to ingore what was going on.

"Everything ok here Hales?" He questionned looking between Tyler and myself.

"Yes lieutenant, Tyler was just leaving." I wasn't about to let this personnal issue interfear with my job. Tyler walked past me and I followed him out, not without noticing that Matt was behind me until Tyler was out. "You stay away from me Tyler I mean it, I have nothing to say to you." I turned around without leaving space for an argument for Tyler or an interrogation from Matt. I angrily removed my suspenders and pants by my boots and went straight for the locker room so I could take some training clothes out with my headphones and went straight for the bathroom to change. I walked back out and went through the back to avoid my co-workers and their questionning eyes to go blow off steam in the weight room. I put my music on just loud enough to hear the bells go off and drown the rest out before I started punching in the bag, angry.

**Matt's POV**

As soon as I walked through the common room doors and saw Haley interract with the stranger I knew something wasn't right. I had seen a few pictures of Haley and Tyler together but I wasn't one hundred percent sure until she told me that Tyler was leaving. She brushed past me so fast that I didn't have time to question her and I suspected she wasn't looking forawrd to it either so I let it got for the time being. I returned to the common room and she wasn't there so I questionned the girls if she had talked to them.

"I saw her walk to the training room." Shay pointed in that direction.

"Thanks Shay." I went and resumed my spot at the end of the table and figured now wasn't the time for a chat. She was way too pissed to get anything out of her.

**Haley's POV**

I was pounding on the punching bag without a thought in mind except how extremely pissed I was that Tyler had dared to show up here with a poor excuse and a I want you back. That ass didn't even deserve a second look from me even less to be taken back. Come hell or high water if I was ever going to fall for that stupid excuse. I kept punching until something caught my eye by the door.

"Can I help you with something lieutenant?" I didn't even look up when I spoke figuring Matt had finally decided to come question me.

"I thought maybe you'd want to talk." I was wrong in my assumption of who it was. I stopped punching and looked up as I removed my earphones. I only had the lieutenant part right but it wasn't Matt, it was Severide.

"Not in the mood really, I'd rather just get it all out." He came farther into the room and held the punching bag for me. I put my headphones in my pocket and started punching again.

"I wouldn't want to be on your bad side." he laughed. In the past weeks, I had found a good friend in Kelly as well as a drinking partner on shitty days. Never one to butt in when he knew I didn't need a lecture or advice but definitely a good ear to listen.

"And he better know what's good for him to if he doesn't want to see it." I was referring to Tyler and Kelly knew it.

"I believe this requires a drink and pool maybe?"

"That sounds like a plan. Buzzards?" I stopped punching and let a breath out.

"Sounds like a plan. Just the two of us or should our better halves be there too?" I was referring to Shay and Casey.

"The decision is up to you but if you don't want to talk about it or you'd rather not spill details you don't want to be told elsewhere, just the two of us will do just fine." He smiled knowing how these two could be.

"Perfect. Meet you there at 8?"

"Sounds like a plan." Come on, you better wash up before the bell rings again. We walked out of the training room and I had just about the ten minutes it took me to shower and change before the bell rang again. Those beers would be more than welcome tomorrow night. We were lucky enough to have no calls for a few hours during the night so we were able to catch some much deserved sleep. The next call pulled me from my not so deep slumber around five and we had to rush to a multiple car accident. We managed to get everyone out relatively quick but by the time we made it back to the house at almost seven o'clock, there was no use in me trying to sleep so I took a coffee and aimlessly sat on the couch watching the news without paying too much attention to it that I didn't even notice first watch come in to relieve us. I went to change and Matt jogged up to be as I was exiting the firehouse.

"Are you ok? We didn't have a chance to talk with all those calls."

"Yeah I'm good." I smiled at him but my smile faded when I saw Tyler leaning against my car. I walked briskly to him with the intention of yelling at him but Matt stopped me by putting a hand on my arm.

"Let me." he used his angry tone and I wasn't sure I felt like stopping him. "Listen buddy. She told you to beat it, she's not interested in the bullshit you're trying to feed her so if I were you I'd get out of here."

"What is this, your watch dog?" Tyler retorted. It took everything in me to stop Matt from punching the guy out because it wouldn't end well for either of them.

"I told you before Tyler, I don't want your i'm sorry's and I want you back's. We're over so take your things and go back to New York. There is nothing for you here."

"Fine I'll leave but we're not done here."

"Yes we are." He turned around and went to his car before driving away. "Are you out of your mind Matt?" I was angry at him. Not for trying to defend me and having my back but what could have happened if he had punched that guy's lights out.

"That guy is practically stalking you Hales are you kidding me?" He pointed in the direction Tyler had left.

I exhaled sharply. "Look Matt, I'm just not interested in bailing you out of jail for beating him senseless even if I'd be more than happy to do it myself."

"Fine but the next time he shows up unannounced, I'm calling Gabby's brother Antonio and I'll let him the pleasure of settling this."

"Deal. Now get out of here you bonehead." I laughed at him and pushed him in the direction of his truck where Gabby was waiting for him.

I made my way to my apartment for some much needed shut-eye. I woke up around seven and showered putting on a fresh pair of jeans with my worn down t-shirt and put on my biker boots. It was a hot day in Chicago so I looked myself in the mirror, tied my hair in a loose bun to keep the heat off my neck and headed out the door. Buzzards was a few blocks from my place so I took a walk to get there. Once inside, I spotted Severide at a pool table.

"Hey you made it." I leaned up and gave him a hug.

"I made it, please tell me you ordered something I'm starving"

"Wings and fries with two beers.

"Perfect." We shot some pool until our food arrived. "I'll have a whiskey, neat." I asked the waiter.

"Already on the hard liquor?" he chuckled.

"After the day I've had, I deserve this one drink."

"Hey, I'm not Casey, I wont cut you off." he put his hands in the air, surrendering. I downed my drink as soon as it arrived and we shot some pool while we ate and laughed. We played for a few hours before I called the last game.

"Ready to get it handed to you again? Is your ego going to be able to take it?" I snickered. He had won only one game while I won four.

I saw him look towards the front of the bar and followed what he was looking at when I saw Tyler walk through the door. I put my hands on the pool table and lowered my head. "Are you kidding me? Does he have a death wish or something?" I mumbled.

"Looks like that." Kelly sighed.

I turned around and leaned on the table crossing my arms on my chest. "What was not clear in the two times I asked you to leave me alone?" I really didn't feel like doing this tonight. Severide was standing on the other side of the table watching everything that was happening.

"I told you we weren't done when I saw you this morning. Listen, I'm sorry for everything I did. Please come home with me." he closed the distance between us quickly and pulled me to him. I pushed him away a first time.

"I told you we're over. There is no way I'm taking a cheating bastard like you back." He was causing me to see red. I was stupid enough to have cried over him when it first happened because a broken heart makes you do the crazy but not this time. He tried to pull me one more time and it was one too many. I pushed him enough to put in one right hook to his jaw which sent him to the ground as Kelly wrapped his arm around my waist from behind to stop me. The bouncers had seen the scene unfold from afar and had called the cops. Two guys approached us dressed in street clothes so I suspected they were detectives.

"Antonio." Kelly came forward and shook his hand. "This jack-ass wont leave Haley alone."

"Yeah I know. Matt rang me earlier today, we've been keeping an eye on him." His partner picked Tyler up from the floor. "What do you think Halstead? You think our friend could use some time to think in the cage?"

"I think that's a great idea." He took Tyler and walked him to the door.

"Thank you Antonio." I shook his hand.

"No problem at all. We'll just keep him a few hours and release him. He won't bother you anymore I'll make sure of that." He smiled at us and left.

Kelly and I finished up our game and paid before leaving the bar and walking to our cars. "Thank you for tonight Kelly." I hugged him.

"No problem. It just sucks our evening finished on a bad note."

"Well punching my ex and seeing him dragged out of here by the cops doesn't qualify as a bad ending if you ask me." I laughed opening my car. "So i'll see you next shift lieutenant." I smiled and sat in my car before driving away. The day had started pretty crappy but finished off with a bang. I couldn't complain, life was good.

* * *

a/n This chapter is the longest i've written so far. I felt I needed to address Haley's break-up with Tyler a bit more so I figured I'd make him pop-up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review please, I love having your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

* * *

The Next morning

**Haley's POV**

I walked into 51 the next morning rather rested. Between the drinks and the adrenaline of the end of my evening I crashed as soon as I got in my bed. I dropped my bag on the bench in the locker room as Matt came walking in.

"Morning. Thanks for having my back last night." I turned to look at him opening my locker from memory.

"Not a problem. Antonio called me after he picked him up."

"Speaking of, do you know what precinct he works at?"

"21 why?"

"If it's possible i'd like to drop by to thank him again if we happen to drive by there today."

"Sure. Kelly told me you handed him a good right hook." He laughed.

"He had it coming if you ask me." I took my clothes out and changed to get ready for shift.

"He's lucky that's all he got."

"Down boy, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"Ok so let me get this straight." I straddled the bench and looked at him. "We run into burning buildings for a living and you worry about boys?"

"Look, I might be your lieutenant in here but you're my best friend so of course I worry about boys who break your heart. It makes me want to hurt them real bad." He pulled his grey polo over his head and closed his locker. I got up and couldnt help but laugh at him.

"I'll see you out there." And I Walked past him into the common room and onto the apparatus floor where squad was.

"Hey there Rocky." Capp exclaimed as I walked in.

"You just had to open open your big mouth." I exagerated my reaction.

"It was epic, I had to share." Severide laughed out loud.

"Fine, so I possess a mean right hook. Let's not make this front page news please." I rolled my eyes and turned around to grab some breakfast before shit potentially became crazy. I was eating quietly and minding my business but all I could hear was people talking about the end of my evening with Severide.

"Is this all you guys talk about? Did nothing more interresting than my fist connecting with my ex's face happen last night?" I got up looking around at the whole house.

"No, we all had boring uneventfull evenings." Otis called out.

"Hey Reed? Did you ever think of joining the CFD against CPD fight night?" Cruz enquired.

"Not gonna happen. These hands fight when it's only necessary." I raised them up in the air and sat back down resuming my breakfast. It took nearly an hour before we got our first call. It took us all the way downtown where a brother tried stealing the safe but failed miserably. Casey had managed to talk him out of the inside of the elevator shaft before he got berated by his sister slash boss about being a slacker. We jumped back into the truck laughing about what had happened. We drove a few blocks before truck came to a stop in front of district 21.

"We're here Reed, come on i'll show you where to go." Matt got out of the truck with me.

"I could have gone in there by myself you know."

"Yeah I know but I got some business in there too." We walked up the steps of the precinct and walked up to the desk. "Sargent Platt." He greeted her. "This is Haley Reed. Is Antonio in?" He inquired.

"Sargent." I nodded my head at her.

"I'll give him a ring, you two can wait here for him." She gestured towards the bench behind us. Matt took a seat but I stood slightly pacing. For an unknown reason, being in a police precinct made me nervous.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous." he chuckled.

"I can't help it." I rubbed my hands against my pants just as i heard the cage door open to reveal Antonio and a guy I didn't know.

"Antonio." Matt said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Matt, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I wanted to say thank you again for last night." I extended my hand for him to shake.

"It's not a problem really. Matt's family so it was nothing. Plus, you packed a mean punch on him.

"Thanks. I blushed slightly." I noticed the other detective was standing around a bit uncomfortable and just waited.

"Oh, sorry." Antonio turned around towards his partner. "This is Adam Ruzek, we were heading out for a lead."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and I felt sparks going through my arm. I quickly pulled back and figured that my feeling nervous and uncomfortable in this place was to blame for this feeling I had when I shook his hand. Matt shook it as well as our radios came to life.

Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3. Accident at the waterfront.

"Truck 81 responding." Matt answered in his radio. "Lets go Reed. Antonio, i will see you later." We walked down the steps and before we stepped in the truck, he put in his two cents. "I saw that Hales." He was referring to my handshake with Ruzek and I knew it but i chose to stay with my explanation of the encounter.

We made our way to the watefront but it ended being a Squad 3 rescue. A young boy had fallen into the water and his father had paniced, being unable to go after him. We got back to the firehouse and i retreated to my bunk because I was suddenly tired. As soon as I lied down, Matt came walking in and sat at the bed next to me but i kept my eyes closed hoping he would take the hint.

"Want to tell me what that was at the station with detective Ruzek?" I so didn't feel up to the questions today.

I Reluctantly sat up and faced him so I could get this over with. "Nothing happened Matt. You know I hate police stations. I have a tendency to have nervous energy going through me, it's all this was. Look i'm tired, can we maybe play twenty questions another time?"

"Sure." I knew this was far from over but I wasn't feeling up to having his protective brother act on me. He got up and walked into his office closing the door. I saw him look my way as I laid back down trying to ignore it.

TBC

* * *

a/n I'm not sure how good this chapter is but I felt I needed to put one up there. I finally decided to pair Haley with Ruzek from intelligence but it won't be until a few chapters that they officially get together. At first I wanted to pair her from someone in house but I just love Ruzek's character so I decided to go in that direction. I thougt that was a way as any to introduce him in the story so I hope you liked this chapter and will bear with me throughout this story.

Thanks again to all of those who review And those who follow me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

* * *

A couple of weeks later.

**Matt's POV**

Gabby and I Stepped out of my truck just as Haley walked up to the house.

"Morning you two lovebirds." She smiled and walked in sync with us.

"Morning." Gabby smiled wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Morning Hales. How was your week end?"

"I slept and I ate. I haven't been able to do that in forever. Plus I popped in a few movies and ate some popcorn, pretty boring stuff. What about your guys? Do anything interesting?"

"Spent some quiet time at the lake, recharge the batteries.

"Watching you two smooch in your truck this morning, I'd say there was more going on up there than just recharging your batteries. She laughed out loud and walked ahead of us leaving Gabby red faced and me chuckling.

"That isn't funny Matt." She swatted my arm.

"it is a little bit baby." I squeezed her against me as we continued our walk to the firehouse. "Are you telling me that Shay wouldn't have said something like that?"

"Well when you put it that way." She removed herself from my embrace before we walked through the doors. Everyone in the house knew we were engaged but that didn't mean that we had to be all over each other during shift even though I could rarely keep my hands off her. I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed straight for my office to finish some reports.

**Haley's POV**

I quickly changed into my clothes and went in the kitchen for some much needed caffeine fix. Even though I had slept most my week end away, I was still completely tired and our day was barely started. I barely had time to eat half a toast that the overhead paging system sounded off.

_Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Police assistence at the corner of Addission and Quincy._

It took us less than twenty minutes to get to the scene. Herrmann and I were on breaking down the door duty and as soon as this was done, the CPD went bareling in. We walked in closely behind them just in case there was a fire and that's when it came. Someone rammed straight into me and into the closest wall.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed out in pain. My back was sending pain signals all the way to my brain and I had to wrestle with my attacker for a few minutes before two officers hauled him off me.

"Are you ok?" Herrmann helped me back up as I stumbled a little bit.

"I think so, let's get out of here."

"Dawson, I'm bringing Reed to you for a check up." He called through his radio. While supporting some of my weight on him.

"I'm fine Herrmann. I don't need to be checked out." I claimed as Matt made his way to us.

"You're not fine." He countered. " Dawson will take you to lakeshore for an x-ray." He was firm in his request.

"I swear Matt I'm fine. I don't need to go to Lakeshore." I argued.

"It's lieutenant Casey." He was angry at me and pulling rank because he knew I couldn't and wouldn't dissobey a direct order. "You are going to lakeshore and that's the end of it." He helped me lie down on the gurney in the back of the ambo.

"Copy that lieutenant." He turned around and Shay gave me an apologetic look as we closed the doors and Dawson drove us away to lakeshore.

"I hate it when he does that." I growled once the ambo started moving.

"He's just looking out for his team and your his best friend Haley. I don't think he'd forgive himself if he didn't make sure you were one hundred percent ok."

I huffed in response. Casey knew me to tell the truth when I was ok but then again he was my lieutenant now, he couldn't let our friendship get in the way of him doing his job right. We got to Lakeshore approximately ten minutes later. Shay helped me stand up as Dawson opened the door.

"Come on, let's get you checked out." She helped Shay walk me dow the back as my tender back objected to the movement.

We got me into trauma one and the doc ordered some xrays to make sure everything was in order. As soon as that was done, I changed back into my gear and pulled the curtain open while I waited for the doc to come back. Shay and Dawson came and waited with me. The doc came back about another ten minutes later with the images of my back.

"So what's the verdict doc?" I was hoping nothing was broken because that would mean being off duty and I didn't want that.

"Nothing is broken, it's just a severe bruise. I'll give you these to take if the pain becomes too much but you should feel better in about 48 hours." I took the painkillers she gave me and thanked her before going back to the house with Dawson and Shay. Dawson parked the rig and we got out to an empty apparatus floor, which I was thankful for. I figured I'd go take a couple pills and a nap to help ease the pain away from my body but someone else had something in mind as soon as I walked through the common room doors.

"Casey, Reed and Dawson my office." Chief requested. I knew Matt had put him up to this because he knew that in house, I wouldn't tell the truth about my condition.

"What did the doctors say?" Chief Boden asked as Dawson shut the door.

"It's just some bruising I am fine." I saw the look Boden and Casey shared and I rolled my eyes. Casey wasn't believing me.

"Dawson."

"She's telling the truth. Nothing is broken, just some heavy bruising that should feel better in the next 48 hours. Doc gave her some painkillers in case the pain became too much." She gave me a small smile that I returned.

"Fine but i'm putting you on light duty until the end of shift Reed which means no running into burning buildings."

"Oh come on chief I'm fine. I can do my job!" I wanted to argue so much but untimetely, the look in his eyes matched his final words.

"That's an order Reed." His voice was steady and firm.

"Yes chief." I was mad but couldn't show it so I just turned around and walked out the door.

**Chief's office, Matt's POV**

"Is she always like that?" Boden asked Casey while Dawson took her leave as well.

"Unfortunetely yes. She doesn't like being sidelined for any reason. She's worked too hard to get here." I Had always supported her to become a firefighter but it never stopped me from worrying about her.

"I do respect that. It's not easy being a female firefighter and she does a damn got job of it too."

"She always said she needed to give her 200% to get everyone elses approval but I never doubted her capacities to be one hell of a firefighter."

"Your a good man Casey, she's in good hands." He extended his hand and I shook it before taking my leave too.

"Thanks chief."

**Dawson POV**

"Haley wait." I jogged behind her as I left chief's office

"I'm not in the mood Dawson." She was walking towards the common room as Shay was coming in our direction do she made a b line for the bunk area instead but I followed her with Shay right behind us.

"Come on Haley, he's just doing his job." i tried to argue.

"I know and that's what irritates me." She huffed holding her still tender back. "He knows me too well so he knows how to ambush me. He knows I hate being sidelined and knows I would do anything not to be so that's why all four of us were in Boden's office." She sat down on her bunk and took two pills and swallowed them with the water bottle on her night stand. Both Shay and I looked at each other smirking which warrented a dath stare from Haley.

"Come on sweety, don't be mad. How about we hang out just the three of us tomorrow evening?" Shay suggested.

"How about sushi night at my place? No roommate to kick out." Haley did make a good point.

"I'll bring a bottle of wine." I suggested.

"So will I." Shay added and all three of us laughed together.

"Come on, let's go back out there and hope we get a slow shift." I pulled Haley from her bunk and we all went and grabbed some lunch.

**Haley's POV**

All three of us chatted some more about our evening during lunch. i asked them if they had allergies and told them i'd be making the food and we were lucky enough to have a slow shift. My back was starting to feel better and no calls meant no extra frustration of not being able to go in burning buildings so my back started feeling better faster. We went to bed and were lucky enough to have an uneventful night. I took one pill before going to bed and when I woke up, i went straight to the bathrooms to inspect the bruise because the pain had mostly gone away. I left the firehouse and went straight to the store to get everything I needed for tonigt along with something to drink while I prepared everything. After lunch, I proceeded in cooking most of what we needed before I started putting the different kinds of sushis together. I didn't look at the time until the doorbell rang. I looked up and it was already 5. I Walked to the door and opened it to find both Dawson and Shay on the other side.

"We come bearing gifts." They both held up their bottle of wine and I laughed letting them in.

"Wow, nice place Hales." Shay whistled looking around.

"Matt told me your mom helped you score this place?"

"Yeah, don't know how she managed to convince the landlord to rent this place out to me without so much as a glance at me. You girls want a beer while I finish up in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I pulled three out of the fridge and handed them each one.

"Sooo." Shay started as I was setting the table. "Adam Ruzek." She took a sip of her beer and the rest insued.

"Shay!" Gabby exclaimed as she looked at her with bulging eyeballs.

"I'm going to kill him." I took the last sip of my beer and slammed it on my counter. "Nothing happened. For crying out loud it was a hand shake."

"Ok in his defence, I had to pull it out of him. He was acting weird after that shift."

"Fine and I know that you and Shay are best friends but what's your excuse?" I pointed to Gabby.

She looked at Shay who smiled back at her. "Fine. I think he's a good guy and also cute. That's what I told Matt." I placed the sushis on the table and we sat down. Gabby poured the wine and i drank my glass in one shot and poured myself another one.

"Look, I'm pretty sure it was just the fact that I was at a police station that gave me that electricity shock when I shook his hand." Putting a sushi in my mouth.

"Electricity huh?" Shay said snickering.

"That's not police station stress sweetie." Gabby took a sip of wine. "I think that's a connection."

"Look girls, i know you mean well and all but I don't think i'm ready for a relationship. Plus I can guarantee that Matt will try to put a cabosh on that."

"Who says anything about a relationship?" Shay added. "Besides, it's the CFD/CPD annual BBQ soon, why not start by getting to know him?"

"And I can take care of Matt." Gabby says. "I think you deserve some happieness and if your happy he'll be happy too."

"Thanks girls." I raised a glass and toasted our new friendship. I never had a lot of friends and they were mostly guys so I was glad I had some girl friends for these kinds of things now. We spent the rest of the evening driking some more wine and trading various stories. The girls texted Matt and Severide to tell them they would crash at my place because we had opened a third bottle I had here and we were pretty wasted.

* * *

A/n: Next chapter will be the CFD/CPD annual BBQ and we'll see a real interraction between Haley and Ruzek. Stay tuned


	9. CFDCPD BBQ

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: I'm sorry this update is taking a long time. I started getting a cold and my mind wouldn't let me concentrate more than a few minutes at a time plus my body was aching everywhere. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviews this story and follows it.

* * *

Three weeks later - CFD/CPD BBQ

**Haley's POV**

I was running around my apartment dressed in nothing but a towel around my body and my wet hair dripping all over the place. It was a pretty hot day considering so I was looking for my army green sleeveless button down shirt that I seemed to have misplaced. The only thing that was in my favor right about now was that I didn't have to look through a roommates things to find mine. I finally found it about fifteen minutes later in a laundry basket full of clean clothes.

"Ok, now for my shorts." I spoke out loud to myself. "Come on Hales you're going to be late." I was really getting annoyed at this point. Shay was due to pick me up at any moment now and I was far from ready. Just as I thought about this, the doorbell echoed through my apartment. "Damn it." I ran to the door and made sure through the peep hole that it was indeed Shay and I opened the door to let her in.

"Sorry I'm not ready yet. I can't find my clothes." I grunted going back to my room in search of my shorts.

"Don't sweat it. It's not anything formal, no one will notice if we don't get there on time." Shay assured me.

"But it's my first one, I don't exactly want to attract attention to myself like that." I poked my head out of my room. Shay chuckled at my demeanour. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

"Oh come on sweetie, you're too stressed out. You'll look good in anything your wear."

"FOUND THEM! Give me ten minutes and i'm done."

"Take your time. Ruzek will still be there when we arrive if that's what you're worried about."

"Shay." I complained putting my shorts on and looking at my reflexion in the mirror. I ran a hand through my wet hair and decided this would do. I put on my biker boots and walked out of my room. "How does this look?" Asking for a second opinion.

"You look hot, come on, let's go." She stood up from the couch and I followed her out the door before locking it behind me. It was a twenty minute drive and when we got there, most of 51 was already there. Matt was sitting at a table,a beer in hand, with Gabby sitting on his lap both laughing at something Otis was saying. Severide, Peter and newhouse were standing by the beer tub looking at the girls walking all over the park and the rest of the house was otherwise scattered about.

"Hey you finally made it." Gabby smiled our way.

"Yeah, sorry it's my fault. If I kept that apartment clean when it counts I'd be on time more often." I said sheepishly.

"Come on girls, let's get you a beer."Gabby got up from Matt's lap and lead us towards the beer tub.

"Like what you guys see?" I questioned the three boys that hadn't noticed our presence.

"Oh yeah." Replied Mills taking a sip of his beer making all three of us laugh.

"Typical." I grabbed a beer and opened it, looking around the park to see if I could see someone else I knew. Gabby saw her brother and motioned for him to join us.

"Where is everyone from 21st?"

"Around. I'm glad to see you too little sister." he poked her shoulder making her laugh.

The Intelligence Unit was a family, much like 51 was. They arrived as a group several minutes later. Nerves started getting the best of me so I turned around and drank the last drop of my beer and walked away towards 51. I grabbed some food, a new beer and joined Matt that was eating with the rest of truck.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yup, all good." I took a swig of my beer trying to ignore the sudden appearance of butterflies in my stomach. "So. These BBQ's. How do they tend on ending?" I looked around to people playing football and other games having fun.

"We usually end our day at a bar just hanging out." Otis pointed out.

"Sounds like fun."

**Gabby's POV**

I saw Haley turn around and leave as the group from Intelligence were making their way towards us and I shared a glance with Shay signaling that we had to do something. I pulled Antonio aside and figured I could start by getting intel on Adam Ruzek so I could plan my next move.

I looked around to make sure no one could hear us. "Ok I have a question for you but you have to promise that it stays between us."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"What can you tell me about Adam Ruzek? He single? What kind of person is he?"

He arched his brow before answering. "He's one of the good guys and he used to be engaged but he called it off a while back. Why do you ask?"

"You remember Haley, Matt's best friend."

"Oh, I like where you're going."

"Antonio. What did you hear?"

"I might have overheard a conversation between Ruzek and Halstead about a certain female firefighter at 51." He smiled at her.

"Is that right?" I was grinning widely looking around to see if I could spot Haley somewhere. She was standing by the beer tub, beer in hand, watching the guys from the house playing football seemingly not paying much attention to anything else.

"Hey Ruzek." Antonio called out.

"Yeah?"

"Mind getting me a beer please?"

"Sure thing Antonio." And sure enough he started making his way towards the beer tub.

"Let's just hope your plan works."

"Hope so to." He smiled at me.

**Ruzek's POV**

I looked towards Antonio as he asked me to get him a beer. He was catching up with his sister Gabby so I figured I'd get him that beer instead of arguying about how he could get it himself plus I was thirsty too. I walked towards the beer tub and that's when I noticed her. Haley I think her name was. I had met her briefly at the precinct when she had come with Matt Casey to thank Antonio for something he had helped her out with. I also remembered the electricity current that went through me as I shook her hand. I hadn't really dared talk to Antonio about it since Matt was practically his brother in law but I had told Halstead about it, not sure what to make of it. I had just gotten out of an engagement not long ago and wondered if now was the right time to start a new relationship. I walked closer to the tub and grabbed a beer, forgetting about one for Antonio.

"Hey, you're Haley right?" My words seem to bring her out of the bubble she was in.

"Yeah, Haley Reed. You're Ruzek?" She looked like she delving through her memory to remember and she extended her hand for me to shake. I did and there it was. The same sensation that I had on our first meeting.

"Adam." I wondered if the she felt that pull as well.

"Nice to see you again." She smiled taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah you too." I was suddenly nervous around her, not sure where to bring this conversation. "So firefighter at 51. I haven't seen you there before." I tried to sound casual.

"Yeah, I came back to Chicago almost two months ago. I was in New York for a while."

"Missed home too much?" I wondered but one look at her face and I knew the question made her feel uncomfortable. "Nevermind don't answer that." But she did anyways.

"Something like that." She said in haste drinking more of her beer and smiled. She had a beautiful smile but one could easily see it hid something behind it.

"Hey Reed, you up for some football?" I Looked on the field to hear Matt Casey ask her.

"Sure, let me show you how it's done." She drank the rest of her beer and placed it in the plastic container under the tub and turned to me one last time. "Hey A bunch of us are going to Molly's tonight to finish the evenening. Bring the rest of your team and maybe we can talk some more?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled back at her before she ran off to play with some of the guys from 51 and a few from CPD. I watched her play a little bit and she was kicking their asses. I had a feeling that this was going to be a great day. I went back towards the Intelligence group unaware that Antonio had witnessed the whole thing.

"Hey guys. Are you up to going to Molly's tonight?"

The looked at each other but Erin was the one who answered. "We're in."

"Hey Ruzek. Where's my beer?" Antonio questioned.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot."

**Haley's POV**

Before I had time to register what was happening, I was asking him to join us at Molly's tonight and with an offer to talk some more. But one thing was sure, the feeling hadn't gone away. The moment his hand touched mine, I felt the same shock as the first time at the presinct. I got on the field and was recieved with a glare from Matt. I take it he had seen the whole thing but as much as I loved Matt, this was none of his business. I played a few games before rejoining the girls that were chatting at a picnic table.

"Hey girls." I sat down next to Shay.

"So, how did it go?" Gabby asked and Shay looked at me expectantly.

"I asked him to join us at Molly's tonight." I exhaled loudly. "But Gabby, you have to talk to Matt. I know he wont listen to me but if looks could kill earlier Ruzek would already be dead." I gave her pleading eyes.

"Don't worry about it I'll have a chat with him. He's helping me set up Molly's later.

"Thanks Gabby, I owe you one."

"So, how did it go?" Gabby questioned me again.

"Surprisingly good. And you girls were right."

"I knew it wasn't just the presinct thing. It happened again didn't it?" Shay was smirking.

"Yes it did." I was smiling like a school girl now. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about tonight and other girl things before the day started turning into the evening and it was time to get ready to head over to Molly's. The heat had gone down considerable so I took a quick shower to remove the sweat and grass from the football games and put on an old torn up pair of black jeans and a grey long sleeve top with lace over the shoulders along with my black heeled booties and applied just a touch of make-up before braiding my hair to the side and heading out the door.

**Molly's, Matt's POV**

I was sitting at the bar with Severide nursing a beer while Shay and Gabby were cleaning glasses behind it. It was mostly the three of them talking because I was so deep in thought.

"You should have seen the way he was looking at her." I suddenly exclaimed making the girls and Severide look at me. I realized they didn't know what I was talking about. "Ruzek. You should have seen the way he was looking at Haley."

"Matt." Gabby gave me a warning glare.

"She just got out of a relationship, she's not thinking with her head."

"Adam Ruzek is a good guy Matt and besides I think she can protect herself just fine."

"I still don't trust him. Why are you fighting me on this? She's your friend too isn't she?"

"She is and that's why I told her I'd talk to you about it. Look, she's nervous and I think these new feelings she's having right now are scaring her a little bit. She does not need you to go all protective brother on her and try to scare this guy away."

I tried to bring Leslie to my side but she just shook her head. "I'm not even going there Matt. She's her own, ADULT person. If she feels like starting something new or just plain hooking up with someone it's none of your business."

"Come on Severide, just tell me your with me on this one."

"Look man, I'm skeptical too." He started.

"Kelly!" Shay exclaimed looking at him saying what the hell.

"Just let me talk. I got to know her some since she got here. She's a strong willed girl who just looks like she wants to be happy. If this guy does that for her than good on her. Just don't go all half cocked on her Casey. If things look like they're going south just be her friend, I believe that's what you missed the most while she was gone."

I held onto my beer with both hands and bowed my head down. They were right. I was being an over protective jerk right now. "Fine. If this is what makes her happy than I'm happy too."

"Atta boy." Kelly slapped me on the back and smiled at me, which I returned but it didn't mean that I'd stop keeping an eye on her. People slowly started coming in about thirty minutes later and Haley was the first through the door.

"It's about time you got here Hales." I smiled at her as she walked towards us.

"Hey, a girl has got to clean up from beating the crap out of the CPD at football." She smiled back at me as the others laughed at her comment. We had indeed beat the crap out of the police department thanks to her. "Are we good?" She asked me looking hopeful.

"Yeah we're good." I smiled again and pulled her in for a hug. I knew she hated it as much as I did when we were at odds with each other. She sat on a stool next to Kelly and Shay placed a beer in front of her.

"Damn you look hot girl." She exclaimed making Haley go a light shade of pink.

"Stop it Shay." She was never good at taking these kinds of compliments.

"Trust me sweetie, if I was straight, you wouldn't stand a chance." Everyone laughed at that. If you wanted honesty, she was the right person to give it to you. But she was right. Haley looked really good and anyone would be lucky to have her as his girl. I was just hoping that what happened with Tyler would never have to repeat itself. We all talked together until some people from district 21 started coming in. Soon, the rest if Intelligence came walking through the door. Haley excused herself to go greet them as Antonio came walking towards us.

"Looks like our plan worked." he directed his coment to Gabby.

"Looks like." Gabby smiled widely at him as she connected her fist to his.

"So you two?" I pointed between them.

Gabby shrugged but Antonio answered. "They just needed a little push. The feelings seem to be mutual so I just lead him in the right direction. Don't worry Matt, she's in good hands."

"Thanks for looking out." I shook his hand and he gave me the nod. I knew I could trust Antonio's judgement.

**Haley's POV**

I excused myself from the group as I saw the guys from Intelligence walk through the door. Ruzek was the last to walk in and we were quick to spot each other.

"Hey you came." I smiled at him.

"Good thing I did. You look great." His comment sent a blush to my face.

"Thank you. Want to grab a booth?"

"Sure." He put his hand on my lower back and guided me towards a booth in the back.

We sat there and talked for what seemed like hours. My initial aprehension to talk with him was unfounded because it seemed so easy between us. We traded stories about case and fires and life in general. The rest of the bar was shut out from around me until someone interrupted our private time.

"Can I steal this pretty girl for a dance?" Shay asked.

Adam smiled at me. "Of course. I'll go get my ear chewed off by the rest of Intelligence. Come see me before you leave?" he asked me.

"I will." I smiled back and let Shay pull me towards the dance floor. I knew she wanted gossip as well but when we got to the dance floor, Gabby was there too.

"So, how is it going to Ruzek?" Both asked at the same time.

"It's going really well actually. Thanks for the push Gabby."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"MMMhhhmmm. You think I haven't seen the look you shared with your brother and the fist bump?"

"Fine. Maybe Antonio and I had something to do with it. I'm just happy the two of you seem to hit it off."

"I think we are." I smiled at them and we kept dancing for another hour or so before I started becoming tired. All three of us retreated to the bar where Matt and Kelly were still nursing a beer and talking about guy stuff. "I'm heading out guys. Today was fun." I hugged Kelly first and then Matt.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said sincerely. I knew he was also talking about tonight.

"I did thanks. We need to do some best friend stuff soon too I miss you."

"You're back home now, we have plenty of time." He smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again girls, today was fun. I'll see you guys on shift day after tomorrow." I walked away and spotted Rusek in a booth with what looked to be all of Intelligence. He introduced me to everyone that I didn't know and he offered to walk me to my car. I leaned against my door and he was standing in front of me.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too. I'm off shift tomorrow, would you maybe like to come over for some diner?" I couldn't believe I was asking this but there it was and I was hoping he'd say yes.

"I would love that but I might finish a bit late."

"That's fine. Give me your phone?" He fished in his picket and gave me his phone. I quickly went in the contact section and put all my info in it. "Give me a call when you're done and I'll take care of the food. You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope, I eat everything. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He opened my door for me.

"Me too. Good night."

"Good night and drive safe." I smiled back at him as he closed me door. He waited for me to be gone around the curb before going back in to finish his evening. I drove all the way home smiling to myself. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to take the wait tomorrow.

* * *

a/n: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I reread it and my ideas should be in order even though my brain isn't that much because of my cold. The next chapter is going to be the first date at Haley's place but I don't know when I will update due to the holidays. Reviews are always appreciated.


	10. First date

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my imagination

A/n: thank you everyone for your reviews and your follows.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

The good thing about having a day off from the firehouse and having plans only in the evening? A girl can sleep in late. After leaving Molly's last night, I got home, got ready for bed, turned off my home phone and my cell and crashed. I woke up to my room being pitch black thanks to my black-out curtains but groaned as I took a look at my alarm clock none the less. The red numbers were displaying noon. I don't even remember waking up so late in the last couple of years, even on an off day. I turned on my phone and dreaded the amount of missed calls that would appear and I was right. I had missed a couple calls from my mother, a few from Matt and one from Gabby. At first I thought it was odd but I figured he had asked **her** to try calling to see if I'd pick up. I texted Matt that I was still alive and called my mother.

"Good morning mom." I said sleepily into the phone. - **_Did I wake you up?_**"No mom. I just woke up and when I turned on my phone I saw you called. What's up?" - _**I wanted to know if you were interested in having a late lunch with your father and your brother. **_"I didn't know Nic was in town. We doing it at your house?" - _**Yes. Come as soon as you're ready. The food will be waiting.**_ "Ok mom. I should be there in fifteen minutes. See you." I got up and took a quick shower and put my light blue boyfriend jeans with a black top showing a small slice of my stomach. I put flip-flops and I was out the door. It took all of five minutes to get to my parents. Nic's van was there so I assumed he was here with his wife Jenna and daughter Summer. I walked in the house and could hear a little girl's giggles bouncing off the walls. I quietly sneaked into the kitchen and saw her running around the island, chased by my father.

"How's my favorite niece?" I grabbed her from behind prompting a high pitch squeal to escape her lips.

"Auntie Haley. Put me down pwease." It was so cute how she had trouble with certain letters. I put her back down and she turned around hugging me before going back to running around with my father hot on her heels.

"Nic. It's been a long time, I missed you." I pulled him in for a hug.

"I missed you too kiddo. Are you still staying safe fighting those fires?" He held me at arms length.

"Always. Now I even have Matt to watch out for me too and 51 is a great house. You have nothing to worry about big brother." I smiled and pulled away giving Jenna a kiss and a hug.

"That knucklehead isn't giving you too much trouble I hope?" I pointed towards my brother.

"You know it." we laughed together.

"That's it, gang up on me."

"Ok, enough of that. Food is ready." Mom called from the patio. As I walked closer to the door, I could smell burgers on the BBQ and it gave my stomach the permission to growl loudly. I didn't even know I was starving until the smell made its way to my nose. We all sat down and passed the food around. Mom had made some home made fries to go with that. Her fries were the best.

"Smells great mom."

"You must be starving since you woke up so late."

"Oh yeah, someone is objecting to the lack of food." as if on cue, my stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and they all laughed at me.

"Had a late night little sis?"

"Yeah, went to Molly's with 51 and today is my day off so I turned off the phones and ignored the world this morning."

"Good on you. Mom said you got a new place, I wanted to know if I could come over later tonight."

"Sorry I have company tonight." I looked at my plate hoping for no interrogation but it came anyways.

"Who's the young man?" questioned my father.

"His name is Adam Ruzek. He works for Intelligence at district 21, it's no big deal." I tried to downplay it. Only my mother knew the real reason for my break-up with Tyler and I intended on keeping it that way.

"Is he nice to you?"

"Yes daddy he is but it's still new. We've seen each other only a handful of times but he's coming over for diner tonight. I said I'd cook for him." I blushed slightly, trying not to give them more ammo than they already had.

"He better not hurt you or I'll break his kneecaps." my brother added.

"Oh leave her alone baby." Jenna offered him a back handed slap. "She's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself just fine." I smiled at her gratefully before she turned around to take care of Summer.

"And besides, it's none of your business Nic. Can we move onto another subject. What are you doing in town anyways?" It was my turn to quiz my brother.

"You're not the only one who gets to waltz back in town."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Haley, language in front of Summer." My mom reprimanded me.

"Oops yeah sorry. So you're here looking for houses?"

"Yes."

"Finally got tired of the burbs big brother?"

"Something like that." He smirked not giving me anymore info. We kept eating a chatting about how Nic's return was going down before I had to leave. I walked into my apartment and decided I needed to start figuring out what I would do for diner. I grabbed a beer and sat down at my island with my cook book. I made a mental note to replace it because it was falling apart. I put it together for years from random ideas, my favorite recipes from mom and clippings of meals I tried out of a magazine. Some has scribblings on the side from modifications I had made to them. I found the page I was looking for and checked if I needed to do a grocery run for missing items. I wrote down what I needed and headed to the market down the road. It didn't take long to get what I needed and I grabbed a pack of beer and a bottle of red wine just in case since I didn't know what he preferred to drink. I placed everything in the fridge before tidying the place up a bit while I waited for Adam's text. I picked up the book that sitting on my side table a started reading it while I waited. He had warned me he might finish lme ate tonight so I just put my phone on the table and went back to my book. A few hours went by before my phone finally dinged. -**I just finished, i'll be over in about thirty minutes. **I texted him my adress and put the book back in its place before getting up and busying myself with diner. I poured myself a glass of wine as I took out if the fridge. As soon as i finished putting everything together, the doorbell shimed. I rinced my hands under the tap quickly to remove food residues on them and a towel to dry them on my way to thedoor. I looked though the peep hole and quickly opened the door.

"Hey!" I smiled at him as he raised a pack of beer a bottle of wine in each hand.

"I come baring gifts." I laughed taking them and thinking we had though of the same thing.

"Make yourself comfortable i'll put these in the fridge."

"I didn't know if you were a wine or beer girl so I brought both."

"That's perfect, each occasion requires a different drink." He out his jacket on the couch arm and came to the island and leaned against it.

"Smells great, what's on the menu?"

"Pad thai. So Two questions. Wine or beer and are you a spicy eater or not so much?"

"What you're having and spicy is better." I grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and poured him one. I gave it to him so I could add the spices in the dish.

"How was shift?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Hard. We're actually not done but Sargent Voight, Halstead and Lindsay went to New York so Antonio gave us a few hours of break before we have to go back."

"I know it's probably top secret stuff but what is it about?"

"Child pornography ring. It's big and a lot of these kids are so young so it's hard on everyone. I even doubt Antonio will ever let his daughter Eva date after we close this case." He took a sip of wine and I noticed for the first time how tired he looked.

"Working around the clock?" I turned off the stove and moved the wok aside before turning to him and taking a drink myself.

"Yeah. It's been three days already and i havent't had more than two hours of sleep every night."

"Wow! Must be hard, Voight looks like a tough man."

"He is but he's good at what he does." I turned around and took two plates out of the cupboard and fixed them before handing him one and taking my glass of wine heading towards the table so we could sit down and enjoy our meal before he had to go back.

"So Intelligence. How did that come about?" I took a bite of my food and let him tell me his story.

"Well actually, I got pulled out of the academy by my partner Olynski under Voights orders to join their team.

"That's impressive. Do you love it?" He went on to tell me how he enjoyed the job he did and how it felt good to keep our streets safe from thugs and drug dealers.

"What about you? Have you always wanted to become a firefighter? It's not often we see women doing that job." He drank some more wine and ate more food.

"Well it didn't start when I was a kid but Matt Casey and I found an interrest in it together while we were in high school. We even went through the academy together. I don't talk about it that much because I just love my job but we graduated top of our classes."

"Now look who's impressive." His comment made me blush promting me to dring more wine. We talked some more as we finished eating and as I was picking up our plates he looked at his watch.

"Do you have time for desert? I made apple dumplings." I was hoping he would say yes. I was really enjoying his company and didn't want our evening to end. I could tell by the look on his face though that he had to get going so I fished a plastic container out and started putting some dumplings in.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could stay some more but I really have to get back. Rain check?"

"Rain check for sure I smiled as I put the container in front of him. Bring these with you. You guys might need a food break during your long hours." He grabbed his coat and walked to the door opening it and turning around to face me.

"I had fun tonight. Next time dinner is on me."

"Ok." My heart was beating a mile a minute. He wanted to see me again too so I took the courrage left in me and pulled him by his shirt down to me and pressed my lips against his. It only took him a few seconds before kissing me back. "Be safe."

"i will. I'll call you later, good night." He smiled kissing me again.

"Good night." I smiled at him again and he left. I closed the door behind me and leaned my back against it. Although it was cut short by his job, I had a great evening with Adam and hoped it would lead to something more. I cleaned our dishes and the kitchen before calling it a night. After all tomorow was shift so I went to bed feeling giddy and hopeful.

* * *

a/n so this is their first date. I hope you guys liked it and will leave a review. They are always apreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

The sun peaked through my unclosed blinds making me wake up. The summer was winding down and early mornings like that wouldn't be common anymore. I got up and managed to get ready without too much trouble. I turned on my phone and it dinged. I wasn't expecting the sender though. **\- Hope you had a great evening. Nic** I quickly replied as I walked out the door. _-It had to be cut short because he had to go back to work but it was great thanks. _I smiled standing there all by myself but at least no one was around to see it. I made the short drive towards 51 and as soon as I walked closer to the open garage doors, I could see Shay and Gabby leaning against the ambo with their arms crossed over their chests with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" I stopped in front of them because there was no way they would let me pass by them without at least giving them something. I had texted Shay yesterday afternoon in a slight panic so that Gabby was standing there with a knowing smile didn't surprise me. They told each other everything.

"We want gossip." Shay exclaimed.

"A girl never kisses and tell." I smiled and walked past them. The came walking in sync with me.

"So you kissed him huh?" this time Gabby was asking questions.

"There might have been a kiss when he left." They were practically giggling like teenagers by the time we made it to the lockerroom. It was empty except for the three of us. I quickly pulled a navy blue truck tshirt over my head and tucked it into my pants.

"Come on, there has to be more than that?" Shay practically whined.

"No, he was a perfect gentleman. We talked about his work, about me becoming a firefighter and it was nice." I smiled wider then when I had walked into the house. "We had to cut it short because he had to get back to work. They are working on a huge case but I asked him for a rain check and he said yes."

"Who said yes?" Matt questioned from the door. He had obviously only heard the end of our conversation.

"Adam. We had diner last night and he couldn't stay for desert so he said yes to a rain check."

"I'm happy for you Hales. I hope he treats you right." He turned around and walked away. I couldn't quite read his face when he said that but I barely had time to frown before the overhead paging system could be heard. All three of us waited to hear what it was.

_Ambulance 61, Squad 3 and Truck 81. Tagger stuck on top of a building corner Addisson and Kimbark Avenue._

"Idiot." I chuckled as we made our way towards our respective vehicules. We drove towards the industrial part of town and Squad was already on scene raising the basket. I jumped out of the truck right behind the rest of the guys.

Matt had jumped off and just looked at Kelly while twirling his halligan.

"What do we have here?" I asked as Kelly was trying to get him to jump the rest of the way down.

"Zito. Big time tagger." Otis said.

"Yeah yeah. I've seen his name around." Shay added.

Otis seemed to know a lot about this guy. "He's hit every L train, bus stop and mailbox in Chicago."

"You'd think he'd have the sense to do it at a hight that wouldn't kill him." I said making everyone laugh. As soon as the guy jumped off from the ladder into the basket, I heard police sirens behind me. I didn't really get why the cops would be involved but then again, this guy had put a massive graffiti on the side of the building. As soon as I saw who came out of the car, a smile made its way onto my face. "Ruzek, Dawson." I acknowledged them.

"Haley." Both said at the same time.

"Your boy's over there." I pointed towards the ambulance where Dawson and Shay were checking for any injuries. As soon and they took him in, we started packing our things to go back to the house. As soon as I sat down, I pulled my phone out and sent him a text **-Shift lets off at 8 tonight. Meet me at Molly's for a drink? **I put it back in my pant pocket figuring he would answer when he had a chance. We got back to the house just in time for another call to come in.

"Oh man." Herrmann exclaimed before we went back in the truck to get to the call. The rest of the day was pretty quiet though so I went to the bunk area with a book for some quiet time. I got no interruption except for two texts. One was from Ruzek **\- I'll meet you there when I'm done. **The other got me up from my bed fast enough and out of the firehouse.

"Tell me you have good news for me Nic." I begged my brother.

"I do." he smiled showing me the two tickets.

"Oh my God I love you." I jumped at his neck. "Come in for some coffee?"

"Sure but it had to be quick. I'm meeting my realtor in an hour."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I can't wait for you to move back here. Casey will be happy to see you." We walked back into the house. Casey was sitting in the common room along with a few from truck while Squad was on the apparatus floor.

"Nic, it's great to see you." They shook hands.

"You'll see a lot more of me. I'm moving back to the city permanantly."

"That's great." They both sat down and talked a bit about everything. Matt hadn't seen Nic since he moved out of town right before Summer was born. I waited for him to be gone before I sat down next to Matt.

"How much do you love me?" I questionned with a grin on my face.

"Is there a correct answer to that question?"

"Just answer it you goof." I laughed.

His smile became bigger before answering. "To the moon and back."

"Well what if I told you I got us some tickets in the reds to go see the Hawks against the Kings at the United Center next week." I pulled the tickets from behind my back and his eyes grew bigger.

"I'd say you are the best friend a guy can ask fer." He pulled them from me as he got up and pulled me to him crushing me in a hug before putting me down. "How did you manage to get these?"

"A have contacts and it's a small early birthday present." I shrugged.

"That is the best present I've had in a very long while. Thanks."

"Nah, thank me next week." I smiled and we sat back down. We spent the rest of the shift talking and playing cards with the guys. As soon as eight rolled in and next watch took over, I quickly changed into my street clothes and headed out the d"Same for usoor. When I walked into Molly's I scanned the place and my eyes fell on him. I was suprised that he was here before me since his job was so unpredictable but was happy none the less. I walked to the bar and sat next to him.

"Can I join you for a drink handsome?"

"Well I was hoping my girl would meet me here." He smiled at me.

"I'm sure she would love to be your girl." I replied blushing.

"Lets grab a booth?"

"Lets." We walked towards the back of the bar and sat at the same booth as last time. "So, pick up anymore weirdos today?"

"No, it was pretty quiet after that."

"Same for us." His body close to mine was starting to have an effect on me so I decided to sit a bit closer to him.

"I've been waiting all day to do this." He placed both hands on each side of my face and kissed me. Slowly at first and then it started escalating. My breathing was getting ragged and my heart was beating a mile a minute. When air became an issue and he pulled away, my eyes were still closed and I was trying to get my breathing under control.

"That last girl doesn't know what she's missing." I exhaled opening my eyes.

"Is this going to fast?" he leaned his forhead against mine.

"It is but it doesn't feel like it." I tried to reason. We had only known each other for a very short period of time but this felt so right. We spent the rest of the evening sitting extremely close to each other and kissing like we were teenagers, not caring who watched. And as the times beforfe tonight, he was a perfect gentleman. He walked me to my car and kissed me goodnight before I drove back to my place.

* * *

a/n: Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me throughout this story. The next chapter will be Matt and Haley's evening at the blackhaws game. I thought it was time they had some friend time just the two of them.

When I write rescue scenes and I write the overhead paging system, I try to use real Chicago street names but I realise that the intersections don't match real life so don't hold it against me. I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll review


	12. Happy Birthday Matt

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: Thank you everyone for the reviews to this story. I really love writing it as I hope you love to read it too. So I think it's about time Haley and Matt get some best friends time since we haven't seen enough of it since the beginning of the story.

* * *

One Week Later

**Haley's POV**

The days since I had shown Matt his birthday present had gone by painfully slow but we were finally was almost four and I was meeting him at his place at five so we could go grab some food before heading there. I put on my skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt under my red Hawks Jersey. I grew up watching the likes of Chris Chellios, Denis Savard,and the Sutter brothers and my father used to tell me stories about Bobby Hull when I was just a child. In the last years, a group of young talented players managed to bring pride to the city of Chicago by finally bringing the cup back home. Chicago hadn't been that animated in years. I put my old black converses and my cap before heading out the door. A few minutes later, I got to Matt's apartment building and headed up the stairs and knocked on his door waiting for him to answer but the door opened to Gabby.

"Hey Haley. Come in, he's almost done getting ready." She stepped aside letting me in.

"Hey Dawson. Are you joining us at Molly's after the game?" I asked looking around. It was the first time that I was in his new place.

"Yes, I'm behind the bar tonight." She must have seen me look around because she started fidgetting. "Oh my god where are my manners. Come in, I'll show you around." We moved around and she showed me everything. I was surprised that Matt decided to move out of his house and into a condo but I guess that was a choice made by the two.

"You guys have a great place." You could see that Matt wasn't done working on the place to make it theirs because there was construction equipment laying around the living room.

"Thanks. It took us a long time to find the right place."

"Well I'd say mission accomplished."

"Maybe you could come over with Adam sometime so we can have diner all together."

"Yeah i'd love that." I smiled at her and Matt finally made an appearance. "Took you long enough. You're so slow when it comes to getting ready pretty boy." I laughed at him. He was dressed casual enough with his jeans and his Hawks jersey.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm not the one who took two whole hours just to get a dress on and shoes for prom might I remind you."

"Aargghh don't remind me, it was AWFUL!" Gabby seemed to find our back and forth banter amusing because she was laughing.

"I'll tell you that story one day Gabby. Trust me there was nothing funny about it. Come on, let's go grab some food before heading there I'm hungry."

"I'll see you later baby." He kissed her pationately.

"Come on you two lovebirds, you can kiss later." I chuckled as they pulled away from each other.

"You guys have fun." She waved at us as we left.

"I thought we could grab a bite at Park Tavern before going in." I suggested as we got in my truck.

"Yeah that's perfect. So You never told me. How did you managed to get those tickets? Those are great seats."

"Nic owed me a favor and one of his business contacts has season tickets." I said as we drove towards downtown Chicago.

"Remind me to thank him the next time I see him."

"So, nice place you got there. Home come you let go of that town house?" Matt suddenly became quiet and looked out of the window. One thing I knew about Matt was when he didn't want to talk, he didn't and even I couldn't get him to talk about it. A few minutes passed before he finally spoke.

"You remember Hallie? Before you left we were broken up. Well not long after that, we got back together and." I could see he was trying to keep himself together. I put my hand on his trying to make him finish his story. "She was killed in a fire."

"Matt." I felt sick to my stomach now. This was the first time I was hearing about this. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come home."

"I was such a mess." he wiped the rest of his tears away. "When I was at the firehouse, everything was fine but as soon as I got home, it just fell apart. Gabby is the one who got me out of the pit I was in. It took us a while before finally getting together. Everyone knew we'd end up together though." He finally laughed. "Then, when I asked her to move in with me, she felt the house held too many memories for me so of course I told her we'd look for something that was our own."

"I'm happy for you. Gabby is great." I said as we parked in Park Tavern's parking lot ans we got out. The place was pretty packed already so we just grabbed the first table that was available against the wall. "Ok so i've been wanting wings for a while, sound good to you?"

"Yeah. I heard they're great here."

"How hungry are you?"

"Very." he answered as I grabbed the waiters attention.

"32 wings and two beers." I requested. "Tonight is all on me." I smiled at him. Our food got here merely ten minutes later along with our beers. "To you and Gabby." I raised my glass.

"And to your return home." I nodded and we clanked our glasses together before taking a drink. We stayed there a few hours before we had to head to the United Center. We got caught in the huge crowd of people slowly moving forward into the building.

"You remember that time we tried to sneek into here when we were thirteen maybe?" He asked as I laughed at how stupid we were back then to think we could pull something off like that.

"Yeah, we tried to make the guy think our parents were in already and that we had been seperated from them. He saw right through us."

"And that look and tongue lashing we got from your mother when she found out. I've never been so afraid of someone in my ENTIRE LIFE."

"Yeah, I think I was grounded forever after that but it was so worth it." We both handed our tickets to the men at the door before being told our seats were to our rights. I saw a counter and felt like another beer.

"You do know we have to drive back home after this right?"

"Oh come on Matt don't be a spoil sport. At the price this beer costs, it'll be the only one." Once we had our beers and more food, we made our way to our seats.

"You're going to tell you that all of that food will be shovelled down your throat?" He had a look that almost looked like disgust at the tray that was in my hand. "You have food for three grown men." He only had beer and a soft pretzel.

"I swear Matt you're acting like a five year old. We're here, in the reds, about to watch a great game between two great teams. Let a girl eat her heart out." I said as the players started jumping on the ice for pre-game warm-up. "Plus, we are here as best friends so my lieutenant isn't aloud to say anything unless the few pounds I pack up in here tonight slow me down on our next shift.

"Deal." he laughed as I started eating one of the two hot-dogs I had in my tray. For the next few hours, we enjoyed the game and drank some beer. Chicago was winning by the score of 4-2 with Jonathan Toews had two of the four goals. There was only a few minutes left to the game when he scored a third one to make a hat trick. Soon enough, people started throwing their hats onto the ice and the crowd was going insane including Matt and myself.

"I told you he could do it." Matt handed me a twenty that we had bet at the start of third period. "Nice doing business with you." I laughed out loud. We started making our way towards the exit before I pulled my phone out to see a text from Gabby asking around what time we would get there. I answered quickly that we were exiting the building and heading their way. Said I'd text her when we were parked. It took about thirty minutes before we made it to Molly's. I pulled my phone out as Matt exited on his side and waited for me next to the car.

"Who are you texting like that? Is that Ruzek?"

"None of your business, nosy. Let's get some more drinks." I pushed him towards Molly's door.

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled as we stepped foot in the bar. Matt turned around and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you responsible for this?"

"I might have had a few accomplices." I patted him on the back. "Happy birthday Matt." I hugged him before we went to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Happy birthday baby." Gabby smiled at him and kissed him across the bar. Gabby held out her fist and I bumped mine against it.

"You two? She was the one you were texting all night?"

"Yup. Sorry buddy, no date with Adam tonight. It's all about you." Gabby poured us three shots for us. "To Matt." I Bumped him against the shoulder and I lifted mine up.

"To Matt." Gabby said too as he smiled before we clanked our shots and downed them.

The rest of the night was spend mingling with everyone, dancing and even doing karaoke. Matt was surprisingly good when he had quite a few drinks in him. We ended up having fun until the wee hours of the morning before we all left to get a few hours of sleep and nurse the head aches we were sure to have.

* * *

a/n So here is some much awaited friend time between Matt and Haley. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave reviews, they are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and the Follows, it means a lot. This chapter is rated M for sexual content

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned, the sun was killing me. I turned around to find a glass of water with some ibuprofen sitting on my nightstand with a note.

_Thought it would help with your hangover. I'll check on you later - Adam._

I instantly started to think about last nights events that would lead me to have a note from Adam and then it came to me. I had stumbled out of a taxi after Matt's birthday evening at Molly's a few blocks away from my place and called him, it was three am. It hadn't taken long for him to get to my place. Then I remembered him helping me up my stairs and into some sweats before putting me to bed. I groaned again realizing that I probably woken him up on a shift day. I slowly and painfully made my way to the bathroom to assess the damage I had done to myself by drinking too much. My make up was slightly smudge but what bothered me was what I saw on my head. I went back to my room, took the pills and downed them with the water before picking up my phone and scrolling though my contacts before making the call.

"Hey Soph it's Haley. I was wondering if you could make an emergency house call this morning? Yeah thanks, you're a life saver." I hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen to make a coffee for myself and Sophie when she would get there. About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Thanks again Soph. I don't know what I would do." I let her in and we made our way towards the kitchen.

"Let's take a look." she pulled one of my chairs and made me sit down. She gasped as she managed to see what I had seen before. "It's ok, I can fix this." She smiled at me. We made our way towards the bathroom so she could wash my hair. For a reason that didn't come back to me, I had a big chunk of hair missing on the back of my head. For as long as I could remember, my hair was a good length ender my shoulders but at this point, I had to let Sophie work her magic and fix my hair. I could feel the hair falling to the ground in chunks but I knew she would do something nice to it. It took her about fourty five minutes to finish it. We had kept talking to small talk and work until she said she was done. "You can go have a look."

I made my way to my bathroom to look in the mirror at her handy work. My hair was naturally wavy and dirty blonde but now they were also shorter. They were about an inch above my shoulders. It was different but it looked nice. I washed my face properly and returned to the kitchen where Sophie was cleaning up her things.

"I swear you're a life saver. Thank you Soph, I owe you one."

"It was my pleasure honey. Just make sure that next time you're not so wasted you don't remember how you lost a chunk of hair."

I laughed nervously. "I'll keep that in mind." We left the house at the same time so I could grab some lunch because my stomach was protesting the lack of food. I put my sunglasses on and walked to that sushi place down the block and grabbed a box to go before heading back to my apartment. I plopped down on my couch and pulled my legs under me. I pressed play on the cd player, lowered the volume and just ate my sushi's with a big glass of water. I knew I needed to stay hydrated today. I finished eating and left the empty container on my living room table and drifted off to sleep again on the couch. I woke up with a start when my phone started ringing. I smiled as I saw Adam's name on the screen.

"Hey." I answered sleep still in my voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. Thank you for the remedy and I'm so sorry I called you at 3 this morning.

"I don't mind. Is it ok if I stop by later with some diner?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you later." I agreed and hung up. It was still early in the afternoon so I opted for taking a bath to relax before Adam got here. I got out after an hour and put on some black leggings with a white and blue jersey type tshirt and ran a hand in my hair so it looked good enough. It would take a few days to get used to the new look. I poured myself another large glass of water when the doorbell rang. I took a large drink out of it and went to open the door to Adam with a brown bag full of food.

"Right on time." I smiled at him as he kissed me on his way in.

"How's the head?" he asked just as he registered my new appearance. "Wow. That looks beautiful." his comment was sending a blush to my face.

"You think so?" I wasn't sure just yet about the new cut.

"Oh yeah. But why the change?" He put the bag on my counter and started emptying its content. It smelled great.

"Let's just say that my mind blanked a certain part of my evening where I lost some of my hair and I couldn't leave it that way so I asked my friend Sophie to come save me this morning." I put my chin on top of my hands and just watched him fix us a plate. "What's for diner?" I tried looking over his shoulder.

"There's this great italian place down the street from the district so I thought it might help settle your stomach." He turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you up this morning. You must have been tired at work." I knew he said earlier it was ok but I felt the need to say it again.

"Again it's fine." He placed a plate in front of me with a glass of water and two more ibuprofens. "Eat up." He sat next to me at the breakfast bar and enjoyed our food and small chatter. Then we moved towards the couch and started watching a random show on television but it was more a background noise because we started kissing. Like always, it started slowly but it quickly escalated. He quickly grabbed me by the waist and made me stradle him. His hands stayed there for a while and mine were holding the back of his neck, keeping me close to him. When he ran his hands under my shirt, a shock of electricity ran through my spine. Air became an issue so we parted only to start kissing each other again. His lips left mine and started trailing kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, making me moan. I could feel the effect I had on him in the inside of my thigh so I pressed my lower body to his, making him moan against my neck. His hands were giving me pleasure and they were barely touching my skin. His rough hands played with the hem of my shirt before he slowly started removing it from my body. I let him pull it over my head and throw it to the ground. He kissed me again before taking in what was in front of him. My chest was clad in nothing but my black lace bra, one I had only bought recently for a night like this one in mind.

"Absolutely beautiful." he said making me blush a darker shade of red before he attacked my lips with his again. My fingers were trying to unbutton his black shirt but his lips on my neck and him biting down gently were making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Adam." I moaned, pressing my body closer to his if it was even possible. He lifted me up effortlessly and walked us to my room with my legs still attached to his waist and his lips still on my neck. He pressed me up against the wall and started kissing my collarbone. I swear if he didn't slow down, this would be done before it even started. I think he sensed it because he slowly put me down and let me finish what I was trying to do. His lips found mine again and slowly kissed me as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. He gently entered his tongue in my mouth and kissed me harder as i pushed his shirt off his shoulder. I started running my fingers against the hard lines of his abs and I chould feel the goosebumps rising as I went along. He spun us around and walked us towards my bed before he gently laid me down on it and hovered over me smiling. I closed my eyes as he started kissing my neck again and pressing his lower body to mine making me moan.

"We're far too overdressed for this." I whispered opening my eyes again to meet him smiling down at me.

"Be patient. I promise it will be worth it." He kissed me again, slowly. I trusted him so I let him set the pace. He started kissing his way down my neck again and then to the space between my breasts, making me throw my head backwards against the pillow. He lingered there as he ran his right hand on the inside of my thigh, driving completely crazy. Never before had a guy made me feel quite like this. Every one of his touch sent a hot wave of desire through me, I could have his hands on me forever. He kissed his way down my stomach all the way down to my pant line. He looked up at me with eyes filled with lust. He kissed along the line of my pants and used his tongue to drive me completely crazy. He hooked his fingers under the elastic and started to slowly remove them. I placed my hand on his shoulder, slightly digging my nails in it. Every inch of my body that his fingers were touching was making my heart beat that much faster. He discarded my pants on the floor and kissed his way up my legs, my breath matching my racing heart. As soon as his lips found mine again, I used all my strength to flip us around. I kissed his jaw and used my right hand to undo his belt and undo the buttons of his jeans. I kissed my way down his hard abs and quickly removed his pants along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked under me. I rubbed my core against his hard member and he expertly reached behind my back to unhook my bra with his right hand, removing it from my shoulders and throwing it with the rest of our clothes on the ground. He flipped me one final time so I was under him to remove the last article of clothing that seperated our bodies. He hooked his fingers under the material of my panties and slid them down my legs, his lips never leaving mine. Once we were completely naked against each other, he slowly rubbed my sweet spot, making me mumble incoherently, my head pushing against the pillow. His hand rested against my hip and he looked into my eyes as if to ask permission before continuing. I kissed him to silence his doubts and he slowly entered me, letting me get used to his size. After a few long seconds, he started thursting in and out of me slowly. His lips were now on my neck and shoulders as my hips met his thurst for thrust. I pressed a hand on his shouder and the other one on his lower back to keep him close. For hours, we made love. Sometimes slow, sometimes faster and everything in between. For hours, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Time seemed to have stopped in that moment. He kept thursting and hitting that spot that made me cry out his name again and again. After a few more minutes, my body started to tighten and he finally made me go over the edge. He followed close behind me as I felt the muscles of his lower back contract. He gently removed himself from me and rolled onto his side, pulling my body against his.

I was trying to control my breathing as I was coming down from my high. He kissed my shoulders and neck while I snuggled as close to him as I could.

"You were amazing." he kissed my shoulder blade.

"No one has ever made me feel like this before." I turned around so I was facing him and kissed him.

"I told you it would be worth it." he smiled and kissed me again. I mumbled against his lips and kissed him again.

"We better get a few hours of sleep if we want to be able to function tomorrow." I said pulling away slightly.

"We should. Good night baby." he said kissing me one last time.

"Good night." I kissed him back and we drifted off to sleep tangled in each other.

**Adam's POV**

I woke up early enough to see the sun come up. Light was coming softly through the blinds and casting a glow on Haley, she was sleeping so peacefully. Her short hair was falling in her face so I pulled it away and tucked it behind her ear. We both had shift and I knew she'd have to be up soon enough. She was on her side with her hands tucked under the pillow and the sheets pulled up barely above her waist. Her skin looked so perfect and soft that I couldn't stop the urge to just run my fingers over it. I propped myself on my elbow and just smiled at how beautiful she is. She finally shifted her body slightly, indicating she was waking up so I rubbed my nose against hers and softly kissed her lips.

"I'll go make breakfast. Join me when you wake up." I kissed her again and she just mumbled for an answer. I pulled the sheets from my body and went in search of my boxers that had been scattered along with the rest of our clothing around her room. I quickly found them and my pants and put them on before going in the kitchen to start breakfast. First, I started by making a fresh pot of coffee and then went through the fridge to find what I needed to make eggs with bacon and toasts. About fifteen minutes later, I heard her shuffle out of her room and turned to find her dressed in nothing but the sheets from her bed.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." she answered with a sleep filled voice and a smile. "Is it bacon that smells so good?" She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. You could see that she was still getting used to her new haircut.

"Bacon and coffee. Come on, it's ready." I took the two plates with me and made my way to the couch and she just followed me. She sat down and pulled her knees up and balanced her plate on them while I sat across from her with one leg up and one leg off the couch.

She took a bite of her eggs. "This is amazing." She smiled. "I am so hungry." and she took a slice between her fingers and brought it up to her mouth.

"After last nights exercise, no surprise you're so hungry." I smiled at her and instantly she became a light shade of pink. She finished her piece of bacon before speaking up again.

"You know the CFD/CDP annual gala is coming up right?" her voice was lightly shaking, as if she wasn't sure of what she wanted to say.

"Yeah I know." I had not really thought about the event that much though. After my break-up, I had every intention of attending it by myself but after these past few weeks, that had changed. "I was wondering if you would do me the honors of being my date?"

"I would love to." She smiled.

After eating a few bites, the sight of her in nothing but those sheets were turning me on. I put my plate on the table and did the same with hers and gently pushed her against the arm of the couch and started kissing her. Instantly, she placed a hand at the base of my neck and the other grabbing at my shoulder and kissed me back. I granted her access to my mouth and she kissed me harder, more passionately. I pushed my lower body against hers and kept kissing her. I pushed one of my legs between hers, rubbing against her core and she moaned loudly in my mouth. Things were starting to get hot when a loud buzzing sound came from her room. Her lips detached from mine and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I hate alarms." She cursed under her breath.

"Right now, so do I." I slowly and reluctantly removed myself from her and gently pulled on her hands to pull her up with me. "We better get ready if we don't want to be late."

"Yeah. Do you have time to go back to your place to change before you have to go in?"

"No but that's ok. I'll shower and change at the district. I always keep some clean clothes there for when I go undercover."

"Good because I don't want anyone running their mouths about you in last nights clothes." She laughed as we made our way towards her room. She pulled out a fresh t-shirt with a pair of jeans and threw them on her bed before walking up to me and kissed me. "Put your shirt on." she ran her fingers against my torso. "I'll walk you to the door because I'm not sure I can keep my hands to myself for that much longer." She raised on her tip toes and kissed me.

"I'll go but you have to promise me to stay safe out there." I kissed her back before pulling my shirt over my head.

"Same goes for you. I don't want to get a phonecall telling me that you've been shot. I don't know if i'd be able to deal with that."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to stay safe." I pulled her to me and kissed her. When we parted, I finished grabbing my things and we walked to the door, her still wrapped in the sheets.

"Have a nice day." She kissed me while as I walked through the door. "You too." I kissed her one last time before I went to my car to make my way towards the district.

* * *

a/n: So Haley and Adam finally became intimate (also my first time at writing M rated content). He also decided to ask her to the CFD/CPD annual gala. So next few chapters will be leading up to the gala and we'll see Haley interract more with the members of intelligence.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and Follows/Favs. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much.

* * *

All I could think about on my way to the house was last night. My relationship with Tyler had been a good one until I found out what he did to me. The relationship I had with Adam though, that was something else. We had only been together for a few weeks now and it was already at a place where my previous relationship never quite got too. I parked in my usual spot on the side of the house and walked in with my bag on my shoulder. I walked past everyone, greeting whoever was already there before going straight towards the locker room to change out before shift started. I was sitting on the bench tying my boots when Dawson came walking in.

"Quiet evening yesterday?" She said looking up and taking in my new appearance. "Oh my god, where did all your hair go?" She leaned against the row of lockers and waited for my answer.

"Hum. I don't know about the state you were in but I blacked out part of my evening and it seems a chunk of my hair went missing. Feel free to bridge any gaps if you know anything about it. Got my friend Sophie to fix it during the day and Adam came by for diner." I smiled at her and went back to tying up my boots.

"Is that so." She said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, he also asked me to the CFD/CPD gala." I got up to exit the locker room just as Shay walked in.

"We totally have to go dress shopping." The three of us walked back out and made our way towards the break room. "We need to find you a dress that will blow Ruzek's mind away so he can jump you already." She made Gabby laugh hysterically and me blush at least four different shades of red, which she noticed right away. "OH MY GOD you skank. You slept with him last night." She said a little too loud for my taste and Gabby just looked at me with a smirk.

"Not so loud Shay." I punched her shoulder.

"Good on you." Gabby stated. Matt walked past us without so much as a hi. Every time he would overhear a discussion about me and Ruzek, he would get weird with me. I made a mental note to go talk to him about it.

"If shift is slow, we'll head to the dress shop on Main." The three of us waited in front of the coffee machine for it to be ready.

"What about the two of you?" If they were going to know about my nightly activities, I was going to ask about theirs. "Got hot and heavy after the party?" I didn't really need confirmation from Gabby, she and Matt were going at it like bunnies.

"I might have gone home with a really hot redhead." Shay confessed smiling.

"Will we have the pleasure of seeing her at the gala?" I asked as we sat at the round table.

"Maybe. The gala isn't for another week so if all goes well she'll be there with me."

Before we could continue our discussion, the overhead paging system went off and we all waited to see who had to go out.

**Ambulance 61, male overdose 560 Ellis street.**

"That's us, see you later." They got up and ran towards the rig. I took that opportunity to go have a talk with Matt about his weird attitude towards me. I found him sitting at his office with a cup of coffee and a report in front of him.

"Can we talk?" I walked into the small space and closed the door before he even answered.

"Looks like you're not giving me a choice." he smiled. "Nice hair by the way."

"Thanks." I ran my fingers through it.

"What did you want to talk about?" He turned around in his chair and faced me as I leaned against the door.

"Are we ok?" I nevously drummed my fingers against the glass.

"Why wouldn't we be ok Hales?" He had a genuenly confused expression on his face.

"I don't know. Every time Shay, Gabby and I talk about Ruzek and you overhear our conversation, you get weird around me afterwards. I just don't get why." He ran his hand over his face out of nervousness. "Come on, out with it Casey." I chuckled to try to ease the tension between the two of us.

"I just worry about you." He shrugged.

"Things are going great, you have nothing to worry about." I finally sat down on his bed and he came to sit next to me.

"I always worry about you. I don't like seeing you hurt and I know there's something about the break-up with Tyler that I don't know but I do know you confided in Gabby. I know that the Tyler issue is fixed thanks to Antonio but I'll always worry about you until there isn't a reason for me to worry about you." He nudged my shoulder and smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he placed a kiss in my hair.

"Thanks." I simply said. "I'm happy to be back and that you have my back again."

"I'll always have your back, in here and out there." Things were starting to be too mushy and he knew it so he pulled on my hair and laughed. "What's with the new hair anyways?" I still had it down compared to in a ponytail like every time I was on shift.

"Had to fix a missing piece." I casually leaned against my arms on the bed. That confused look was back on his face. "Trust me, your guess is as good as mine."

"You were pretty out of it when I sat you down in that cab."

"Please tell me the hair was still there when you did." I gave him pleading eyes.

"Trust me, I was almost as drunk as you were. I wouldn't be able to tell you." We ended up both laughing.

"I wanted to ask you something, firefighter to superior."

"What's up?"

"If It's slow today, can I go take a ride with the girls? I'll keep my radio on."

"Do I even want to know?" I shook my head from left to right. "Fine but keep your radio on and your gear in the ambo before you leave."

"Thank you lieutenant." I got up and exited his office coming face to face with the girls on their way back to the common room. "How's the vic?"

"Alive." They both said as we sat down.

"Ok so Casey gave me the ok to go with you guys if it's slow today."

"Perfect. If in the next hour nothing comes in, we'll head out." Shay offered. And, in the next hour, nothing did indeed come in. I gave Casey the signal I was heading out and the three of us were out of the door. We walked into the shop on Main and were greeted by the clerk.

"Can i help you ladies with anything."

"Yeah, we're looking for a dress for her to knock her boyfriend's socks off." Shay boldly said.

"You look to be a size 5 or 7 maybe. I'll bring you a few dresses I think you'll like." The two girls sat down and we waited for the girl to show us some clothes. She came back with five or six choices.

"Come on girl, go try them on." Gabby urged me on. The first three dressed that I tried on were too ordinary. The gala was a formal affair and I found myself wanting to look good for Adam. It would be a real date where everyone would see us together. Then when I put the fourth dress on and looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I had found the right one. It was a navy blue number with a pretty tame neckline but the back is what blew me away. The straps were thick and in an x patter and it dipped really low down my back. The dressed stopped inches from my knees and the back was slightly longer, exposing my toned legs. Being a firefighter had it's benefits, no need to hit the gym to stay fit.

"Come on, what is taking so long in there?" Shay asked getting annoyed so I pulled the curtain aside and walked out to show them. "Wow." She exclaimed. Are you sure you wont switch teams?"

"You're gorgous." Gabby added.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah." Shay said. Then the clerk came with a silver clutch and strappy heels.

"Try these on." She handed them to me. I quickly tried them on and turned around towards the mirror. "That's perfect."

"Ok, I'll take everything." I went to change back to my work clothes and handed the lady my purchases. I paid just in time before we heard Casey on the radio. _Truck 81 responding to fire on 35th and Weston._

"Ambulance 61 responding." Gabby called in her radio and we quickly made our way to the adress.

It was a standard house fire but the smoke was thick and we had to mask up. We had a frantic mother screaming at us to save her daughter that was still trapped somewhere in the house. She had't been able to locate her before the smoke became too thick.

"Otis, Cruz, you vent the roof. I'll search the upper level with Herrmann, Mouch and Reed on the main floor." We cautiously went into the house as soon as Cruz had given us the ok. Casey and Herrmann proceeded in checking up the first floor and Mouch and I checked every room on the main floor.

"Fire department call out." I yelled but got no response. The house was somewhat seperated in two so Mouch took the left and I took the right. I had my hand extended as I went into the first room on my right. I moved around touching as much space as I could and found nothing.

"First floor is cleared chief." Casey called into the radio. "We're on our way down."

"Copy that Casey. Mouch and Reed are still combing the main floor." Chief said.

"My side is clear." Mouch updated his situation.

"I have one room left." I called in my progress. "Fire department call out." I yelled through the last room. I was about to turn around when I heard the faint cry for help. I went in farther and finally found the little girl under her bed caughing. The flames were starting to become too much for her. I opened up my coat and pulled her to me and closed it around her as best as I could. I quickly made my way to the front of the house and handed the four year old to Gabby and Shay before falling to my knees and removing my mask, breathing in the fresh air.

"Great work Reed." Chief patted my back.

"Thank you chief." I coughed still trying to catch my breath.

"Here you go." Casey handed me a water bottle that I downed almost completely and poured the rest over my head. "Let Shay or Gabby check you out."

"On it." Shay said kneeling next to me with the jump bag. She put her stethoscope to my chest to listen to my lungs. "Heavy breathing but that's normal. She's all good chief."

"Alright everyone. Pack up the trucks." Chief ordered.

I removed my gear jacket and was left in my long sleeve shirt in the cool Chicago air before hopping into the truck taking my usual spot between Herrmann and Otis. We returned and I decided to go lie down and catch my breath some more. I placed my phone on my night stand and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, my phone dinged. It was a message from Adam. - _How is shift? Are you being careful? _**-Just got back from a house fire. Saved a little girl but got a light case of smoke inhaling, I'm ok though. **There was no point in lying to him but it was enough for him to panic because a few seconds later, my phone was ringing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked through the phone.

"I promise I'm fine. Leslie Shay did a quick check-up, I'm just resting now."

"I'll stop by when we go out next."

"You really don't have to. I don't want to keep you away from your work." I tried reasoning with him. It was sweet that he was worried but I didn't want him to get into trouble with Voight for not having his head in the game.

"I'm on my way way right now then. I'll see you soon." He didn't even leave me time to protest that he had hung up on his end. I got up and went on the apparatus floor to wait for him. The squad guys were all sitting at their table playing cards. I sat on 61's bumper and waited for him to arrive. It took about twenty minutes before the side door opened and he entered the firehouse.

"Hey." he greeted me with a kiss.

I kissed him back. "You didn't have to come all the way here I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"I wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"I'm all good." I did a 360 to show him I was in one piece. "Do you have time to grab a coffee?"

"Sorry. I convinced Olynski to make a detour, I wont push my luck." I saw Severide walk towards us.

"Kelly Severide." He extended his hand for Adam to shake.

"Adam Ruzek." I knew what Kelly was doing. He was trying to size him up so he could go blab his mouth to Casey.

"You've got a great girl there, take care of her."

"I will." Severide walked back to the squad table and resumed the card game he was playing. I took hold of the flaps of Adam's jacket and put my forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry about Kelly." He chest was shaking from laughter.

"It's fine."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." He turned around and held me the door open to I could go through it. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards his car.

"Be careful. No close calls ok?"

"I'll try. Stay safe too. I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely, call me after shift." We kissed and I closed his door as he sat in the car.

"Olynski." I acknowledged him but he only nodded at me. I had seen him a few times and he was a man of few words. Adam had a lot of respect for him. I walked back into the house and straight towards the squad table. "Lieutenant, can I have a word?" I started walking towards the gear closet and he followed me in. As soon as the door closed, I turned around to face him. "What the hell Kelly?" I was totally pissed.

"What did I do?" he tried innocently.

"You know what! Why the hell did you come and do the you have a great girl there routine? Who I date is no one's business. You're not my brother and definitely not my father. Butt out!" I unloaded on him.

"Woah. Calm down." He raised his hands in surrender. "Look I consider you a friend and I'm just looking out for you."

I exhaled sharply and calmed down. "Fine. Thanks but it's ok, Adam is a great guy, he's not another Tyler." I finished.

"I know. He seems like a nice guy. Oh come on, don't be mad." He pulled me by the shoulders and made me exit the gear room. He was laughing behind me and it made the rest of my anger disappear from my body. "Play a game of poker with us Reed." He sat me down in an empty chair and Tony dealt the cards. We played until we were called out again but apart from that, the rest of the shift was somewhat uneventful. I left and met up with Adam at his place. We went to bed and just lied down, relaxing.

"Are you ready for the gala next week?" He was playing with my hair.

"Yeah, I found the perfect dress during shift." He looked at me with a how did you find that on shift look on his face. I just laughed before answering. I went with Gabby and Shay dress shopping during shift, it was slow." I shrugged.

"You don't mind being seated at the Intelligence table do you?"

"No, that's fine. I'll get to meet your co-workers." I didn't know anyone really apart from having briefly encountered Antonio Dawson and Halstead while dealing with the Tyler situation. "I can't wait to put the dress I got on. You'll love it."

"And I can't wait to show you off." I blushed at his words and we kissed before we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Here is the latest chapter. I hope you liked it and you'll leave a review, they are always appreciated. Next up will be the gala. I will incorporate spouses and some PD characters. I'll try to update soon


	15. CFDCPD Gala

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks again everyone for the reviews and follows. I know I haven't been updating the dream as much but my frustration with the fanfiction website put a cabosh on my latest chapter (by changing pages THREE times while I wrote and hadn't saved yet...I'm having that problem a lot) So I'll keep updating this one for a bit before said frustration goes away.

It's finally the CFD/CPD gala so here are a few pairings: Antonio with Laura (they're not seperated), Voight with his wife Camille (she's alive but does a brief cameo), Severide with Shay and Lindsey with Halstead (Voight has no problem with them dating).

Rated M for sexual imagery and content

* * *

**_one week later - CFD/CPD gala day - _Haley's POV**

I had gone to bed early the night before so I could be rested for the gala. I woke up when my body decided it had enough rest. I picked up my gym bag and headed to the gym a few blocks away before starting my day. I put my headphones in my ears and jumped on the treadmill. I ran to the beat of my music for an hour. Then I went over to the pool and did a few laps before going back home. I made myself a coffee and lounged on my couch for a good part of the day. The girls were supposed to come over and we'd all get ready together before the guys came to pick us up. The girls came around two and we started getting ready. I went in for a quick shower and returned with shorts and a tank top so Shay could do my hair.

"What time are the boys coming to pick you up?" I questioned as I sat down so she could start doing my hair.

"The gala is at seven so around six." Gabby said while painting her nails. Shay proceeded in drying my hair and curling them so they looked like naturally beachy waves. Then she did my make-up. Sure I could put on a smokey eye for a casual evening but this gala was important. Some very important people from both departments would be there tonight. When Shay was done, she directed me to Gabby so she could do my nails and she went in the shower next.

"Jaws are going to drop tonight." Gabby looked at me smiling. "You are going to look gorgeous."

"Thanks Gabby." I smiled back at her. "I'm glad I have you and Shay on my side. I don't have a lot of girl friends." I confessed.

Gabby just smiled back. "You know, Casey talked about you a lot while you were gone. I could tell he really missed you."

"I missed him too. I didn't have many friends in New York,I was mostly there because of Tyler. It was hard being away from everyone but I was so in love that it clouded my judgement. I'm really glad I came back." I hadn't talked about my life in New York except for what Matt already knew so it was nice to be able to tell it to someone.

"Well we are too." Shay called from behind me, making me smile. "Come on, lets get you all hot for your man." She added as my nails were done and dry. The day after we had gone dress shopping, I had gone to a lingery store so I could get something that would fit with the plunging back of my dress. I found a sexy black lace bodice and matching panties. I also decided to go grab a second pair of strappy sandals that were the same color as my dress instead of the silver ones that I would keep for another occasion. That way the nail polish on my toes and nails would stand out more. I was in my room and I quickly slipped on my brand new lingery before asking Shay for help with the dress.

"Damn girl,I swear Ruzek will not be able to keep his hands off of you in or out of that dress."

"Stop it." I blushed furiously. "Like your dates will be able to keep their hands off of you guys either. Speaking of dates, is that red head going to join you?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Shay.

"No, it didn't work out." She shrugged. "I'm going with Severide and getting drunk. Who knows, I might pick up some girl there." Shay was always the optomistic one of the bunch. As soon as all three of us were done, Matt and Kelly came knocking. I opened the door and both of them looked at me from head to toe.

"Wow." they both said.

"Thanks." I blushed. I wasn't used to get that much attention and this dress was giving me just that.

"You clean up pretty well Hales." Matt joked as I shoved him aside.

"Not too shabby yourself." He was wearing dark grey dress pants with a crisp white shirt under his jacket and a dark purple tie that matched Gabby's purple cut out dress. Her only accessory was her engagement ring, they were the perfect couple.

Shay was dressed in a strapless black dress that went all the way down to the floor with her hair sweap to the side in soft curls while Kelly was dressed in black with a dark grey shirt and black tie, accentuating his steel blue eyes.

"When is Ruzek getting here?" Matt asked me. Right on cue, my phone rang, it was him.

"Hey, where are you? We're all about ready to go."

"I'm sorry I can't pick you up. I really have to finish this up. We're all stuck here and we'll meet everyone there." I could hear how sorry he was by his voice. "Could one of the guys give you a ride?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Is everything ok?" He had me worried there a bit.

"No everything is fine. Just bring an overnight bag so I can show you how sorry I am." Hearing that made me blush instantly. The feelings this man was making course through my body were beyond anything I had ever felt before.

"Ok, I'll see you there." And we hung up. "Do you guys mind giving me a ride? Adam is stuck in the office and he'll meet me there." I could see that didn't sit well with Matt but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Sure. Ride with us." Shay said. Severide's car was the only one big enough to have a third passenger. Matt's truck wasn't exactly group friendly. We made our way to our respective cars and drove towards the hotel where the gala was held.

**Ruzek's POV**

As soon as I hung up with Heley, i felt bad for lying. I had managed to get out of the bullpen early enough to go get ready at the hotel. I had booked us a room so we could spend a real romantic evening together. I knew both our jobs were demanding but since we started dating, we had only managed to get together after work and never go a real date. Even though tonight was an official event, we would be all dressed up so the setting was perfect. I put on my black jacket over my light blue dress shirt and fixed my tie. I hated ties but for tonite, I would make the extra effort. Once I ran my fingers through my hair sideways and deemed myself presentable, I made my way downstairs just in time to see Lieutenant Severide some out of his car and hold out his hand for the girl I remember being Leslie Shay, paramedic at 51. Lieutenant Casey and his fiancé Gabby Dawson were right behind them. I was getting nervous so I stuffed a hand in my pant pocket and walked down the stairs to greet them.

"Lieutenant Severide." I shook his hand. Matt and Gabby walked past me and into the lobby already. I knew Casey wasn't fond of me dating his best friend but I was determined to prove him wrong.

"Ruzek. She's all yours." He patted my back as they made their way into the hotel as well, Shay smiling widely at me. I put my hand out for Haley to take so I could help her out of Kelly's car before the guy could go park it. She stepped out of the car, she was just beautiful and all I could see was the bottom part of her dress and her sandals. She was wearing a black coat that arrived just over her dress. I took her overnight bag and we made it into the lobby where the two other couples were waiting for us. I handed her bag to the coat clerk and helped her out of her coat from behind. Just as I started lowering it I saw the full extend of the back of her dress. It had a x shaped straps and it was dipping all the way down her back. I had the sudden urge to run my hands all over her body. I handed her coat to the man behind the desk and smiled at her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." I kissed her tenderly under everyone's watchful eyes.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." she complimented me putting a hand on my chest and kissing me back. Once we were done, we made our way into the hall. I noticed that our table was close to 51's but I still felt bad that Haley couldn't sit with her friends.

"Are you sure you don't mind sitting with my unit?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah it's fine. I see those knuckle heads almost every day." She smiled at Casey who just nodded. "I'll see you guys later." she smiled at them one last time before we made it to our table where everyone was seated already.

"Sargent Voight. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Haley. She's a firefighter at house 51"

"Nice to meet you Haley." She shook his hand before he sat back down.

"The pleasure is all mine sargent. Adam speaks very highly of you." Adam pulled my chair so I could sit down while he kept doing the introductions.

"And his lovely wife Camille."

"Adam, always the charmer." She smiled at him.

"Mrs Voight." I smiled at her.

"You remember Halstead and this is detective Lindsay, his girlfriend."

"Yes I do and hi." she greeted Lindsay who just smiled at her.

"You remember Antonio and next to him is his wife Laura."

"Nice to see you again Antonio. Laura."

"You look beautiful." she complimented Haley and she just smiled and offered a thanks.

"Ruzek can't stop talking about it."

"Antonio." Laura said shocked and hit him upside his head.

"Owe. What did I do?"

"Where are your manners? I bet you left them at home." she countered. They had a great chemistry together and a great marriage.

We made small talk until our apetizers were served. I placed a hand on her back and leaned closer to talk in her ear so no one could hear.

"You're lucky there are people in this room because I'd want nothing more than to get you out of this dress." I whispered to her, making her giggle.

"I can hear your dirty thoughts all the way here Ruzek." Antonio said, getting another hit upside his head.

"Owe come on." He complained and everyone laughed at him. "I'm not going to win am I?" He asked Laura with pleading eyes.

"No. Just leave them alone, I think it's sweet." I loved Laura for that. She was never willing to take crap from anyone, not even her own husband.

"And you should quit while you're at it." Lindsay offered him a cheeky smile. Haley couldn't help but chuckle along with the rest of table.

"I'm getting a drink, do you want anything?" I asked Haley pushing my chair back.

"Whatever you're having is ok." She smiled at me before I excused myself from the table to go towards the bar. The closer I got, I noticed Matt Casey leaning against it waiting for a drink.

"Lieutenant Casey." I leaned against the bar myself and waited for the bartender to come take my order.

"Ruzek." He looked in the direction of our table where Haley just waved at him and smiled before he turned back towards me. "Treat her right." He extended his hand for me to shake.

"I will. She's the best thing to happen to me. I wouldn't do anything to throw that away." I shook his hand before he smiled.

"That's all I want to hear". He took the glass of champagne that the bartender handed him and he patted me on the shoulder before going back to his table. I ordered us two beers and headed back towards my table. When I got there, Haley was deep in conversation with the other women.

**Haley's POV**

Adam got up and headed towards the bar to get our drinks. A few minutes later, I looked in that general direction and saw Matt leaning against the bar as Adam arrived there himself. He looked at me and I just smiled and waved at him. I knew he would have a few words with Adam and although I wasn't worried about him, I couldn't wait to know what he had said. Adam came back a few minutes later while I was in full discussion mode with the other women. Camille was very interrested to find out what it was like for a woman to go through the academy and how it was to work in a mostly male environment.

"Here you go baby." He put the glass of beer in front of me.

"Thanks." I ran my hand against his arm and kept talking with the girls. In the meantime, the main course was served and we moved the topic to family, friends and the rest was light conversation.

When our meal was done, it was time for the speeches. Chief Boden offered a heartfelt speech about generations and the men and women that went through both the police academy and fire academy doors, calling them heroes. Then a higher up of the police department told a speech about the bravery and dedication of both our departments. And finally, Mayor Emmanuel said a few words and how proud he was of the men and women who decided to dedicate their lives to the citizens of Chicago. After everyone clapped and hollered after all three speeches, we were invited towards the dance floor before desert would be served.

"Dance with me." I asked Adam as a slow song came on. He got up and gave me his hand to help me stand so we could make our way towards the dance floor. He placed his right hand on my lower back, pulling me close to him as I put my left hand on his arm and he took my right hand in his left one and we slowly started moving to the music. "So where are we going tonight?" I asked trying to pull out some information from him.

"Nowhere why?"

"My overnight bag. You told me to bring some extra clothes. Where are we going?" I tried again trying to be more intimidating.

"You're terrible at interrogation." he chuckled.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, it is a surprise. But one thing I can tell you is I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." He moved his right hand farther down and pulled me in closer for a kiss.

"Would it be totally inapropriate if we just left right now?" I asked as the song and our kiss ended.

"Absolutely. Plus I don't want anyone to be worried about you."

I smiled up at him, he was always thinking about the others. "No one will be worried about me. Come on, let's get out of here." We made our way towards our table so I could pick up my clutch and we said bye to the few that were seated before making our way to the lobby. Adam got my overnight bag and he guided me to the elevators. Once we were in the elevator, alone, I turned around to face him. "You didn't have to get us a room here, this is way too expensive." This hotel was one of the fanciest in town.

"It's fine. Plus I figured since we never really had a first date, tonight could be the right opportunity."

The heels I was wearing helped with the hight gap but I still had to raise myself a bit to reach his lips. I placed my right hand at the nape of his neck keeping him close to me as I intensified the kiss. "You are the best boyfriend." i breathed out as I managed to peel myself off of him.

"Oh I think of a way you can thank me." He teased. I playfully swatted his arm as the elevator stopped at our destination. He placed a hand at the bottom of my back and guided me down the hall. When we got in front of our door, he placed a hand in front of my eyes. "No peeking." he whispered in my ear. I lightly giggled as he opened the door and I walked a bit farther inside. Before my nostrils could recognise the smell of fire he removed his hand from in front of my eyes to reveal a gorgeous room filled with lit candles.

"Adam." I gasped turning around and meeting him smiling. "Is that why you didn't pick up me?" I wanted to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes. I wanted us to have a real romantic evening and since we're both off shift in the morning, this would be the perfect timing." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"I like how you think." I pressed my lips harder against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him intensify the kiss.

He turned me around and started kissing my neck. I felt so helpless in his grip that my arms were resting on each side of my body. He kissed my shoulders as his hands rested on my hips and my breath hitched. He slowly undid the straps of my dress that were attached to the front while kissing me along the arm. Then he unzipped the dress on the side and let it pool at my feet, leaving me in nothing more than the new lingerie I had bought specially for tonight and my heels. I finally managed to turn around and when he took all of me in from the front, I could see his eyes glaze over with lust.

"So hot." He breathed out. I pulled on his tie to get him closer to me.

"Just for you." We met half way in a searing hot kiss. I clumsily pulled at his tie to get if off of him while he held onto my waist to keep me in place. Then I pushed his jacket off of his shoulder and undid his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders too. He laid me down on the bed and kept kissing me. His lips left mine and started trailing down my body, not leaving an inch untouched. I pushed my head back against the pillows and just enjoyed the contact of our bodies together. He ran a hand down my middle, stopping briefly at my breast, giving them some attention before he kept going and reached my core, slowly rubbing it. "Adam." I growled. I hated being teased like that. My body was on fire and I just wanted him, all of him, right now. I used all my strength to flip us around so I could finish undressing him. As soon as we were both completely naked against each other, he leaned his upper body against the headboard I positioned myself over him and slowly pushed myself onto him, instantly making him moan.

"You are going to be the death of me." He kissed my neck as his hands pressed on my back, keeping me close.

"That's the plan." I said seductively.

**Matt's POV**

After I had left Ruzek at the bar, I made my way back to the table where Gabby was waiting for me.

"Here you go. Are you having fun?" I ran my hand against her arm.

"Yes. You weren't too hard on him were you?" I knew she was referring to my short talk with Ruzek.

"No, I just told him to treat her right. She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time."

"You know I love that side of you." She placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"What side?"

"Your I'm being fiercely protective of the people I love side." She smiled. I smiled at her as a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" I extended my arm for her to take.

"I'd love to." We got up and made our way to the dance floor. I pulled her closer to me and we just swayed to the music. Slow dances were the only ones where her feet were safe from my clumsiness on the dance floor. At some point during the dance my eyes fell upon the rest of the room and noticed that Haley was gone.

"Haley's gone, I hope everything is ok."

"Oh trust me, everything is ok." she chuckled.

"Do you know something?"

"Oh yeah." I frowned at her. "Oh come on, I think it's sweet. Do you remember what happened when we first got together? First in the ambo on shift and then the showers." she recalled seductively.

"Oh I remember the showers." I kissed her.

"Why don't we go up to our room so you can remind me." She kissed me back. We didn't have many real date night opportunities and when the gala presented itself, I thought the timing was perfect. The way she purred that last sentence to me instantly made my pants feel tighter on me. We went back to our table and picked Gabby's purse before heading to the elevators. While we waited, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just kissed her, slowly at first and then more urgently as we stepped inside. I pressed our floor button and pressed her back against the elevator wall, never removing my lips from hers. Air quickly became an issue as we made it to our floor. By the time we made it to our door, my tie was already removed and the zipper of her dress lowered. I fumbled with the key card before managing to open the door and push Gabby inside. I closed the door and pushed her carefully against it as she removed my jacket from my shoulders. We kicked off our shoes and picked her up and going in the bathroom, my lips still attacking hers. I turned her around and she placed her hands on the counter as I proceeded in removing her dress to reveal her plump colour undergarments. She walked out of her dress and I turned her around again, looking her from top to bottom.

"Surprise." she smiled with her eyes glazing over with lust.

"I love it." I kissed her again and she worked on removing my pants. I reluctantly pulled away from her so I could start the shower but then I resumed my position in front her her and my lips started attacking her neck this time and my hands were on her hips.

"Matt." she moaned putting her head back, giving me more access. I moved my left hand to the base of her neck and sucked on it, bitting down gently, surely leaving a mark. She lowered her hand between our bodies and slipped her hand in my boxers, taking me in her hand.

"Gabby." I growled against her neck, bitting down a bit harder, eliciting another moan from her but this time louder. She slowly and torturously slid my boxers down my legs so I could step out of them. Then I took the little control I had left in me and turned us around so I could walk her towards the shower. I pushed her against the shower wall and took her lips again as I moved my hand to her back to remove her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Absolutely beautiful." I whispered. I ran my hand down her side and did to her what she had done to me a few minutes ago. I slid my hand in her panties and entered her with two fingers and silenced her moan with my lips. Once we were both naked and out of breath, we slowly walked under the shower, letting the water fall off our bodies. I moved a wet strand of hair out of Gabby's face and lifted her by the waist so I could slide her on me and make love to her for hours.

**No POV**

Both couples enjoyed a romantic, hot and sexy evening together after the gala. The very next morning, they lazied a part of the morning in bed ordering room service and continuing their night time activities before eventually returning home and enjoying the rest of their day off.

* * *

a/n: Finally, I managed to get this chapter out. It took me almost three days of interruptions to write it. I finally introduced Laura in the story and a little bit of her dynamic with Antonio (that we all love). As I wrote this chapter, I felt the need to write more of Laura in my story so she will pop up again in next chapters.

I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll leave a review, it's always appreciated.


	16. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

50 reviews. Thank you so much. I know it's just a small milestone but it makes me a happy girl. I'm glad you like this story because I LOVE writing it.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

Adam and I had been dating for a few weeks now and my mother would constantly ask me when she would get to meet the guy that made me so happy. The problem was, I hadn't even talked to him about it. Having Matt on board with our relationship was one person down but I was scared that meeting my parents would scare him. And now that Nic was officially back in town, that was another person to make happy. All of this made me lose myself in thought at several occasions, some in the common room at the firehouse, some alone in my apartment and even when I was hanging out with Adam. He had asked me a few times if I was ok and brushed it off saying I was tired. He let it slide but I could tell it bothered him. The most recent time though, he pressed until I finally gave him the answer he wanted.

We were sitting on the couch at his place and I was sitting between his legs with my back against his chest. We were taking a quiet evening amid a crazy week and were making casual conversation when I spaced out for a hundredth time.

"Haley." he tried once but I didn't even hear him. "Haley." He said again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

He shifted me so I could look at him. "Talk to me baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"Ok, that answer isn't good enough anymore. I know something is on your mind now tell me please, you're worrying me."

"My parents want to meet you." I blurted out. He chuckled as I looked at him puzzled. I didn't get how this was funny. "And what's so funny about that?"

"Sorry. Are you nervous about presenting me to your family?" he placed both hands on my neck, rubbing circles against my cheek with his thumb.

"Nervous for you. Nic can be something when he wants too and well dad is probably going to give you the she's my little girl speech." I was rambling.

" I can respect that." He was sincere. "They just want to make sure you're happy." He picked up my phone on the coffee table and put it in my hands. "I'm off day after tomorrow. Call your mother and tell her we'll be over for diner."

"Are you sure?" He nodded so I dialled my mothers number and waited for someone to answer. "Hey pop. Yes I'm good. Can you ask mom if it's ok that I come over for diner in two days with Adam?"I laughed as I heard my dad yell after my mom. **Helen, your daughter wants to know if she can bring her boyfriend over for diner in two days. **I was pretty sure Adam had heard him too. **She says it's fine. I'll see you in two days honey. **"Ok dad. See you in two days." I hung up the phone and leaned up from my spot on the couch and kissed Adam.

"See, that wasn't so hard." I closed my eyes as his lips started making their way down my neck. My heart instantly started to beat faster and suddenly he pulled my body to his, wrapping his arms around my waist and hooked his right foot to my left one. "Stop worrying about it." I looked into his eyes that were so sure of himself and he pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled out of his embrace and looked at the time.

"I think I should get going."

"Stay the night." he offered. "You're off tomorrow. Turn off your phone and you could hang here if you want."

"I'm very tempted to take you up on that offer. The last couple of shifts have been hard."

"It's settled then. Come on let's go to bed early, rest you up." We made our way towards his room. I stripped down to my tank top and underwear and slipped under the sheets. He stripped of his clothes too, put a pyjama bottom and slipped in next to me. He pulled me to him and fell asleep quickly, neither one of us realizing how tired we were. The next morning, I felt a shift in the mattress as Adam got out to shower before his shift. I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the quiet around me. All that could be heard was the shower running. It didn't take long before he came out and started getting dressed. He was moving around quietly, trying not to wake me but my eyes were just closed, I was just resting. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to see him putting his gun in the holster at his hip and that's when he noticed I was awake.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"It's fine. Did you eat?" I was going to offer to make him some if he hadn't eaten yet.

"No. I'll grab something on my way in."

"Are you sure? I can make something quick."

"No it's fine, stay in bed. I'll call you later." He kissed my lips this time.

"Please try to stay safe." I knew his job was dangerous but I needed him to promise me he'd try.

He had the right words to ease my mind. "I promise." He kissed me one last time and left for work. I stayed in bed a bit longer before getting up and dressed for the day. I figured I could clean a little bit before going back to my place because I didn't have extra clothes here. I went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast but I noticed a piece of paper with my name on it. I took it in my hands and a key fell on the table with a clank.

_Haley_

_I figured you could use one of these from now on so you can come and go as you please._

_Adam_

Those few words were enough to bring a smile to my face. I picked up the key and went to place it on my key ring. This felt like our relationship was taking a more serious turn. After I was done eating and tidied up a bit, I left a note for him and went back home. My place was a complete mess. I took a quick shower and changed in an old pair of jeans clad with holes with a t-shirt and a plaid shirt over it and started picking up dirty clothes that were everywhere. Once I started the washing machine and made my bed, the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting any visitor but when I looked through the peep hole, Gabby and Matt were standing on the other side of my door. I opened it quickly and was greeted by smiles on both of their faces. Matt lifted a white plastic bag, he had brought lunch.

"We brought chinese. Figured you hadn't eaten yet."

"Figured right. Come on in and please don't look at the mess I didn't have time to pick everything up since I've been back." They closed the door behind them and I went into the kitchen to attack the dishes while they set up the food and grabbed some soda's and juice from the fridge. I finished loading the dishes in the dish washer and hand washing the rest when it was time to eat.

"This place looks like you haven't been here in a few days." Matt looked around and I rolled my eyes.

"Told you not to look at the mess. Between shift and spending time at Adam's, I haven't had time to do anything but sleep a few hours and shower."

"Yeah, I talked to your brother. He says you're bringing Adam over for diner tomorrow."

"What is this? News of the week?" I grabbed chopsticks and shovelled food into my mouth.

"Maybe. Nic wanted to know what kind of guy Adam is so he called me." Gabby was staying awfully quiet, just eating.

"Could he not just wait to meet the guy?" This was annoying me. Everyone acted as if Adam was a serial killer on the loose.

"That's what I said." Gabby finally spoke.

"Look. I told Nic he was a great guy and to just give him a chance."

"How are things with Adam?" Gabby asked.

"Great." I smiled. "Adam gave me a key to his place this morning." I blushed, eating some more.

"That's great." Gabby was like a girl given some candy. She was smiling like crazy. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks. Speaking of being happy for someone, did you guys set a date for the wedding?" I looked between the two, waiting for an answer.

"We were thinking about summer next year." Gabby answered. "That would give us enough time to plan everything which comes to my next question. I already asked Shay's help but I wanted to know if you wanted to help me plan it?" Thank god I had swallowed my bite because I squealed like a little girl.

"I would honoured to. Oh my god I can't wait until next summer."

"So, do you need some back-up tomorrow?" Matt asked about diner at my parents.

"No, I think I'm good. I know everyone will love him." I smiled. We finished cleaning and they helped me pick up the rest of lunch before they left leaving me alone for the rest of the day. I tried to stay occupied throughout the whole day so I wouldn't think about Adam out there, running after bad guys.

_**The next day**_

**ADAM's POV**

I got in a few minutes after one o'clock in the morning. I took my jacket off and put it on a chair before throwing my keys on the table and noticed there was a note with my name on it.

_Adam_

_Thank you for the key. Please call me as soon as you get in, no matter the time so I know that you're ok._

_Hales_

I knew that she wasn't sleeping properly when I did stake-outs and undercover jobs so I picked up my phone and called her. She answered in a sleepy voice.

**Adam, did you just get home? **"Yes. I just saw your note." I could hear some shuffling on her side of the line, as if she was scrambling to get up. "Is everything ok?" I asked her in turn.

**Yes. I fell asleep on the couch and when my phone rang I almost panicked. **"I'm ok. It's just that our stake-out took longer than we expected."

**Ok. I'll let you get to sleep. Call me again when you wake up? **"Promise. And you, go sleep in your bed. It's more comfortable than the couch."

**Yes sir.** She giggled. "Good night baby." **Night.** I hung up the phone and crashed on my bed, fully dressed and blacked out. when I woke up, it was two in the afternoon. First thing I did was call Haley. Today was the day I was going to meet her parents. She asked me to pick her up at five so we hung up so I could start getting ready. I took a long shower to remove the excess stress ok the stake-out from my body, my muscles where aching. Then I had to decide what to wear. I knew it wasn't anything formal but I still wanted to make a good impression. I decided on black dress pants and a deep red dress shirt, letting a few buttons open at the top. I ran my fingers through my hair and put on my leather jacket before making my way to Haley's apartment. She was surprised when she opened the door, I was a little bit early.

"Come in, I'm almost ready." She was cute when she was like this. She was running around her place trying to find what to wear and do her make-up at the same time.

"Slow down, we still have time." I put my jacket on the couch and made my way to her room where she had run off too. I leaned against the doorframe and just watched her. She was still in her bra and underwear, looking frantically though her drawers. I walked in and grabbed her by the waist and leaned down for a kiss. She instantly relaxed under my touch. "A little nervous energy maybe?" I asked once she was calmer.

"Yes." She admitted.

"It's going to be fine. I'll be on my best behavior." I laughed trying to ease a bit of the tension. "Better now?" She was breathing slowly again.

"Yes. Just give me ten minugtes and I'll be ready. Just don't distract me." She smiled seductively, as if challanging me to keep my hands to myself. She was almost completely exposed to my touch after all.

I let go of her hips and pointed out of her room. "I'll be over there." I walked away before she made it impossible for me to. As promised, ten minutes later she was out. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black short sleeve top that was sheer in the back and he had some grey booties to complete the look.

"You look great. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my jacket and we can head out." We made the short drive towards her parents house. Her left leg was bobbing up and down in a nervous manner. Apart from a few directions, it was quiet. I placed my hand on her knee to stop her motion.

She had been looking out the window most of the time. "Baby, look at me." She turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's going to be ok. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Good. Now come on, let's go have a good evening." She gave me the last directions and we parked in front of the house. When we got to the door, she just let herself in. She removed her jacket and I did the same before she put them in the main closet. She removed her boots so I took it as an indication to remove mine as well.

"Mom, dad, we're here." she called before we walked in.

Her mother came down the three stairs that were in front of us. "James, the kids are here." She screamed through the house. Haley kissed her cheek before turning towards me.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Adam Ruzek." She shook my hand and patted me on the arm.

"It's nice to meet you young man." She smiled warmly. You could tell where Haley got her good looks. They were so alike.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Reed." I smiled at her.

"And polite." her smile was directed at Haley this time. "Come on in. Your dad is somewhere in the house with your brother doing god knows what." We walked up the stairs and now we were standing in the kitchen/dining room combination. Just then, a little girl came running straight at Haley's legs.

"Auntie Haley." She squealed. Haley picked her up and she placed her on her hip.

"Hey Summer. Auntie Haley brought a friend. Do you want to say hello?" She hid in the crook of her neck, shy. "He wont bite sweetie. His name is Adam." she tried coaxing her to look at me. I tried tickling her to see if it would work. She giggled and looked at me from Haley's neck.

"Come on Summer, where are your manner?" Asked a small brunette who I suspected was her mother. The little girl still didn't answer. "I'm sorry about my daughter. I'm Jenna, it's very nice to meet you."

"Adam." I said. "It's ok, i'm sure I can win her over before the evening is done." I smiled at the little girl as she hid in Haley's neck again. Everyone was so nice already but there was still her father and brother left.

"Where is your husband?" She asked Jenna.

"He is in the garage with your father." She handed her niece back to Jenna and signaled for me to follow her towards the garage. We stopped at the door and she turned to me.

"Ready?" She raised on her toes and kissed me.

She put her hand on the garage door before I answered. "Yes." She turned the knob and we stepped in.

"Hey pop, Nic, I'd like you to meet somone." The both turned around and looked at me from top to bottom. I extended my hand towards her father first.

"Adam Ruzek. It's nice to meet you Mr Reed." He offered a firm handshake and then I extended it to Nic. He looked at my hand before shaking it. It was clear he was very protective of his sister.

"It's nice to finally meet you son." Her father told me.

"Haley's told me great things about you." I smiled.

"Come on everyone, the dinner is served." Her mom announced from the door. We all made our way towards the dining table and sat down to eat.

"So Haley tells me you're a police officer." Her father broke the ice.

"Yes sir. I'm a detective with the intelligence unit, district 21."

"Very brave line of work."

"I love what I do. And we get bad people off the street." We spoke about pretty much everything. Questions were mainly coming from her father and brother, they were having a full on interrogation at the diner table. I could feel Haley squeeze my leg as if apologizing for what was going on. About thirty minutes into diner, my phone vibrated against my hip. I looked down quickly to see that it was a phone call from Voight. I hated doing this but he wouldn't be happy if I didn't answer. "I'm really sorry about this but I have to take it, it's my boss. I quickly got up and headed for the bathroom for a bit of privacy.

"Ruzek." **We got our intel. I need you and Atwater to go in as inmates. Antonio will go in as a guard so we have to move quickly. You'll be going in tomorrow. **"Got it Sarge. I'll be at the office first thing." I hung up the phone and returned at the diner table.

"Is everything ok?" Haley's eyebrows were knitted together with worry.

"Everything is fine, we can talk about it later." I didn't want to get into this here and make her upset in front of everyone. She nodded but I knew my answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. We ate the rest of diner chatting and then the girls started picking up the table while we kept talking. I eyed Summer sitting at a kid table with paper and crayons so I excused myself and went to sit next to her to try to get her to say hello.

**Haley's POV**

Ever since Adam took the phone call from Voight, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Once we were done eating, my mom, Jenna and myself proceeded in picking up the dirty dishes and clean everything.

"Is everything ok sweetie?"

I was looking at Adam that had gotten up and gone over to Summer to see if he could make her talk to him. "Oh yeah, everything is ok." I lied.

"If you decide you want to tell the truth, feel free to."

"Uh huh sure mom." I was looking at Adam not really listening to my mom. Jenna was looking at them too. After a few minutes, Summer decided to give Adam a shot and let him help her colour.

"He's a very nice young man." My mom got me out of my bubble. "I'm happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her as she pulled me in a side hug.

"And he's very easy on the eyes." Jenna put in her two cents making me laugh.

"That he is." Once we were done cleaning everything. We made some coffee and decided to envoy the nice weather before winter rolled around. The guys were talking sports while Jenna and my mother were talking girl stuff. I went in the shed and pulled out some bubbles and went to see Summer that was sitting on the porch steps.

"Want to do some bubbles with me pretty lady?"

"Yay, bubbles." I handed her one of the bubble wands and we went in the grass, running and twirling.

**Adam's POV**

I saw Haley go grab some bubbles from the shed and soon enough, she was running around on the grass with Summer blowing bubbles everywhere. I had never seen that side of her but she was great with kids. I smiled at her when she looked my way and we kept talking about sports until Nic excused himself to go play with the girls. I took one last sip of coffee before her father spoke up.

"You've been dating my daughter for some weeks now am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't need to tell you that she's my little girl and that I don't want her to get hurt like she was before."

"No sir. I have the utmost respect for your daughter and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"And I know you have a very dangerous job that could get you hurt."

"I do but I do everything in my power to come back home safe after every shift."

"That's what I like to hear. As long as you are good to her, we won't have any problems."

"And if you hurt her in the slightest." Nic's voice startled me a bit. "I won't hesitate to hurt you in return."

"I won't, I promise." Her father shook my hand and pulled me in for a hug. "Welcome to the family son." He smiled, which I returned and I nodded to Nic. We spent another hour before heading back to Haley's place. As soon as I closed the door, she turned around and faced me.

"Ok, no one is here now. Tell me what that call was about."

I closed the space that was between us and I placed my hands on her arms. "I need to go undercover tomorrow."

"Ok. There's something in there that I won't like isn't there?" It seemed she knew me well enough to read between the lines.

"Yes. Maybe you should sit down for this." She just leaned against the couch and waited for me to talk.

"A ten year old girl was killed because she was going to testify and I have to go into a prison as an inmate with Atwater to find out who ordered the hit." I knew Voight would kill me if he knew I was telling her about our cases but if I wanted this to work, I had to be honest with her. Her breathing became ragged and I could see her bottom lip begin to quiver. She grabbed onto my shirt and looked at me in the eyes.

"Does it really have to be you? Can't someone else go in there with Atwater?"

"I'm sorry. No one knows we're going to be there except the warden. Antonio will be there too as a guard." She didn't move from her spot on the couch so I moved closer to her. "Baby, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." I moved a strand of hair out of her face.

She took in a slow breath before talking. "I know what I was signing up for when I started dating you but I'm scared. What if something happens to you in there? I don't know if I'd be able to handle getting a phone call from one of the guys telling me you've been injured or worst, killed."

"I know promises can be broken but I promise that we're going to be careful and that I'll be back in one piece." I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Stay the night with me." She said in my shirt. "I just want you to hold me."

"Ok." I pulled away from her and took her by the hands to make her stand up. We made our way to her room and stripped before going into bed. Once in, I pulled her as close to me as possible and we both closed our eyes. She had shift tomorrow and I had to be at work early. I knew it took her a while to finally fall asleep but when I heard her breathing even out, I knew sleep had finally come to her so I closed my eyes and slept too.

**Haley's POV**

Adam was up at dawn. He showered, slipped back in bed and pulled me close again. I knew he had to be in super early and I had shift.

"Be careful." I mumbled in his shirt.

"I promise." he took my chin and pulled my face up so I could look in his eyes. "I'll call you as soon as it's over." He brushed his lips to mine. "And try to not let this distract you at work either. I know this might not be the perfect timing and that we're moving fast but I love you." He pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. "I wouldn't be able to take it either if you were hurt because of me." Tears were starting to pool in my eyes.

"I love you too." I simply said. We shared one last kiss before he had to leave. As soon as he was gone, I got up to get ready for shift. Little did I know, my main boy was texting my other two to keep an eye on me for him.

* * *

a/n: Finally Adam met Haley's family. As predicted, men and their speeches. Thank god Adam is a good guy not easily scared off. And those three words...always hard to tell and the best moment is even harder to grasp.

Next up: How will Haley be on shift at 51 and How will Casey and Severide keep an eye on her? Also, she seeks help dealing with all of this from a familiar face.


	17. Prison Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Spoilers : Episode Prison Ball from Chicago PD

Rated K+ for language and fighting

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I woke up at dawn and got ready without waking Haley up and made my way towards 21. The car ride was made in complete silence, not even the radio was on. As soon as I got in, Atwater was waiting with Antonio in Voights office.

"Ok now that we're all here." Voight started debriefing us. "You will go in and Antonio will make sure you have the wire Atwater. No one will know you're in there except the warden. If Special Agent Collins from ATF finds out that we're there, we're cooked and this whole thing goes down the drain."

"Understood." All three of us said. We all knew the reprucussions this thing going sideways would mean for Maya's murder.

We made our way towards the basement where some undercover clothes were waiting for us. Then, Antonio drove us where we would be put on a federal transport towards the penitentiary. I quickly sent Haley a text right before we had to hand all our personnal effects to Antonio. **I love you xx.** Anything I would send her wouldn't ease her worry so I figured this was the only thing I could write. My phone dinged a few seconds later.** I love you too xx please be careful.** I answered back and gave Antonio the phone before she answered anything else.

**Voight's POV**

"As far as anyone knows, they're detainee's like any other. Which means that they'll be treated as such. I mean only the warden knows they're inside. If anyone finds out, they'll shut us down." I told the commander as Halstead, Lindsey and Olynski were watching from the door.

"Who's watching over them?"

"One of my best undercovers. So while Atwater's on the inside, we're out here doing everything we can to id the shooter and link him back to Tucker."

"Sounds like fun." He replied walking out the door.

"That's the new commander?" Halstead asked me. "Sounds like fun? Weird dude." He smirked as they all went to work.

**Haley's POV**

I woke up from a restless night of sleep. After Adam had dropped the bomb on me about going undercover into a federal prison, it had taken a while for me to fall asleep. Even with his arms around my waist, the night proved to be a short one. I didn't notice when he woke up and left my place to go to 21. I got up and got ready for the day, trying to keep the worried thoughts out of my head. I drove to 51 with music blaring to avoid having said thoughts again. As I parked in front of the house, my phone dinged. **I love you xx** his text read and I quickly answered him. I figured he wouldn't have a lot of time before going in.** I love you too xx please be careful.** I waited a few seconds to hear the final ding I would recieve today from Adam. **Always. I'll call you when it's all over.** I stuffed my phone in my jacket pocket and made my way towards the house. I passed the squad table where Severide and the boys here.

"Morning." I mumbled walking pas them. Severide jogged to catch up to me.

"Haley, are you ok?" He stopped me from walking and turned me around to face him. "Talk to me. Have you heard anything?" Of course Adam would have talked to Severide.

"No. I exchanged a few texts with Adam but i figured he was about ready to go in. What did he tell you exactly?"

"Only that he was doing a dangerous undercover job and to keep an eye on you."

"I just can't wait for it to be over. I'll go change before we get a call. I'll keep you posted if I hear anything." He nodded, going back to his table and I made my way to the locker room to change into my uniform. Just as I was done pulling my long sleeve over my head, Matt came walking in with that are you ok look on his face. "He called you too didn't he?"

"He did. He knows I'll look out for you."

"Thanks. I hope we are busy enough so my brain doesn't have a chance to think about it too much." I told him truthfully. As soon as I was done saying it, my wish became a reality.

_Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25. Fire at East Lake Terrace._

We looked at each other and made our way towards the truck. We quickly put our turn-out gear and in the truck we were, heading at the scene.

**Meanwhile at the prison - Adam's POV**

Atwater and I walked next to each other with our bedding stuff in hand, waiting to be given a cell.

"Tried my whole life to avoid this place." Atwater told me.

"It's a good reminder you were smart to keep your nose clean."

"You four, with me." The guard called us.

"My pops, his uncle and two cousins are doing time. You think I need a reminder? Look ahead, don't stare." he told me as we were shoved by another inmate. Check that out." He looked in Tucker's direction.

"Looks like our boy Tucker has an entourage huh."

"With his street cred, he better have a whole army."

"I thought you said don't stare." I reminded him.

"Do as I say not as I do." The guard called two of us in a cell block to our right.

"Be safe." I told him before making my way where I was told. I got shoved into a cell where a guy was waiting for me with a speech to avoid any kind of problems. "Is that it?" I asked him.

"That's it."

"That works for me." I put the bedding on the top bunk and went to lean against the doorframe to have a look outside where Tucker was walking around.

**Haley's POV**

We got back from the fire and I didn't even bother to remove my turn-out pants. I put my coat on the door and removed my suspenders before walking into the common room and saw Dawson going towards the bathrooms. I made sure no one was looking and I walked in while she was still at the sinks.

"Hey Dawson, I was wondering if I could have an adress?"

"Sure, anything you need." She gave me what I needed and I was out to where I came from.

"Lieutenant. I have an errand to run, I'll leave my radio on."

"Sure, is everything ok?" He had that worried look on his face.

"Yes, all good." I didn't miss the look he gave Severide.

"Ok then, do what you have to do."

"Thanks." I walked out and too my car and made my way towards the adress Dawson had scribbled on a piece of paper.

**Antonio's POV**

I looked at Atwater's interraction with Tucker from the guards surveillance station until a guard approached Tucker.

"Tucker, arms up and feet together."

"What's this about?" Tucker questioned the guard.

"Doc wants to see you."

This was making me nervous. I looked at Parish that was standing next to me looking at the scene himself. I went to look at the log sheets and didn't see a medical request.

"There's no mention of a medical request in here."

"Yeah it's just a smoke screen for the other inmates. Word is Tucker made a deal with the Feds and now he's going into woodsec. Take a good look at him because when he leaves here you won't see his pretty face again." Lunch time came around and Adam came closer to me.

"Voight talked to the warden. Tucker's deal with ATF is farther along than we thought. They're keeping him in protective custody until the Marshalls come in to transfer him to Woodsec."

"We've got to get Atwater up there, before Tucker dissapears."

"The warden was firm, he can't be involved anymore, we're on our own."

"Well there's two ways to get into protective custody." Adam was thinking and I just smiled, he had a plan.

"Hey Lyle, let me see that trey for one second." He grabbed it and went to swing it at Atwaters back that was facing him. He turned arond to see who it was and when he realized it was Adam, he caught on to the plan except Adam was faster and threw the first punch. Adam got in a few punches on Atwater before he was pulled away from other inmates and punched in the gut himself before all hell broke loose and we had to pull them off each other and put order back in the place.

"We need assistance in the dining hall." I called into the radio. When everyone was facing the floor, Parish proceeded in doing a speech.

"I tried to treat you all with respect but some of you don't get it. Fine, lessons will be learned. Did you see who the target was." He asked me.

"That one." I pointed to Atwater, our plan was working.

"You two review the tapes. I want to know who threw the first punch." I knew Ruzek would get caught but he's have to deal this on his own. "Because someone will go o the hole for this." were the last words Parish said before he was out of sight and earshot.

I walked Atwater through the doors and into protective custody section of the prison.

"You've got hours not days. If you want to get to Tucker now's the time." I handed him to the guard that was on shift and hoped it would turn out ok.

**Haley's POV**

Once I parked my car in front of the building, I looked at the paper in my hand making sure I had the right adress and then I walked through the door, hearing the bell chime. Upon hearing the bell, the person looked up as I approached her.

"Haley, it's nice to see you again. Can I get you anything?"

"A coffee would be good. Thank you Laura." She poured me a cup and made her way towards one of the tables closest to us. "I hope i'm not keeping you from your work."

"Oh no it's ok. I think I have an idea as to what brings you by." I looked down into my cup and kept quiet, I wasn't sure what to say. I parked up the courage to ask my question.

"How do you do it? I barely slept last night just thinking about it."

"What did Adam tell you?"

"About the undercover job? Everything. Well I'm pretty sure Voight wouldn't be happy if he knew all he told me."

"That just means that boy loves you." I blushed a shade of pink.

"He told me he loved me last night, after he told me about the job." I took a sip of the hot liquid.

"There's no perfect answer to your question. It's hard to watch them leave."

"And you have two kids. How do you not completely go out of your mind to think they might lose their father? And that you might lose your husband?"

"You have to take it one job at a time. I tell myself that Antonio is great at his job and that he will do everything in his power to come back home in one piece."

"Has he ever been." I couldn't even finish the question.

"Twice. The first time, he was lucky Gabby was there when it happened and the second time, it was Adam that packed the wound so he wouldn't bleed out." She put her hand on mine.

"And doesn't that scare you more?"

"I worry every time. You would not be deemed normal if you didn't worry. It's perfectly fine to have that feeling."

"I'm trying to keep my head in the game. If I can't stay focused, one of the guys can get injured."

"The worry never goes away but it will get better, I promise."

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"Anytime. Feel free to call if you need someone to talk."

I finished my cup of coffee and I got up. "I better get back to the firehouse. Thank you for the coffee and the pep talk."

"You're welcome. It'll all be ok. The boys will be back with all their members attached." She hugged me before I left. Her words kept replaying in my head the whole ride back to the house. I walked back in and everyone was pretty much in the same spot as before.

**Matt's POV**

Haley walked out rather quickly from the house after she had asked permission to run an errand. Severide came in the common room shortly after wondering where she had gone off to.

"Let's go talk in my office." I sat down on my chair and Kelly took the bed.

"You have no idea where she went?"

"No, all she said is that she had an errand to run and that she'd keep her radio on. Did she seem a bit off during the call this morning?"

"Her head is defenitely on that undercover job Ruzek is on."

"I'll talk to her when she gets back." Just then I saw Gabby walk by. "Hey Dawson." I called and she made her way towards us. "Did Haley mention to you where she was going?"

"She asked me for the adress of Laura's bakery."

"Ok thanks." And she left us alone again.

"I get it now. She went down to talk to Laura about this."

"I hope she was able to help." I didn't like her all worried like this but I also had to think about my guys. One mistake from her and one of us could get hurt or even killed. We got up and we made our way towards the common room. We entered just as she did. "Reed, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Sure thing lieutenant." She followed me as we entered the small space and I closed the door behind us.

"Did Laura help you?" I went straight to the point.

"We talked and it helped yes."

"Good because i need your head in the game. I can't be worried about you making a bad decision on top of worrying about the fire we're fighting."

"Yes sir."

"Come on Hales, drop the chain of command crap. It's just you and me."

"I needed to know how she dealt with Antonio being undercover. I know it's new to me but I can't have my mind elsewhere whe we're fighting fires and my head wasn't all there this morning. It's good now, I'm here, one hundred percent."

"That's what i want to hear. And besides, I think he'll be ok."

"I know."

**Adam's POV**

We were four guys just talking, well Lyle was talking up a storm about us white boys sticking together when two of Tuckers guys approached us. The three other guys just got up and walked away, leaving these two big black guys in front of me.

"What's up fellas?" They made me feel a little bit uneasy but I didn't show that to them.

"Haven't you heard? They put a cop in here."

"Nah."

"It's true." The second guy said.

"So how do you know?"

"How do I know what man?"

"You know the guy that tried to talk to Devon, he's police."

"What makes you say that?"

"Some puertorican kid on the second floor swears he's got pinched by him a few months back."

"Reynolds." I looked up to see Parish talk to me.

"Hands behind your back. The disciplinary hearing officer just weighed in. You're going in the hole." I **was** pushed forwards by another guard.

"Wait, ah come on man." I tried to reason with him. He kept pushing me while I tried to stop from moving forward by putting my feet on any wall I could come across. "Take your hands off me man. You can't put me in here. You don't understand, you don't understand." He had managed to push me all the way into the cell. "Alright listen, let me make a phone call."

"If you didn't want to lose your privileges, you shouldn't have started that fight." Parish spoke up.

"One phone call, it's all i'm asking." I tried again. "Just one phone call." And then I recieved a punch in the gut from the big guard, making me double over on the cot.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Parish was starting to lose patience.

"You son of a bitch." His knee was the next thing to be put in my gut."

"Alright alright, let me see Herrera." Both guards looked at each other and then Parish spoke up.

"What did you say?"

"Herrerra the guard, tell him I'm here man. Please?" Both of them walked out and closed the door behind them. "Fuck." I yelled at the walls. I just hoped that my request wouldn't be ignored.

**Antonio's POV**

I was doing my round and walked up to the fence surrounding the protective custody section. Atwater saw me and walked backwards to me.

"I just got off the phone with Voight. We have an ID for the shooter. It's Omar Martel, Tucker's old cell mate. If you're going to get any intel on Martel, this is it. Use the name to get him to talk." I turned around and was pulled to the side and put against the wall by Parish.

"Do you want to tell me why an inmate in solitary is demanding to speak to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no tolerance for dirty cops. Clean out your locker. You have fifteen minutes to get out of my prison." I pulled his arm as he turned around to leave. He did not a happy look on his face.

"I am a CPD undercover trying to pin the murder of a ten year old girl that an inmate ordered the hit from in here." Parish just scoffed. "I know you're trying to do you job and I just got to do mine. Please help us out." I was hoping that it worked and that he would help us out because I had to get Ruzek out of solitary and have Atwater's back.

**Atwater's POV**

I knew I had to make Tucker talk because time was running out. I walked towards Tucker's cell in hopes of making him confess.

"I thought I was clear." Tucker was less than please.

"You gotta hear me out."

"Walk away now." He said in a menacing voice.

"I've got a message from Omar Martel." I knew that would peak his interest. "I aint playing. He got picked up last night. He said he's gonna flip on James unless you give him some more cash. You wanna talk to me now?"

Tucker looked around wondering if he should talk or not. "He already got ten percent of the kids rookie contract."

"He said he's going to need at least another ten." Tucker was mad now.

"James wanted to cap that girl himself, I couldn't let that happen. I knew Montel would be down for whatever. I didn't think he'd jam me up."

"What do you want me to tell him big hommie." This was perfect. Tucker was giving me exactly what I needed.

"Five percent. That's it." That was his offer.

"Yo, stop talking to this fool." Came one of the guys that I had seen Tucker with earlier said from the door.

"This don't even concern you dog." I just needed a little bit more. I couldn't let that idot ruin everything.

"Tucker man, this guy is a cop."

"Nah big homie." I tried to play it down.

"Say what?"

"Yeah man, it's all over the D unit."

"Get the door." Tucker pulled out a screw driver and started attacking me. I gave the guy behind me an elbow to the face and then a fight insued. I managed to bring the guy over the railing and onto a table the floor under. Tucker was strong but I was stronger. I managed to put him on the ground and started punching him. I could vaguely hear the siren behind me. It took Antonio everything to pull me from him.

"Stop it, it's ok, it's over." Antonio yelled at me.

"Hell yeah I'm a cop you punk ass bitch." I screamed at Tucker as he was lifted by the guards. "And I got you on wire for murder." It took us a few hours to get everything there done. The most important thing was to send Ruzek to the hospital to get his ribs checked out. None of us thought it was that serious but between the fight in the dining hall and his struggle to stay out of solitaire, we just wanted to make sure. Antonio made his way to the hospital and I went back to the district offices. When I walked up the stairs, Maya's mother was pacing the lobby. As soon as she saw me, her eyes were asking the question she longed to get the answer to.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you. We got em. We got em all. James, his uncle and the shooter." She smiled and a sob escaped her lips. She finally had closure for her daughter's murder.

**Haley's POV**

Matt, Kelly and I walked into Lakeshore behind the girls who were dropping off burn victims from the latest fire we had been called to.

"Hey Antonio, what are you doing here?"I looked up from the nurses station as I heard Gabby talk. I immediatly walked up to them, freaked out of my mind.

"Antonio, why are you here? Is it Atwater? Is it Adam?"

"It's Adam." I didn't even let him time to finish what he was saying before going in a panic mode.

"What happened? Please tell me he's ok." My eyes were swimming with tears that didn't fall. He grabbed me by the arms to try to calm me down.

"He's ok. He has a few bruised ribs and a few cuts from a fight but he's ok. He's in trauma bay 2, you can go see him." I smiled at him and went direcetly to where he was. I pulled the curtain to find him lying on an examination table with his shirt off. He had large red and blue bruises on his torso and a few cuts on his face. I smiled at him, relieved that he was ok.

"When I saw Antonio, I thought the worst had happened."

"Come here." He motioned me towards him. "I got into a fight with Kevin, some inmates and a came with contact with a few guards body parts." He explained trying to ease my worries.

"Don't scare my like that again." I ran my fingers along his bruises."Do these hurt?"

"Let's just say they are tender." He chuckled and winced a few seconds later. The doctor came in to give his instructions.

"You will have to take it easy for a few days. And no going out on the field, stick to paperwork."

"I'll make sure he takes it easy." I knew he wouldn't like that but his ribs needed to heal.

"TLC will go a long way." He smiled at us. "I'll send your sargent a report of your injuries and I'll send a nurse in to bandage your ribs up before you can leave.

"Thanks doc." Adam said and I smiled at him as he turned around to leave.

"I've been meaning to give you this before you left this morning but you were already gone when I woke up." I pulled out a key from my CFD jacket and gave it to him before leaning up and kissing him carefully.

"Thanks." He gave me another kiss.

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes. We got him." He smiled as the nurse came in to bandage him up.

"Good. Listen I have to go. Do you want to go hang around at my place? I'd come to fix you breakfast when I get off shift."

"I have a few things to take care at 21 but I'll head to your place after."

"Ok. I'll see you later. I love you." I kissed him one last time before leaving without letting him answer. We went back to the house and we were lucky enough to have some peace and quiet during the night. The only call that came in was at one and it was a woman in distress for Ambulance 61. When eight came around, I quickly left the house and made my way to my place. I went up the stairs and quietly opened the door in case Adam was sleeping. I found him on the couch with the tv on at minimum volume. I draped the quilt that was on my loveseat across him and as I turned to leave, he took hold of my hand.

"Where are you going?" His voice was full of sleep.

"Sorry for waking you up. How are you feeling?" I moved around the couch and sat next to him.

"Sore but better. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Toast and bacon. And you." He leaned into me and his lips lightly touched mine. He slowly deepened the kiss and pulled me so I was straddling him.

"Adam. You're supposed to take things easy." I tried to get off of him.

"Doc said TLC will go a long way. This is TLC." He smiled making me giggle.

"You are unbelievable Mr Ruzek. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. We made out for what felt like forever before I reluctantly pulled myself away from him to go start breakfast. I was so engrossed in cooking that I didn't even hear him come in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"How are you doing?" I knew he was reffering to his stint in prison.

"I'm ok."

"The truth please."

"I swear I'm ok. I, uh, had a little bit of help."

"Matt and Kelly help?"

"You didn't need to text them."

"I'm just looking out for my girl."

"Truth. I had trouble when the day started but after our first call I paid Laura a visit at the bakery, she helped a lot." I put the pan of bacon aside and turned in his arms. "But she made me realize that you're great at your job and you love it so I trust you."

"Just like I trust you when you run in those fires."

"I'll still worry." I ran my fingers across his chest.

"So will I." He bent down and kissed me. We spent the rest of the morning lounging around my place, just enjoying each other's company. I knew this journey with Adam wouldn't be easy because we both had dangerous jobs but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that we'd go through it together.

* * *

a/n: We finally got an insight how Haley felt emotionally when Adam went undercover in that prison. Things wont be easy for them because one of their jobs is bound to go sideways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review.

I know it's a very long chapter but having to go back and forth between locations is long and it required a lot of pause/play on my DVR for some of this dialog.


	18. Explosion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Warning: There will a bit of language and sexual content

Thank you so much everyone for the Follows, Favorites and the feedback. I'm glad everyone likes this story.

* * *

**A few weeks later - Haley's POV**

I walked in painfully into my apartment at four in the morning, trying not to wake Adam up. It had been a very long night and Severide had agreed to bring me back home because chief Boden had given us the rest of the shift off and had called in some reliefs for everyone. I removed my new accessory from my right leg and shuffled into bed quietly and instantly fell asleep from the drugs I had been given.

I woke up only a few hours later from the pain I was feeling in my neck and back. The bandages that were on the left side of my neck and back were itchy, making it hard for me to sleep in any other position then on my right side but since my busted leg was my right one, there was no way around it to sleep properly. I felt Adam turn around and wrap his arm around my waist before he woke up. His eyes must not have been opened yet because it took a few minutes before he spoke.

"OMG Haley what happened?" He raised himself on his elbow to take a good look at me. He quickly sat up when I failed to answer his question. I managed to move myself so I could look at him before he asked me again. "Hales, what happened?"

I closed my eyes and proceeded in telling the story.

_*******Flashback*******_

_The night was proving to be painfully slow until the overhead paging system called us to a warehouse fire. Severide and Casey gave us our orders and we started getting to work. The Squad guys made the way towards the back to see if they could find any victims that might have made it out while we took the front. Matt went in first to see what we were up against and it was bad. There were rows upon rowns to go through, victims could be anywhere. Smoke was starting to affect our vision so we masked up and went to work go through all the rows in the huge place._

_"We're coming out with two victims chief." I heard Severide's voice in my ears. I was glad they were out. Then Herrmann and Mouch made their way out with three victims. Two of them were shaken but otherwise fine. The other one was taken to Lakeshore. When I heard that everyone was out, Matt's voice came into my ears._

_"Reed report. You're the only one missing, what's your status?" I could hear the worry in his voice as he said it._

_"I'm on my way out with a victim, I'll be there in about five minutes. He's walking but barely. Have Gabby ready to take him when I come out." I radio'd back._

_"Copy that." those were the last words I heard before finally making my way to the main entrance. Gabby came to meet me to take the victim but as soon as I did, there was a big explosion and everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up to drab beige walls. I was a bit drowsy but looked around me none the less. IV's were attached to my arms and I had a bandage on my right forearm. Then it all came back to me, the warehouse call, my last radio to Casey and then the explosion as I handed Gabby the victim. I immediatly started to panic and tried to get up but a pair on strong hands stopped me from moving._

_"Take it easy Haley, don't try to move." It was Severide._

_"What happened?"_

_"Don't move, I'll go get the doctor." He finally let go of me and made sure my breathing evened out before leaving me to get the doctor. They both came in a few minutes later._

_"Well miss Reed. You are one lucky woman. If your friends hadn't gotten to you this fast, it would have been much worst." My whole body was in pain. I tried moving but found that the left side of my upper body was in pain. "You have a first degree burn on your neck and arm as well as a second degree burn on your left shoulder blade. You also have a cracked bone in your right foot so we put a bandage over it for now but you'll have to be fitted with a boot before you leave this place. We will keep you here a few hours to make sure everything is ok." I digested this information as best as I could and then I remembered about Gabby._

_"Gabby, Gabriella Dawson, what about her? How is she?" Right now I didn't care all that much about myself, I needed to know if Gabby was ok. Both men looked at each other before the doc looked at me._

_"Miss Dawson has suffered a huge blow to the head as a result of the explosion." I knew he wasn't telling me the whole story._

_"I want the truth."_

_"Haley." Severide started not sure how he should proceed. I could see the sadness in his face._

_Tears started falling down my cheeks. "NO. Kelly, please tell me she's ok. You have to tell me she's ok." I was sobbing now._

_"She's alive, but she's in a coma." I just couldn't feel the pain at this point. My shoulders started to shake and soon loud sobs overcame my body._

_"We will monitor the swelling to her brain closely and decide on a course of action in the morning." He turned around and took his leave, leaving Severide and myself in the room alone again._

_"This is all my fault."_

_"No, Haley, look at me." I did everything but look at him but he gently forced my face so I was looking at him straight in the eyes. "None of this is your fault, do you understand me? It's nothing but a freak accident."_

_I let all of that sink in but the feeling in the pit of my stomach didn't lessen. "If I hadn't told Casey to have her waiting when I came out, none of this would have happened to her."_

_"You have to believe that it will all be ok but it is not your fault." I heard what Kelly was telling me but I still didn't believe it._

_"Take me to her." I asked him suddenly._

_"Haley, you have to rest. Your burns need to heal a bit."_

_"Please take me to her." I mumbled this time. He looked at me for a few minutes before he left and came back with a wheelchair. He took me in his arms, bridal style, and sat me gently on the chair. "Thanks Kelly." He wheeled me out of my room and towards Gabby's in complete silence. I was dreading the scene that would be before me. Kelly stopped pushing me as we got to her room. She looked so small and pale in that big bed. Tubed were attached to her arms and one was breathing for her. Matt was sitting in a small chair with her hand in his and his head against the bed._

_"Matt." I called gently from where I was. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes but his lips offered me a small smile._

_"You're awake. I'm sorry I wasn't there." He didn't even move from his chair. He looked like the guy that if he let go of his girls hand, it meant that he had lost hope but he hadn't._

_"I'm the one who should be apologising to you." I started to cry again as Kelly wheeled me next to Gabby's bed. "If I hadn't asked for her you wouldn't be in here in so much pain." He put his left hand on mine and gave it a squeeze._

_"I don't blame you Hales." Those words coming out of his mouth took a weight off my shoulders that I didn't really realised was there before. "How are you feeling?"_

_"It hurts." I shugged then winced from the action. "First and second degree burns and a cracked foot. Doc wants to keep an eye on me before he let's me go home."_

_"You'll bounce back." He offered me a genuine smile before continuing. "Go rest up if you want to go home." He let go of my hand and put it back where it was before, leaned his head on my good shoulder and sat up straight again._

_I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear before Kelly wheeled me back out and back to my room. He helped me get settled as chief and Herrmann came in._

_"You're awake." chief smiled._

_"Welcome back kid."_

_"Thanks guys." We talked for about an hour before the doc came back in._

_"Ok so I've reviewed all of your imagery and everything is ok. Someone from orthopedics will come fit you for a boot and I want you to come back in tomorrow so we can check your dressings."_

_"Thanks doc."_

_"Thank you." Chief said as well before the doc took his leave. "I called a relief for both companies for the rest of shift, you're off duty until you get the all clear." I groaned at his last sentence. I hated being sidelined. About half an hour later, a woman came in and fitted my foot and I was quickly discharged after that._

_*******END flashback*******_

"All of this is my fault. If this means Gabby is better, I deserve these scars."

"Haley, baby, I don't want you thinking like that, it's not healthy."

"How can I not think it's my fault? I was the last one left in the building and I asked for her.

"Look at me." He waited until my eyes met his before talking. "We do a very dangerous job and we all knew the risks when we signed up. Gabby and Matt will be ok, you will be ok too." He kissed me gently so he didn't hurt me. He pulled back and I just looked him in the eyes a little bit longer.

"Thanks. Help me up? I'll go make some breakfast before I have to go back to the hospital." He walked around the bed, clad in nothing but boxers, making me curse my injuries. He was HOT and I couldn't have him. He helped get the boot back on my foot and scooped me up bridal style making me giggle. "Put me down." I squealed as he put me down on one of the bar stools. I inhaled his cologne and offered a loud grunt. "Go put some clothes on, you're killing me." He moved so his lips were inches from mine.

"I think I might tease you a bit longer." He pressed his lips to mine in a hungry kiss before stepping away and starting breakfast. My eyes roamed all over his strong back and tight ass while he cooked.

"You like what you see?" He asked not even looking over his shoulder. "Too bad you can't have it." He chuckled.

"You think your funny huh?" I got down from the stool and as I set the boot on the floor, it slipped and I fell on my ass with a loud thud. "God Damn it!" I yelled. Adam put the skillet aside and came to help me up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, except my ego just got bruised." He helped me up again and took me to the living room so I could sit on the couch.

"That way you won't fall from so high up." He teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." He went into the kitchen to get two plates with the omelets. "Thanks." He handed mine and sat on the couch facing me.

"But seriously, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know quite yet, I think I'm drugged up enough not to feel the whole extend of my injuries. This boot will take some getting used to though." I put it up on the table to remove a little bit of pressure on it. We finished eating and Adam helped me up again so we could get dressed. "Can you give me a lift to the hospital?" I asked carefully pulling my shirt over my burn dressings.

"I'm off today, I'll keep you company."

"Thanks." We took the elevator and used Adam's truck to get to Lakeshore. As soon as we walked through the door, several people from the house or the district were roaming the halls. Gabby was kept on the main floor so I slowly made my way to the nurses desk. This boot was slowing me down considerably. "I'm Haley Reed, I was asked to come in this morning so someone could check my burn dressings."

The young nurse looked through her chart and smiled at me. "Yeah that's right. Follow me and we'll have a look at it." I followed her into an examination room and Adam followed behind. "I'll go get what we need and I'll be back in five." I nodded and waited for her to come back. "I'll need you to remove your shirt please." Adam helped me gently take my shirt off so the nurse could take a look. She started by removing the dressing on my right arm. The fresh air that made its way onto the burn stung. I just looked at her and tried to notice how she did it so I could do it at home later. "It's healing nicely." She put some oinment back on and wrapped a fresh bandage around it. The she looked at the one on my neck and didn't say anything in particular so I figured everything is as it should be. She did the same thing as the other one and now she proceeded in removing the one on my shoulderblade. "This one might hurt a little more." She gently pulled on it to make sure it didn't hurt me too much but no matter how slow she did it, it hurt like hell.

"Oh fuck." I cursed under my breath and breathed in and out to try to make it less painfull.

"I'm really sorry. Second degree burns are a bit harsher on the skin."

"It's ok, I'll live. Ahhhh." She was pealing the last corner of the bandage.

"Here you go. I just need to clean it up and you're good to go." I noticed Adam had changed position so he could see what she was doing. She gently cleaned it and I was surprised when it didn't sting. Then she applied fresh oinment that felt cool on the burn before dressing it back up. She handed me a bag with a few things in it. "I put two tubed of oinment and some fresh bandages. Keep cleaning it properly for the next week and then you'll be able to let the wounds air and Dr Conor will do a final check up in two weeks." She looked through my chart again and gave me the information for my foot. "And orthopedics will see you in four weeks to do another xray and see how your foot is healing. You have your appointment right?" She looked up at me from the chart.

"Yes, they gave it to me last night. Thank you."

"I'll help her with the burn on her back." Adam said because that was probably the nurse's next question.

"You're all set. I hope we don't see you in for that in a long time."

"I'll try not too." She left and Adam helped me down the table so I wouldn't fall like at home.

"So where to?"

"I want to go see how Matt is doing."

"Lead the way."

**Matt's POV**

The warehouse fire was bretty big but we managed to get everyone out rather quickly. Then I looked around to make sure all my men were accounted for but I noticed that Haley wasn't there.

"Reed report. You're the only one missing, what's your status?" I was worried about her and prayed she would answer quickly.

"I'm on my way out with a victim, I'll be there in about five minutes. He's walking but barely. Have Gabby ready to take him when I come out." She radio'd back.

"Dawson, Reed is coming out with a victim, be ready to take him when they come out."

"Copy that." It took about five minutes for Haley to make it to the main entrance of the building and when she handed the man to Gabby, that's when the explosion happened. Both girls were propelled backwards. Considering Gabby didn't have particular gear on, she hit the pavement hard and hit her head. Haley on the other hand fell on her side and I could see that her foot was at a weird angle. My insides were in totak panic mode but I was still a lieutenant and this was my team. I made it to Gabby first since she was closest to me.

"Herrmann, Cruz, get Reed." Both men ran to her but flames were stuck on her jacket. It took them a few minutes to get to her and tried stopping the flames with their hands until Otis got to them with an extinguisher. Gabby was quickly put on a backboard and into the back of the ambo. I hopped in the back with the medic and closed the door without time to waste. The last thing I saw was the guys putting Haley on a backboard. The drive to Lakeshore was fast but Gabby wasn't responding. I hopped off the rig and let the paramedics do their jobs. I ran behind them and was stopped when they brought her in the ER. I was pacing like a mad man as Haley was brought in.

"How is she?" The three guys stopped when I asked them about Haley.

"They say she has first and second degree burns and looks like she has a broken foot." Cruz explained.

"It doesn't look good lieutenant." Herrmann added. I ran a hand through my hair and down my face and started pacing again. It took about an hour before someone came back though the door.

"Family of Haley Reed?"

"That's us." I spoke up for the group.

"She has a first degree burn on her right arm and her neck as well as a second degree burn on her shoulderblade and has a cracked foot but other than that, she's perfectly fine."

"Thanks doc." Herrmann said, relieved.

"When can we see her?"

"As soon as she gets transfered to a room but it's only two at a time, she needs her rest." Just as I was about to protest, another doctor came through the doors.

"Family of Gabriella Dawson?" I moved in front of him.

"I'm her fiancé, tell me what's going on." I was more than relieved that Haley was alright but I couldn't take it if something had gone seriously wrong with Gabby.

"She has suffered a huge blow to the head because of the explosion. There was some blood in her brain, which we were able to remove but there is a terrible amount of swelling around the area. I'm sorry but she slipped into a coma." Coma, he said the word coma. My knees couldn't hold me any longer so I fell to the floor and started sobbing. Herrmann put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"When can we go see her?" I couldn't stand let alone form a complete sentence.

"She will be moved in a private room soon so you will be able to see her but only one at a time."

I managed to stand with Herrmann's help a few minutes after the doc left. It took about ten minutes before a bed came out through the door, it was Gabby. I ran to her and took her hand in mine.

"It's ok baby, I'm here." I was praying she could hear me and then I was asked to wait outside her room as they hooked the tubes to the machines. As soon as they were out the door, I pulled the chair close to her bed and took her hand in mine. She looked so small and pale in the bed. Iv's were hooked to her arm and a tube was attached to her mouth, helping her breathe. I stayed like this for a few hours before I heard someone at the door. I turned around at the sound and came face to face with those same brown eyes I was used to looking into when I was with Gabby.

"Antonio."

"How is she Matt? The guys didn't tell me much."

"There was an explosion at the warehouse fire we responded to and both Gabby and Haley got caught in it. It's not good Antonio." I turned back around and looked at Gabby again. He made his way next to me as I continued telling him what the doc said. I put my forehead against our joined hands. "I can't do this without her." I sobbed quietly. "She had to wake up, I can't do this without her." I said again. Antonio put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"You won't do anything without her. Gabby is a fighter. She will wake up, you guys will get married and make a lot of Casey babies."

I looked up again and wiped my eyes. "I'll let you have some time alone with her, I'll go check on Haley." I got up and Antonio took my place. I walked through the hallway until I spotted Severide by a door.

"How is she?" I looked inside and Shay was with her.

"She still hadn't woken up yet but the doc says it could be a few hours. She's all drugged up on morphine so the pain of doesn't get too much for her body. How's Gabby?"

"Still not awake. Antonio is with her now." I patted Severide on the back and walked into Haley's room. I just stood next to Shay who was seated next to Haley and looked her over. She had a bandage on her neck and arm and one that was on her back that I couldn't see. Her right leg was propped up on a pillow and it was heavily bandaged as well.

"Both your girls are going to be fine and will be back at the house before we all even know it. And then we will get the two of you married so you can make lots of Casey babies." She linked her fingers through mine and squeezed.

"Thanks Shay." I kissed her hand and bent down to kiss Haley's forehead. "I miss you, please wake up." I squeezed Shay's shoulder one last time and went back to Gabby's room. Antonio got up and excused himself so he could update Laura and their parents about Gabby's condition. I managed to fall asleep sitting in the chair and woke up as soon as light came through the window. Antion had gone home about an hour before I fell asleep and now he was back with Laura and the kids.

"How is she this morning?"

"Still no change. The nurse says they'll CT her head to see if the swelling lessened so I guess we'll learn more in a few hours."

"She'll be ok." Laura smiled at me.

"Hi uncle Matt." Both Diego and Eva said quietly staying close to the door.

"Hey guys, Gabby will be happy you came." I smiled at them.

"I did this for her." Diego moved into the room.

"That's great bud, she'll be happy to see it when she wakes up." He went and put his drawing on the small table that was next to the bed.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Laura questioned me.

"I'm not very hungry." I shrugged.

"You have to eat something Matt." Antiono spoke up. "Come on kids, we'll go get some food for uncle Matt." The family of four walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat for everyone. A few minutes later, Haley came wobbling in with Adam.

"How is she?"

"Still the same. They need to CT her head this morning. What about you? How are the burns and your foot?"

"Well the nurse told me they were healing well and the boot, I'm stuck with this lovely accessory for the next four weeks."

"Adam." I extended my hand to him which he shook.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." I smiled back at him. I was happy for Haley. They were dating for a few months now and she seemed to be really happy with him. In fact, I hadn't seen her more happy, ever, than since she's started seeing him.

"Glad to hear that."

"And who's taking care of you? Have you eaten yet? And you look like you haven't slept all night." She looked worried.

"Antonio went to the cafeteria with Laura and the kids to get some food and lets just say this chair is not the most comfortable item in this room." I chuckled.

"I'll be right back." I didn't even have time to question her before she was gone. Adam and I exchanged a look right before she came back with a a nurse and a folded piece of equipment.

"Here you go sir." the nurse left it on the side of the wall and left.

"I know this is not the most comfortable but it will be better than the chair." I looked at her as if she was crazy. "I know you and I know you won't go home until she wakes up so I askef for a cot, you can unfold it to sleep here." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Hales."

"Oh and give me your keys. I'll stop by your place and pick up some clothes for you and some for Gabby when she wakes up." I pulled out my keys from my pockets and handed them to her just at Antonio came back.

"Haley, glad to see you back on your feet." Laura smiled at her.

"Thanks Laura." She smiled back at her. "Ok so I'll leave you guys to eat breakfast and I'll be back later with some of your stuff.

"Thanks Hales."

"You're welcome. It can't always be you that takes care of me all the time." She kissed me on the cheek and they hugged everyone before leaving.

**A few days later - Matt's POV**

Haley had been here everyday with me since the morning after the explosion. Adam would drop her off in the morning before he went in to work and would pick her up at the end of the day. We would talk about anything, play cards or chat with the visitors that would come in waved during the day. In the evenings, I would talk to Gabby and promise her that everything would be ok. We were playing poker when suddenly, the machines started beeping like crazy. We dropped our cards on the table and stood next to Gabby's bed.

"She's waking up." Gabby's eyes were starting to flutter open.

"I'll go get a doctor." She ran out the door and came back a few minutes later with a nurse and Gabby's doctor.

"I'm going to have to ask the both of you sto step outside so we can tend to Miss Dawson." We did as we were told and stepped out and stayed close and she linked her fingers with mine. I looked down at them and then in her eyes.

"Thanks for being here Hales."

"You never have t thank me Matt. You're my best friend, you're part of my family so I'll always be there for you." I smiled at her and we looked back into the room as the doc removed the breathing tube from Gabby's mouth. He motionned for us to come back in a few minutes later. We carefully made our way to the oposite side of her bed and I took her hand in mine and smiled at her. I had the hurge to press my lips to hers but now wasn't the best of times.

"Talking will be a bit hard in the next couple of hours because your throat is dry from the tube so talk as little as you can until you feel your throat to be better. The nurse will bring you ice chips until you feel better. And in the next couple of days, we wil do tests to make sure there is no damage to the brain."

"Thank you doc, for everything." I shook his hand firmly before he left the room. "Welcome back baby." I kissed her lips tenderly and she kissed me back. I never imagined I would miss those lips so much.

"Welcome back Gabs. I'll go call the others to tell them she's awake." I just smiled at her as she left the room before giving Gabby my full attention.

Antonio came running in an hour later. Haley had called him first. "You're awake!" he hugged her tightly to him. even though I could see in her face he was hurting her, she didn't protest. "Don't EVER scare my like that AGAIN." He kissed her cheeks and smiled at her.

"Sorry for scaring everyone." Her voice was barely a whisper. For the next few hours, people came and went from her room, happy to see her up. Shay arrived with Severide with a huge bouquet of flowes and balloons.

"I've never been so happy to see you in my entire life." Shay crushed her in a hug and everyone laughed, including Gabby. "As soon as you are back on your feet, we are planning your wedding so you can become this man's wife." She pointed at me and smiled. "He's never been so lost than these past few days."

Gabby looked at me and I said I love you without anyone hearing and she answered me back. They kept her for an extra two days before they gave her her walking papers. We slowly made it to the car and back to our place in silence, happy to be back together. I helped her out of the truck and we took the elevator to our floor. I unlocked our door and helped her inside. I put my keys on the table in the entrance and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home baby."

"Home, you have no idea how i've missed it." I gently pushed her against the wall and pressed my lips to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

I picked her up bridal style and took her to our room. "Let me show you how much I've missed you." I leaned down and kissed her lips but this time with more passion. I came so close to lose her and I intended to never let go of her now.

* * *

a/n: Both Gabby and Haley were injured in the explosion but this time, it's Haley that takes care of Matt instead of the other way around. Next up, they'll deal with the polar vortex and planning a Dawsey wedding.

I really hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a review.


	19. Polar Vortex

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it means a lot to me. For this chapter, I'll do a little time jump as to not make Haley's recovery boring. I really hope you'll enjoy it and review.

a/n: I'm really sorry this update took so long to get here. Parent duties seem to never let up.

* * *

**Four weeks later - Haley's POV**

The days since the explosion were hard on me. I hate being sidelined from the job I loved, I hated being so dependant on Adam to do simple things and most of all, I hate doing nothing. Those days turned into weeks and I became restless. I went to the firehouse as often as possible so I wouldn't go completely insane at home. I would cook for the guys when I went and I was glad Gabby had been cleaned quickly for duty. And in those weeks, the weather started to become colder, winter was coming quickly. Today was my apointment for my foot. The burns on my body had healed properly. The ones on my neck and arm had completely dissapeared while the one on my back wouldn't completely dissapear, I was ok with that. Adam was at the district so I took the bus to the hospital. I hated taking the bus but driving with the boot was a complete pain in the ass. The bus dropped me off a block away from the hospital and I walked the rest of the way. When I went in, I made my way to the first floor where orthopedics were so they can do an xray and tell me I was good to go. I gave my name to the nurse and sat in one of the waiting room chairs. Waiting in here was always long but if I could be given the all clear, it was well worth the wait. It took about an hour before my name was called.

"Miss Reed." I got up from the chair at the mention of my name. She gave me a hospital gown and sent me to the xray waiting room with my request and I only had to wait a few minutes before being called in. It took ten minutes and I was sent back to the room I was in to wait for Dr Conor to come read it and hopefully tell me some good news.

I didn't have to wait long for him to come see me. "Miss Reed, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Dr Conor. Please tell me you have good news."

"It depends on what your definition of good news is." He chuckled.

"Just tell me I can go back to full duty."

"Well your images look really good but I'd like for you to return to light duty for two weeks so you can get back in the swing of a busy firehouse like yours."

"And do you need to see me again to clear me for full duty?"

"No. I'll just relay the information to your chief and in two weeks you can go back to normal."

"Thanks doc." I shook his hand before he left. I put on my other shoe and walked back out the hospital. It felt great to be able to walk on my own again. I took the bus back towards the firehouse so I could tell chief the good news. I walked up on the apparatus floor, the trucks and the ambo were all in. I stopped at 81's level and put my hand on the door, god I missed this job. I walked into the common room where everyone was seated, eating lunch.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Herrmann asked from his spot next to Casey.

"Came to have a word with chief. He in?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

"Thanks Christopher." I walked through the halls and down to chief Boden's office where he was on the phone. He acknowledged me but I waited outside until he told me to come in.

"I just got off the phone with Dr Conor, he told me you're on light duty for two weeks."

"Yes sir but I'd like to do as much as possible, I feel fine."

"I know you've been looking forward to coming back but I don't want you to get hurt again so we will follow doctors order."

"Yes sir." Everything in me screamed to argue with him but I decided against it.

"Two weeks will go by quickly. Go on back home and I'll see you next shift. I'll have your new job description ready."

"Thanks chief." I left his office and returned to grab some lunch with the rest of the guys. I filled a plate full of pasta and sat between Herrmann and Cruz.

"So, when are you coming back?" Otis asked from across the table.

"Next shift, on light duty." I put a fork full in my mouth.

"Light duty?" Casey asked making a face, knowing how light duty made me feel.

"Don't get me started." I pointed at him. "You remember that first year after we were done with our candidacy?"

"How could I forget. I don't remember ever seeing a house that clean. You were going out of your mind." He laughed hard.

"Laugh it up while you can lieutenant. You guys are stuck with me now on light duty. Careful what you ask for." I put some more food in my mouth. When everyone was done, I did the dishes and just as I was about to leave, the overhead paging system went off.

_Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, We have a jumper at Woodfield Mall_

I dropped the plate I was cleaning and was about to follow everyone else when I remembered I wasn't on shift with them. I could hear the guys behind me laughing. I grunted and made my way to the nearest bus stop. About half an hour later, I ended up in front of District 21's police building. I walked up the steps and made my way inside and to Sargent Platt at the front desk. Nice lady but scary sometimes.

"If it isn't Ruzek's little lady. Can I help you with something?"

"Is he free by any chance?"

"Let me ring him." She made a call upstairs and quickly hung up. "He's on his way down."

"Thanks Sargent." I didn't have to wait long before he came down through the Intelligence door.

"Hey baby." He kissed me quickly and looked at my legs. "Lost your accessory?"

"Finally. You busy?"

"I have a few minutes, why don't you come up and say hi?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Sarge." He smiled at Platt and we made it up the stairs. "Look who I found." I smiled at everyone and they all came to say hi.

"Happy to see you on your feet." Antonio spoke up.

"Glad to be back."

"So doc cleared you for full duty?"

"Not exactly. Light duty for two weeks before I can go back. Not exactly what I wanted to hear." I leaned against his desk.

"Two weeks will go by quick." Voight said coming out of his office.

"That is what chief said. I just know myself. I go stir crazy when I'm limited and he said he'd have my new job description" I said those last words with air quotes. "by next shift." I finished. The phone rang in Voight's office so he dissapeared behind his door before coming back a few minutes later.

"Sorry to cut this visit short but we just got a case."

"No problem, I'll see you back at your place?" I asked Adam.

"Yes. I'll see you tonight." He kissed me and I said bye to everyone.

"Oh, Laura wanted to know if you guys wanted to come for diner sometime."

"That would be great. I'll stop by the bakery later and set it up. See you everyone." I waved at them and left without being walked out. I stepped outside and a chill ran through my body. It was already much colder than when I left home. I looked up at the sky and I could tell those were snow filled clouds. I closed my jacket and headed to the bus stop again but this time I decided to go back home and change into something warmer and take my car. I figured I could go have coffee with Laura and we could arrange dinner at the same time. I put my keys on the table and threw my jacket on the couch before going to my room to change. I traded my leggings for a pair of jeans and my t-shirt for a flannel shirt. I looked through my front closet and pulled out my hot fall coat before leaving again. I sat down in my car and put my hands on the steering wheel smiling by myself. It felt great to take my car again after being stuck getting rides from Adam, Matt or Kelly for the past four weeks. I drove across town to Laura's bakery and parked in front. I hopped down and made my way inside. Unlike the last time, the place was packed. Laura acknowledged me with a smile and I found a seat in the corner of the bakery. I looked through my phone while I waited for the rush to die down. It took about fourty five minutes before Laura was able to get away from the few customers she had left.

"I'm so sorry you had to wait. Today has been CRAZY." She sat down across me.

"It's not a problem." I smiled at her. "Nothing is waiting for me. Adam probably won't come home until really late tonight."

"Yeah, Antonio called me before the rush started saying they had a new case. Oh, do you want some coffee?" She had the look a guilty hostess written all over her face.

"Come on, it's just me. You can take a breather before you go back to bakery owner mode."

"I love these rushes but some days, it's harder than others."

"I can only imagine. I'll be right back." I got up and made my way to the counter. I ordered a hot chocolate and an apple turnover before going back to sit with Laura. "See, all taken care of." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. I stopped by 21 earlier. Antonio said you wanted to have us over for dinner?" I took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Yeah, I figured we could try to do something when the three of you are free."

"Well I'm on 24 and off 48 so it's really up to the guys. Especially with this new case, I dunno how big it is. Plus, I'm on light duty, a nice dinner will be welcome." I rolled my eyes.

"Light duty? Shouldn't you be happy about that?" She laughed at me.

"No. Light duty is torture. Matt could tell you stories." We chatted like that for a while before I had to leave. "I have to head to the store, Adam said he'd be there later so I figured I could have a nice diner ready for when he gets back." I got up and put my coat back on.

"You guys are so cute together. I'm glad you guys found each other and I get to have a new friend."

"Thanks, Adam makes me really happy. And I'm really happy I have a new girl friend. I don't have a lot of those." I hugged her and we said our goodbyes before I went to the grocery store to pick a few things up for dinner. I figured I could do simple in case he got home late so I decided on making a chicken cesare salad. I put the bags down on Adam's kitchen counter and put the things away and busied myself cleaning the living room. Around seven, I still had no news from Adam but I still started cutting up the chicken and cooking it. I covered it once it was done and made the salad but waiting to put the dressing in until Adam came back from the new job. Nice rolled around and still Adam hadn't showed up. I was sitting at his counter with a magasine when he walked door half an hour later.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't call you to tell you I wouldn't make it for dinner and to not wait up for me." He kissed my temple as I closed the magasine.

"It's ok, I suspected you'd be in really late, don't sweat it." I smiled getting up.

"Don't let me get away with it yet." He put his hands on my arms and looked me in the eye but I knew what he was going to say next.

"You have to go back." I said for him.

"Yes I'm really sorry. We have to go do a steak-out. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just tell me if you ate already?"

"No, we haven't had time."

"Ok, go get your stuff ready and I'll make something quick for you and Olynski that you can eat in the car." I smiled at him. This wasn't an argument I was about to start because I knew that if he could he would have been here with me. He just smiled at me and went in his room to pick up a few things while I quickly preped the food and put it in a bag. "Here you go baby." I handed him the bag.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't call you to tell you I wouldn't make it for dinner and to not wait up for me." He kissed my temple as I closed the magasine.

"It's ok, I suspected you'd be in really late, don't sweat it." I smiled getting up.

"Don't let me get away with it yet." He put his hands on my arms and looked me in the eye but I knew what he was going to say next.

"You have to go back." I said for him.

"Yes I'm really sorry. We have to go do a steak-out. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just tell me if you ate already?"

"No, we haven't had time."

"Ok, go get your stuff ready and I'll make something quick for you and Olynski that you can eat in the car." I smiled at him. This wasn't an argument I was about to start because I knew that if he could he would have been here with me. He just smiled at me and went in his room to pick up a few things while I quickly preped the food and put it in a bag. "Here you go baby." I handed him the bag.

"Thanks and I love you." This time he leaned down and tenderly kissed me on the lips. and I love you." This time he leaned down and tenderly kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"Yes mam." He mock saluted me.

"Get out of here." I laughed pushing him out his door. He kissed me one last time and left. I leaned against the door and went to get ready for bed. I was off tomorrow but I was really tired so I just called it a night early.

**Adam's POV**

We were in the bullpen and the hours on the clock were moving way too fast. I had told Haley that I'd be home for dinner and yet it was eight and we were still here. This was a heavy drug case and time was important.

"Alright. Ruzek and Olynski, I need you to do a stake-out tonight of that club and report back tomorrow with what you've found." Voight put us on that mission and everyone else needed to reach out to hier CI's. We made our way to Alvin's car before heading to his place first.

"She is going to kill me." I thought out loud.

"Who is going to kill you?" Olynski looked at me before looking back at the road.

"Haley. I was supposed to have diner with her at my place tonight.

"She seems like a nice girl, you should be ok."

"I hope you're right." We got to his place and it took him less than five minutes before he came back out. Then we made our way to my place. I went up the stairs two at a time and almost barrelled through my front door.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't call you to tell you I wouldn't make it for dinner and to not wait up for me." I kissed her temple as she closed the magasine.

"It's ok, I suspected you'd be in really late, don't sweat it." She smiled getting up.

"Don't let me get away with it yet." I put my hands on her arms and looked her in the eye.

"You have to go back." She said for me. As soon as I had looked her in the eye, she knew what I was going to say.

"Yes I'm really sorry. We have to go do a stake-out. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just tell me if you ate already?"

"No, we haven't had time."

"Ok, go get your stuff ready and I'll make something quick for you and Olynski that you can eat in the car." She smiled at me. "Here you go baby." She handed me the bag.

"Thanks and I love you." This time I leaned down and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"Yes mam." I mock saluted her.

"Get out of here." She laughed pushing me out the door. I kissed her one last time and left. I quickly went back to the car and we were on our way to the club. We parked in the alley across the street and waited.

"Haley made this for us." I handed Olynski the wrap she made for us.

"Thanks. How mad was she?" He unwrapped his as I did mine.

"She wasn't. She's been surprisingly supportive of everything." I took a bit out of my food.

"This is really good." He handed me a soda.

"I Haven't eaten so well since I left my parents house." I laughed.

"Well then, she's a keeper." He hit me on the back.

"I think so." I smiled more to myself than to him. "I just hope this whole accepting part won't dissapear." This was all pretty new but I was afraid that down the road, what I did for a living would come into account.

"She's a firefighter, maybe that's why she's not freaked out about your job."

"Maybe." I took another bite of the wrap. "Look." I pointed towards the alley next to the club. Someone was coming out of the side door. They were loading stuff in a black van. We keep looking until they were done. Then, we followed the van back to a warehouse where they emptied it.

"Come on, we got what we need here." Olynski drove the car back to the district.

"What do you have?" Voight was right on us as we walked up the stairs to the bullpen.

"They are moving the drugs from the club all the way to a warehouse in the industrial district." Olynski reported.

"Ok everyone. Go get some rest and get ready to move tomorrow night." We all agreed and went our seperate ways and I quickly made it back home. I made as little noise as possible so I wouldn't wake Haley up. I quickly undressed and snuggled against her, falling asleep almost instantly.

**48 hours later Haley's POV**

Adam had made his drug bust the next evening and we had managed to spend a quiet evening just the two of us. I woke up this morning, more than ready for my first shift back. The weather had made a colder turn still and it was freezing. I zipped my winter coat up before leaving my truck. I walked across the empty apparatus floor and made it to the common room. That was empty too so I made my way to the locker room to change out.

"Look who's back." Shay leaned against the door of the locker room.

"Yeah, finally. Where is everyone?" I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my boots.

"First watch is out on a call, Casey is in the office with Boden and everyone else is slowly starting to arrive."

"Great." I huffed. "He must be briefing Casey on my light duty assignment for the next two weeks."

"That's exactly what's going on." Severide joined in the conversation. "Boden asked me to send you his way when you got in."

I just huffed in annoyance and got up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck." They called behind me. I got to Boden's office and knocked, waiting for him to call me in, which he did immediately. "You wanted to see me chief?" I closed the door behind me and Casey got up.

"Yes, I was just telling lieutenant Casey about your light duty assignment."

"Light duty, this is bullshit if you ask me." I sat down and both smiled at me.

"None the less, it has to be done. So as I told Casey, you will be on the aerial when we go on calls and when we get back here, you can be on cooking duty and I think that doing drills should get you back into shape."

"Oh come on chief. You've got to be kidding me. Tell me you have more for me than that." I really wasn't happy about this.

"I'm sorry Reed but for now that's how it's going to be. If I feel you are better in one week, we'll revisit this arrangement."

"You'll be fine." Matt patted my leg.

"Screw you." I yelled and got up and left the office. I knew I'd be in trouble for this later but I headed outside to give me some time to cool off. I didn't even notice who I had crossed in the hall but as soon as the back door clicked shut, I kicked into one of the trash cans and yelled into the air. A few minutes later, Matt came out. "What do you want?" I huffed in annoyance.

"To see how you're doing. I know you hate this situation but you have to go by the book here, you know that right?" He leaned on the wall of the station.

"Don't remind me." I knew he was right but I still hated it. "How much trouble am I in?" I finally asked the question that was burning my lips.

"He wants to see you in his office again." He simply said.

"I'm sorry about yelling."

"I know." He smiled and let me go back in before following. I walked straight for Boden's office. He was clearly waiting for me because I barely reached his door that he motioned for me to come in without even looking up from the paperwork he was filling up.

"Chief." I simply said, knowing I was in deep trouble just by looking at his demeanor. He set his glasses down and just looked at me. I was expecting a lecture but I wasn't quite prepared for this.

"You do NOT, under any circumstances, scream at your LIEUTENANT. AND ESPECIALLY NOT WITHIN THESE FOURS WALLS. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I had never heard chief so mad before.

"Yes sir."

"One move sideways today and you're going home. Dismissed." He growled. I didn't say another word and just left his office. I walked through the common room and ignored the eyes that were following me and went for a walk.

**Matt's POV**

I had never, in all my years here, heard Boden so mad. Everyone in the common room had heard him, as if he was standing right next to us. Haley came walking through the common room, her head down and ignored everyone's stares. I knew she was going for a little walk, just to clear her head. I also had never heard her raise her voice at a superior, even if the superior was me. I understood where she was coming from but as her lieutenant, she had to follow the orders. Both Dawson and Shay shared a look and looked at me. I nodded my head and let them run after Haley.

**Gabby's POV**

Once Matt gave us the nod, Shay and I ran out to catch up with Haley. We both looked on our side of the sidewalk to see if we could spot her.

"Got her." Shay said going in the direction Haley had dissapeared and I just followed behind.

"Look who we found." I tried lightening the situation. Haley was crouched against the firehouse fence and her breathing was a little irratic. "Are you ok?" She looked up at us with puffy eyes. You could see she was upset and wanted to cry to those tears were nowhere to be seen.

"Aww sweetie." Shay went to crouch down next to her on the right and wrapped an arm around her shoulder while I took the spot on her left. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I missed up." She simply stated.

"Don't worry about it, it will blow over. I know Matt isn't mad at you."

"I know but you didn't hear me in the office when I screamed at him. I was so out of line and I get it but I just couldn't help it."

"And Boden won't be mad for long. He has to be our boss first and our friend second. Come on, let's go back, it's freezing out here." I helped her up and we started walking towards the firehouse. "Ok so Laura is having us with you and Adam over for diner on saturday. How about you two come over to my place for lunch and we can look over some wedding details?"

"I'm there." Shay almost squeeled.

"I'm in too." She smiled at us. As we walked onto the lot, the call could be heard from here. Everybody went to their respective vehicules and we were on our way.

**Matt's POV**

Cruz backed the rig up into the garage and we headed to the common room to relax. It had been a really long call. Haley hung her coat and went directly for the stove to get lunch ready. I sat at the table where I could see her, keep an eye on her. I watched her as she cooked. I had rarely seen her like that but this light duty business was driving her crazy. After a few minutes, I got up and made my way towards her.

"Are you ok?" I leaned against the counter and just waited for her to answer.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"Come on Hales, you know you can talk to me."

"Not here lieutenant. Chow time." She screamed before heading towards the bunk. She didn't want to talk about it and I had to respect that. The rest of shift was busier than we had seen in a while. The polar vortex was already over the greater Chicago area so that made our job harder. Between fighting fires and weather that could make us lose our limbs, we had a very tiring evening. We managed to grab a few hours of sleep before shift ended so for that, I was grateful. The next morning, I was getting ready in my office when Gabby made her way to me.

"Are you ready to go baby?"

"Yes, just let me go talk to Haley for a quick minute."

"No need, I'm fine. I'll see you guys on saturday." She smiled at us and left.

"I hate it when she's like that."

"Don't worry, she's going to be ok. She's taking this light duty and yelling at you pretty hard. She'll be back to her old self soon." She knew exactly what to say to make things better.

"I love you, you know that?" I pulled her in my arms and kissed her.

"Yeah, I love you too." She smiled once we ended our kiss. "Come on, let's go home." She wrapped her arm around my waist and I put mine on her shoulder and we headed for my truck to go home and get a few extra hours of sleep.

* * *

a/n: So Haley is fanally back to work but it didn't go so well as you could have imagined. She doesn't like being retrained in her work and has the temper to show for it. Next up, we'll have Boys vs Girls time plus the diner at Laura and Antonio's. Stay tuned for an update maybe at the end of the week but I'll try to update the dream before I do this one, it's long overdue.


	20. Wedding plans, football and triple date

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows/favorites, it means a lot to me.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I woke up on saturday morning rested. I had done nothing but lounge on friday and think about what I had done at the house the previous shift. I hated when there was tension between Matt and myself and made a mental note to apologize later when I would meet the girls for lunch at Matt and Gabby's place. I got dressed in khaki pants and a cream colored top and flats, figured it would just be a casual diner. Adam was supposed to meet me there later in the afternoon. I ate breakfast and read the paper before heading out to do some shopping before heading to Matt's. I got there it was around eleven thirty and was about to knock when the door opened in front of me to reveal Matt who was heading out.

"Hales." He kissed my cheek. I was taken aback by it but got over it quickly.

"Where are you running to?"

"Antonio and Laura's. We're going to catch the football game this afternoon. Plus, Gabby sort of kicked me out. Something about not seeing anything before the wedding." He chuckled.

"Good call. I'll see you later then?" He moved out of the doorway to let me in.

"Yeah I'll see you later. Have fun."

"You too." I stepped in and closed the door.

"We're in here." Shay yelled from the kitchen. I made my way there and found the girls with glasses of wine.

"Already on the wine?" I laughed.

"Never too early for wine." Shay smiled.

"What's for lunch?"

"Sushis." Gabby drank some of her wine too.

"Sushi's and wine. It's starting to be a thing for us." I laughed taking the wine glass I was being offered.

"I figured it would be perfect to look at wedding stuff."

"Agreed. So, what do you have for us?" I smiled. I was estatic for Matt and Gabby. She was a great girl and Matt deserved some real happiness after loosing Hallie. We took the sushi platter to the table while Gabby went upstairs to get what she was looking for.

"I've been hiding this at the bottom of my wardrobe in a shoe box so Matt won't find it."

"That should do it."

"Ok, before I open this up, I wanted to ask you guys a question."

"Shoot." Shay said as Gabby put her glass on the table.

"Well Shay, I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor?" Shay squeeled so loud and jumped into Gabby's arms.

"Yes, yes, yes." I was laughing at her reaction before she peeled herself off Gabby and turned to look at me.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I was wondering if you'd be a bride's maid with Laura?" She had a hopeful look on her face and tears were building up in mine.

"I would be honored too." I smiled through my tears and went to hug Gabby.

"Good. Matt will be happy too." She held me at arms length and smiled at me. "Alright, let's eat so I can show you what I want after.

We all sat at the table and chatted casually, the bigger stuff would wait after lunch.

"Sooo." I took a sip of my wine. "Did you guys set an official date for the wedding?" I inquired. They had told me they had decided on a summer wedding but a date hadn't come up yet.

"We were thinking June 21st."

"Any reason behind the 21st?" I felt there was a story behind the date.

"Matt proposed on a 21st." I swear Gabby had changed a pinker color.

"That is so sweet." Matt had always been a romantic when it came to these things.

"Ok so what about the dress?" Shay inquired. "Are you getting it done taylor made?"

"Yes, I have pictured of what I want in my wedding book. My parents said they were paying the dresses for the wedding party."

"Oh my god that is so generous of them."

"Well since they've been waiting so long for me to get hitched, it's their pleasure." She ended laughing out loud.

Once we finished our food, we went to the living room with our glasses of wine. We had emptied a whole bottle during lunch. Since we had some time ahead of us before diner, we'd have time to sober up. Gabby pulled out her wedding album where all her ideas were stored. She started by showing us the flower arrangements and what she wanted the alter to look like. They wanted to have an outdoor wedding and the reception would be at the same location with a portable dance floor so people could mingle. The location was the only thing she had let Matt have a say on, the rest, it would be a surprise.

"What about your vows, are you guys writing them yourselves?" I asked.

"Yes. We thought it would be more personnal like that."

"You're right." Shay added. "Ok so now, the most important, tell us what you want your dress to look like?"

She pulled out the pictures of every angle. The front was a sweetheart neckline and the back was completely exposed. She wanted to have a large silk waistline and the bottom of the dress was flowy with a train that wasn't too long. It was perfect.

"I'm supposed to go with my mom soon to visit a taylor so I can give him my ideas and he can draw what it's supposed to look like."

"Matt is going to lose his mind." I smiled. Gabby would be a beautiful bride.

"Matt is going to wear his dress blues right?" Shay wondered.

"He's not decided on that yet. I told him it was his decision to wear them or not. Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing him in them. He looks even more handsome in them." She blushed slightly. You could see the effect Matt had on her when she changed color at small things like that. We talked some more about the wedding before we decided it was time to go meet up the guys at Antonio and Laura's. I offered to give Gabby a ride since Matt was already there with his truck and Shay ended up heading back home, she had a quiet evening with Severide planned.

**Matt's POV**

I left my house and went to the corner store to get a twelve pack before heading towards Antonio's house. I parked my truck across the street from his house, got out of my truck and went to knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"I come bearing refreshments." I smiled broadly at Antonio.

"You're right on time, the game is about to start." He let me in and I went to the kitchen to kiss Laura on the cheek.

"Hey Laura, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks. Go join them, i'll bring the food out in a minute."

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good thanks. At least you asked me if I needed help. Antonio didn't even bother." She shouted the last part so he could hear.

"Hey, you never want me in the kitchen." He yelled back, making me laugh. They were the model couple. They loved each other unconditionally and she didn't take crap from him plus they had two great kids. I took the twelve pack with me and when I made it to the living room, I noticed that Adam was there too.

"Hey Adam." I extended my hand to him, which he shook before I sat down. "Haley didn't mention you'd be here."

"She doesn't know. I was supposed to meet her here later initially but Antonio called me, asked if I wanted to come watch the game here. I couldn't refuse a good game with beer and Laura's great food." He laughed. I uncapped a beer of my own and clinked my bottle to his.

"Cheers to that." I took a large gulp of it and the game started. Laura came in with the food a few minutes later.

"Here you go boys." She placed the nachos and the wings on the living room table.

"Thanks baby." Antonio kissed her and pulled her on his lap.

"Where are the kids?" I asked. The house was far too quiet without Diego running around teasing Eva and Eva trying to mess with him in return.

"Eva is at the mall and Diego is at the movies. I have to go get them in an hour or so. Eva is going to sleep over at her friend Jen's house and Diego is staying with his friend Marc next door for the night."

"So we're having a grown-up evening?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, sort of like a triple date. I figured we could all use it, even if we stay in instead of going out." She took Antonio's beer and drank some.

"Great idea." Adam spoke up. Laura left an hour later as promised to get the kids and it was half time now. "What were the girls doing today anyways? Haley never mentioned." he asked me.

"When I left they were drinking wine and were going to have sushis for lunch. Shay was there too. They were going to talk wedding stuff."

"She kicked you out didn't she?" He laughed.

"Pretty much. Antonio's invitation came right on time."

"Are you starting to get nervous?" Antonio smirked.

"Not in this life. I just wish it was here already."

"I wouldn't have picked a better man to marry my sister."

"Thanks."

"Alright, enough with the mush guys, let's watch some football." We all laughed and gave our attention back to the game. Laura came back somewhere during half time and went directly to the kitchen. The Bears were playing the Seahawks and it was a really tight game. For some reason, Adam was rooting for the Seahawks and right now, they were up by less than a touchdown. We were too engrossed in the game that we didn't hear the door open a second time towards the end of it. The bears had the ball and they were RUNNING.

"Come on." I yelled as I could see Adam nervously sitting at the edge of his seat. "YEAH!" I yelled again with my hands in the air, standing.

"NO!" Adam held his head in his hands.

"You owe me fifty Ruzek." I pointed at him.

"I guess this is what happens when we leave the boys with a football game at the Dawson's." I turned at the sound of Haley's voice and Gabby's laugh from the living room entryway.

"He started it." I pointed at Adam, smirking.

"Really baby? You're going to put the blame on Ruzek?" Gabby came in and kissed me.

"He placed the original bet." I defended myself.

"And of course you couldn't in your right mind say no huh?" Haley patted my cheek and went to Adam.

**Haley's POV**

Gabby and I let ourselves in Antonio's house after we knocked and got no answer. We went to the living room to find the three guys ingrossed in the game. They hadn't even noticed us come in. We just watched the last play unfold as the Bears were running with the ball, all the way to the end zone for a touchdown.

Come on." Matt yelled as I could see Adam nervously sitting at the edge of his seat. "YEAH!" He yelled again with his hands in the air, standing.

"NO!" Adam held his head in his hands.

"You owe me fifty Ruzek." He pointed at him.

"I guess this is what happens when we leave the boys with a football game at the Dawson's." I said as Gabby laughed next to me.

"He started it." He pointed at Adam, smirking.

"Really baby? You're going to put the blame on Ruzek?" Gabby went in and kissed Matt.

"He placed the original bet." He defended myself.

"And of course you couldn't in your right mind say no huh?" I patted Matt's cheek and went towards Adam. I stopped at Antonio and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Antonio, these two knuckleheads didn't give you too much trouble?" I smiled at him before kissing Adam.

"Hey baby." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Nope, they're the ones who exchanged money." He laughed as I looked back at him from Adam's arms

"It's all good. They played a great game." Adam let go of me and fished into his pocket to hand Casey the fifty he owed him.

"Also not a sore loser, I think I love you even more now." I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him again.

"Ok ok you two crazy kids, enough with the PDA." Matt made gag reflex noises. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"On another note. Can I talk to you in the hallway Matt?" I wanted to get it out of the way before diner. "I'll bring him back in one piece." I promised Gabby and they all sat back down as Laura came walking in. Matt followed me in the hallway and I turned to face him now that we were alone.

"Is everything ok Hales?" Concern was written all over his features.

"Yeah, hum, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour at the house during last shift."

"Haley." He started but I stopped him.

"Don't tell me it was ok Matt. It wasn't. We're best friends out here but in there, you're my lieutenant and I had no right to get angry at you. Chief had every right to be pissed." I leaned against the wall to get some support.

"I know this is hard for you and I know how you are. We're good if that's what your afraid of." I just looked at the floor. I hated us being at odds and it seemed that I was the only one who felt there was some tension here. He closed the gap between us and pulled me to him in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and didn't move, letting him hold me. "You ok?" He asked pulling away.

"Yeah. Sorry for acting like a five year old. Gabby said you weren't mad, I just wanted to make sure."

"You know I love you." It was more a statement than a question.

"I love you too."

"Did Gabby ask you this afternoon?" He didn't need to tell me for me to know what he was referring too.

"Yes. And the answer is yes." I smiled at him.

"Perfect." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me back to where everyone was. Everyone was already in deep conversation when we got back. Antonio was telling a story about a stake-out gone wrong and everyone was laughing.

"Adam fell flat on his face on his way down from jumping a fence. It was priceless."

"Hey, it wasn't THAT bad." He tried to defend himself.

"Yes it was."

"You are lucky I haven't been there as long as you to tell embarassing stories about you Antonio."

"You've been at 51 long enough Matt, there has to be funny stories." Laura said.

"I've got a few, and not just at 51." He looked at me mischeviously

"Don't you dare." I warned him.

"Hold that thought." Laura laughed. I have to go check on the food.

"We'll help." I pulled Gabby by the hand and followed Laura. We let the boys back in the living room and went to help Laura. "So what is for diner?" I leaned against the counter.

"We're having paella." She opened the stove to check if it was ready. "Fifteen more minutes. Oh shoot, I forgot desert."

"Do you have apples?" I asked. "I'll make my apple dumplings. You've done more than enough don't you think?"

"That would be great. Antonio said they were really good."

"He's exaggerating."

"So Gabby, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"They are getting there. We're taking care of the dress soon, not sure when with my mom. The location is already rented out and the flowers will be ordered around end of may. And we'll have to go shopping for your dresses though."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you Gabs." Laura gave me all that i needed to make desert and we kept chatting until the paella was ready.

"Diner's ready." Laura called the boys to the dining room. We each took a seat next to our partners and Laura served everyone. "So where were we? Ah yeah, embarassing Fire Department stories."

"This one is good." He looked at me.

"I wish you didn't Matt." I groaned, taking a drink of my wine.

"I think it was our first or second day at the academy. She was the only girl in our class and there was this guy. What was his name again?" He looked at me laughing.

"Jimmy Hunter. That smug ass." I grumbled that last part.

"Well of course Jimmy would hit on her. That was his first bad move."

"Please tell me he didn't try anything." Gabby snickered.

"Lunch came and went but before we got back dressed in our gear, he comes behind her and just slaps her ass."

"He didn't." Adam looked at me.

"Oh he did. He also got what was coming." I remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

"She just turned around and cold clocked him in the jaw." Everyone was laughing now.

"I knew my girl was bad ass."

"It almost got me kicked out of the academy. I had to explain the whole thing to Chief Tiberg."

"A few guys were more than willing to go on the record with what happened. You wouldn't have been kicked out."

"I don't believe anything like that happened again." He took a sip of his beer before eating. "And speaking of ass grabbing, tell them about that drunk guy on a call once." He nudged Gabby in the ribs.

"How come I never heard that one from Shay?" I looked at Gabby.

"It was a pretty funny thing. Shay and I get called to this bar, something about a drunk with a head injury. So we go in, everyone is pissed at the guy so we get out of there with him quickly and while we're checking his vitals, the guy just grabs my butt from behind and we had to restrain him." She took a sip of her wine before continuing. "So Shay has this idea. We ended up putting some make-up on him and some nail polish before bringing him to Lakeshore. Staff there talked about it for a week."

"God I would have paid to have seen that." I was laughing so hard now. We spent the rest of diner trading ridiculously funny department stories. The boys helped pick the table up and I went in the kitchen to finish desert. Laura made a fresh pot of coffee and we went in the living room for desert.

"Oh My God Haley, those are AMAZING." Laura said after having her first bite.

"Thanks, it's an old recipe my mom taught me." I smiled. This was indeed one of the first things my mom taught me to make as a teenager.

"Antonio was lying when he said they were just great. Would you mind giving me the recipe?"

"Sure, it's easy to make." We stayed about an hour still before we started leaving.

"This was fun Laura, we should do it again." I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"We should. Take care Haley."

"Bye Antonio." I kissed his cheek too before turning to Matt and Gabby. "I will see you two at the house." I hugged Gabby and stayed in Matt's arms a few seconds longer. I was glad we had talked. Adam shook the guys hands and kissed Laura and Gabby before we left. We made the drive to my place in separate cars since we had come that way.

"This was a really fun evening." Adam pulled me close to him on the couch.

"I haven't laughed so hard in so long."

"Everything ok with Matt?" He knew we were really close and that I hated when we were fighting.

"Yep, all good. But enough about tonight, we're alone now." I straddled his hips and kissed him. He placed his hands on my cheeks and deepened the kiss. It was days like today that we had to cherish in our line of work. Time spent with family, friends and loved ones, making what we see everyday barable. We kissed a few more minutes before he lifted us up and took us to my room. He put me down on the bed and resumed his kissing. He slowly started removing my shirt and one thing led to the next and we were tangled in the sheets, kissing and grabbing every inch of skin of the other that we could. We made love well into the night before falling asleep.

**Antonio and Laura's house**

"I'm happy we made this a date night." Laura sat on Antonio's lap on the couch.

"Me too. We should do this more often and even have real date nights. The kids are older, they can take care of themselves while we go have fun." He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her.

"I love how you think Antonio Dawson." He pushed her against the couch and pressed his body to hers. They hadn't had alone time together in what seemed like forever. Antonio slid his hand under her shirt as they kissed, eliciting a moan from Laura. God he missed touching her like that. He also loved that he had so much effect on her after all these years. They undressed each other slowly and ended up making love on the couch, something they hadn't done since they had the kids. Antonio placed the throw that was over the couch over them and they fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.

**Matt and Gabby's apartment**

"I'm glad we said yes for diner tonight." Gabby threw her keys on the table and removing her coat. Matt did the same behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me too." He kissed her neck. She moved it to the side to give him better access. "I'm happy we got the tension out of the way with Haley. She looked really happy after that. I'm really glad she found a man like Adam."

"And I'm glad I have a man like you. One that I will marry and soon become Mrs Casey." She turned around in his arms.

"I love how that sounds, Gabriella Casey." He leaned down and kissed her. It was tender at first and then he pushed her against the wall, intensifying it. Her breath was laboured and her hands already pulling the fabric of his shirt over his head. She eyed his toned chest, wanting nothing more than to ravish it with kisses. She turned around and did just that. Then, he took control again and led her to their room and to their bed, that had seen its fair share of hot love making almost every night since they got engaged. It's like they couldn't keep their hands off of each other when they were off shift. Tonight would be no different. They tangled in the sheets and made love for hours before snuggling close and falling asleep.

* * *

a/n: I finally managed to finish this chapter. I thought it would be fun to have an evening where the three couples could finally have some fun in all of the chaos that was their day to day life. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review.

Next up: We will be Adam and Haley fight for the first time and then, a job goes wrong. Will that pull them apart or make them stronger?


	21. The fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you to everyone who left a review and also to those who followed/favorited this story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I woke up rather early and the sheets where Adam had slept on were cold. I raised my head up and looked for a note or something to tell me why I was alone in the apartment but I found nothing, not even a text message. I slowly got up and headed for the shower. I took a quick one and changed into my CFD clothes to save time later. I grabbed my phone and dialed Adam's familiar number. It rang for what seemed like forever before it went to voicemail.

_You've reach Adam Ruzek's phone, please leave a message._

It wasn't like Adam not to pick up unless he was deep undercovor but he didn't mention anything about that since diner at Antonio's. Then a shiver went through my spine and I suddenly felt something was wrong.

"Adam, baby it's me. Please give me a call when you get this. I'm worried and I love you." I hung up the phone trying not to let the fear take over my body and I went about my business before going to 51 for my shift. As soon as I put my things in my locker, I walked into the common room and started breakfast. People slowly started coming in and sitting here and there. Some read the paper, Mouch and Herrmann sat on the couch watching the morning news. The girls came walking in laughing before sitting at the round table to continue their discussion. I busied myself doing breakfast to keep my bad feeling at bay.

"What's for breakfast?" Mills leaned on the counter and looked at me finish up at the stove and putting everything on plates.

"Take your pick." I put a plate of eggs, bacon, french toast and pancakes on the counter and left towards the bunks. I picked up my phone and dialed Adam's number again only to get his voicemail again. My frustration level rised and prompted me to throw my phone against the wall oposite from where I was.

"The phone didn't do anything to you." Matt chuckled, sitting on the bed in front of mine but I only glared at him. He raised his hands in defeat and his face turned into concern. "What's going on?"

"Adam was gone when I woke up and he won't answer his phone."

"I'm sure he's fine and he just forgot his phone somewhere. Did you try calling intelligence?"

"No." I looked in the direction of my phone that was now on the floor with a broken glass. "Can I borrow your phone?" I extended my hand and he placed it in mine. I quickly dialed intelligence main number and fell on Nadia. "Hey Nadia it's Haley. Is Adam there?" **I'm sorry Haley, no one has been here since I arrived. Do you want me to tell him to call you as soon as he comes in? **"That would be great, thanks Nadia." I hung up the phone without any answers, not helping my worried nerves.

"He's not there?"

"No. I left him a message this morning before leaving my place."

He got up and helped me to my feet. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the bunk area. "Adam is a great guy that I happen to like." I gave him a look because I wasn't expecting to say that to me.

"You like Adam?" I chuckled as we kept walking.

"Yes I do. I've gotten to know him plus he's good to you and he makes you happy so I'm happy." He smiled and pulled me even closer so I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"That means a lot to me. I just hope everything is ok."

"I'm sure it is. Come on and get some food before this day starts getting crazy." We walked into the common room laughing and I grabbed a plate and filled it up with food. I was only half way through my plate when the bells went off.

"Damn it." I grumbled getting up and heading towards truck. Worry combined with a half empty stomach wasn't a good combination. We made it to the scene in ten minutes and Casey called his order.

"We need all hands on deck so no one is on light duty today." I gave him my best smile and went to work. It was a two story house with parents and their two toddlers trapped inside. I made my way to the basement to make a primary search with Herrmann but as I stepped on the top stair, it creaked and suddenly it gave under my feet, making me fall to the ground with a thud and everything going black.

**Matt's POV**

"Mayday. Mayday. Firefighter down." Herrmann's voice cut through the radio. Haley! my mind screamed. She's the one I had sent down there with Herrmann. I finished doing the sweep of the upstairs floor and came back down. Otis and Mouch had found all four members of the family that were tended by Gabby and Shay.

"Otis, Mouch, grab a hose so we can pull Haley up." I ordered and went back inside to Herrmann. I looked down at Haley's still unmoving form and the sond of her pass alarm was ringing in my ears.

"The hose won't do anything for us lieutenant, we need Squad." Otis assessed.

"Severide. We need you guys in here." I called through the radio. "Haley isn't moving and we need to get down there."

"We're on our way. Capp and Mills, you're with me." The three of them got to us in a minute's time.

"Lower me down." I demanded.

"We've got her Matt. I'll bring her back up." Severide put his hand on my shoulder, signaling that he's get her back up safely." We tied the line to Kelly and lowered him down. Once he was down, he quickly attached Haley to a harness and secured her to him before telling us to pull them up over his radio. It all seemed so long before they were both finally hoisted up and on the groud to safety.

"Gabby, Shay. Get a backboard ready, she needs to be taken over to the hospital."

"On it Casey." Gabby's voice was strong where mine was on the verge of cracking. Both girls met us at the front door and we placed Haley on the gurney and I closed the door to the ambo so they could bring her to Lakeshore.

"Alright everyone, let's pack up our things."

"Chief, I'd like to go to the hospital and check on Reed." I requested.

"Let's go back to the house and Herrmann can be acting officer while we go get an update.

"Thanks chief." We quickly packed back up and left back for the house. As soon as I stepped out of the front seat, Chief was waiting for me so we could leave for Lakeshore. Lucky for us we were in chief's truck because he broke a few road rules just to get us there faster. We got there and the girls were still filling up the paperwork.

"What do you know?" I asked Gabby, hoping for good news.

"She having x-rays done to make sure everything is on the up and up."

"She regained consciousness in the ambo so at least that's a good sign."

"Why don't you go sit down baby? She'll be out soon." Gabby ran her hand on my arm trying to ease the worry that was probably written all over my face.

"I'm good standing thanks." I ran a hand down my still dirty face and hoped to get news sooner rather than later. It took about thirty minutes before a doc came towards us.

"Everybody here for Ms Reed?"

"Yeah, that's us. Is she ok?" I asked the question that was on eveyone's lips.

"She has some bruised ribs but apart from that, everything looks perfectly fine. She can go back on light duty for the rest of shift but she'll be fine to resume her position next shift. She's in trauma one if you want to go see her." He turned around and left us to go see her. I opened the curtain and she was lying there, still in her gear.

"Hey there buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll live." She winced as she swung her legs on the side of the bed.

"I'd hug you but i don't think your ribs would apreciate it."

"That's fine." She smiled at me. "Who's bringing me back to the house?"

"You can ride with us." Chief said and we left the hospital, the girls in the ambo and the three of us in chief's SUV. The girls had gotten back before us because the ambo was already there when we returned. We got out of the truck and made our way to the common room where everyone was waiting. Chief walked in with Haley behind him and me taking the rear. Everybody quickly got up to give her a hug and tell her how relieved they were to have her back in one piece. When everyone was done, chief asked for a moment.

"Reed and Casey, my office." he gestured for us to follow him. "Have a seat." You could tell it was a bit tender when she sat down because she winced and held her side.

"I know that the doctor said you could come back on light duty but I know you and you can't return on anything other than full duty so go home, rest up and we'll see you next shift."

"But chief." He only looked at her sternly and I knew she understood. "Who is going to covor for me on truck?"

"I am. Now go home and rest up. I'll clear you for full duty next shift." He smiled at her, making me smile because I knew that was all she wanted.

"Thank you chief." She smiled at him and shook his hand, sealing the deal.

"I'll call you later tonight to see how you're doing."

"Ok. I'm looking forward to next shift. She turned around and left the office, in direction of the locker room.

**Haley's POV**

As soon as the words came out of the chief's mouth, all I could do was smile. I would go home without protesting ans rest up to be one hundred percent for next shift. I grabbed my things, including my busted phone that under further examination, still worked. I called Adam one more time still getting his voicemail and cursed under my breath before going through the common room.

"Where are you going?" Otis asked.

"Chief gave me the rest of the shift off so I can come back on full duty for next shift." I smiled. I loved that deal so I could it while it was still on the table. "I'll see you guys later." I walked out and headed for my car. I tried Adam again and decided to leave another message "Adam, look. I don't want to come across the annoying girlfriend but I'm worried about you. Nadia said no one's been in Intelligence since this morning so please call me so I know that you're safe." I dropped it in my cup holder and headed towards my place. I stopped at a red light, just waiting for it to turn green. When it did, I started driving and out of nowhere, a black SUV slammed into me hard, making the airbags deploy. It knocked the wind out of me but darkness didn't come. A dark figure approached me and looked through my window.

"We told your man to watch his back and the ones he loved. I guess he didn't listen." It was the last thing I heard before darkness finally engulfed me.

**Gabby's POV**

Once Haley left, I went to sit next to Matt. "I'm glad she's ok. She probably wasn't happy when chief sent her home though."

"When he told her he'd return her to full duty when she returned, she didn't argue with him and just left."

"Oh and is everything ok between her and Adam?"

"Yeah. It's just he wasn't there when she woke up and he won't take her calls. She's worried."

"They'll get through this. It hasn't always been easy for Antonio and Laura when he goes undercover."

"The thing is, he didn't mention anything about going undercover. That is what has her freaked out right now."

"I'll talk to her." I promised him.

"Thanks baby." He smiled and kissed me just as the overhead paging system went off.

_Single car accident, female unconscious. Corner of Oak street and Providence._

"That's me, I'll catch you later." I kissed him one last time and Shay and I hurried towards the ambo. We hurried to the scene but as soon as we approached the car, I recognised the model and the girl behind the wheel.

"Oh my god, it's Haley." Shay gasped, going to assess her.

"61 to main." I called in my radio waiting for answer.

"Go ahead 61."

"We need truck 81 and squad 3 from firehouse 51 at the corner of Oak street and Providence." I went to help Shay with Haley. She had managed to slip a C collar around her neck but we needed to put a line in and her arms were nowhere to be seen. I knew I had to wait for the guys but I had to get a line in so we could take better care of her. The windows were pretty much all broken so I jumped in the back of her truck and made my way as close to her as I could. "Shay, give me the IV, I think I can get to her." Shay handed me the bag and the needle and I proceeded in working as best as I could. Truck and Squad arrived just as Shay helped me out of the window. I went directly towards Matt before he could piece everything together.

"Matt, look at me." He did as he was told but I could tell his eyes were drifting towards the car while Squad worked on getting the door opened. "She's going to be ok." When his head registered the words I said, he looked from me to the car to me again.

"i need to go help her." He pressed against me to get to her.

"You need to have your head on straight to be able to help her so FOCUS." I knew I had to be firm. After this morning at the house fire, he didn't need to lose best friend to a stupid car crash. My words jolted him and we went to work to help Squad free her. Then the boys from truck helped us put her on the gurney."

"I'm going with you." It wasn't a request from his part.

"Fine, you can hop in the back but you listen to everything I say, is that clear?" I needed him to understand what I was saying.

"Yes." Shay helped me put her in the back and Matt hopped in after me, closing the doors. Shay sped to Lakeshore as I tried to see where her injuries were.

"What's our ETA Shay."

"Five minutes out. How's she doing?"

"She's breathing. Get us there and fast." I put an oxygen mask on her and a few minutes later, the ambo came to a stop. Matt stepped out as Shay came to help me wheel her in. He just held her hand as the medical staff came to meet us.

"What do we have?" The ER doctor asked us.

"Off duty firefighter. Early thirthy's, was in a car crash but looks like someone fled the scene. Hit on the driver's side, possible broken shoulder, legs were slightly pinned in. Slight bloodloss from her forehead, O2 stats are normal considering."

"We have it from here. Get ready for x-rays and keep the OR on standby." They took the gurney from us and went through the doors that said no admittance. Matt started pacing like a madman while the rest of 51 filed in after us. Shay filled up and I took a few minutes to go try to get a hold of Adam. Antonio's number was on speed dial and he answered after the first ring. "Where have you guys been all day?" I demanded through my phone. **We've were undercover why? **Ask Adam if he took his messages. **Hey Ruzek, did you take your messages today? **I could hear Adam in the background telling he didn't know where his phone is and didn't check his messages. "Tell him Haley was in a car crash and that she's at Lakeshore." He relayed the message to Adam and I could hear a commotion on the line.** We'll meet you there, we're already on our way.** "Adam and Antonio are on their way." I told Casey who was still pacing in the hallway. Just then, the doctor came out through the doors.

"Ms Reed has a broken shoulder and the bruised ribs she had earlier are cracked. We are working on fixing her shoulder. She will have a sling during her recovery and we'll put her in a back brace to give the ribs a better chance to heal. I'll come see you again when she's in recovery and you can go see her."

"Thanks doc." I'll go get you a coffee Matt, go and have a seat with the rest of the guys. Matt didn't argue and went to sit with the rest of the house. shay came with me so we could bring coffees for everyone. We gave everyone a cup and a few minutes later, the doc came out again, telling us she was in a room on the first floor and we could go sit with her. Just as he left, Adam and Antonio ran through the doors.

"Gabby, tell me what happened?" Adam was beside himself.

"She was hit on the driver's side but there was no other car when we got there. She has a broken shoulder and some cracked ribs with some scratches. She just came out of surgery and is taken to a room on the first floor."

"What room?"

"127." I didn't have to tell him more before he ran towards the elevators to go see Haley.

"You have to find out who did this." Matt's voice souned angry in my ears.

"As soon as she wakes up, I'll ask her what she remembers and in the meantime, I'll call to get the street cams at that intersection.

"Thanks Antonio." I hugged him and Matt shook his hand before he left to go see Haley. The rest of us slowly made our way to the upstairs waiting room in hopes she would wake up soon.

"Every thoughts and prayer needs to be directed down that hall." Chief's speach was the same after call that ended with one of us in here.

I went to sit down next to Matt and took him in my arms. "She'll be ok." He just nodded in my embrace.

**Haley's POV**

My thoughts were trapped in my mind the whole time I was laying in that hospital bed. I could faintly hear Gabby telling the doctor what happened and then the little consciousness flashes that I had were taken away by the anesthesia for the surgery. I could feel my body being wheeled when the docs had fixed me up and into a room but I couldn't wake up. I felt my hand being taken by someone but all I could hear in my mind was what the man had said to me before everything went black. _**We told your man to watch his back and the ones he loved. I guess he didn't listen.**_ Those words were heard over and oven again in my mind. Other words could faintly be heard behind those ones but I couldn't make out what they said.

"Come on baby, please wake up. I can't do this without you." Adam kissed her knuckles and prayed for her to wake up soon.

The mans words kept playing in my mind like a loop. They were always in the foreground while all the other voices were in the backgroud.

"How are you holding up?" Matt asked Adam.

"I need her to wake up. I have to tell her why I didn't pick up and tell her I'm sorry. I've never felt this way about anyone else before and I can't lose her.

"She's a fighter, she'll wake up faster than you think. Do you want me to grab you a coffee?"

"That would be great, thanks Matt." Matt left to get Adam his coffee and all he could do was wait.

For what felt like forever, the mans words were all I could hear but finally, Matt and Adam's voices came to the forefront of my subconsciousness and I did everything I could to wake up. I felt my fingers twitch against the hand I assumed belonged to Adam.

"Hey, Haley?" I heard him say as Matt came in.

"Is she waking up?"

"Yes, go get a doctor." My eyes fluttered opened and rested on Adam.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." The moment before the words came flooding back to my mind was brief. Then I pulled my hand away from Adam's. "What are you doing here?"

"Gabby called Antonio and told us what happened. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. I lost my phone and we were undercover."

"And you didn't think it could be an important piece of information to relay to me before I woke up this morning without a note or a text?" I was starting to get frustrated and angry.

"I'm sorry. Voight didn't want us to tell anyone." He tried to take my hand again but I pulled it farther awy from his grasp.

"So you figured, lets get Haley all worked up while on shift?"

"No, that's not what I was trying to do."

"You could of at LEAST left a note saying not to call you because you wouldn't be able to answer. That would have been enough for me.

"I'm really sorry baby." He pleaded with me but all I could hear were those words in my head.

"It's your fault I'm in here. Do you know that?" He didn't expect me to tell him that because he looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"The guy who hit me. You know what he said to me before he left me to the darkness?" He just shook his head in response. "He told me and I quote. We told your man to watch his back and the ones he loved. I guess he didn't listen."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't want to worry me? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WORRY ME? THIS GUY TELLS YOU HE'S GOING TO COME AFTER ME AND YOU DON'T TELL ME? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS." I was getting angrier by the minute.

"I thought you'd be safe at the firehouse. I had you detailed ever since it happened to make sure you were ok but I thought you'd be safe at the firehouse. That why I didn't tell you." I could tell that he was trying to make me understand but I didn't.

"That's not your decision to make." My voice was slightly lower but I was still mad.

"Haley." He pleaded.

"Get out." I said quietly.

"Come on Hales, don't do this."

"GET OUT." I screamed this time, locking eyes with Matt and saw the nurse that was right behind him. I looked away to avoid more confrontation as Adam got up to leave.

**Matt's POV**

As soon as Adam told me to get a doctor, I turned around and left the room to find someone to come check on Haley. I got to the floors front desk and no one was there. I drummed my fingers against the counter for about five minutes and still no one was back.

"Damn it, where is everyone?" I cursed out loud.

"Sir? Can we help you with something?" A twenty something year old nurse asked me.

"Yes, my friend Haley Reed just woke up."

"Alright, I'll call Dr James and he'll come see your friend."

"Thank you." I turned around and went back to the waiting room to update everyone on what just happened. Then I went back to her room where I could hear yelling from the end of the hall. I only heard the end of the conversation where she told Adam it wasn't his decision to make. It didn't sound like things were going very well between the two. Just as I got to the door, Haley screamed at Adam to get out. We locked eyes and Adam got up and turned to see me standing there.

"I have to go." He looked at the floor.

"Adam, what happened? Why is she mad at you?" I didnt see how it was Adam's fault that she was in here. It was a stupid car accident.

"It's my fault she's in here. That guy was after me." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Tell me that's a lie." I hoped for him it would be a lie because otherwise, Haley's wrath wasn't the only thing he'd have to worry about.

"I'm sorry." Those two simple words were enough to make me see red. My overprotective nature was coming out and this guy had hurt my best friend. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I asked you to treat her right. I trusted you to keep her safe and to love her."

"Matt, I'm sorry. I thought I was keeping her safe by not telling her." I didn't care how bad he felt right now. Haley was in a hospital bed with a broken shoulder and cracked ribs because he couldn't keep her safe from the thugs they were after. I turned us around and shoved him in the hallway.

"Stay away from her, I mean it. And Antonio, make sure he doesn't come near her or this will be a different story. You guys better find that guy and put him away before I put my hands on him." Gabby came to put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from doing something I would regret and Antonio pushed a reluctant Adam in the other direction. the nurse had checked on her while I was in the hall so I returned in her room when she was gone.

"He's gone Hales. He's not going to bother you anymore." I kissed her forehead and sat on the chair next to her, no word between us said.

* * *

a/n So finally Adam and Haley have a fight about his work with Intelligence. Next up, we will see Haley go back home to recover and Adam does everything in his power to put that guy away for good and fix his relationship with Haley but will everything go as he plans? Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of this latest chapter. I love reading what you guys think


	22. Where did we go wrong?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thank you everyone for the reviews for this story. It's always a pleasure to read and thank you also to everyone who follows me and this story even if you don't leave reviews, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

As soon as she said those words, I knew she was hurt. Two single words that were echoing through my head. She didn't want me here and she had every right to be upset.

"I have to go." I looked at the floor and turned around to leave her room.

"Adam, what happened? Why is she mad at you?" Matt asked me.

"It's my fault she's in here. That guy was after me." I could see the look in his eyes and all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of me.

"Tell me that's a lie." Hope was laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry." It happened so fast that I didn't have time to stop it.

"I asked you to treat her right. I trusted you to keep her safe and to love her." He slammed my back hard against the wall.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I thought I was keeping her safe by not telling her." He turned me and shoved me backwards.

"Stay away from her, I mean it. And Antonio, make sure he doesn't come near her or this will be a different story. You guys better find that guy and put him away before I put my hands on him." Gabby came to put a hand on his shoulder and Antonio pushed me reluctantly in the other direction.

"Look at me." Antonio's voice was firm and didn't leave room for debate. "We will find him and put him away. You have my word."

"I'll be at the station if anyone is looking for me." I had to concede myself defeated. All I could do now is help catch that bastard that put the girl I love in the hospital.

"I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Antonio." He patted my back and left to see Haley. I drove quickly to the station and ran up to Intelligence where I was met by the rest of the team.

"How is she?" Lindsay spoke first.

"Broken shoulder, cracked ribs and some bruising." I sat at my desk and started looking through the files so I could catch this guy so I could make things right with Haley.

"Why aren't you with her?" Jay asked then.

"Because she told me to get out and so did Matt." I moved around the papers to see if I could find anything.

"Come on. It's not your fault she was in a car accident." Evidently, no one had filled them in.

"IT IS MY FAULT!" I screamed at them. "He was after me. He told me to watch my back and everyone I loved and he went after her."

"You mean it was Hector? That son of a bitch is who hit her?"

"If it wasn't him, it was one of his thugs. I have to find him and make things right with Haley."

"We'll help." Atwater called from his desk across from me. We all went to work to find that guy and make him pay.

**Antonio's POV**

After Adam turned around to leave, I made my way back to Haley's room. I had a few questions to ask her. Matt hadn't moved from his spot next to her.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No that's fine but I don't think I'll be much help." Matt didn't move from where he was.

"Do you mind giving us a minute?"

"I'm staying right here." He glared at me but he knew I wasn't going to ask a second time. He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, can you tell me what you remember?"

"Well chief sent me home because I got injured on the job so I took my things and left in my truck."

"And when you were at the light, what happened?" I was trying not to overwhelm her considering she was in pain.

"I stopped because it was red. There was no one at the intersection." She started and closed her eyes to concentrate. "When it turned green, I just started driving again and that's when it happened. The airbags knocked me out a little and I started seeing spots."

"It's ok, take your time Haley." I handed her the glass of water that was on her table.

"And the guy came towards me and he gave me his message before everything went black."

I wrote everything that she told me down before continuing. "Ok, you're going to have to concentrate a little more for this next question. Do you remember noticing anything about the car? The colour or the model maybe?" She closed her eyes again to concentrate.

"I think it was black or maybe dark blue I'm not sure and it looked like it could be a trail blazer or something like that. I'm sorry I can't help you more Antonio."

"You did great. I'll bring that back to the guys and we'll catch him."

"Thanks."

I knew Adam was already at the station trying to find out what he could about that guy and from experience, this fight between them would be the first of many but I had to try to do something. "You shouldn't be too hard on Adam, he loves you." I patted her leg.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Her tone was bitter and angry but I knew it all too well. Laura had used that tone on several occasions with me.

"It's going to be ok." I kissed her hair and was about to leave but there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Roman.

"Voight sent me to be keep post at the door."

"Alright. Report if you have any problems."

"Will do sir." I left the room and went to see Matt.

**Matt's POV**

Antonio came in Haley's room to ask her a few question but I had no intention of leaving. The only problem was that Antonio gave me the look that meant I didn't have a choice so I got up and left to wait outside. Gabby came back with two coffees as I stepped out of the room.

"How is she?" She handed me one and I drank before answering her.

"In pain, angry, disappointed, there's too many count." We sat in the chairs of the waiting room.

"She'll be ok and her and Adam will patch things up."

"You're kidding right? How can you root for them to work this out? He lied to her and look what happened." I couldn't believe she was suggesting such a thing.

"Baby, that is not for you to decide. I know it's hard for you to take a step back because she's your best friend but she has to be the one to figure this out."

"Always full of words of wisdom." I smiled at her.

"Antonio and Laura, they have the strongest relationship I know, except when he goes undercover. I've seen them have these fights, the same kind Haley and Adam are having but somehow, they made it work and they have two great kids. You have to give them a chance and just be there for her when things aren't so good. Just be her best friend."

"That's what I'm doing. I won't let this go so easily Gabby."

"Fine but don't go breaking legs now." She giggled.

"Fine. I promise not to break anything or anyone." I kissed her.

"Matthew Casey?" A uniformed officer asked.

"That's me. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Voight sent me to stand guard by Ms Reed's door. Did you see detective Dawson around?"

"Yeah, he's asking her questions. Her room is 127."

"Thank you." He went to the room and knocked on the door before Antonio stepped out and came to meet us.

"Was she able to help?" Gabby asked her brother.

"She did great considering the state she's in. I'll bring this back to Voight and the rest of the team and we'll see what we can pull from it."

"Thanks for taking care of this personally Antonio." I extended a hand that he shook.

"Adam and I will do everything we can to catch this guy and lock him up for good."

"I don't want to hear about him right now. Just catch this guy." I pointed out.

"I will." He chuckled and patted me on the shoulder before leaving. Gabby and I went back to Haley's room to tell her we were leaving but when we got there, she was already sleeping.

"Can you just tell her I'll be by later if she wakes up?" I asked Roman who was standing by her door.

"Sure thing Lieutenant."

"Casey is fine. I'll see you later." We headed towards the firehouse to give everyone an update.

**Adam's POV**

"How is she?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when Antonio walked up the stairs.

"She's in pain and tired and she's mad at you." His words did nothing to lessen how I felt.

"I blew it man."

"Trust me you didn't. You two will work this out, just give her time to heal and process everything. Then she'll want to talk."

"Thanks Dawson. What did you get?"

"Her memory is fuzzy but we shouldn't have trouble narrowing down a list of trucks. Did you find anything from the street cams?"

"There isn't any at the corner or Oak street and Providence but we're looking at all of them within a ten block radius." Atwater informed him.

"What else do we have?" Voight asked from his office. The board had a few pictures on it. The one on top was Hector and under his was three of his thugs. "I want to know where they are and find out where they were at the time of the crash. "Ruzek, my office." I got up from my desk and went to his office as instructed. He closed the door behind me. "Sit down."

"If you're worried about my head being in the game, it is."

"I know it is. How is she?" We didn't often get to see Voight's softer side but it was always welcome.

"She has a broken shoulder and a few cracked ribs and some bruises. And she's mad at me, I can't say I blame her." I put my elbows on my knees and sighed.

"She'll come around. Find who did this to her and she'll take you back. What we do is hard and the women in our lives are strong as hell to live with us, especially when we're undercover. The key thing is communicating."

"I was trying to protect her. I thought by keeping it from her and keeping her safe from afar we'd be able to catch them in the meantime."

"Trust me, I've been where you are. Camille and I had our share of fights and so have Antonio and Laura but we work through them and you will too."

"Thanks Sarge. I'll go back out there and find him."

"Atta boy." We both got up and I went back to my desk. "You guys keep digging for this scumbag and I'll be back."

**Haley's POV**

I don't know how long I had been sleeping until I opened my eyes to find my room empty and the sun a bit farther down the horizon. I tried to sit up in my hospital bed but with one hand, it proved rather difficult.

"Here you go, let me help you." He was the last person I expected to see in my room. As mad as I was towards Adam, I think I was even more mad at the man standing in front of me. I let him help me and gave him a glare.

"Thanks. Now that the pleasantries are over, what are you doing here?" I demanded firmly.

"I came to see how you're doing."

"You can save it I'm fine."

"You got fire kid, I like you."

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing and to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That's fine, you can just listen." Voight wasn't going to go away that easily and I could hardly ask Roman to remove him from my room. "The job we do is hard, not just on us but the people who share our lives with."

"And what's your point?"

"I was wrong to tell Adam not to tell you anything."

"I doubt you hand out apologies very often. What's this about?"

"This is about Adam. He's a great kid and I know he loves you."

"Everybody is so quick to say that he loves me but he has a strange way of showing it. You don't keep people you love in the dark."

"In the job we do, sometimes it's better to keep them in the dark."

"Clearly it didn't work in this case. Go back to 21 and tell Adam that I don't want to see him. Now get out of my room."

"Haley." He tried to talk but I cut him off.

"I said get out." I could tell he was about to object again but this time I wasn't the one to tell him to leave.

"She asked you to get out Voight." Matt's firm voice echoed off the walls. I knew these two had bad history so he didn't need an additional excuse to want to throw Voight out of my room.

"Fine I'm going but you'll have to talk to him eventually."

"I think I'll decide who I talk to and who I don't talk to."

"Take care." He said before walking out of the room past Matt.

"I brought you some company." He moved aside to reveal Laura.

"Hey Laura, it's good to see you." I smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck." I chuckled and then winced. I made a mental note not to crack jokes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Matt walked back out of my room.

"Antonio told me you had a broken shoulder and some cracked ribs."

"Yeah, those hurt when I laugh."

"He also told me about what happened between you and Adam."

I sighed. I was starting to get annoyed that everyone wanted to talk about my fight with Adam when I clearly didn't want to. "Laura, I'd rather not talk about Adam right now if you don't mind."

"Sure. So when are they giving you the boot?"

"They're keeping me under observation for a few days so I'm hoping before the end of the week."

"That's good news. I'll let you rest, I just came to see how you were doing."

"Thanks for checking in. Say hi to the kids for me."

"I will, take care." She kissed my cheek and left.

Matt came back in when Laura was gone. "Visiting hours are almost over, do you want me to go grab some clothes at your place?"

"Oh yes, can you get me some sweatpants and a toothbrush at least?"

"Sure. I'll bring Gabby with me so she bring a few personal things too."

"Oh and bring me some food in here, I missed diner time."

"All right, I'll be back before visiting hours are over."

"Thanks Matt." He left and I was alone once again.

**Adam"s POV**

I called Roman to have an update on Haley. I knew she didn't want to talk to me or see me but I needed to at least try to make it right. He informed me that Matt had just left so I grabbed my coat and told Antonio where I was going. I made the quick drive to the hospital an made my way towards the first floor.

"Roman. Any news?"

"No. Voight and Laura Dawson came to see her before Matt Casey left to get her some things from her place."

"Thanks man." I knocked on the door and didn't wait for her to tell me to come in before I did. "Hales." I tried, she was looking towards the window but turned around as soon as she heard her name.

"Don't call me that." She still had the anger from before in her eyes.

"Come on Haley, please let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? How a guy you weren't able to get off the streets targeted me and ran into my car and that you're sorry."

"Look. I know I was wrong in not telling you I know that but I was trying to protect you, I swear."

"If this is the way you protect people, maybe you're not in the right line of work." There was nothing I could do to make her understand my side of things so I decided to leave her alone for the time being. She recoiled from me when I tried to kiss her forehead so I just left. I walked by Matt and Gabby that were coming back from Haley's with some of her belongings. Matt gave me the evil eye while Gabby gave me a sympathetic smile. I didn't know how to fix us but I was determined to try.

**Antonio's house**

"Baby I'm home." he called from the front door.

"In here." She called from the kitchen. "Do you have any leads?"

"Nothing. Man this is messed up." he kissed her on the cheek and leaned against the counter. "She loves him but she's too stubborn right now to let him in."

"I know. I tried talking to her about it but I think she was all talked out by the time I got there.

"We need to put these two back together." Antonio ran a hand on his face.

"When she comes out of the hospital, I'll cook up a plan to get these two in a room and talk."

"I like how you think baby." I smirked and pulled her to me.

* * *

a/n So here is a new chapter before tonight's episode of Chicago Fire. I didn't want Adam and Haley to get over this too quickly so that's why I decided to span this fight over at least a couple chapters. I hope you liked it and that you'll review.


	23. Fixing us

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and to those who follow/favorite this story.

* * *

**Two days later - Haley's POV**

"Somebody please spring me out of here. I'm going out of MY MIND." Being stuck in these four walls was even worst than being on light duty. Reading magazines was beginning to grow old, there was nothing on tv and I couldn't move around that much because my ribs were super tender. Matt had visited everyday and somehow thought this was funny because he was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. "And you think it's funny?" I glared at him.

"Yeah a little bit." He tried breathing between laughing fits. "Ok a lot funny. I've never seen you so worked up before."

"Why don't I put you in a hospital bed and see how you deal with it." He finally raised his arms in surrender. "I thought so."

"They're probably going to send you home soon."

"Not soon enough if you ask me."

"I'll go check with a nurse if there's any updates." An orderly came in with some breakfast and left just in time for a new visitor.

"How are you holding up?"

"Turning into a mad woman chief." He chuckled and nodded.

"This place will do that to you. Do you have an update on when you'll leave?"

"No. Casey went to check with a nurse. I hope he comes back with good news."

"Lucky you. They just paged Dr Taylor, he should be here soon to check on you. The nurse says that if all goes well, they let you get out of here before lunch time.

"Oh thank god."

"I hear you can't wait to get out of here." Dr Taylor came into my room.

"That's the understatement of the year. Please tell me I can go home."

"Well I'd like to get some x-rays done to see how you're doing and if I'm satisfied, you can go home after lunch."

"Thanks doc."

"Just beep the nurse when you're done with your breakfast and she'll get you ready for the x-rays." I nodded as he left.

"Come on, eat up so we can get this over with." I did not need to be told twice. I ate the only thing that was edible, the toast with the milk and I beeped the nurse as promised. She removed the trey and helped me lie back down.

"I'll be there when you get back." Matt squeezed my hand.

"Call me with an update and what the doc says." Chief said before he left.

"Will do chief." Matt promised before I was wheeled out to get x-rayed. It didn't take very long before I was brought back to my room.

"All we have to do now is wait." A few hours later, Dr Taylor returned with the verdict.

"Ok so I just reviewed the images of your shoulder and ribs. Both seem to be healing rather well but you have to keep the sling on for two weeks, then we'll have some more x-rays done to make sure everything is good and you'll be able to schedule appointments for physical therapy. For your ribs, Nancy will come fit you with an upper body brace that you'll keep for three weeks."

"When can I return to full duty at the firehouse?"

"If all goes well, six weeks."

"Are you serious? Six weeks?"

"That's the normal timeline for this type of injury but every person if different so we'll see in two weeks."

"And how about at home? Anything we should look out for?" Matt asked.

"Yes, you'll have to have someone there at all times to help you do your day to day things plus I'll give you some rather strong pain medication in case it gets too much."

I put my head against the pillow and sighed. Things were not going my way lately. "Thanks doc."

"Take care. Nancy will come in soon to finish up with you."

"Thanks again." Matt shook his hand and Dr Taylor left.

"Soon. Hang in there. I'll go call your mother and chief Boden to tell them."

"Thanks Matt." He left as Nancy came in.

"Let's get you ready to leave." Nancy had been my nurse since the night before and she was really nice.

**Matt's POV**

I stepped out of Haley's room and started making my calls. First up was Antonio. He had asked me to call him as soon as she was being released. **Is everything ok Matt?** "No. Everything is good. She will be out of here within an hour." **Ok I'll send a patrol car to escort her back home. **"Are you close to finding this guy?" **Just hang tight. It should be over before the end of the day. **"Thanks Antonio." I hung up and called Helen next.

"Hey Helen it's Matt." **Hey, how is our girl doing? **"She is getting out of here in the next hour." **Ok, I'll get my coat and be on my way to pick her up. **"Alright thanks. I'll see you later."

Last was chief. "Hey chief. She's got the clear to go home." **How long is she going to be off because I need to get a relief for her. **"Six weeks although she's hoping less. **Tell her to not worry about the job and to get better. **"Will do chief." I hung up and texted Severide the latest update.

As promised, Helen was there rather fast and I was waiting for Severide to get here. I didn't want Helen to have to lift Haley alone so I called in some help.

"I hear our girl is getting the boot today." Shay's bubbly voice bounced off Haley's room walls.

"Yup, and not a moment too soon." They both hugged as Kelly came in.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, please get me away from this place." The nurse nancy came back with last minute instructions and helped us sit her in the wheelchair. Normally, I know she would complain about this particular hospital policy but in the state her body was in, I doubted she would try. Her mom rolled her all the way to her car and we helped her settle in.

"Antonio sent a police escort and we're right behind you. We'll meet you at your place."

"Thanks." She smiled before her mom drove away.

**Haley's POV**

I hated this wheelchair policy but right now, my body was hurting too much to even attempt to walk.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" It was strange for him to not be here.

"He's at your place. He's moving some things around so it'll be easier for you in the next six weeks."

"Six weeks...right."

"Oh sush. It will be over before you know it."

"You know I will go stir crazy."

"Trust me, you'll have plenty of visitors. Is it because Adam is at work that he didn't come pick you up at the hospital?" I knew that that question would eventually come up but I didn't know how to deal with it. I hadn't told my family the real reason for being in the hospital other than I was in a car accident.

I stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering what I would tell her. "Adam and I are taking a break." I said quickly and looked out of the window.

"Now I know you're lying but when you're ready, you can tell me the truth." I could never one up my mother, even now.

"Thanks ma." She drove the rest of the way home and the guys were right behind us as promised. Both Matt and Kelly helped me out of the car and into my apartment building while Shay and my mom took the rear with my things. They easily got me in the elevator and to my floor and Matt opened my door and helped me get inside.

"Welcome home." My dad was standing in the living room with Gabby.

"Oh my god. What happened to this place?"

"I thought I'd move around some furniture so it would be easier for you to move around."

"Thanks Dad. Ok, couch please." I slowly started walking and Kelly quickly helped me the rest of the way. "What smells so good?" Gabby's cooking was always the best.

"I might have cooked this morning." She blushed slightly.

"Yes, for a small army." My dad added and everyone laughed. "Help me move the living room table Matt, we'll be able to eat in the living room." They both moved my huge center table so everyone could sit around so we could eat." Gabby and Shay along with my mother made plates and carried them to the living room so we could all eat. We talked for a while until they had to leave to go have dinner at Laura and Antonio's.

"Call if you need anything." Matt had forbidden me from getting up as they left so I was still sitting on the couch.

"I will. Thanks everyone." Everyone left and it was just me with my mom and dad.

"So, where is Adam?" There was no way I was going to avoid this question today.

"I don't know. We are taking a break." I told as little to him as I did to my mother.

"What did he do?" My dad was never one to take detours, I supposed I had taken that from him, except in this precise moment where I was dodging the real issue.

"I don't want to talk about it dad, just drop it please." He eyed me for a few seconds, pondering if he should insist or not.

"Fine." He looked at me again as if he was going to add something but he didn't, at least not about Adam. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I rubbed my tender shoulder and winced.

"Do you want to have the pain meds that Dr Taylor gave you?"

"I don't know."

"If you're in pain honey, take one. We're here if you need anything."

"Ok but just one." She got up and went to grab me a glass of water so I could swallow the pill.

"How long are you out for?" My mom knew the answers to those questions but I had yet to update my dad on my situation.

"Six weeks." I groaned but just as he was about to reply, there was a knock on the door. I recognized the distinct knock but wasn't feeling up to an argument. My dad quickly got up with the intention of answering it. "If it's Adam, tell him I don't want to see him."

**James's POV (Haley's dad)**

I didn't like the way she said it. Her and Adam had been dating only a few months now and the last time I heard, things were going great between the two. The fact that she didn't want to talk about it meant it was something serious, something big. And then there was a knock on the door. I got up to get it and then she said that if it was Adam that she didn't want to see him. I opened the door and surely he was on the other side.

"Hi Mr Reed. I came to see how Haley is doing?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you son."

"Please, I need to see her." There was pleading in his tone.

"Look Adam." I pushed him out of the doorframe and closed the door behind us. "I don't know what you did to my daughter because she won't tell me but she's my little girl and I want her to be happy."

"I want her to be happy too sir and I'm sorry that my actions have caused her so much pain. I need to make this right with her." He looked very much like a man with his heart broken.

"Than give her some space Adam. If I know anything about my daughter is that she has a big heart and she's always ready to forgive so if you love her like I suspect you do, give her some space and allow her to come to you."

He looked very much defeated. "Ok, I will give her all the space she needs. Can you just tell her that we caught him, please?"

"I don't know what that means but I'll tell her, you have my word."

"Thank you Mr Reed." He turned and I watched him go down the stairs. I kept replaying his words in my head and then it came to me. It didn't take a lot to put two and two together. Her car accident wasn't an accident. Something had happened with Adam at work and it had repercussions on his relationship with Haley. I made sure I heard the bottom door close before going back in Haley's apartment.

"He's gone." I simply said as I closed the door.

"Thank you daddy." She smiled from her spot on the couch. I knew that she meant about taking care of Adam and for not pushing to find out the real story.

**Adam's POV**

I went to Haley's apartment hoping she had a change of heart and maybe wanted to see me even though a voice in the back of my mind told me she was still too mad at me for that. I went up the stairs of her building two at a time and knocked on her door. When I came face to face with her fathr, I knew I was in big trouble. Crossing Matt Casey was one thing but James Reed was a different story.

"Hi Mr Reed. I came to see how Haley is doing?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you son." There it was. The voice in my mind was right, she didn't want to even talk to me.

"Please, I need to see her." I pleaded to him.

"Look Adam." He pushed me out of the doorframe and closed the door behind us. "I don't know what you did to my daughter because she won't tell me but she's my little girl and I want her to be happy."

"I want her to be happy too sir and I'm sorry that my actions have caused her so much pain. I need to make this right with her."

"Than give her some space Adam. If I know anything about my daughter is that she has a big heart and she's always ready to forgive so if you love her like I suspect you do, give her some space and allow her to come to you." I felt my heart drop in my chest like a stone. I wanted her back but if I didn't give her what she wanted, I'd risk losing her for good.

"Ok, I will give her all the space she needs. Can you just tell her that we caught him, please?" I needed her to know that we had caught Hector and that she was safe.

"I don't know what that means but I'll tell her, you have my word."

"Thank you." I mumbled to myself more than anything before going back down the stairs, unsure of what to do next. I got in my car and drove away. To where? I didn't know.

**Dawson household - Antonio's POV**

We were enjoying another quiet evening with friends. Gabby was here with Matt and Leslie and Kelly were there too. We were talking about the case that we finally managed to close not longer after Haley had been discharged from the hospital.

"I'm glad that it's finally over." Gabby expressed what everyone was thinking.

"We can all sleep easier now." I took a sip of my beer.

"Tell me about it." Matt said.

"There's no chance of him getting out right?" Kelly wondered.

"Not a chance." I barely took another sip of beer when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone baby?" Laura asked.

"No. I'll go see who it is." I walked to the door and opened it, finding Adam with his hands on each side of the frame, leaning against the door, his head down. "Hey Adam. Is everything alright? Is it Haley?"

"I don't know what to do man."

"Hey, why don't you come in?" He looked up but must have seen the others in the dining room because he suddenly stood straight.

"You have company. I'm sorry, I should have called before just barging in. I'll see you at work." He quickly left, not even giving me a chance to talk. I went back inside and sat down.

"Who was it?"

"Adam. He's a huge mess. I'll talk to him tomorrow, see where his head is at."

"Those two need to get back together." Shay exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Laura added. "We need to come up with a plan." I could see Matt was sceptic but he didn't say anything and the girls started plotting to get the two together so they could work on their problems.

**Adam's POV**

I drove back to my apartment after my inpromtu visit at Antonio's. I poured myself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one shot before getting ready for bed. I layed there, hands behind my head, wondering where I had fallen short in my relashionship with Haley and how I could work on fixing it and fixing us.

* * *

a/n: Finally I managed to finish writing a new chapter between going back to work and taking care of my kids. I wanted the drama between Haley and Adam to last a little bit longer because what happened is a big deal and I didn't want it to be swept under the rug that quickly.

Next up, we'll look back on how the bust went down and the girls plot to bring Haley and Adam back together. Reviews are always apreciated and thanks again for reading this story and keeping up with it.


	24. Fixing us part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and also those who favorite/follow this story. Finally we get to see the girls plan to bring Adam and Haley back together. Will it work or will the whole thing explode in their faces?

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I layed there, hands behind my head, wishing for sleep to come but I wouldn't be so lucky. A million different thoughts of Haley and how I had messed this up danced around in my head, all of which stopping me from going into a deep slumber. I knew I had work tomorrow and that I had to sleep but my torment was well deserved. My mind went back to Hector's bust and how I had hoped that it would have allowed for us to at least talk but as I had witnessed tonight for myself, Haley and I hadn't exchanged a word with each other.

_***Flashback***_

_We had combed through dozens of street footages all coming empty until we took a look at the one that ran a block west from Oak street towards Providence. Surely enough, we got a glimpse at the SUV Haley had described and luck was on our side because we managed to see a partial plate that we ran through our database. We were also lucky enough to have an ID on the driver and from there, it didn't take long to get the location on Hector and the rest of his thugs. We moved quickly so we wouldn't miss our window to bust him and get this over with. I strapped on my bulletproof vest and secured my gun to my hip and waited for everyone to finish gearing up._

_"We go in and hit them hard. This ends today." Voight said before we went to our respective vehicules. Once we arrived on scene, Lindsay and Dawson took the back of the house while Atwater, Olynski, Voight and I had the front._

_"CHICAGO PD." I bellowed before kicking the door in. We made a quick sweep of the front rooms that were empty, Atwater and Olynski trying the basement and coming back up as we went up the stairs and found all five of them in different rooms upstairs. We made quick of cuffing them but not without them putting up a fight first. We brought them downstairs and in front where patrol cars were waiting to bring them back to the district. I was the last downstairs with Dawson, clearing our stuff before going back up to the bullpen._

_"You did a great job out there Ruzek. Now go get your girl back."_

_"Voight will never let me go."_

_"I'll handle Voight, get out of here."_

_***End of Flashback***_

I had done exactly what Antonio had told me and I had come against a brick wall. I'd have to think of something else in the morning to win her back. I eventually fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the night only to be woken up two hours later by my alarm. I grunted and turned around, slamming my hand against the clock. I quickly showered and headed to town. I made a quick phone call and I went up the stairs all the way to intelligence to find everyone working on a case.

"What do we have?" I sat down at my desk.

"Damn Ruzek, you look like you stayed up all night." Atwater snickered from his.

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"Ok so now that Hector is busted, we need Haley to come and try identify the man from the truck." Antonio stated.

"I don't think she's in any state to come down here Antonio. Can't we do this without her?"

"I'm sorry, we need to do this by the book if we want the charges to stick. I'll give her a call." Antonio went to his desk and made the phone call while I went to see Voight to find way around making her come down here.

"Hey sarge, is there another way to close this case than having Haley come in to identify the guy who hit her?"

"Sorry Ruzek, the new commissionner wants this done by the book."

"Thanks." I turned around and went back to my desk.

"She'll be here as soon as Matt Casey goes to pick her up." Antonio said after hanging up the phone.

**Haley's POVt**

I woke up this morning a little stiff from not being able to sleep in my natural position. This body brace was starting to get annoying already and I couldn't wait for it to come off. I could take off the sling during the night on the account that I couldn't move like I wanted but had to put it back on as soon as I got up. I padded to my kitchen to find my mom cooking.

"Smells great in here. What's for breakfast?"

"I figured I would do your favorite this morning. French toast with strawberries."

"Thanks mom, I'm so happy I get to eat home food again."

"Well have a seat, it's ready." She placed a plate full of french toast on the table and a bowl of strawberries.

"Where's dad?"

"Went to the store to buy some food. Your fridge is pretty empty."

"Yeah, I was supposed to go fill it up after shift the other day."

"Thanks."

"So. Are you ready to tell me the real story with you and Adam?" I was about to answer another lie when the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it." My mom and opened the door to find a flower delivery man with a large bouquet of flowers, Sunflowers to be exact."

"I have a delivery for Haley Reed."

"I'll take it, thank you." My mom took the bouquet from the man before he left. "They are beautiful."

"Do we know who sent them?" She located a vase in my kitchen and placed them in water before putting the vase on my counter and took the little card, handing it to me. I pulled the small card and instantly recognized Adam's handwriting. **I'm sorry and I love you - Adam**

"Who are they from?"

"Adam." I kept looking at the card as a small smile made its way onto my face. As mad as I was with him, I couldn't help but remember the night we had played twenty questions.

_***Flashback***_

_I poured us a glass of wine and we settled on my couch. "So what do you do now?" I asked smiling._

_"How about we play twenty questions? That way we can find out more about each other."_

_"Ok." We went through all the basic favorite questions and then came the one that always surprised people._

_"Favorite flower? Somehow, I don't peg you for the roses type."_

_"You know, for someone who claims doesn't know anything about me, you get your assumptions pretty right on." I laughed and took a sip of my wine._

_"So?"_

_"Sunflowers. They remind me of the field we used to have behind our house when I was about 5, right before we moved to the city." We spent the rest of the evening drinking and talking about everything and anything._

_***End Flashback*** _

"When I see you smile like that. I know something isn't right. You and Adam aren't really taking a break are you?"

I knew she worried about me and that no matter how much I lied to her, she always saw right through me. "No mom. The reason is that his job is the reason I had that car accident. When the guy hit me, he told me something. He told me that he had warned Adam about watching his back and those he loved. I woke up that morning to an empty bed. No note, no text that indicated where Adam was. I was so worried about him and I just wanted him to be safe. Then I had the accident on the job."

"What accident?" Crap, I hadn't told anyone about that because I didn't want them to worry more than they already were. My parents supported me in my career choice but worrying came as a second nature.

"I was doing a primary search with Christopher Herrmann and when I went to the basement, the stairs crumbled under me. That is why I left shift earlier. Chief told me to go home and rest so I could be ok for next shift."

"Oh baby. I'm sure he did all he could to protect you."

"But it didn't work mom. I know what he does is dangerous and I knew what I was getting into when I started seeing Adam but I just want him to be honest mom." Tears were slowly falling on my cheeks, breakfast forgotten. She wrapped me into a gentle hug so she didn't hurt me.

"It's all going to work itself out." She smiled as she held me at arms length.

"I'm just not ready to forgive him yet mom." I pulled away from her completely and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. Breakfast had since gotten cold so I only ate some strawberries and drank my decaf coffee. "What are you and dad going to do today?" She was about to answer when my phone rang next to me. "I have to take this." Mom waved at me to take it while she picked up the table.

"What's up Antonio?" **We are closing the case today but we need you to come and try to ****identify the guy that hit you so everything can be done by the book. **"How soon do you need me there?" **I know it's hard for you to move around but as soon as you can come. **"Ok, just let me get Matt to come pick me up and I'll head your way." **Thanks Haley. **I hung up the phone and dialled Matt.

"I need a HUGE favour." **What's up? **"Antonio needs me to come down and identify the guy that smashed in my car. Do you mind giving me a lift?" **No, I'll be there in fifteen. **"Thanks Matt." I hung up the phone and slowly made it to my room. My mom came to help me change so I could be ready when Matt came.

**Matt's POV**

After Adam left last night, the girls started plotting to get Adam and Haley back together. I wasn't the biggest Adam fan right now but if it meant that Haley would stop being miserable. Even though she acted so mad right now, her eyes said she was hurt above all. The girls kept throwing each other ideas until they found the perfect one but it would require some planning.

The next morning, I got up and got ready for the day. Antonio had promised to text me when things would be in motion. Just then, my phone dinged on the counter.

**Plan in motion, you should get a call soon. **And then my phone rang.

"Was that Antonio?" Gabby asked as I showed her the caller ID (Haley) and nodded my head to answer her question. I didn't even have time to say a word before she did.

**I need a HUGE favour. **"What's up?" **Antonio needs me to come down and identify the guy that smashed in my car. Do you mind giving me a lift? **"No, I'll be there in fifteen. **Thanks Matt.** I hung up the phone and smiled at Gabby.

"This crazy plan or yours might actually work."

"Keep me posted."

"How about you come with me? That way you can see for yourself."

"Perfect. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." We left in the next five minutes and made our way to Haley's building. When we get to her door, she is already waiting for us.

"Hey Gabby, what are you doing here?" I knew she didn't mean it in a bad way, just genuinely curious as to why Gabby was there.

"I figured a paramedic might come in handy, if anything goes wrong."

"Thanks Gabs. I'm ready." I helped her towards the elevators, her body brace giving her quite the mobility troubles.

"So what are you supposed to go do at 21?" I tried getting information so she wouldn't be suspicious about the real reason we were going down there.

"Antonio wants me to see if I can identify the guy from the SUV that drove into mine."

"Do you think you'll be able to?" I asked helping her in the back of Gabby's car. My truck was far from ideal for this.

"I'll try my best." We drove towards the presinct and as soon as I parked, I helped up the stairs. "I swear I feel like an invalid."

"You are an invalid." I chuckled. This was far too easy. We got to Sargent Platt and asked to speak with Antonio. Antonio came down to meet us and guided us to an interrogation room and I helped her get comfortable in one of the chairs.

"Matt and Gabby, I need you guys to come fill in the reports of what you saw when you arrived on the scene of the accident."

"Sure." We both said at the same time.

"I'll send Erin Lindsay to keep you company and when they're done, we'll look at the guys that are in custody to see if you recognize any of them."

"Alright. Thanks Antonio." She smiled at him and we left the room. What she didn't know was that Erin Lindsay would never come.

We made our way to the adjacent room so that Antonio could call Ruzek with an excuse to get him down here. He called up to the bullpen and gave him a lame story about needing him to interrogate someone who wouldn't talk.

"Do you think it'll work?" Gabby asked.

"There's no time like the present to find out." Adam had just walked in the room.

**Haley's POV**

This body brace was just about to drive me insane. The only time I could remove it was when I had to wash. Otherwise, it was a permanent fixture on my body and so was this sling. The three of them left me alone in an interrogation room while they had to file in some paperwork about what they had seen that might help the case. I was patiently waiting for Lindsay to come keep me company because sitting here alone was weird. When I heard the door open and close, I turned around to greet her. "Hey Linds." My words stuck in my throat when I locked eyes with the person who had arrived. I wasn't looking at the petite, spunky detective but rather at Adam. "Adam?"

"Haley?" Clearly neither os had been told the real reason we were here.

* * *

A/n: Ok so at first, my intention was to have Adam and Haley work out their problem in this chapter but I figured it would be too long and rushed so I'll finish it in the next one. I hope you liked it and you'll leave me a review, it's always appreciated.


	25. Back on track

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you to everyone who leaved a review for this story and also those who favorite/follow it, I'm not forgetting about you. So we've seen Adam try to fight to get Haley back but he hits a brick wall each time. All three couples have plotted to find a way to get these two to talk. Will it work or will it backfire?

* * *

**Haley's POV**

To say I was surprised what an understatement. I was expected to be kept company by Lindsay, not the one person I had been avoiding at all cost for the pas few days. What seemed like hours but was more like a minute or two passed before I was the first one to say something.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Antonio said they needed help with an uncooperative suspect." He leaned against the door. More minutes passed before we said anything else. "I had nothing to do with this I promise." I could see he was uncomfortable being here with me.

"I believe you. Thank you for the flowers this morning." I looked down on the floor and then up in his eyes.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"I don't suppose that we can get out of here?"

"My guess is that Antonio got it locked from the outside." He played with the doorknob and came empty. "I think they want us to talk."

"I don't have any thing to say." The truth was that I didn't want to be in here and least of all with Adam and whatever excuse he wanted to give me.

"Than I'll talk, I'm the one who was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hector being after you."

"So that's his name? He's the one who had a price on my head so he could get to you?"

"Yes. I should have told you about him, should have kept you in the loop."

"Than why didn't you Adam? Why didn't you tell me everything when it happened?"

"Because I was told not to."

"See, that's the problem. He told you not to say anything and you didn't. When you're in a relationship, it's not supposed to be a one way street." I was looking at him straight in the eyes now. "You're supposed to tell me about these things."

"That's confidential stuff Haley."

"Confidential? Confidential is not telling me about a case your working on when I ask you questions about it. This was way beyond confidential. It was my life that was at risk. Was confidential more important than me?" I was getting more upset by the minute. There he was, trying to make excuses for rationalizing his decision and they were stupid excuses.

"I told you Haley, I was trying to keep you safe."

"You keep telling me that but how is not telling me keeping me safe? I'd really like to understand that one."

"I didn't want you to have to look behind your shoulder every time you walk down the street Haley. I tried to keep you safe by having someone keep an eye on you at all times."

"We see how that turned out." I was getting uncomfortable in the brace sitting on the chair for a long time.

"Haley, that wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. You were on shift with Matt, I just didn't factor in that you'd get hurt on the job and have to go home."

"Adam, this whole thing comes down to communicating. If we can't talk about things, you and I, we won't work." I pointed between us. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "Look. I know what you do is dangerous and a lot of it is confidential. I'm not asking you to betray any of that or choose me over your job but I just want to be kept in the loop. I don't want to worry about you more than I already do."

"I want to make it up to you Hales."

"Give me some time then. Things can't go back to the way they were, I'm not ready for that."

"I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything." He got off from the wall and walked the short distance between us. He crouched down in front of me and placed his hands on my legs. "Name it and that's what I'll do."

I thought a few seconds before answering. "Come by my place after shift, maybe catch a movie?" I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but even though part of me was mad at him, the other part was begging not to throw away what we have.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

**Meanwhile in the bullpen - Matt's POV**

We had left Adam and Haley in an awkward face to face. My only hope was that we hadn't left them in an explosive situation. Antonio walked us up to the bullpen and guided us to the break room.

"Do you think it'll work?" Gabby asked, sitting on a chair.

"Well they can't get out of there unless one of us unlocks the door from the outside so they have no choice to talk now." Antonio leaned against the counter.

"Let's just hope Haley won't be her stubborn self and close herself off." I sat down next to Gabby.

"So who's idea was it to put them in a locked from the outside interrogation room so they could talk?" Erin leaned against the door frame.

_***Flashback***_

_"Those two need to get back together." Shay exclaimed._

_"Tell me about it." Laura added. "We need to come up with a plan." I was sceptical but I didn't say anything and the girls started plotting to get the two together so they could work on their problems._

_"Ok so what now?" Gabby asked. It was mostly the girls talking, we were just listening, laughing at their ideas._

_"How about we plan a diner for them at our place and just leave the two alone." Gabby suggested._

_"You do know how ridiculous that sounds right Gabs?" I chuckled. "Haley can walk out the door faster than you can blink." She just rolled her eyes back at me._

_"Why don't you find something then?"_

_"Eehh no. You ladies are the best schemers, I'm staying out of it." I laughed and Antonio and Kelly laughed along with me._

_"How about, we all go out together and don't tell her Adam will be there. That could work." Shay suggested._

_"That still won't work." Laura said, racking her brain. "We need somewhere that we can get the two together in a room and that they can't get out of. Haley is so mad right now that anything less than that won't work."_

_"I might have something that could help you out." Antonio smiled. "We have interrogation rooms that we can put them in, they lock from the outside."_

_"And how do we get them in there without it being suspicious?" Kelly asked._

_"We could just tell her that we need her to identify the guy in the truck and Ruzek would be easy to get there."_

_"That is PERFECT!" The three girls said at the same time, making us laugh._

_***End of flashback***_

"Antonio came up with that one all by himself. Oh and Laura planted the seed." Gabby smirked.

"How do you think it's going?"

**Interrogation room - Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe that she was actually giving me a chance to prove myself to her. This case had been a total screw up and I needed to show her that she meant everything to me.

"Ok." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ok?" she smiled back at me.

"Yeah, what time do you want me to come over?"

"When you get off. I'll get my parents to clear out for a few hours so we can be alone, maybe talk after?"

"Sure." She shifted in her chair, looking uncomfortable. "Are you in pain?"

"Starting to be. It's hard for my back, even in this stupid brace to stay sitting for so long. Plus I have no pain medication."

"Ok, that's enough. I'm getting us out of here." I took my cell out of my pocket and dialed Antonio's phone. It picked on the first ring. "Get us out of here Antonio." I demanded.** Did you guys talk?** "Yes we talked." I smiled at Haley. "But right now her back is starting to kill her so I need you to bring Matt and Gabby down here so they can take her home." **Alright, we'll be right down.** "Alright, thanks man." I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket. "They'll be here in a minute. I'll help you get up." I gently placed my arm around her and slowly lifted her up. "Can you walk?" It was so hard to read her right now.

"Yeah but I'm a clutz right now. I can't wait for this crap to get off."

"Always the patient one I see." I chuckled.

"You want to try it?" She growled.

"Nope, that's ok baby, I believe you." I realized what I had just said as the words came out of my mouth. "Sorry about that, force of habit."

"Thanks." Just then, the door opened to reveal Matt and Gabby.

"Glad no one got killed." Matt smiled at us.

"I might kill you though." She swatted his arm as hard as she could.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek. "Let's get you back home." Matt took my place supporting her. I gave him a thank you look and let him guide her out the room.

"I'll see you after shift Haley." I called after her.

"Later Adam." She smiled at me one more time before they left. I went back upstairs where everyone was working on closing this case.

"Can we talk Antonio?" I motioned towards the break room. He followed me and Halstead left to leave us alone.

"What's up?"

"I just want to say thank you."

"Don't sweat it, the girls did most of the plotting." He laughed.

"Thanks anyways, I'm not sure she would have talked to me if we hadn't been stuck in a locked room."

"So what now?"

"I'm going over to her place after shift, watch a movie, talk. At this point, I'm just happy I'll be in the same room as her."

"Glad to help. Now let's get this over with if you want to get out of here faster." We exited the room and went to finish closing up this case. I managed to get out of there around five so I made my way to the diner down the street from Haley's place. I grabbed all of her favorites and headed to her place. When I knocked on the door, her mother Helen answered.

"Hi Mrs Reed, can I come in?" She smiled at me before giving me a hug.

"I'll let you two alone." She whispered in my ear before grabbing her coat and leaving.

"I brought diner." I lifted the bag to show her and put it on the kitchen table. She was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"What do you have there?" She tried peeking when I opened the bag.

"I have all your favorites from Ben's diner down the street and a chick flick." I walked over to her and put everything down on the living room table. "What first? Diner or the movie?"

"Diner. I'm starving. So my favorites huh? And what would those be?"

"I have Ravioli's with some garlic bread and a surprise for desert." We ate everything directly out of the containers.

"How was your day?" She asked in between bites.

"We wrapped up a case. We had nothing else on our plates."

"My case?" I just nodded. I didn't want to particularly talk about that.

"What about you? What did the doctor say about your injuries?

"Well this itchy piece of plastic needs to stay on me for another two weeks and a half." She knocked on it before continuing. "And the sling, another week and a half before they do x-rays to see it's progress. If they're happy, I start PT to get it stronger."

"Itchy huh?"

"You have no idea. And I can only take if off to shower. I've had the worst sleep since I'm out of the hospital."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes, I'm flat on my back all night long."

"I miss you." I knew she wanted us to go slowly and that things needed to change if we wanted for us to work but I had to say it. I missed her every day, and I missed her at night after a bad day, her body just snuggled into mine, just talking.

"Adam." She protested.

"I know you want to take it slow but I just needed to tell you."

"I need to trust you again. Just give me some time please."

I didn't answer but we were done eating so I just picked up our food and put it in the trash can. "Ok, so movie?"

"Yes, what do you got?"

"I heard you say you wanted to see The Other Woman so I rented it." I put it in her dvd player and pressed play. I wasn't fan of chick flicks and normally she wasn't either but I remembered her mentioning it and I could use all the help I could get. I put my feet on her table and she slightly shifted so she could have a really comfortable position. We were more than a few inches apart as the movie started and all I wanted was to hold her in my arms. It lasted all of ten minutes before being this close and yet so very far away was too much for me. I slid the rest of the way towards her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

**Haley's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Adam had showed up at my door with all my favorite foods from Ben's and a movie. We talked while we ate out of the containers. Then it came, the words I wanted to hear but didn't at the same time. I miss you. His name fell from my lips, hoping to stop him from saying more. It wasn't just about missing me because I missed him too but if I couldn't trust him, our relationship would go nowhere. He put the movie in and I shifted my position on the couch to get more comfortable. I wouldn't be able to tell how much time had passed between the moment the movie started and the moment did the thing I was yearning the most happened. He slid over, closing the gap that was between us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. If someone could plant doubt in my heart and make everything more confusing it was Adam. I was trying to be strong and work to build a better relationship with him but my heart wanted things to go back to the way things were. It took me a few seconds before I snuggled the best I could into his side. We spent the rest of the movie like that and when the credits rolled out, Adam turned on the side lamp.

"I think it's time for some desert." He smiled at me before getting up and going to grab the last bag from Ben's.

"What is it?" I was always giddy when it came to deserts.

"You remember that night we played twenty questions? What did you answer me when I asked what your favorite desert was?"

"I told you that anything made of apples was the only desert worth eating." I chuckled. That evening had been one of the great ones.

"Ok so they have a new apple cobbler recipe that I thought you'd like." He pulled it out of the bag and placed it in front of me.

"You thought of everything."

"I told you I would do anything to get back what we had and I'm keeping my word." My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. Even mad, my feelings for him were there and so was the tingling sensation when he said sweet words to me. Suddenly, all the resolve I had faded away and I moved as quickly as my body would let me so I could press my lips to his. I felt him stiffen as the surprise hit his body but mere seconds passed before he placed his hands on each side of my face and kissed me back. It wasn't rushed, or full of lust, it was sweet and full of love. We pulled apart slightly.

"I missed you too." I breathed out.

* * *

a/n: So here is the make-up chapter. I know that everyone probably wished it was more MAKE-UP but since she's still healing for the car crash, they will take things slowly. Next up, we'll see Adam come around more often to see Haley and things slowly starting to return to normal. We'll also see Haley visit the firehouse and we see who her replacement is. Thanks for being patient with me because updating hasn't exactly been easy with real life getting in the way. I probably won't be able to update this week since it's spring break so I'll try updating early next week. Please leave a review, it's always apreciated.


	26. Going through the motions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

I am SO SO SO SORRY for taking so much time to post this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do but wasn't sure how to write it down and every day life made it hard to write so here it is.

Thank you everyone for your reviews as well as the favorites/follows. I'm glad you guys are happy Adam and Haley made up so in this next chapter and maybe the next, we'll see Haley's recovery process and how things go between her and Adam. Tension will rise some when Haley visits the firehouse and finds out who her replacement is.

* * *

**Two weeks later - Haley's POV**

Adam had come by a few times in the past weeks since we kissed after out fight. Every time he would come, he would bring something for me. It was either food, magazines or movies so I wouldn't go completely out of my mind. My mom was no longer living with me because things were getting better and I wanted her to go back to her life. I woke up today feeling much better and the tension that I felt in my back and shoulder were not as bad as before. I had an appointment with Dr Taylor at ten so they could take x-rays of my shoulder so I could start PT as soon as possible. I had refrained from going to 51 for the past two weeks because I was scared of being angry of not being able to do the job that I loved. I walked out of my building to find Adam leaning against his car, waiting for me with a coffee and breakfast.

"You didn't have to come down today. Your case is more important than x-rays." I smiled as he handed me the coffee.

"Your x-rays are more important than any cases. How do you feel?" He opened the door and helped me sit down before going to his side and sitting down too, closing his door.

"I feel better than last week so it must be good news."

"Let's hope so." He started driving in the direction of Lakeshore.

"Can you tell me when I can go get my things in my car? I need to call my insurance so I can have a new car before I go back to 51."

"I don't know. Tell you what. While you go get your shoulder x-rayed, I'll give Voight a call to see where things are at."

"Thanks, I really don't want to be on foot when I get back."

"I'll drive you around if it gets to that." he chuckled as he parked his car and we went to wait for me to be called. We sat patiently in the waiting room while the nurse at the desk got my file.

"Ms Reed." He called me and Adam helped me up so we could go in his office. I didn't need help because it hurt but this brace was in the way or getting up so until it came off, someone had to help me off chairs. "Ok so I know we said you had to keep the brace three weeks for your ribs but I'd like to go ahead and x-ray your shoulder and your ribs at the same time to see how they are both healing."

"Does that mean that if everything is ok I'll be able to get the brace off?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Ms Reed, we'll x-ray and we'll see."

"Thanks doc." The nurse came to prep me for my x-ray and soon after I was wheeled away.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Adam bent down to kiss me. I came back to the same room about fifteen minutes later and after another fifteen of waiting, Dr Taylor came back in with my images.

"So what's the verdict?" I was so beyond ready for some good news.

"I have some good and some bad news." He started.

"Bad news first." I wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later.

"Ok so the bad news is that you're shoulder is not quite where it should have been so you'll need to keep the sling for another week before we x-ray again. The good news is that your ribs are healed up just like we like them so we can go ahead and lose the brace a week earlier."

"Oh thank God for that. So the sling, do I have to do anything different?"

"No but we need to fit you for a different kind of sling for when you're sleeping." I had no idea what other kind of sling he could be talking about. "The fact that you had a body brace prevented you from taking any sleeping position other than on your back, which was helping you not to move your shoulder. Now that that is gone, we still need to keep you immobile during the night so this sling will wrap around your mid-section and keep your wrist strapped to you to minimize movement."

"So that is for nights? I can keep the other one during the day?"

"Absolutely. From the images we took, one week should be enough to get it all fixed so if you follow the instructions the nurse gives you before leaving, PT will be waiting for you next week and then we can gradually ease you back into firefighting." It was not exactly the news I was expecting but my recovery was still on track as far as the timeline was concerned so I was happy about that.

"Thanks doc, I really apreciate it."

"I'll make sure she listens to the instructions." Adam shook the docs hand before he left and a nurse came back with the brace I had to wear at night. Once we were done, we walked back to Adam's car. "So where to?"

"Do you mind dropping me off at 51, I'll give them the update myself."

"Sure." We drove the short drive to 51 and Adam parked on the parking lot of the house so I wouldn't have to walk much. "Call me if you can't find a ride back home."

"I will. Talk to you later." I leaned across the car and kissed him before getting out of the car and making my way onto the apparatus floor. Squad was sitting at their usual table, playing cards.

"Hey, look who it is." Severide smiled and got up to greet me with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a doctors appointment and came to update Chief and the rest of the house." I smiled as he pulled away from me. "Who's my replacement?"

"You remember Tommy Welch? Matt probably told you what he did to 81."

"Yes, I was still in New York when it happened but wasn't he on Squad before?"

"Yeah but he was stripped of his rank and the only available spot for him right now was yours."

"That's perfect." I rolled my eyes. The truth is, Matt had told me all about the truck accident and how Welch had played a role in it. In all of the CFD, this guy was the worst that could take my spot while I was recovering. "Thanks lieutenant." I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked towards the common room. Most of truck was there and the girls were there too. Once they noticed it was me, both jumped up from their spot and carefully wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey, you lost the body brace." Shay noticed first.

"Yup. That part is good news.

"Great news even."Gabby added. "So what did the doc say?" She asked what everyone was thinking.

I gave Matt a nod before answering. "Is Chief Boden in his office?" I wanted to tell him first but he came walking into the common room.

"I'm right here. What's the news? Good or bad?"

"Well the good news is that my ribs are healed up so the brace is gone. The not so good news is that my shoulder is not as healed up as they'd like so I got another week with it but doc says it looks good for PT starting next week." I smiled at him. A few of the guys were clapping but I could see Welch from the corner of my eye, an unhappy look on his face.

"It's what we like to hear. Staying with us for lunch?"

"Absolutely. Help me out with lunch Gabs?" I smiled at her. She smiled back and went to get some stuff ready. I made my way towards Welch who was reading the paper. "Haley Reed." I extended my good hand for him to shake. He only looked up at my hand and went back to reading his paper. "So you're than kind of firefighter huh?

"Go on and cook our lunch, it's what your good for." He said, never looking at me. It took a hand on my shoulder and around my waist from Severide to stop me from jumping down his throat.

"You stay here long enough, I'll school your ASS on that truck." I growled before he moved me towards the stove.

"Keep your cool, he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Gabby nudged me against my good shoulder.

"It's working." I hissed looking at him. We started cooking lunch, joking around. "So, any new wedding planning we should know about?" I asked as Shay leaned against the counter in front of us.

"Well next week, we have an appointment at the taylor's for my dress." Gabby smiled and Shay squeeled.

"I so want to see that." Shay.

"It's not done yet. Last week he did the sketches, I just have to see if it's what I want. I'll tell you ladies when I have to go try it. And, as soon as your sling comes off, we are going to go with Laura for the bridesmaid dresses." She smiled.

"Chow's up." we called and put the food on the counter in front of the stove. I took the empty spot next to Matt at the top of the table.

"How are you feeling?"He asked.

"Better, looking forward to PT and coming back." Welch was sitting across from me and just smirked up at me before getting back to his food. I was determined to wipe it off his face.

"How's it going with Adam?"

I looked at him funny, not sure where he was going with it. "Getting there, slowly. He's not pushing me to get back like it was before."

"I wasn't happy when they wanted to get you two back together but you've been happier since you guys got back together. So what happens with your car?"

"I'm not sure. It's still in CPD lock-up, Adam is supposed to update me today. I kind of need to get another one before coming back."

We were cut off in our discussion by the overhead paging system going off.

_Ambulance 61, Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3 and Batallion 25, structure fire._

Everyone got up and went to their respective trucks. Chief came through the common room as I was finishing to eat my lunch since I was off duty.

"Want to come with me?" He smiled at me.

"Yes sir." I smiled back at him and quickly got up from my spot and following him. As we get there, the apartment building is already engulfed in flames. I stand next to chief as he gives out his orders and look at the scene in front of me. Both Casey and Severide redirect those orders to their respective teams and they all go in. As they go through the different rooms, they radio in their progress but then, we hear an explosion and all radio activity stops.

"Chief. The floor under me collapsed and I'm stuck in the basement." Casey reported. I breathed out, relieved that he seemed fine apart from him being trapped.

"I can't get to him chief." Severide calls in.

"I'm going in." Chief announced as Otis and Herrmann came out with a victim. "Otis, Herrmann, you're with me." He turned and looked at me, giving me his radio.

"I trust you will make the right call." I nervously picked it before he masked up and put his gear on and went inside. Minutes passed and still no one had given their progress.

"Severide report." I called into the radio.

"We're almost done with the top floor search, Capp and I will be down in three minutes." The rest of Squad 3 were already outside. Otis, Herrmann and chief Boden were still helping Casey inside but I didn't know where Mouch and Welch were.

"Mouch, Welch, what's your status?" Mouch came out as I let go of the radio button but I was still waiting for Welch to reply.

"I'm coming out with a victim." He finally answered. He came out a few seconds later and handed the young girl to Dawson and Shay. Then, Severide and Capp came out with a second victim, the mother. Other than having dust on her face, she seemed fine. I was hoping the rest of 51 would be out soon but a huge cloud of black smoke emerged from the roof.

"The smoke just turned black, you've got one minute left guys." I called anxiously in the radio. "Dawson, call an extra ambulance in case for Casey."

"Copy that Reed." Gabby called an extra ambo while I waited impatiently for the four of them to come out. When they finally did, Matt locked eyes with mine and offered me a smile.

"Another ambo is on its way to check you guys out." I said as they removed their gear and drank the water that was offered to them by the rest of truck.

"Great job Reed." Chief patted me on the back.

"Right back at you chief." I smiled at him as the second ambo arrived. I asked the paramedic to take a look at Matt while the guys were packing up their truck to leave. After being given the all clear, Matt got up in front of 81 and they left to go back to the house. I got back into Boden's truck and we went back to the house too. When we got in the common room, Adam was there.

"Got to go on a ride along?" he kissed me as Matt came behind me.

"I even got in on the action." I smiled at him as Matt clapped both hands on my shoulders. I could see Adam didn't like the fact that I had been active during this rescue because of my shoulder.

"You are looking at Chief Reed." He chuckled. I swatted him away and he went towards his office to write the incident report.

"Chief Reed huh? Can I talk to chief Reed in private?" He laughed.

"Sure, let's go in the conference room." He followed closely behind me and closed the door behind him.

"Ok so what have you found out about my car?"

"Well, your car needs to stay at 21 but Sargent Voight said that CPD is paying to replace your car since it was damaged because of one of our cases."

"He has the authority to do that?" I was beyond surprised.

"Well he had to get it authorized by the commissioner but they gave him the go ahead. Find the one you want and come see Voight, he'll get all the paperwork done."

"That's great."

"And your replacement?" I just rolled my eyes and growled.

"Sexist ASS."

"He won't know what hit him. Are you ready to head home?"

"Definitively. Let me go see chief Boden and then we can go."

"I'll wait for you at the car." He kissed me and walked back out of the firehouse. I walked the short distance from the conference room to chief's office.

I knocked and he motioned for me to come in. "Thanks for letting me come along chief." I sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"It was my pleasure. You did a great job out there. Did you ever think of taking the lieutenant's exam?" He removed his glasses and put them on the desk.

"No sir." Truth is that I had briefly thought about it when I was in New York but finally had decided not to take it.

"You would be great, you should think about it."

"Can I tell you the truth?" Since he was being honest, I thought I'd repay him the favour. He just nodded for me to continue. "When I was in New York, the thought crossed my mind. I knew it would be difficult because I'm a woman but after I came here and started working at 51, I don't see myself working in any other house in Chicago."

"We're glad to have you on our truck but if you ever change your mind, come see me."

"Thank you chief." I extended my hand and he shook it before I left. I said by to everyone before going to join Adam at his car. We drove back to his place and spent a quiet evening together.

* * *

a/n: Again, I am so sorry it took me so much time to write this chapter. I hope you like it and please leave some reviews, I always love to read what you think.

Next up: Haley gets her sling off and starts her PT and the girls will go dress shopping for the wedding.


	27. Wedding shop, girl talk and pillow talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and favourited it. Now Namine Redfield wanted to know what Gabby's dress would look like so I put the link up on my profile page to show you what I think Gabby's dress will look like and I also put a link for the maid of honour and bridesmaid dresses on there too.

I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, I think it's highly time our girls get some real girl time and what better than dress shopping to do that.

Also, the end of this chapter will be rated M

* * *

**One week later - Haley's POV**

I finally got the ok from my doctor to start physical therapy in order for finally get back on track at the firehouse. The faster I got stronger, the faster I would take my spot back on truck and teach Welch a lesson or two. Adam had come with me to my first session and I had tried to convince him that he didn't need to come to each session but it was like talking to a brick wall. I had PT three times a day. It was exhausting but the more I worked with my shoulder to give it back some strength, the faster I would get out of my house that was driving me crazy. One thing that was good about all of this was that we were going shopping for our dresses the next day. I woke up feeling better, ready for some shopping. I drove directly to the store to meet the girls.

"Good morning ladies." I handed everyone a cup of coffee.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Haley. She's Matt's best friend that I told you about."

"Nice to meet you maam." I extended a hand; which she shook.

"Call me Esmeralda dear. Gabby has spoken so highly of you."

"None of it is true, I assure you." I rubbed my shoulder that was painful for a reason that was beyond me.

"Are you ladies ready to look at some dresses?" The store clerk asked all of us.

"Yes." Leslie and Laura said at the same time.

"Do you have any colour in mind for the bridesmaid dresses?" She directed her question at Gabby.

"I was thinking about blue."

"Well let's go towards the blue section." We followed her towards that section and she started showing us different models of dresses. For about an hour, we tried on different dresses and finally, the lady gave one for Shay to try. She dissapeared behind the curtain and we waited for her to come out. Once she did, we all gasped.

"It's perfect Shay." I smiled at her. The dress was floor lenghth with a sweetheart neckline. Some veil material was drapped across her riht shoulder and it had a large waist.

"Turn around." Gabby asked her so we could see the back of the dress. It was mid back and was tied with silk material.

"It looks like it was made for you Leslie." Gabby's mom complimented.

"Ok so we'll take that one. Now for the bridesmaids." The lady looked through the store for about half an hour, bringing different models of dresses for us to try. The first few were total busts and it seemed like we would be in that store forever. Then we tried on another one and both came out looking at each other.

"You are stunning Laura, Antonio won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." I smiled at her. We were wearing a greek goddess style dress drapped across one shoulder with a wide wist on it.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled at me. "Adam is one lucky man."

"Those are perfect, we'll take them too." Gabby announced.

"Thank you for these wonderful dresses Esmeralda." Gabby's parents were paying for all of this, it's the least we could do.

"Yes, thank you Mrs Dawson." Shay added.

"You're both very welcome. How about some lunch?" She looked at all four of us.

"Yes, I'm starving." I said and everyone laughed.

"You are always hungry." Shay laughed, circling my waist as we walked out of the door.

"Well, I have to have energy to keep up with the boys on truck. Can't let them push me around." I shrugged.

"So when are you coming back?" Gabby asked as we walked into an italian restaurant down the street from the dress shop.

"Well I have another PT session tomorrow and an apointment with Dr Taylor to see how things are going and then we'll discuss a timeline for going back to slowly ease myself into firefighting shape." I explained what Dr Taylor had told me when I was authorized to lose the sling. The hostess gave us a table at the far end of the restaurant and we all sat down.

"So how is it being a woman in a man's world?" Gabby's mom asked as we got handed the menus.

"Some are asses." The girls chuckled because they knew I was making reference to Welch. "But most of them are supportive. I found a great home at 51." I smiled at Gabby and Shay who returned it. I was really happy to have found a great house in Chicago that I could call my family. "So enough about me. When do we get to see your dress?"

"I have to meet with the tailor for last changes next week and when that's done, you ladies will be able to see it." She grinned. I was really happy for her.

"And what about Matt?" Laura asked. "Where is he in the process?"

"Let's just say he hasn't asked Kelly yet to be his best man."

"Oh man. I have to talk some sense into him, kick his ass even." I chuckled. Matt was always good at keeping things for the last minute.

"We still have time and guys aren't so complicated with the suits and all."

"And what about the honeymoon?" Shay almost squeeled. "Do you guys have anything planned yet?"

"We don't know if we'll be able to go with shift and all. Maybe later." I could see that Gabby was dissapointed.

"Don't you guys have furlough?" I highly doubted either one had nothing left to dissapear for a few days.

"Yeah we do but we don't know, we'll see." I needed to talk to Shay and chief about this. No way these two are not going to leave for a few days to get all hot and heavy after their wedding. We got our food and kept talking about everything and anything until he decided to leave and each go our seperate ways.

**Matt's POV**

Gabby had gone with the girls to go shop for dresses and I spent some time doing some work in our apartment. When I was done, I decided that now was a good time to have Kelly over and ask him to be my best man. I fished my phone out of my pocket and called him.

"Want to come grab lunch and a beer?" I asked him when he answered. **I'll be there in twenty minutes. **Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"I brought lunch. I hope you have enough beer." Kelly chuckled as he walked in.

"That I have. Take a seat." I went to the hitchen to grab us two beers while he took the food out of the bag.

"What do you got?"

"Ribs and fries. I thought we could have a manly meal with all the healthy stuff we eat at the house."

"Great idea." We started eating before i parked up the courage to ask him.

"Sooo. There's actually a reason I asked you over." I took a sip of my beer to allow the food to go down.

"I'm listening."

"Well Gabby and the girls went dress shoping today and I haven't done anything yet. So I figured I'd start today. I wanted to know if you would be my best man?" Kelly laughed before answering.

"I'd be honoured man, thanks."

"I wouldn't want anyone else standing up for me when I marry the girl of my dreams."

"We all knew you'd end up together, it was just a matter of time."

"I guess we were the only ones in the dark." I chuckled. "And since Laura and Haley are Gabby's bridesmaids, I thought I'd ask Antonio and Adam to be my groomsmen."

"I'm sure they'll say yes. So how is the rest of the planning going?"

"I don't know. Gabby is taking care of everything. The only decision she left up to me is what I'll be wearing on the day."

Kelly only gave a chuckle before answering. "Tell me you know that at least."

"I am not sure yet between my dress blues or just a normal tux. I just wished I knew what she really wanted." I took a pull of my beer.

"So it's all about the girl huh?"

"Pretty much." I smiled. "I just want her to be my wife. It's going to be her day really."

"Who knew Matthew Casey was so muchy."

"I'm full of surprises." I laugh.

"So, Welch, what are you going to do about him?" He changed the subject.

"I don't know yet but I have a feeling that if he runs his mouth one more time while Haley is in the house, he might end up in a world of hurt."

"Do you know when she's coming back?"

"I think she has a PT session tomorrow and an apointment with her doctor to discuss all of it. She's been feeling restless; can't say I blame her."

"Well let's hope for everyone that she comes back soon, she's one hell of a firefighter."

"That she is. Even going through the academy, I knew she'd kick some serious ass. I'm glad she's in our house now."

"I'm glad too. She's become a good friend to me."

"I'm glad she finally found a home with us." We clanked our beer bottles and drank to that. We spent the rest of the afternoon together until Gabby returned home with Shay from all their shopping.

**Haley's POV**

After a few hours at the restaurant, we all went our seperate ways. I headed back to my place so I could get ready for my evening with Adam. I took a long shower and fixed my now short hair and put on some light make up. I pulled on a pair of boyfriend jeans, my favourite pair with a hole in the knee and a black cami with the whole back in lace. I poured myself a glass of wine and started getteing everything ready. Now that I had the all clear from my doctor and that Adam and I were finally back on track, I was hoping for a romantic evening with him, in my bedroom, preferably without our clothes.

The door opened a few hours later to Adam getting off shift. "Hey baby, in here." I called from the kitchen.

"Hey you." he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, making me exhale sharply.

"I missed how you made me feel." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness of his body to mine.

"You mean like this?" He kissed the spot behind my ear and trailed hot open mouthed kisses down my neck and shoulder.

I only offered a moan in answer. He gently placed his hands on my hips and pressed his body even closer into mine, making me feel just how much he was turned on as well.

"You. Are. Not. Playing." I moaned again as he played with the waistband of my jeans. "Fair." I managed to finish painfully.

"How about we eat what smells so good in here and I'll show you just how unfair I can play?" He pressed my hips into his just to prove his point as I let out a low growl, wanting nothing more that to be between the sheets with him. I managed to bring the pasta I had made for us to the table even though Adam was doing everything to distract me from my task with a slap of my ass, a kiss or his fingers running along my skin.

We ate while talking about his day mostly since I was off shift. Once we were done, I picked everything up and proceeded in doing the dished. Adam on the other hand, had other plans. He just showed me how unfair he was playing. He was standing behind me and every time I picked up a new item to wash, he pressed his body into mine, creating friction between us. There were only two things to clean when he started undoing the button of my jeans and gently sliding his hand in them, gently rubbing me ever so slowly.

"Adam." I growled.

"Yes?" He was kissing my neck now. He was making this entirely too hard for me to concentrate. I growled again, dropping the final piece in the sink and turning around, my hands still wet and not caring for that either. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. He cupped my ass and sat me on the counter, his lips attacking mine this time. I offered no resistance when he asked for entrance with his tongue, having spent too much time away from him and without intimacy. All I wanted was for him to make love to me and show me how much he missed me. It almost seemed as though he sensed what I was thinking because he slowed down his pace and the kiss turned from rushed to sensual and full of love.

"I've missed this." He whispered as he ended our kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea." I whspered back. He slowly placed his hands under my butt and lifted me back into his arms, kissing me again while taking me to my room. He gently placed me down on the bed and hovered over me.

"You're beautiful. I wonder how it even crossed my mind to screw this up."

I slight blush crept onto my cheeks. "It's all behind us now baby." I lifted myself up to kiss him. He placed a hand on my back, holding me to him and kissed me back. He put my back against the pillow again and started underessing me. Once he was done, I flipped us around and did the same to him. The time for teasing was over and it was time just for the two of us now. He turned us around again and started kissing me before he ran his right hand over my side and finally curled one finger inside me, then another as I moaned into his mouth. It had been a little while since we had been intimate together and tonight, everything would be right again. He removed both fingers and kissed me again before just looking at me and smiling.

"I love you so much." He kissed me.

"You have no idea." I chuckled lightly, kissing him back before he gently slid into me. I closed my eyes and moaned, feeling suddenly complete. Not another word was said between us as he slowly and torturously made love to me. This had never felt more right and it was in that moment that I realized that he was it for me. We made love until we were both spent and happy. He sat up against the headboard and I placed my head in his lap, letting him run his fingers through my hair.

"This was amazing." He smiled down at me.

"The best."

"So how was your day?" He finally asked me.

"It was fun. We found the dresses for Gabby's wedding." I trailed off.

"Where's your head at?"

"They are going to have a beautiful wedding. I'm so happy for them." I smiled up at him. "I can't wait to see Gabby's dress. She'll make for one beautiful bride."

"You know, these past few weeks, without you, have been hard." He started. I looked up at him and he seemed so deep in thought so I just let him go at his own pace. "I've screwed up so many things."

"Baby." I didn't want him to feel guilty about it anymore.

"No, I need to get this off my chest." I just smiled at him so he could continue. "We haven't been dating long enough and I've screwed up so many things already. I know I have a dangerous job but I should have protected you more. I just hope that someday, we can be good enough again to move forward together."

"We are good enough again Adam." I got up from my spot and put my arms on either side of his sheet clad waist and looked up at him. "I know I was mad and stubborn after it happened but we're ok now so I need you to move forward with me because I would want nothing more than to move forward with you." I closed my eyes and gently kissed him. Slowly at first but with more passion as I deepened it. When I pulled away from him, he kept his eyes closed a fraction of a second more before looking at me in the eyes and smiling.

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

"It helps that you're hot." I smiled seductively at him.

"Move in with me." He suddenly blurted out. It gave me a shock that I quickly recovered from.

"Are you serious?" I wasn't sure if he blurted it out in the moment or if he really wanted this.

"Yes." He smiled at me. "Move in with me Hales." My smiled grew even bigger at the thought of him being serious.

"Yes." I got up and straddled his hips. "Yes I'll move in with you Adam. I love you so much." I kissed him. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me back. We laid down and he flipped us around, kissing me.

"I can't wait to wake up to you every morning."

"You and me both." He kissed me again and made love to me for a second time tonight. Things were finally going great again.

* * *

FINALLY! I am soooooo sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter up. I've been sick for the past few days, having so much trouble concentrating on simple tasks on top of having to take care of my kids and the rest of life in general. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and I really hope that you like this update and that you'll leave me a review. I always love to read your feedbacks.


	28. Author's note

Hey everyone,

I just wanted to post a little note concerning this story. I'm trying to write the next chapter but it needs a little bit more research than my other ones so sorry for the delay.(this is for you, coconut :))

Also, I try to answer people that write reviews but some are not members of so I can't answer them. If ever you guys review and have no fanfiction id, please Private message me if possible so I can thank you properly or if you have things you'd like to see me write, I'm always open to suggestions.

Thanks everyone for your support

Sarra


	29. Red Blooded Woman

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Haley belongs to me though.

Thanks everyone for the follows and the favourites and to those who review my chapters.

* * *

**One week later - Haley's POV**

For the past week, Adam and I talked about us moving in together. It was mostly logistics because we had doubles of practically everything in our furniture and we had to see what worked in his apartment and what things from my place that we would transfer to his. He would get rid of his kitchen appliances and dishes because he had the most scarce plate set I'd ever seen in my entire life and he owned exactly one pot and one pan, which of course didn't impress me. We had lived the whole of last week at my place and moving what could be moved by car to his place and I packed smaller things in boxes to be transported later. And for the past week, I had spent my spare time in PT and got the go ahead to return to the firehouse and continue the rest of my rehabilitation with drills. The next morning, Adam drove me to the house before going to work. I would also get a new car by the end of next week so I wouldn't have to bother him everyday for transport. I put my duffle bag across my shoulder and kissed him before he left. I walked up the drive and Kelly and the rest of Squad were at their usual table.

"Morning ladies." I teased them.

"Look who's back." Mills got up and engulfed me in a hug.

"It's great to be back." I hugged him back.

"Back on full duty?" Capp inquired.

"Not yet but I got the go ahead to train on drills to get back in the game. One more week."

"Can't come soon enough." Tony added.

"Thanks guys. Everyone else in house?"

"Yeah, Gabby is cooking this morning." Kelly hugged me a I walked past him and they all followed me in, probably because breakfast would be ready soon.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Matt exclaimed as he saw me.

"Reporting for drills and back on duty in one." I bumped my fist against his and gave him a one arm hug.

"Just perfect." Welch grumbled. "Exactly what we need, drilling a girl on truck."

"I swear I'll make you swallow those words Welch. I think it's time to teach you some manners." I growled. "Tomorrow, dawn, you and me at the academy. I'll teach you how it's done."

"Looking forward to beating you with both hands behind my back." I swear it took every once in me not to rip that smug smile off of his lips.

"Be careful what you wish for." I walked pas every member of 51 who stood paralyzed in he middle of the common room to go change in my uniform. I made my way to Boden's office first.

"Come in Haley." He motioned for me to enter. I closed the door and took a seat. "I got the final report from Lakeshore. They gave you the go ahead to train with us to get you back on track."

"Yes sir. And before you hear it from anyone else, I'm taking on Welch tomorrow morning, teach him a little respect." He only chuckled.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with calls, he's all yours." I got up and shook his hand.

"Thanks Chief." I smiled at him. I walked back to the edge of the common room where I made eye contact with Matt and motioned for him so we could talk. He grabbed his food and made his way to me as I walked back towards his office for some privacy. He got it and sat at his desk, still eating. "I'm sorry about the scene Casey but he was asking for it."

"It's ok. I called it to Kelly when we were waiting for you girls to finish shopping. Did you tell Boden?"

"Yeah. He says he doesn't mind as long as it doesn't interfere with calls. Said he was all mine." I grinned.

"I have no doubt you'll kick his ass. He's been acting way too smug since he's been here."

"I never heard those words coming from your mouth lieutenant." He just laughed and took another bite. "Speaking of shopping. Gabby tells me you haven't asked Kelly to be your best man yet. Do you want to tell me what the hell you're waiting for?"

"For your information, I asked him last week while you crazy chicks were out shopping and he said yes."

"Good. Now, I might have some information that you might be interested in."

"I'm listening." He put his plate aside and gave me his full attention.

"I heard that Gabby only gave you one mission for the wedding, is that right?"

"Yes, she told me the only thing I had to do is pick what I would wear."

"And have you given any thought as to what you'll choose?"

"I really don't know. If only I knew what Gabby wanted, it would make my life so much easier." I offered him a grin and he understood immediately what that meant. "And you wouldn't happen to know what Gabby wants would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do know what your fiancé would prefer you wear on your wedding day."

"Spit it out Reed, you're killing me." He chuckled.

"She'd love it if you wore your dress blues."

"You are the best friend a guy can ask for."

"So I've been told. I'm just helping you get brownie points with your girl."

"Thanks Hales. So what about you? How's it going with Adam?" To be quite frank, I hadn't been able to see Matt, let alone talk to him this week so I hadn't told the news of me moving in with him except to my mom.

"He asked me to move in with him." I smiled.

"When did that happen?" I could tell he was happy for me.

"Last week, after our dress shopping day. We talked about the accident and about how I was in regards to that and we talked about moving forward together so he asked me to move in with him."

"That's great to hear. When it happened, I was so mad at him for hurting you but when I look back to all the years we've known each other, he's the one that I've seen you the most happy with."

"I am. He treats me right and makes me feel like I'm the single most important thing in the world."

"And that's exactly how it should be." He came to sit next to me and hugged me. "Thanks for the intel by the way."

"My pleasure. Come on let's get out of here so I can work out a bit and kick Welch's ass." I got up from his bed and we made our way to the common room. It was a little bit less crowded than this morning so I made my way outside where Kelly and the rest of squad was.

"I need a favour lieutenant." I leaned against the table where he was reading the paper.

"What's up Reed?"

"Would you mind helping me do drills, get back into shape?"

"Shouldn't Casey help you with that?"

"I'm trying to find a neutral party so Welch doesn't think Casey is playing favourites."

"Tell you want. Ask Herrmann to drill you, he'll probably get great pleasure out of it and I'll give you a hand in the gym. Sound good to you?"

"Thanks Sev, it means a lot to me."

"Happy to." I went in search of Herrmann so he could help me but before I was able to talk to him, they got called to a structure fire. I decided to change in my workout clothes and hit the gym. I put on some music in my ears and I stretched for fifteen minutes before hitting the bag for about 45 minutes and then moving on to weights. The PT sessions helped a lot for the joint pain I was feeling at first but now that that was done with, I was able to do weights without a problem. I put on fifty pounds on each side to start with so I wouldn't hurt myself and started doing reps. I was so concentrated that I didn't notice Severide walk in and he nearly gave me a heart attack when he hovered over my head from the top of the bench.

"Don't EVER do that to me again Severide." My heart was thumping a mile a minute.

"Sorry about that. How's it working out for you?"

"I feel a slight twinge but it's manageable. It's good to be back."

"Good. Now do you think I can add a ten pound on each side?"

"Give it a try." I put my earphones in my pockets before positioning myself again, Kelly spotting me this time to make sure I didn't hurt myself.

"Alright, one rep left, how are you feeling?" He helped me put the bar in it's place before I sat down again.

"Good, the twinge is gone." The twinge was gone but my muscles were still sore, having lost a bit of mass since my accident.

"Alright. Drink some water and we'll do your last rep." I did as I was told and did my last rep before hitting the shower. I heard the bells go off while I was in there so when I got out, I went to cook so it would be ready by the time they were back. There wasn't much left in the kitchen apart from soft taco's so that's what I decided to make. I made a mental note to make a grocery run during the day. I set everything on the tables as the guys came walking through the door.

"Chow's up." I went to sit with Gabby and Shay at the round table. "So Gabs, when do we get to see that wedding dress?" I whispered.

"Next week."

"I can't wait." Shay squealed.

"And what about you?" Gabby and Shay both asked me. "I heard that lover boy asked you to move in?"

"Yeah, right after the make-up sex." I lowered my voice and the girls laughed. We talked about that and badgered Shay with her relationship status. She was claiming she was perfectly fine with sleeping around and not committing while me and Gabby argued that she needed a good one to hold onto. Lunch was done and everyone got their plates to the sink and I started cleaning them. Suddenly, Mills took the spot next to me with a dish rag.

"Need some help drying them?"

"Yeah sure, thanks." He cleaned and dried silently before he spoke up.

"How are you feeling? Ready to take on Welch?" His voice wasn't a whisper but it wasn't loud enough to be heard by the rest of the house.

"I still haven't asked Herrmann to help me do drills yet, I'll get to that after lunch. I just need a refresh because I know them all by heart it's just that I haven't done anything strenuous in a long while, I might be rusty."

"Herrmann will get you back faster than you think."

"Yeah, Kelly said he would take great pleasure in helping me out."

"Yeah and he's a great drill sergeant."

"I'm looking forward to it." I chuckled as we finished cleaning the dishes. I managed to find Herrmann on the couch, watching tv but there were way too many ears around us. "Do you mind giving me a few minutes Chris?"

"Sure, what can I help you with kid?"

"Not here if you don't mind, supply closet, five minutes." I got up and walked in that direction. I waited a few minutes before the door opened again and Herrmann came in.

"Why all the secrets?"

"I don't want Welch eavesdropping on us."

"I'm listening."

"I need your help for a little bit of refresh on my drills before I go in tomorrow with Welch."

"It'll be my pleasure. Meet me on the drive in twenty minutes, I'll school you."

"Thanks Herrmann." I spent the next two hours with Herrmann out front for some drills. It didn't seem too suspicious since that was what this week was about. When he was done with me, my chest was heaving and I had huge sweat marks on my shift. Christopher came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a towel. I took one large gulp and poured the rest of it on my head before drying myself with the towel.

"We'll keep at it for the rest of the week, just you and me. I'll whip you back in fighting shape."

"Thanks again Herrmann." He turned around and went back inside.

"How are you feeling." Matt came walking up to me.

"I'm so out of shape it's not even funny." He chuckled at me.

"You'll do just fine and you'll be at the top of your game when you officially come back next week." He patted me on the back as I took a large gulp of fresh air. "Now go change, you stink."

"Thanks." I replied, throwing my towel at him before going back inside. I went for a shower again and when I got out, I decided I'd go lie down and relax since I had trained so much since morning. I had in my mind to go running after diner just to keep my mind occupied but the thought of showering again before dawn didn't appeal to me to all I did was doing some stretching in the small gym. I was minding my own business, music in my ears when I noticed a shadow over me. I removed my earphones and looked up at my new visitor.

"Do you think that with all your training today you'll still be able to beat me?" it was Welch, goading me.

"Trust me, I know I'll kick your ass and believe me when I tell you, the smirk you keep sporting, it'll be wiped off too."

"I can't wait to see that." He chuckled and left me. I finished what I was doing and went back to my bunk to try to calm down the anger going through me. Good think no one came to talk to me after that because I probably would have snapped at them. Diner came and went and I went to nap a little while everyone left for a call. It would end up being a longer nap that I thought because they only returned hours later. I walked into the common room when I heard the commotion of them returning. From the look on their faces, it was a rough one. Everyone quietly headed towards the showers or to their bunks and I plopped down on the couch and browsed aimlessly the channels, waiting for everyone to get cleaned up. A few took snacks, others played card or stayed in the bunk area, probably wishing we'd have a slow night. At some point, everyone had gravitated back to the common room.

"Listen up everyone." Kelly's voice was loud enough that everything stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to him. "Ok so I want all of you to get some sleep because I'll be waking you up at four so we can be at the academy at five to settle this once and for all." Pretty much everyone scattered around to get some sleep but I stayed where I was, my nap having something to do with that. Once everyone was gone, Kelly came to sit with me a bit. "You know, you should get some sleep too."

"I'll head there in a little bit. I slept the whole time you guys were gone on the last call, I'm not quite tired yet."

"Make sure you sleep and drink some water. You'll do great." He patted me on my back.

"Thanks Kelly." I smiled at him before he went to his office to get a few hours of sleep. I went to sleep about thirsty minutes later, my body still needed to recuperate." We were lucky enough to have no calls at all during the night but the wake-up would prove to be brutal. Kelly must have been the first one to wake up and almost killed everyone in the process. He blew Squad 3's horn so everyone would wake up.

"Jeez Kelly, are you trying to kill us?" Shay groaned after she recovered from the shock.

"Well it was easier than that waking all of you up individually."

"Perfect." Otis grunted, less than amused.

"Come on everyone, we're going for a ride." Matt announced and everyone made their way to the trucks, Boden included. It didn't take long for us to drive through the empty streets of Chicago and to the fire academy. Tony and Cruz parked the trucks and the aerials were raised by the front of the building.

"Ok so I made a phone call to Chief Tiberg and he was gracious enough to set up a course for you." Boden told Welch and I.

"So what I want you to do is gear up, bring the hose all the way up. Once you're on the other side, there's a small spaces drill that was set up. Once you did that, you'll mask up with the no visibility equipment that was set up to do the down firefighter assessment so you turn the pass alarm off and I want you to pull him all the way to the other side of the building." Kelly explained the first part of the course to us.

"Then." Matt continued. "You'll have to go though the standard academy drill of going through the container filled with smoke. Oh and we've had fun changing up the inside from the normal exam." He chuckled. "The one of you two that's the fastest to come back down and get out of your turn-out gear will win and the slowest one will be on bathroom duty for the next week. It's as simple as that."

"Is that all clear?" Kelly asked.

"Yes sir." We both replied.

"Now get ready, I'll be timing Welch and Kelly will time Reed." Matt said. I positioned myself next to the turn-out gear that was next to truck 81 until Matt gave us the go ahead.

**Adam's POV**

Matt had called me in the evening to tell me that Haley was going up against Welch at five the next morning. I set my alarm for four so I could get to the academy on time. I parked my car down the drive, walked up and stood next to Matt when he was ready to send them up.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked them both.

"Yes."

"Go." He said loudly and both him and Kelly pressed on the time watch in their hands. I watched Haley gear up and take the hose up the aerial. I had never really seen her in action and although this wasn't a fire, she was something else. I watched Welch then and he seemed to be just a few seconds behind her. She went up the aerial quickly and once she was on top and over the wall, I couldn't see her anymore.

"How's she doing?" I looked at Matt.

"Kelly has her time." I knew that looking now wouldn't make any difference since the first lieutenant that would clic the watch would signal the winner. I saw come out of the building first though so I just hoped the rest of the course would go in her favour. Welch came out right behind her and went a little faster than her there. He went into one of the two containers and she went in a few seconds behind but after a few minutes, she came out first. The rest of the way down seemed easy enough. She quickly came down with a jump and removed her turn-out gear in a record time. Kelly clicked the time off first then Matt, maybe three seconds later. She put her hands on her knees, trying to take her breath, not really focusing on anything else. Both her and Welch looked up at the same time in Matt and Kelly's direction. They both checked their respective time before talking.

"Reed by 3.7 seconds." Kelly announced. That means Welch is on bathroom duty until she comes back.

"That's my girl." I smiled as she looked in my direction.

**Haley's POV**

I never felt so strongly that my heart would come out of my chest than right in this moment. My chest was heaving and my throat wanted nothing more than to down some cold water. My body seemed to be ok with the physical part of the job but the cardio was missing. I'd have to work on that this week. I bottle of water was handed to me by Gabby and Newhouse gave one to Welch. We seemed to both have the same idea because we looked up to Matt and Kelly at the same time to know who had won.

"Reed by 3.7 seconds." Kelly announced. "That means Welch is on bathroom duty until she comes back."

"That's my girl." I followed Adam's voice and he was standing next to Matt, smiling. I downed half the bottle in two swift motions and poured the rest on my head. God it felt great. Next to me, Welch was drinking his, probably not feeling the same effects as me. He came towards me as I was rubbing water all over my face that was no doubt still red from the challenge.

"Nice work Reed." He extended his hand to me. I looked at his hand and then at him to see if this handshake was for real or just a ploy but he looked sincere. I put my hand in his and shook it.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." I smiled at him.

"Guess I better take some stuff back. You're one hell of a firefighter and I hope to see you in action someday." He smiled back at me and went back towards truck 81. Adam was next to come up to me.

"That was amazing baby." Adam was now standing a few centimetres from me.

"Thanks but my hearts about to give." I scoffed.

"Not easy being back huh?"

"No but I'm happy to be back in the house and around family."

"Come on. Let's get you back at the house to grab your things and I'll drop you off at your place before heading off to work."

"Shift's not done yet." I tried arguing but he had an answer ready for it.

"I cleared it with Chief Boden and Casey."

"Alright then." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to his car. We made our way to the firehouse and I picked everything up so I could go back home; I was exhausted. Adam dropped me off in front of my building.

"Are you going to be ok today? What's the plan?"

"Yes. I am going to shower quickly, sleep, pack some more and maybe go for a run, get my lungs back in fighting shape until you come back."

"Alright. Rest up, I'll be back tonight."

"And you be careful."

"Always am." I bend down through the window, pulled him by his coat and kissed him hard before he left for work.

* * *

a/n so it is, Welch vs Reed. I really hoped you guys liked it and I hope you'll take a few minutes to leave a review. I really like reading what you think.

**Next up: **Matt, Kelly, Shay, Gabby and Adam help Haley move in plus the girls get to see Gabby's wedding dress for the first time and they finalize what's left for the wedding.


	30. Calling it Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Haley and her family

First of all, I wanted to say thank you to Amanda aka Chicago Fire Buddies for being my 100th review. WOW This is my first one hundred review story so THANK YOU to everyone who review my chapters time and time again and thank you to the 11 people who favourited it and the 27 followers along with whoever put my story in a community. This is the very first story that I had the guts to put up here and I never thought it would have that kind of response so thanks again for going on this journey with me, it's really fun.

Now for the good stuff, Haley is finally moving in with Adam. I hope you'll like it. **Warning: **The second half of this chapter is rated M so if you don't like that stuff, you can skip it

* * *

**One week later, Haley's POV**

I couldn't believe that today was it. Adam and I had been dating for almost six months and we were finally taking our relationship to the next step. I didn't need an alarm clock to wake me because the fact that I was excited about this new chapter of my life did the same effect. Adam had stayed at his place last night to make sure everything was ok at his place to move my things in there. I quickly showered and ate before waiting for Shay, Gabby, Matt and Kelly to come help me with moving my stuff. The girls arrived first since the guys had gone to get the truck rental.

"Hey, girl. So this is really happening huh?" Shay came in all bubbly.

"It is." I smiled at both her and Gabby.

"Is lover boy coming to help you?" Gabby questioned.

"No. He is getting his place ready with Antonio so we can put stuff in its proper place when we get there."

"So what are you moving from here and what are you doing with the rest of your things?

"I am moving pretty much the whole kitchen." I chuckled. "His is a complete mess. I'm taking my bed because his is not really what I call a bed." I laugh genuinely this time.

"I'm sure neither one of you ever complained about that one though." Shay said suggestively.

"No but my bed will be so much more fun." I wiggled my eyebrows as Gabby was laughing next to us.

"You girls will never change."

"Says the girl that does it in his office and thinks she's quiet." I poked her and laughed, making her turn beet red.

"She does have a point. I'm surprised there isn't a bun in the oven yet." Shay added.

"Ok, enough you two. What do you have left to pack?" She changed the subject away from her and Matt.

"Nothing really. I'll take the bed apart so it's easier to move and everything else is already in boxes." I looked around my apartment that had boxes littered everywhere. This place was a symbol of coming back home and after only a few short months, I was already leaving it. Tears started to well in my eyes and both girls came in for a hug.

"It's going to be ok Haley." Shay rubbed my back.

"I know." I chuckled nervously and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "It's just overwhelming. I just came back home and now I'm moving out. It's crazy, I'm crazy right?"

"Hey, you are not crazy and this is not crazy." Gabby started. "You are in love and he loves you back, this is right." I breathed in and out a few times and smiled again.

"There you go." Shay rubbed my back some more.

"Thanks." I hugged them again as the guys walked in.

"Everything ok?" Kelly asked first.

"Yep, all good." I sniffled one last time and went to my room to take the bed apart.

**Matt's POV**

We walked in Haley's apartment as the girls were wrapped in a group hug.

"Everything ok?" Kelly was the first of us to voice our concern.

"Yep, all good." She quickly left to her room.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Gabby.

"Yeah, she's overwhelmed by how fast it's going. You should talk to her." She ran a hand on my arm and smiled at me.

"Ok. You guys can start bringing boxes down while I go talk to her and then me and Kelly will get the heavier stuff."

"Ok baby." I turned around and went to find Haley in her room, taking the bed apart.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm good."

"Liar."

"I sort of had a small panic attack." She sat down on the floor with her back against the wall since half of the bed was undone.

"Gabby says you think it's going to fast." I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her knee.

"It just all hit me. Seven months ago, I was convincing my mom to help me move back here. She found me this great place and chief gave me a different kind of home at 51. I've been back six months now Casey."

"Ok and what's wrong with that?"

"I've been home six months and I've known Adam for six months. SIX MONTHS Matt."

"Your point being?"

"I'm already moving in with him. It's crazy right?"

"If you told me six months ago when you first stepped foot in 51 that you'd have met a guy and was moving in with him six months from then I would have said it was crazy. But now, I'm telling you it's not." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. "We've known each other for the better part of our lives. We grew up together, went through heartbreaks together and we went to the academy together. I've seen countless boys break your heart and you've come out stronger, still believing in love. And now, you've found it, real love. You can't put a timeline on that and when it happens and it's right, no amount of trying to slow it down will work. Do you love him?"

"More than I've ever loved any guy."

"And I know for a fact that he loves you back so don't overthink this."

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." She turned towards me and kissed my cheek.

"I don't know what you would do without me either." I chuckled, earning a swat to the leg. "Come on you slacker. Let's get you moved in." I got up and pulled her up. We finished taking the bed apart and joined the others in the living room.

"Thanks again guys for helping me move, it means a lot to me."

"Are you ready to take the heavier things with me?"

"Let's do this." We started taking the kitchen appliances down through the elevator while the girls finished bringing the boxes down to the truck. Haley took the bed frame down along with fragile stuff that she would put in her car. It took us about an hour to bring what was being moved down and we made our way to Adam's place.

**Adam's POV**

Today was going to be great. I woke up to a pounding on my door so I quickly got dressed and went to open the door.

"Antonio, Laura, come in." I moved aside so they could come in.

"How are you feeling?" Antonio clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Pretty excited man."

"It's a big step." Laura added.

"Yeah but it's the right step to take." I smiled at them.

"I've never seen you so happy, even with Wendy."

"I thought I knew what love was. She stopped us from making the biggest mistake of our lives and I'm thankful for that. Oh and thanks again for playing matchmaker for us."

"I had help from Gabby, she was the mastermind." He chuckled.

"Remind me not to go up against the Dawson siblings, I would probably lose."

"Definitely." Laura confirmed. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well Matt, Kelly, Gabby and Shay are helping Haley to bring her things here and we have to clear this place for her things."

"So what's going?" Antonio started looking around my place.

"Kitchen appliances. She claims they're worth shit." I laughed.

"They are." Laura said. "Especially since she likes to cook. What else?"

"Washer, dryer and the bed. The rest is all smaller things that we'll get to later."

"Ok so let's get started." Antonio walked into the kitchen. We moved everything down, no doubt they would be gone by the end of the day, picked up by anyone looking for scrap metal. We moved everything downstairs while Laura cleaned where the old things were, not that it was that dirty anyways. We made it to the side of the street with the matress when Haley's truck pulled up along with the moving van. All three girls came out of the truck while the two guys came out of the moving van.

"Hey baby." I kissed Haley.

"Hey. Is everything ready to move the new things in or you need help with anything?"

"No we're good, Antonio and Laura helped me."

"Ok so you guys can start moving in the bigger things and me and the girls will get the boxes up."

"Perfect. See you up there." I kissed her one more time before we started working on moving her in.

**Haley's POV**

We started moving all the boxes through the stairs while the guys took the bigger appliances through the elevator. Granted, Adam's building was only four floors and he was on the first one but if we could take it easy on their backs we would. We placed all the boxes in their proper space while the boys brought the appliances in the kitchen.

"Those are the only things in this kitchen?" Gabby exclaimed, seeing the small pile of dishes and cookware.

"That's what I said too." I laughed. "He said it was all he needed."

"It is." Shay said innocently.

"Says the girl who burns toast." Gabby snickered. Everyone else laughed with her.

"That's why we keep you and Antonio out of the kitchen." Laura added, hardly able to hold her laughter in.

"Are the four of you making fun of OUR kitchen?" Adam walked by us with Matt and the dryer.

"No no no. We are making fun of YOUR kitchen. OUR kitchen will look NOTHING like this when I'm done with it." I shook my head, placing more plates in the cupboards. It didn't take the guys very long to have everything up so while Matt was hooking up the washer and dryer, Adam and Antonio were bringing a few more boxes in the kitchen. "Be careful with those Antonio, it's frag." The word wasn't even out of my mouth completely that the box crashed on the floor with a loud bang and something breaking in pieces inside of it. "ile." I finished.

"ANTONIO DAWSON! Look at what you did, you BOBO." Laura swatted his arm and glared at him playfully.

"HEY!" He exclaimed. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Imagine what it was like growing up with that as a big brother." Gabby threw in and laughed.

"You were not easy to live with either you know?" he argued.

"I definitely wouldn't want to have the Dawson dream team's bad side to deal with." Matt came into the kitchen after he was done.

"Watch it Matt Casey." Gabby pointed a finger at him.

"I rest my case." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her temple.

"Hey babe, come help me with the bed." Adam's voice could be heard from his bedroom.

"Duty calls." I wiggled my eyebrows at them before leaving them to finish stocking up the kitchen. I walked in the bedroom to find the bed fully made up, matress on it and all. "Didn't you need help to do the bed?" I closed the door behind me and moved closer to him.

"Yeah. I need help trying it out." He pulled me to him, making me squeal before his lips crashed on mine. It was slow at first as he laid down on the bed, pulling me flush against him but then he flipped us around and pinned me to the bed with his body before kissing me with more passion. My body melted under him and his hand moving down the side of my body wasn't helping me concentrate. Air eventually became an issue and my senses came back to me.

"God Adam. I can't focus when your hands are all over me like that."

"That's exactly what I was trying to achieve." He started attacking my neck with his lips this time.

"Adam." I moaned, spurring him on. He bit down lightly on my neck before I managed to think for a second and gently push him back. "Our friends are on the other side of that door, this isn't very hostlike of us." I giggled. He put his head in the crook of my neck and groaned.

"I just might need a cold shower after this."

"Oh no. We are finishing this when everyone is gone and that we have this place all to our selves." I made my point by running my fingers along the material of his pants, making him moan this time.

"You are going to be the death of me Haley Reed." He pulled away from my neck and kissed me tenderly.

"I'm glad I make you feel that way." I chuckled, moving around under him so I could release myself from this intimate position we were in. I saw the clock on his bedside table, it was almost lunch. "Come on, let's go order pizza for everyone." I got up from the bed as he rolled onto his back.

"I'll be right out." he groaned. I knew he needed a few minutes to straighten himself up.

"Sorry about that." I blushed as everyone was whistling and catcalling after me before I went to grab my phone from my coat pocket, ordering two extra-large pizza's and gave the guys some money to go to the store so they could buy beer. Moving someone wasn't complete without pizza and beer. As soon as the three were gone, the girls turned to look at me.

"Lover boy couldn't keep his hands off of you?" Laura asked first.

"So Gabby, what time are we going to see your dress today?" I changed the subject without even adressing the previous question.

"I postponed it until tomorrow because you needed help to get you moved so now, answer Laura's question." Gabby turned it back around to me so fast that all I could do is blush.

"Well that answers that." Shay laughed.

"And when are you going to find a girl Shay?" I countered.

"I'm in no hurry. Besides, Gabby's wedding is coming soon and there's no better place to have slutty wedding sex than at a wedding reception."

"There's no doubt about that one." I said as the guys came in.

"No doubt about what?" Adam put the beer in the fridge.

"Slutty wedding sex at a wedding reception." Laura said casually.

"Oh yeah, there has to be some of that." Kelly said seriously, uncapping himself a beer.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer the door. I paid the delivery guy and put both boxes on the tables. "I'll get plates." I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed eight plates. We ate pizza and drank beer as we talked about pretty much anything.

"Ok so I have a question for the guys." Matt started. I pretty much knew what it was about but I let him finish what he was about to say. "So I already asked Kelly to be my best man and he said yes but I wanted to know if the two of you would be my groomsmen?" Gabby came next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Man I would be honoured." Adam went to Matt and took him in a hug.

"So would I." Antonio shook his hand.

"So a toast." I said. "I know it's not until another few months but to Matt and Gabby. I hope the two of you will be happy together for a very long time." I raised my bottle to them.

"To Matt and Gabby." Everyone else said before we all clanked our bottles together.

"And to Adam and Haley. I hope this next step makes you happy and thanks for taking care of her." Matt looked at Adam.

"Always."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he winked back at me with his usual grin. After lunch, we took the rest of the things out of the truck and the boys promised us they'd bring it back. They left around four in the afternoon and Adam and I were finally alone. I closed the door behind everyone and then turned around and pressed my back to the door.

"We are finally alone." I breathed out.

"I thought they'd never leave." He slowly made his way to me and gently placed his lips on mine. He pressed his hands to my hips, pinning me to the door and pressed his body into mine, kissing me a bit harder, making me moan. He granted my tongue access as I tangled my right hand in his hair and let my left one around his waist, keeping him so very close to me. My left hand moved quickly to the front of his pants and I easily popped open his button and pushed them down. I lowered myself down and he pushed the rest of his jeans all the way down and kicked them away before I stood up again. He snaked his right arm around my waist and pulled me from the door towards the couch and sat down, letting me straddle him.

"You are way too overdressed for this." I pulled away from him just enough to pull his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the ground. I ran my fingers along the plains of his abs, trying to get my breathing under control but it was useless.

His lips attacked mine once again but they didn't stop there. He kissed my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt and pushing it off my shoulders, leaving me in nothing but my navy blue lace bra.

"Absolutely beautiful." He whispered before he pressed his lips to mine again, running his hands on my back and sending delicious shivers up and down my spine. Lucky for me, he didn't stop there. He raised me off of him and laid my head on the arm of the couch. His lips trailed down to my neck again and then down the valley of my breasts, making me moan at the countact of his lips on my body. He kept kissing his way down to my stomach and my hips before gently biting down on my hips.

"Adam." I wept as his teeth sunk in my skin and his fingers were playing with the waistband of my jeans. "Don't stop." I pleaded, making him smile against my skin. He undid my jeans and slid them down my legs and threw them to the ground, not bothering to look where. His fingers traced the inside of my thighs, making me lean my hips forward against his hand. He started rubbing his fingers against my core, making any thoughts incoherent. I was at his mercy and I loved it. His whole attention was on me and making me feel things I had never felt before. He looped his fingers inside the material of my lace underwear and slowly pulled them down, making me exhale sharply. I raised one leg up to help him discard the last piece of clothing that hid any part of me from him. His fingers ran across every once of my skin as his lips gently yet filled with passion pressed against mine in a mind blowing kiss. I made quick of getting rid of his briefs while his lips and hands were still on me. I raked my nails against the skin of his back as he slowly entered me, pushing all the way in, his name falling off my tongue and moans filling the living room as he moved in and out of me. All his attention was on me and made sure I was getting every bit of pleasure as possible. His hands never left my body as he hit my sweet spot every time, making me delirious. I felt his lower back contract under my touch, making me know he was close to his own release and I raised my hips to match his thrusts until my own orgasm hit me, making him fall over the edge too. He placed his head in the crook of my neck as our breathing was heavy, slowly letting our high subside. He stayed in me for a little while until he rolled us over and took me in his arms, placing a kiss on my forehead.

We lay, a mess of limbs tangled on the couch, completely spent and oh so very naked. I made patterns on his chest as I let my breathing return to normal.

"This was amazing." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"It was perfect." I repositioned myself so I could kiss him properly. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry for you." He kissed me again.

"I'm serious." I chuckled.

"Yes I'm hungry. What do you propose we eat?"

"I could do something simple like pasta and we could have some wine."

"Only if you promise to wear something so I don't get too distracted." He ran a hand on my back, sending a shiver from the top to the bottom of my spine.

"I think I could do that." I reluctantly untangled myself from him and found his shirt that I buttoned up just enough and slipped into the kitchen to find what I needed to make some food. I was mixing the pasta with the sauce when he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look good in my shirt." He kissed my neck.

"Imagine how good it'll look when you take it off of me later." I turned around in his arms and kissed him. He ran his hands under his shirt, realizing I was wearing nothing except that.

"And you do know I might not want to eat with you dressed in nothing but my shirt."

"Oh I know. I'm just testing how much restraint you have when faced with this." I unbuttoned just one extra button and smiled seductively.

"We're about to find out." He crashed his lips to mine and pressed my body to his, pressing my back onto the counter. He was about to attack my neck when my stomach grumbled, effectively killing the mood but a loud chuckle escaped his lips. "Come on you goof, let's go eat." He poured us two glasses of wine and I brought the cooking dish and two forks with me so we could eat together on the couch. We ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other and light touches.

**Adam's POV**

"So, how was the move out this morning?" I put the last bite of pasta in my mouth.

"It went ok, had a little meltdown." She blushed furiously, looking down at the dish in her hands.

"Matt mentioned something about that. It's going to be ok." I pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I know. It was silly really because I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." She finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Good." I took the dish from her hand and set it on the table. She took the last sip of her wine before I took the glass from her and placed it on the table too. I moved in closer to her and wrapped my right arm around her body, my hand resting on her lower back as I placed my left hand on her cheek so I could kiss her. I pulled her body up with mine and I gently pushed her in the direction of our room, never breaking the kiss. I liked how that sounded, our room. I slowly started unbuttoning my shirt that was still on her as we laid down on the bed and she raised her body to meet mine so I could remove the only article of clothing she had on. Once it was removed, she flipped us around and with the help of her right hand, she slid my boxers down my legs and pushed them to the floor with her foot.

"Welcome home baby." I smiled up at her, running my fingers along the side of her face.

"Home, I like how that sounds." She leaned down and kissed me. I flipped us around, causing her to giggle and I ravished her body one more time in our new bed and in what was now our home.

* * *

a/n: Adam and Haley finally moved in together and christened what is now their place. I really hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review before you leave so I have a little insight of what you think of this story because I just LOVE writing it.

**Next up: ** They finally go to see Gabby's wedding dress (this time for real) and we see Matt and Gabby finalize small details for the wedding. We also see Haley plot with the help of Shay and Kelly a surprise honeymoon for Matt and Gabby as a wedding present.


	31. Final Wedding planning

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Haley and her family

**a/n:**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry about how slow I update this story. It's summer and while I was originally planning on taking a complete summer hiatus from writing, I will keep updating my stories but at a slower pace. I'm currently on maternity leave from work and while I still have a few months still until I return to work in September/October, I plan on enjoying the beautiful summer days with my kids before life becomes a tornado again.

Since it seems some people miss this story(It makes me happy that you guys love it so much), I'm giving you this update. In the last chapter, we saw Adam and Haley move in together and hopefully things will go smoothly for these two for a little bit (since there was a little bit on angst going on before the move). This chapter will focus mainly on Matt and Gabby getting the last details ironed out for their wedding so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

The sun peaking through the window were what woke up me. I was slightly disoriented when I first blinked but it quickly came back to me. Yesterday, I had moved in with Adam and we were in our room. I blinked a few times before turning my head and coming face to face with Adam who was propped up on his elbow, smiling at me.

"Good morning." I smiled back, my voice full of sleep.

"Morning beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I can't say I'll complain waking up like this every morning." I pulled the covers over my face, giggling.

"Neither will I." He pulled the covers back down playfully. "What's the plan for today?" He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"We are meeting up with Gabby a little later to see her dress finished, finally." I smiled, thinking about how beautiful she would look, no matter what that dress looked like.

"So we have a little bit of time all to ourselves." He leaned down and kissed my neck this time as my phone dinged, letting me know I had a text message.

"Hold that thought." I rolled over and read a message from Gabby. **I have a huge favour to ask. Can you meet me for breakfast in thirty minutes? Mill's diner.** I quickly replied I'd be there and turned to face Adam again. "Gabby needs a favour from me, asked me to breakfast. Raincheck when you come back from work?"

"Absolutely." He smiled as I rolled out of bed to get ready, just as he went in the shower. I had half a mind to go join him for a few minutes but Gabby would be waiting for me so I quickly got changed in some shorts and a t-shirt before kissing a very wet and very hot Adam in the shower and running out. I made the quick drive to Peter's diner and walked in, surveying the place to find Gabby.

**Gabby's POV**

I was glad that Haley had accepted to meet me here. It was normally something I would ask Shay but since she couldn't keep a secret and that Kelly was her roommate, I thought it better to give this important task to someone that I could trust not to cave under pressure. She walked in and looked around, trying to see me. When we locked eyes, I waved at her to come join me.

"Thanks for coming." I smiled as she sat down.

"No problem." She smiled back as the waitress brought us two coffees, black, and we ordered breakfast.

"So, I need to ask you a huge favour before I go try my dress on."

"I'm listening." She sipped her coffee, she looked tired.

"Well I was wondering if you'd mind holding on to it for me until the wedding?" I really hoped she would say yes.

"Shouldn't this be a job for your maid of honour?" She seemed a little uncomfortable but I laughed at her confusion before I spoke again.

"Normally it would be but since my maid of honour is Shay, that wouldn't be the best of ideas." I laughed again, rethinking to before Matt had proposed to me and that she had almost slipped on sevral occasions.

"Bad at keeping secrets?" She chuckled.

"Totally and since she's roommate's with Severide and he's Matt's best man, I just don't want to take the chance of them slipping to Matt."

"Than it'll be my pleasure." She smiled at me.

"Thank you so much." I was really glad she said yes. "So, on another subject, you look tired. Adam keep you up all night?" I inquired, effectively making her blush.

"Something like that." She looked down at her coffee and took a sip. "And I never really thanked you for pushing me towards him."

"It was nothing, you really seem happy." I smiled and our plates arrived.

"I am, althought I hit a little snag yesterday morning."

"Want to talk about it?" I didn't want to push her to talk and Matt had told me about it but I didn't want her to think that their friendship wasn't important to him by talking to me about it but he had felt bad about that but since Adam was a good guy, he was happy for them.

"Let's just say I had a small panic attack about moving too quickly with Adam but it's ok now."

"I'm happy for you but it's ok to be afraid to be moving too quickly. I don't know if Matt told you about this but I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time but he was taken and I kept my heart locked away but when it was our chance to be together, we didn't waste any time and didn't look back, only forward. That's the only thing that matters."

"Last night, when it really sank in that I was moved in with Adam, it felt great, it felt right. So when I woke up today, I decided not to question it anymore and just enjoy it." She smiled a genuine, happy smile. "And what about you? Do you two lovebirds have any plan for your honeymoon?"

"I think we'll have to postpone it for the time being."

"How come?"

"Well even though my parents are paying for most of the wedding, we didn't have a huge budget to begin with so the honeymoon is sort of taking the back burner for a little bit, just so we can rack some money up to leave. I mean the time off isn't the problem because we have some furlough saved up but we're a bit tight on budget."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. Any other things missing?"

"Apart from a real photographer that we haven't been able to find or afford, the only things left are seating arrangements and our vows." I felt really bad that we couldn't get everything we wanted but then I saw something in her eye, something I didn't really recognize on the account that I didn't know her enough to know those subtle changes in her.

"Ok so my wedding gift to you is one of my dearest friends Maya, who is a professionnal photographer and she'll take care of everything for you." She said while having her head down, looking at her phone, texting away.

"We could never accept that." I moved my head side to side in a no motion.

"My best friend is getting married to a wonderful girl that I happen to like." She smiled as I could feel my cheeks blushing. "So it would be my pleasure to give this to the both of you." Her phone dinged againt and she smiled at what she saw. "It's all set, your wedding is in her calander."

"Thank you so much Haley, I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"Make Matt happy and that's repayment enough." She smiled and I got up to hug her. We ate the rest of our breakfast before arguing over the tab that she ultimately paid and we left for the dress shop. This wasn't a get together that would take a lot of time but I knew everyone wanted to see the finished product so everyone of the wedding party would be there. Shay, Laura and my mother were already there when Haley and I parked our cars in front of the store so we all went in together. The store clerk was already expecting us so my dress was already in the changing room. I put it on and had to ask the woman with a little bit of help to close the back of it. It took a little bit of time and I could hear Shay become impatient, making me laugh.

"Come on Gabs, you're taking forever in there."

"I'll be out in a few seconds Shay."

"Come on Shay, be patient." Haley teased her, making me laugh again. A few seconds later, I opened the hatch to the changing room and stepped out of it where I was met with gasps, clapping and a high pitch squeal from Shay.

"Honey you look absolutely beautiful." My mother exclaimed, tears building in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom, you'll make me cry."

"You look gorgeous Gabs." Shay smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Matt won't be able to take his eyes off you Dawson, it's beautiful." It meant a lot to me that Haley liked the dress because she was so important to Matt and since most of his family wasn't there for him, she was glad Haley was.

"You will be one beautiful bride." Laura got up and hugged me. She was like a sister to me and her approval meant the world to me too.

"Ok, let's get you changed back in your clothes so we can pack your dress until your wedding day." The clerk said so I went back and changed back in my street clothes. Once she was done getting the dress ready, she handed it to me while my mother paid for it. Once that was done, I turned to Haley and handed her the dress for safe keeping.

"I will protect this dress with my life." She chuckled.

"Promise?"

"Scouts honour." She laughed.

"I'm the maid of honour." Shy whined. "How come I don't get to protect the dress with my life?" She pouted, acting offended.

"Because you can't keep a secret to save YOUR life." Everyone laughed at that, including Shay. "Plus your Kelly's roommate. This can't end well if I give the dress to you." She made a face and shrugged.

"That is true my friend." She pulled me to her and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the store. "So what comes next today?"

"I am going back home to finish the seating chart with Matt." I groaned.

"Not going so well?" Laura put in.

"Let's just say it's a very long evening that's waiting for us if we can't figure this out."

"Ok, chop chop then." Shay pushed me in the direction of my car. "Go figure it out with lover boy then."

"Alright, thanks for coming and thanks again Haley for holding on to my dress." I hugged everyone and kept Haley for last.

"No problem." I got into my car and left.

**Haley's POV**

As soon as I sat in my truck, I pulled my phone out and texted Shay to meet me at her favourite diner in twenty minutes for lunch, top secret mission.

"Hey girl, what's that top secret mission of yours?"

"Let's go sit inside where no one can hear us." I grabbed her by the shoulder and we went inside. We found a corner booth at the far end of the restaurant.

"Ok, hit me with it now."

"Ok so this morning, Gabby asked me to breakfast to ask me about keeping the dress until the wedding day but I got her to talk a little bit more about what was left to be done."

"And what needs our attention?" Shay was catching on that this was a big piece of the wedding missing.

"She tells me that they can't go on a honeymoon right now because they are tight on budget."

"WHAT?"She said it a little bit too loud for my taste.

"Keep your voice down Shay." I narrowed my eyes at her. "She says that they have furlough but not money SO I was thinking that we could pass the boot around the firehouse and get them a week long trip somewhere nice where they can enjoy being man and wife and who knows, make little Casey's"

"I like how you think Reed. Let's not get caught." She smirked.

"So maybe we can think of destinations tonight and you can talk to Kelly about it and tomorrow we can see what we got and I can talk to Boden about it."

"That's Perfect." We ate some lunch and parted ways. I went back home and put Gabby's dress away on my side of the wardrobe before cleaning a little bit, waiting for Adam to come back from work.

**Gabby's POV**

I was happy about the final cut of the dress but I was dreading going home to continue the seating chart with Matt but I wasn't expecting what I found when I walked in the kitchen. Matt had the whole table plans scattered around the table along with the guest list, a pencil between his teeth and sticky notes everywhere.

"What do we have here?" I leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

"Hey babe, I didn't hear you come in."

"I can see that. How is it going for you?" I walked farther inside.

"We have a lot to do but I think that it's getting there, come look." I walked up next to him and kissed him first before looking at what he had done. He was right, it was looking good so far.

"Maybe a fresh pair of eyes if all this seating chart needed." I smiled at him. I had been working at it by myself, refusing his help but I was really happy that he decided to surprise me and have a go at it himself because it seemed to be working. He kept at it for a couple of hours while I prepared diner, occasionally looking his way to see how he was doing.

"I think I got it. Do you want to take a look at it?"

"Sure." I lowered the heat on the stove and went to stand by him. I looked at it and everything seemed fine until my eyes rested on a table filled with some of my family members. "No, no, no, you can't put these two at that table." I pointed where the problem was.

"How come?"

"Unless you want our wedding reception to turn into world war three, I'd take these two and put them at this table instead." He erased the names and made the changes. "And we need to split this table up. That's way too many snobby brats at the same table." I chuckled. We moved it around and looked at the finished product, making sure there weren't any other problems.

"Any other changes you can see?"

"I think we are good to go." I wrapped my arm around Matt's waist and he did the same to my shoulder.

"See, it wasn't that bad. You should have asked for help instead of trying to do everything alone." He kissed my head.

"Thanks baby. I just figured you'd think it was boring stuff."

"Our wedding is not boring stuff." He put his other hand on my waist and turned me so I was facing him. "I cannot wait for the day where you become Mrs Gabriella Casey." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love how that sounds." I mumbled against his lips, my eyes closed. He kissed me again before we put the finished seating chart away and he set the table while I finished the rest of diner.

**Haley's POV**

After cleaning up, I started making some pasta, not expecting Adam to come home early today. He had texted me that they were working on a big case and pasta was a go to for me so I just ate some in front of the television, straight from the dish. Once that was done, I cleaned everything aside and took my laptop out, hunting for beautiful honeymoon destinations.

**Adam's POV**

The case had taken longer than anticipated and I walked out of 21 at around nine in the evening. I walked through the door to find Haley sitting on the couch, laptop on her lap and her glasses on. She didn't often wear them but she looked beautiful when she had them on. Her hair was starting to grow out and she just looked beautiful, sitting there, all concentrated.

"Hey baby." I said gently not to scare her.

"Hey you're home." She smiled up at me.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." I sat down on the couch next to her and kissed her.

"It's ok. There still some pasta left if you're hungry."

"Only if you tell me why you are looking at these." I pointed to the page she was on, displaying beautiful beaches.

"Grab a plate and I'll tell you everything." I kissed her again and went to get some food, I was starving. I came back to sit next to her a few minutes later.

"Now spill." I smiled at her.

"Well today was an interesting day to say the least."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Gabby asked me to hold on to her dress until the wedding and she tells me that they don't have enough money so Shay and I are plotting to send them away for a week as a wedding present." She smirked, happy with herself. "So I figured that I could pass the boot at the house to get some money and I could talk with Christie and other family members o they could pitch in too.

"Well I could talk to Antonio about this tomorrow. We could probably get some money from people at the district who know both Casey and Dawson and that would be more than happy to pitch in."

"You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything for you." I leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at her. We spent another hour or so searching for the perfect honeymoon so Haley could plot further with Shay

**Matt's POV**

We sat on the couch, my feet up on the coffee table and Gabby had her head on my lap. I ran fingers through her hair, enjoying a quiet evening with her.

"Something else happen today?"

"Actually, Haley found us photographer and she says it's her gift to us. It's her friend Maya, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she went to grade school with us. I didn't know they still kept in touch."

"Seems like they did and it took her about thirty seconds to get it all set." She smiled up at me.

"Haley is full of resources. Is everything else all set?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." She shifted so she was curled up next to me and looked at me, a serious look on her face.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just I want to know how you feel about something."

"Ok, what's up?" It really seemed to bother her so I didn't push her.

"You know how I said I liked how it sounded when you called me Gabriella Casey?"

"Yeah and I think I know where you're going with that."

"You do?" She scrunched her brows in confusion.

"Yeah but I want to hear yo say it." I smiled at her and kissed her.

"Well I was thinking that I should still go by Dawson at the firehouse because I think it would be a little bit confusing to have two Casey's walking around." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a sign she was nervous.

"I think it's ok. We don't want to have confusion on calls. Why would you think it would bother me?" She hadn't said it but I knew that's what was really on her mind.

"I don't know. You've been so excited to get married and that we finally get to be together forever, I just, I don't know." She stumbled.

"You will always be Gabriella Dawson before anything else but I like the fact that you'll get to be Gabriella Casey outside the walls of 51, where I can brag about how an amazing and beautiful wife you are." I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers in a tender kiss. I pulled her up with me and quickly picked her up bridal style, making her squeal in surprise. I kissed her again as I walked to our room. I gently put her down on the bed and kissed her again, this time, my body pressing into hers. "How about I give you a preview of our wedding night." I kissed her neck and she moaned before we ended up in the sheets, a mangled mess or arms and legs.

* * *

**A/n: **Ok so finally Gabby tries her dress on and everybody thinks it's beautiful. We also see a little bit more about what is left to prepare for their upcoming nuptials and both Haley and Matt step up to help, much to Gabby's pleasure.

**Next up: **They all go back on shift and Haley speaks to Boden about her and Shay's plans and they also bring Kelly in the discussion. The question is: Will they be able to get it done or will they get caught by Gabby or Matt, or maybe both?

Ok so this chapter is a little shorter than what I normally do but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a review. - Sarra :)


	32. an

Hi everyone.

I know I haven't updated in a long while and I'm slowly working on the next chapter but I'm having a little bit of trouble finding time to write it and with it being summer, I'm slower than usual. Please bare with me, I'll try finding a rythm and update it soon but in the meantime, I have a poll on my profile page to help me decide where I want to send our Dawsey on their honeymoon so please go and vote so it can help me because I chose 6 beautiful places and I can't decide on where to send them.

Thanks for your patience and hope the wait will be worth it - Sarra


	33. Honeymoon scam

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination and Haley

Ok so it's been a little while that I've updated this story. I try making a rotation of the stories I write as much as possible so I think it's time I update this one. Thanks to everyone who leave reviews and favourites/follows this story, it means the world to me. Last review I got asked for a hot Dawsey scene and although this chapter is mostly one to plot giving our Dawsey the perfect honeymoon, I think I'll be able to squeeze a hot steamy scene between the two of them. ;) so part of this chapter is rated M for obvious reasons.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

I left the diner shortly after both Haley and I had eaten and headed home to find Kelly browinsing through the tv.

"Turn that off." I closed the door behind me.

"No." He gave me a what the hell face.

"We have work to do for Casey and Dawson's wedding, I'll grab my computer and you get some drinks." i went to my room to retrieve my laptop while Kelly finally turned off the tv and moved to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Ok I'm curious, what do we have to do?" We both sat down on the couch and I opened my laptop.

"Ok so Haley and I have been talking and she says that they don't have enough money to go on a honeymoon right away."

"And we can't have that now can we?"

"Absolutely not. So Haley asked that we find somewhere beautiful where we can send them for a week, maybe make little Casey's." I wiggled my eyebrows and giggled.

"And you guys think we can pull it off?"

"Well the plan is not to get caught. Haley wanted to pass the boot at the house."

"You girls are looking for trouble."

"Come on it'll be fun. Help me find places and tomorrow I can figure something out with Haley. We spent a few hours checking dozen of websites with ideas before calling it a day.

**Next morning, Haley's POV**

"Come by the house when you're done at work baby." I kissed him before trying to quickly leave but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Be careful out there." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and kissed me again, gently. I was going to be late but I didn't care, I just kissed him back.

"You too." I whispered when we parted. I grabbed my bag and ran out, hoping I wouldn't be late for roll call. I parked in my usual spot and ran up the apparatus floor and in the locker room, quickly getting changed. I bumped into Severide on my way out. "Sorry lieutenant." I quickly appologized.

"Right on time. Hurry up Boden is about to start."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and kept walking to the conference room. Boden made a quick speech and left us have breakfast. "Chief, do you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you." I ran after him.

"Sure Reed, come on in." He walked in his office and I walked right behind him, closing the door. "What can I do for you?" I looked around, almost paranoid someone could hear us.

"Actually it's about Casey and Dawson."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine it's just that they mentionned having no money for a honeymoon and I'm actually getting something planned with Shay and lieutenant Severide."

"And what can I help you with?" He didn't seem to understand what his role in all of this was.

"Well we want to send them away for a week and I was wondering if there was a way to arrange furlough for them without them being aware or having to sign off on it?" I think he felt my nervousness so he laughed candidly.

"I can arrange that for them yes. And how exactly do you plan on getting this done without them finding out?"

"Still thinking about that one." I chuckled. "I wanted to pass the boot and book them plane tickets for a week after the wedding. And I thought I'd get in touch with his sister Christie for some help. Oh and Adam Ruzek from CPD says he'll get some of them to pitch in so I think with that we could book them something nice."

"That's really nice of you guys to do. Just don't get caught."

"Thanks chief. I'll eventually be back with more details." He smiled and nodded at me and I left his office.

"Is everything alright?" Casey's voice made me jump a foot in the air, I hadn't seen him there.

"Jesus Casey you're going to give me a heart attack." I smacked him with both hands on the arm, making him laugh. "Not funny."

"Everything alright?" He asked again as he walked in sync with me towards the common room. "Not in trouble are you?"

"No. He asked me if I had given anymore thought about taking the lieutenant's exam." I lied. I could see that this half lie took him by surprise.

"Lieutenant's exams?"

"Yeah. We talked about it that day when I was at the house and he had to go in to help."

"Oh yeah I remember. You did a pretty good job, you'd be great at it."

"I told him I was happy here and that I wasn't looking to relocate." I smiled at him as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"As much as I think you'd be a great lieutenant, I'll be selfish and say I like having you here."

"I wouldn't be in any other house." I smiled back at him as we walked into the common room, both heading to the coffee machine. My phone dinged as I finished pouring myself a cup and putting it back in its spot for Casey to take before I pulled my phone from my pocket, seeing a text from Shay **We need to talk, bathroom 5 minutes.**

"Who's that so early?" He tried looking at my phone which I pulled away from him.

"It's Adam." I lied easily, turning around and heading towards the bunk area and the bathrooms. I walked in and looked into each sthal to make sure we'd be alone and waited fo Shay to arrive. I sat on the counter and waited until she walked it, putting it to busy.

"So what's up?"

"I saw you talk to chief Boden, what did he say?" She was excited.

"We're all set for furlough, he's taking care of it, I just need to give him the details. Did you think of destinations?"

"I have a few, you?"

"Three but it was so hard to narrow it down, Adam had to help me last night."

"Kelly helped me too. So I was thinking about Bora Bora or Hawaii or The Seychelles but there was so many other ones that looked amazing."

"Tell me about it. I looked at the Caymen Islands, the Maldives or Mustique in the Grenadines but we'll have to look which one we can book." The door suddenly burst open, revealing Dawson, breathless. I exchanged looks with Shay but the future Mrs Casey didn't seem to notice what she had walked into.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you Shay."

"Sorry, needed to pee and bumped into Reed. What's up?"

"We need to make inventory before the first call happens, let's go." I nodded to Shay who was being dragged by Dawson, signaling that we'd continue this discussion another time and I quickly texted Severide. **We almost got caught, you need to watch them more closely. **I hopped off of the counter and took my coffee before leaving the bathrooms and going to my bunk, hoping to catch a few moments of sleep, not having enough of it after last night with Adam and also one of the reasons I was almost late this morning. My eyes were barely closed five minutes that the bells calls us to a multiple car accident. I ran towards truck, ready for my first official day back. I hopped in and took my usual seat between Herrmann and Otis as we drove to the scene.

"Welcome back kid." Christopher patted my leg.

"It's great to be back." I smiled at Casey who was looking towards me. We arrived at the scene of that accident in less than fifteen minutes and we all hopped out.

"What do we got chief?" He asked.

"This is pretty much a Squad job so be there to help them." He pointed towards the two cars that were wrapped around a different pole. Severide was already instructing all of us where to be so this went as quickly as possible and both drivers were out in no time and on their way to Lakeshore. The police arrived shortly after before we packed up and left. I stretched my leg as I sat down, it was a tiny bit stiff.

"You ok Reed?" Casey's voice echoes from the front of the truck.

"All good, a little bit stiff is all."

"That must be old age kicking in." He snickered.

"Very funny lieutenant. If I recall correctly, you're the older one here." I teased him.

"You would never let me forget it even if you tried." The truth was that he was barely two months older than me.

"It's always my pleasure." I said, making everyone laugh. The rest of the drive was quiet and as I came walking in the bunk area to stretch my leg to avoid further pain in it the rest of the day, the alarm went off again. "Oh come on." I groaned. I was hoping my first day back wouldn't be too crazy and give me at least a little time for my body to get used to it but fire never waited. I turned around and went back to 81, this time it was a structure fire. "Oh my God, I'm so dead." I huffed as I jumped out of the truck three hours later. It had been a major fire and it had gotten out of control and had required a lot of energy from everyone. I felt like complete crap and my leg was hurting a little bit more than before so I grabbed my shower bag and a fresh set of clothes and headed for the shower. I put it as hot as my body could handle to try and remove the pain in my tired muscles and my leg before I literally let myself drop on my cot to get some rest.

**Matt's POV**

The last structure fire had been a real good one, like we hadn't seen in a while. I knew my whole team was exhausted and I was completely drained. These fires came every once in a while and took everything you had in you. In these moments, I found it easier to take a shower and unwind, giving my brain time to process and relax before writing up the report so I headed to my office to grab my shower things but I hadn't noticed the drawn blinds but I definetely noticed what was waiting for me inside.

"Hope you're not too tired lieutenant." Gabby seductively called from my bed. My pants suddenly grew tighter on me at the sight of her. She was dressed in nothing other than a barely there navy blue lace number.

"Not anymore." I whispered, coming closer to her. She leaned up and pulled me by my shirt to rest on top of her, locking her perfect lips with mine. I pressed into her and had my hand on her waist, one of her legs up and resting against my side.

"I figured you'd need some release after the last fire." She kissed her way down my jaw and to my neck, making me moan.

"I think you have the right idea." I claimed her lips with mine again in a more heated kiss this time. I let her remove my polo from my body before I kissed her again. There was nothing hotter right now that having this gorgeous girl all to myself in my office while on shift. The danger of being caught was there but that was far from my thoughts right now. She managed to flip us around in one of my moments of weakness and she kissed me again, then down my jaw and my neck before kissing her way down my chest and abs right unil she reached my waist, placing open mouthed kissed right above the waistline of my pants. "Gabby." Her name slipped from my lips and my hand found its way through her hair, lightly tugging on it.

"Yes." She said against my shin, making me shiver.

"Don't stop." And she indeed didn't stop there. Her expert hands undid my pants and slowly slid them down my legs, leaving me completely exposed to her. She kissed her way back up and kissed me again, rubbing her core against my already hard member.

"You like this don't you?"

"Only if you don't stop." I mumbled against her lips.

"You'll like what I do next then." She whispered to my ear. She positioned herself over me and slowly slid on it, making me gasp and throw my head back on the pillow. She slowly move up and down while I held on to her waist, thoroughly enjoy what she was doing to me. We had always had a healthy sex life but since getting engaged, it had gone through a whole new level. I pulled her o me and flipped us around, determined to give her as much pleasure as she was given me. I moved in and out of her, silencing her moans with a kiss. This wasn't the time to get caught. We moved in sync for a while, both enjoying letting go from the tension of the day before a knock pulled us out from our moment. I groaned into her neck.

"This better be good." I said loudly to the person on the other side of the door, Gabby quietly giggling under me.

"Chief wants to see us in his office." Severide's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Hearing no reply from him, I kissed Gabby's lips again. "Rain check?" I kissed her neck.

"Yes." I was sure I saw a blush creep on her cheeks as I kissed her again before removing myself from her warmth and getting dressed as she gathered her own clothes to compose herself before leaving my office. I gave her one last kiss before running a hand through my hair and slipping out of my office towards Boden's, Severide and Newhouse occupying it as well.

"Close the door Casey." I did as I was told and sat down in the last vacant chair.

"Is everything ok chief? I voiced my concern, not really sure why Newhouse was here.

"Yes and I know this is a Squad matter but considering you're both commanding officers, I thought it was best to tell the two of you.

"And what does this have to do with you." Severide asked Newhouse.

"Newhouse has been passed for a promotion. He is leaving us at the end of this shift to move to a new house as Squad lieutenant." He smiled at us and we both shook Newhouse's hand, congratulating him.

"So who's going to fill in his spot."

"That's why I wanted you both here." Boden put his glasses on his desk before continuing. "Tommy Welch will be your new permanant Squad replacement." He announced. "Any issues with that?" He clearly wanted our opinion on the matter.

"No sir." I said while Severide made a negative motion with his head. The truth was that there was bad blood between Welch and I but that had changed after Haley had gone toe to toe with him and won, making him change his mind and become more pleasant to work with.

"I will make the announcement tomorrow morning at the end of shift so not a word until then." The three of us said yes and got up from our seats before exiting Boden't office and going back to our previous occupations. Since I knew Gabby wouldn't still be in my office, I grabbed my shower things and new clothes and went to clean up.

**Haley's POV**

I was shaken awake from my nap and wasn't too pleased about it.

"Go away." I growled, not looking who was even shaking me.

"Wake up goldielocks. Adam is up front, he wants to see you." Shay said, effectively waking me up.

"Ok I'm up." I quicly sat on my cot.

"Come see me when you'Re done with loverboy." She got up and left the bunk room. I walked across the common room and right through the apparatus floor where Adam was waiting for me.

"Hey baby, why didn't you come in?" I greeted him with a kiss.

"Shay was restocking the ambo when I got here so she volonteered to come get you. How was shift?"

"We had a hard call earlier, my leg was hurting. It feels better now that I slept." I smiled up at him, easing his worry.

"You have some good news for me?" I was excited to find out what he had managed to get from 21 for Matt and Gabby.

"Not here, come with me." He pulled me by the hand towards his car and leaned against the side, pulling me to him. "I've missed you today." He kissed me tenderly.

"I've missed you too. Made it here right on time this morning."

"Glad to hear." He kissed me again.

"So, don't leave me hanging." I was giddy at the thought of what he had managed to collect from CPD.

"Calm down." He laughed at me. "I got everyone except Atwater, Halstead and Voight."

"I doubt Voight will be very interrested in giving anything to Matt." I huffed.

"You'd be surprised. He likes Antonio so maybe he's be generous, we'll see in there morning but I think I have a little over 750 bucks."

"Wow, that's so cool." I couldn't believe that 21 had been so generous.

"Well it also helps that I can ask freely at work. How's that been going for you?" He chuckled, knowing our first mission was not to get caught by the targeted party.

"Dawson almost caught me and Shay in the bathrooms this morning but she was so anxious to find Shay that I doubt she noticed anything."

"So how many so far?"

"Nothing that I know of, we've had calls since we got here and I've been sleeping for the past." I looked at my watch, not really knowing how long I had been down. "Two hours, I slept two hours. But Shay wanted me to come see her when you left so she might have something else for me."

"Alright, I won't keep you any longer. I'll head home and I'll see you for breakfast?"

"Yes." I leaned in and kissed him again before he left. I walked into the common room, not finding Shay so I sat down as to not arise suspicion from Gabby and Matt who were sitting at the table, staring at me. I grabbed my phone and texted her before receiving a text from her. **We're in Kelly's office, knock once. ** I got up and did what I was told before the door opened and Kelly ushered me in.

"What did loverboy tell you?"

"He managed to get a little over 750 at 21 but says he's still waiting on Atwater, Halstead and Voight."

"I doubt Voight will want to give anything to Casey."

"That's what I said."

"Maybe he'll surprise us." Shay quipped.

"And that's what he said." I laughed. "What about us? Did one of us manage to get something from someone? Anyone?"

"I gave some and managed to make the guys from Squad reach deeply in their pockets and I got 500 bucks."

"You want me to believe that Capp, reached deep in his pockets this time?" I laughed as Kelly nodded in the affermative. Capp was the cheapest in the whole house when it came to that.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Wow, who knew." I giggled.

"And I pitched once hundrer." Shay said.

"That's what I'm putting in too." I added. "So that makes us almost one grand and a half and I still haven't talked to Truck yet or Matt's family and I suspect Boden will want to wait until I give him the final count and where we're sending before he gives his share." A knock on the door startled me and Gabby's voice made me catch my breath while Severide and Shay exchanged a look.

"Severide, have you seen Shay?" She questionned, obviously not letting the closed blinds upset her.

"Nope." He answered with the most sleepy voice he could manage, trying to throw her off their trail.

"Tell her to find me if you see her please, we need to gas up."

"Will do."

"Thanks." She said before we heard footsteps walk away.

"She is going to catch us." Shay complained. "It's been twice today." She huffed.

"It's going to be fine Shay." I was trying to convince her as much as myself of that but at this point, we needed to keep our meetings to a minimum so we wouldn't get caught.

"So what do we have left to do?" Severide asked.

"Well I'll try talking to the guys from truck before the end of shift so we can get that cleared up and then I'll arrange to talk with Christie and I'm sure my parents will help and I'll talk to Adam to see if Antonio could talk to his parents if it's not already done. How does that sound?" I enquired.

"Perfect. And we have to see where we want to send them in the choices we got." Shay added.

"That sounds great." Kelly started. "So now that it's settled, we only talk my message text because otherwise, they'll end up catching us for sure."

"Deal." Shay and I said together before we each slipped out of Kelly's office, Shay finding Gabby to leave and I to the common room. When I got there, everyone from truck was doing various things but I couldn't see Casey.

"Anyone seen Casey?" I asked grabbing his paper where it was at the head of the table and opening it.

"Last I saw him he was in his office doing paperwork." Herrmann said sitting in front of me. "Something on your mind kid?"

"Actually." I looked around me to make sure Matt wasn't there and started telling him about our plan and he had given me some money along with Otis and Cruz as well.

"If Casey find out of this you're done for it." Mouch said from his spot on the couch, pointing in our direction and never peeling his eyes off of the paper in his hands.

"If Casey finds what?" Casey's voice rooted me in my chair. Mouch and his big mouth. He was going to find out and our plan had failed.

"Crap." My mind screamed at me. I closed my eyes before answering him nervously. "I started a pool on when you and Dawson would announce baby Casey." I lied, hopefully convincing enough that he would believe me.

"Keep betting, I won't tell you." He teased, my mind barely able to handle the pounding that Casey's appearance while I was trying to get Truck in on our plan. I chuckled nervously and got up, heading for the bunk area. I sat on my cot and exhaled deeply before sending Shay a text **Mouch and his big mouth almost got us caught by Casey** I wrote in capital letters. **Tell me you lied your way out of it.**Came her reply a few seconds later. Just as I was about to answer, she came in the bunk section and straight to mine.

"Tell me you managed to lie your way out of it." She sat down next to me.

"Yes. Told him I was doing a pool on when they would announce a baby Casey." I laughed.

"Perfect." She gave a hearty laugh. "You're a genius."

"Thanks." We seperated again and then were called out again after dinner.

**Matt's POV**

We got called out one last time before night fall and managed to get a good amount of sleep before first watch came in and Boden made his announcement concerning Newhouse before everyone congratudated him and left for some more rest. Gabby and I walked in our place and dropped our bags and keys by the door.

"We haven't had a shift like that in a while." I breathed out. Although we had a good night of sleep and our little intimate moment in my office, my body was claiming for a repreive.

"Yeah. But how about I help relieve some of that stress?" She pulled on my coat flaps and pulled me down for a kiss. "I believe we didn't have time to finish what we started." She kissed my jaw and then my neck.

"Lead the way." I whispered, her lips on my skin doing things to me. She pulled me towards our bed so finish what we had started.

**Haley's POV**

Today's shift had been the most exhausting one I had in the past couple of years and the fact that we almost got caught three times while plotting Gabby and Matt's honeymoon hadn't help any. I quitly entered my place and tiptoed to my bed, Adam was still asleep. I stripped to my underwear and slid in next to him. He turned around and mumbled a hello before wrapping his arm around my wait and we both fell asleep again. A day of rest was all that I needed.

* * *

a/n: Ok so I tried putting some fun in this chapter by having Shay, Haley and Severide almost get caught by Dawsey and by also almost getting caught having sex in his office while on shift and I hope you enjoyed all of it.

I've also wanted to bring Welch back to 51 for a while and didn't really know when to do it and I took a few lines in this ch talk about it and we'll see more of him starting next ch.

I set up a poll on my profile page to help me decide where I wanted to send them on their honeymoon so before you leave, please leave a little review to know what you guys thought about this latest chapter and take a few more seconds to answer the poll, it would really help my very confused mind (there are too many gorgeous places to send them hihi)


	34. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Haley.

**a/n:** I'm so terribly sorry for having neglected this story. Between kids and life in general and updating my other stories, I haven't had time to update this one but fret not, I think it's going to be a good update. They next few chapters will be mostly about Gabby and Matt and the days leading up to their wedding so there will be some M rated material (and that goes for other couples too) so if you're not comfortable with that, you can skip those parts. This chapter gets to see both groups have fun so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

In the week following out honeymoon scam debacle, I was able to get everyone on truck to pitch in for Matt and Gabby's surprise honeymoon. I was also able to get in touch with Christie so she could get people from the Casey side to give too so we could give them the perfect destination. Shay and Kelly met up with me at my appartment, the place not to get caught red handed. It was mid afternoon after our last shift and even with a nap, I was completely and utterly wiped. I grabbed three beers and went back to the kitchen where the two were sitting and chatting, a smile on their faces.

"I am completely exhausted." I handed them both their beers. "And I don't mean about the fires." I sat down, taking a large sip of my beer.

"They almost caught us five times." Shay complained.

"Well that's easy for you to say. Try plotting when the subject of the plot is on the same truck." I huffed. It had taken me sevral days in the past week to be able to get everyone to pitch in, Matt often being too close for comfort.

"You guys think that they still don't know about it?" Kelly finally spoke up.

"I think I saved myself pretty well with the Casey baby pool." I drank again.

"Oh yeah, that was good." Kelly chuckled, earning a glare from me.

"So how much did we manage to get?" They had given me all of the money for safe keeping.

"With what Antonio and Christie got from each side of the family, almost five grand."

"Wow, that should be more than enough." We were all surprised by the amount we had managed to get but we were still missing a few people.

"And we still have a few people who haven't given, including Boden who's waiting for a destination."

"And where are we on that?" Kelly wondered, taking a sip of his beer.

"We." I gestured between Shay and I. "Don't know yet."

"Now that we have a better idea on how much money we have, we'll be able to pick somwhere."

"That's a great plan. But what about a bachelor party for Matt?" Kelly was probably more excited about planning that party than he was to help us plan a romantic getaway.

"Did I hear something about a bachelor party?" Adam walked in just in time.

"Of course that's what you walk in on." I rolled my eyes. "How was your day?" He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Long. But I have more money." He smiled, showing me some more cash.

"That's great. Now we just need to find a place." I sighed. That was the hardest part, finding the perfect place where they could go and make little Casey's

"So bachelor party." Kelly said again.

"Fine." Shay huffed. "You two plan can Matt's bachelor party but we are planning Gabby's bachelorette party."

"This should be interresting." Adam said, making us all laugh. We ordered pizza and spent a fun evening together.

**Adam's POV**

It didn't happen often that we got to spend some time with friends alone at home and Haley looked happy as we talked about parties and honeymoons. Once Severide and Shay were gone, we had the place all to ourselves again. After cleaning up the kitchen from the pizza box we had ordered in, Haley went into the shower. I cleaned out the beer bottles and decided that after this long day, I needed a shower too. I stepped into the bathroom to a cloud of steam, her muscles probably in need of some heat to release the tension. I opened the door to the shower and her hands were leaning against the tiles, the water running down her body. I placed my hands on her hips, her body instantly coming up to rest against mine. I pressed my lips to her neck, making her moan.

"I could use a little bit of that." She whispered, leaning her head back to give me better access.

"Rough shift?" I kissed a trail down to her shoulder.

"Rough week." She turned around in my arms and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close.

"Maybe release is exactly what we need." I pressed her against the shower wall and kissed her again, my want for her evident.

"You read my mind." She whispered right before I claimed her as mine. We stayed in the shower for almost thirty minutes, the water becoming slightly cold as we exited, feeling more relaxed. She changed into panties and a tank top, leaving nothing much to the imagination but it was getting late so we slipped into bed, wrapping my arms around her body and pulling her close.

"So what's the plan for Gabby's bachelorette party?

"We were thinking of doing something low key at Molly's, close the place up." Her fingers were tracing patterns on my chest, she seemed more relaxed that she had been in the last few days.

"No stripper?" I chuckled, making her laugh.

"Shay mentionned something about one but that's not my thing."

"Oh really?"

"I have a hot boyfriend that would strip down for me any day." She giggled, kissing me. "What about you guys? What's the plan for Matt."

"Severide talked about poker night with the boys at his place."

"And you're telling me Kelly Severide won't order a stripper for Matt?"

"Oh he definetely is." I laughed. "And there's nothing that'll stop him."

"I'll bet." She laughed. "I think it'll be fun. We haven't had a fun evening in a while and I think we could all use it."

"Yeah, the last couple weeks at work have been tough." I admitted.

"Sorry about that. I know it hasn't been easy with my recovery on top of everything."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. So apart from a first tough week, anything new at 51?"

"Yeah." She had a faraway look, lost in thought.

_"On a last note, I have some news for you. Our own Newhouse has been promoted to Squad Lieutenant over at Firehouse 3 on 151st street." Boden was at the end of his morning speech before first watch took over._

_"Who's going to be replacing him?" Capp asked._

_"Tommy Welch will be Squad 3's permanant replacement." Some complained, some remained quiet. "It isn't up for debate and both Lieutenants Casey and Severide have given their approuval."_

"Tommy Welch is getting a permanant spot on Squad." She finally admitted.

"Are you ok with that?" I knew everything about the confrontation between them and was glad to have seen it come to an end.

"I think so. He starts next shift."

"Better get you rested then." I took her hand in mine and rested it against my heart and sleep finally took over us.

**The next shift - Matt's POV**

Gabby and I got ready for shift, it was going to be Welch's first shift as a permanant fixture in firehouse 51.

"How is Haley dealing with that?" She pulled her shirt over her head, coming out of the bathroom.

"She said she's ok with it. I'm just not sure if she's telling the truth or if she'll be at his throat at the first wrong move on his part."

"But didn't they sort of left things in a relatively good place?"

"I think so but you never know. She's worked hard to get where she is and she's an amazing fire fighter but she hates it when people mouth off about female fire fighters."

"Which is understandable but I've seen her in action, she has nothing to worry about." She kissed my cheek.

"I know. Did you know that Boden asked her if she was interested in taking the lieutenant's exam?"

"It's the first time I hear about it. Do you think she'll take it?"

"She said that she wasn't interested in relocating, those were her words."

"Than everything is good." Gabby could always make me see things in the best of light. "Come on, let's go grab some coffee before we run late." We drove towards the fire house and when I parked my truck, Haley was parking her SUV. We all got out at the same time and met up before walking up the drive, Gabby walking ahead of us to give us some time alone.

"So? How did you like your first week back?"

"Like riding a bike." She looked at me suspiciously as I draped an arm over her shoulder. "What's on your mind Casey?"

"Feeling good?"

"Oh come on Casey." She grumbled. "You forget that I know you. Just ask the question already."

"Are you sure you're ok with Welch coming here on a permanent spot?

"For the second time since last shift, it's all good. I'm not going to let him or anybody else tell me I can't do it."

"That's my girl." I pulled her closer to me as we walked in, aromas of breakfast filling our nostrils. The both of us went to change before Boden did his morning meeting. I walked back in the common room intending on grabbing another shot of caffeine when I came face to face with Severide. "Morning." I tried walking around him but he just walked right next to me.

"Morning." He grinned.

"What's with the grin? You do know that doesn't work on me right?" Everyone in the room laughed at that.

"Yes but something I do know is that we are having your bachelor party at my place this Friday, I hope you're ready." And that made all the guys cheer.

"I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I tried." I chuckled

"You're right not to try to stop me."

"Speaking of bachelor party, Haley and I are stealing your girl for a bachelorette party on Friday too." Shay announced, wrapping her arms around Gabby's body.

"This should be interesting." Gabby smiled in my direction and winked. I walked to the coffee machine, noticing Welch standing there for the first time.

"Morning." I nodded at him.

"Morning lieutenant." He simply turned around and went to sit down where he found a place. I filled my cup and leaned against the counter, looking over the common room where I saw Haley and Welch exchange nods. This might not be so bad after all.

**Friday afternoon - Haley's POV**

"Have you seen my black top?" I was pulling every shirt from my drawer, throwing them on the bed.

"Which one?" Adam chuckled, obviously finding this funny.

"The one with the small straps and sheer back?" I didn't even look up from the chaos I was creating.

"You mean this one?" I looked at Adam who was standing next to the bed and my mess, a top on his pointer finger.

"Yes, where was it?"

"Right here, on top." He laughed again as I came closer to retrieve it but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. "You should calm down, relax a little." I grabbed the shirt before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, deepening the kiss.

"Thanks." I whispered as we parted. It was true that I had been all over the place since morning, leaving a trail of destruction behind me. Molly's had been closed and Shay and I would be getting the tab to whatever we would be drinking.

"Anytime. So what's the plan today?"

"We are picking Gabby up around four and we are going for food and than straight to Molly's. It's going to be something low key but girly, we have feather boa's and stuff like that."

"And a stripper." He reminded me.

"And a stripper." I chuckled.

"I hope you have fun then." He brushed my freshly cut hair out of my eyes. "I'm really glad that you lost that chunk of hair that one time, I really like the new look." He leaned down again but this time the kiss was full of passion and want. He knew exactly what to do to make me putty in his hands but at this point in the day, it would be counter productive.

"Nice try romeo." I whispered, my eyes still closed as he released my lips, our arms still wrapped ariound each other. "I have to get ready." He released me without another word and laid down on the little part of the bed where there wasn't any of my clothes and propped himself on his elbow. "Speaking of getting ready, what time are you leaving for Severide's?"

"In a few hours. I'm going to grab a pizza with Matt before hand."

"Since when have you become best friends with Matt?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"I just happen to be in love with his best friend, he's just looking out for you."

"I think I might have to have a talk with him next shift."

"Oh come on baby it's fine, don't grill him about it." He smiled.

"You're too nice sometimes." I laughed.

"It's part of my charm."

"And I'm happy the two of you are getting along." I finished putting my clothes away and saw the time on the clock behind Adam. "Already?" He looked at what I did.

"You have something else you need to do?"

"Yeah, pick up Shay and get everything ready at Molly's before we go get Gabby and head for dinner." I quickly finished getting ready and kissed Adam before almost running through the door.

**Friday - Matt's POV**

Gabby and I woke up late in the morning and spent some quality time in bed before starting our day.

"What's your plan for today?" She asked, her head on my chest and our arms wrapped around each other.

"Spending some time with you this morning and until mid afternoon and I'm going to grab a pizza with Adam before we head over to Severide's. You? What do the girls have planned today?"

"Something low kew I think. They're picking me up around four and we are going to grab food at this diner on Oak that serves breakfast all day long before we head to Molly's and join the others. It'll be something small, I think we'll be about ten if not less."

"You'll probably have a lot of fun." I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I think so. Severide probably went all out on the stripper." She giggled as I rolled my eyes. Strippers weren't really my thing but I was only going along because it was Kelly and it was at his place.

"It wouldn't be Severide if he didn't but you know I have eyes only for you." I repositionned myself so I was hovering over her. I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I know." She smiled.

"And hands." I ran a hand down her side and made my way to the inside of her thigh, making her exhale sharply.

"And you know exactly what to do with those hands to make my thoughts incoherent." I slipped my hand in her panties and slid a finger deep in her folds, making her moan.

"Matt." She pushed her head back in her pillow.

"You mean like that?" I inserted a second finger and moved in and out of her, my lips now attacking her neck. All I recieved was a grunt, making me move my fingers at a faster pace.

"Oh god Matt." I knew that she wanted more so I removed my fingers and positionned myself over her, entering her all the way to her core, her fingers coming to dig into my shoulder blade. "Don't stop." She mumbled, making me keep my pace slow and steady. She wrapped her legs around my wait, giving me a better angle and feelling her like that around me, I moved in and out of her faster. Her moans filled our room, each one spurring me on even more to bring her to new hights. My hand was resting on the headboard and my head in the crook of Gabby's neck, my release close with every thrust. With one final thrust, Gabby's walls came down around me, sending me over the edge right away.

"The things you do to me." I whispered, out of breath, as I placed open mouth kissed on her neck and shoulder. She pulled me down, letting me rest my weight on her, our bodies covered in a thin coat of sweat, our breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. I propped myself on my elbows and looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes.

"I love you too babe." I smiled and leaned down to gently press my lips to hers. We rolled onto our side, my body missing the contact and I pulled her to me, her body resting against mine, as if it was made to go there. I looked at her, my fingers making circles on her shoulder blade before I noticed her even breathing. I kissed her shoulder and snuggled even closer to her, closing my eyes and falling back asleep to wake up a few hours later, lunch having come and gone. "Hey sleepyhead." I whispered as I felt her stir next to me.

"What time is it?" I looked over her shoulder to the clock on my dresser.

"Two." I looked back down at her and smiled.

"I can't believe I slept that long. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"I should tire you out like that more often then." I grinned at her, making her blush. She kissed me and left the warmth of the covers. "Where are you going?"

"In the shower. I need to get ready." She looked back at me, leaning against our bathroom door.

"Need some help?"

"That would lead to more sex and I'd totally be late." She giggled, closing the door behind her. I turned on my back and placed my hands behind my head, waiting for Gabby to be done in the shower. She came out almost an hour later, fully dressed. She was wearing a blue top with a leather strip behind the back that was incasing the zipper with black skinny jeans and black peep toe shoes, her hair in waves around her face. She did a smokey eye and her lips were a deep shade of red, turning me on on the spot.

"You are not playing fair."

"I just want you to be able to think about me while you have fun with that stripper and imagine what I have underneath." Her voice was low and taunting, her fingers raising the material of her top ever so slightly "And if you're lucky, I might give you my own little private show when we get back here." She grinned. She knew what she was doing and damn she was good. At this pace, we wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. We would stay home and have our own private little party.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Keep that up and we'll have our own private bachelor/bachelorette party right here." She just chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.

"Later." She whispered against my lips. I pulled her to me, making her squeal.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled and the doorbell rang a few seconds later. "Saved by the bell."

"Have fun babe." I smacked her butt as she left, making her giggle.

"You too." She walked out of the room and I heard the door open and close.

I looked at the time and realized that I'd have to get ready as well, Adam would be here in the next hour or so. I went in the shower and tried to get my thoughts straight, Gabby's body full of sweat under me still replaying in my mind. I got out half an hour later and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I only got time to finish getting ready and grabbed a beer when the doorbell rang again. I walked towards the door, taking a sip as I walked.

"Adam. Let me grab my wallet and we can go."

"Alright." Adam would be the one driving tonight so Kelly would be able to try and get me drunk off my ass but that wouldn't be happening. After this morning, I was fully entending on enjoying some late night fun with Gabby too. The drive to the diner was short, being a few blocks from my place. We settled for whatever place was left, the restaurant was packed. "So bachelor party huh? How does it feel being so close to marrying Gabby?" He asked once we placed our order for pizza and wings.

"I'm excited." I smiled. "She's the best part of me. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Someday I'd like to have what you guys have."

"Don't worry, you will. I haven't seen Haley happier than with you. How is it going with Haley?" I knew recovering from the injury was hard on her and I could only imagine how it was on Adam with working Intelligence and all.

"It's great actually." He smiled. I liked hearing it was going well for them. "It was a bit hard with her recovery, I know it frustrated her a lot. You know how she is." He chuckled.

"Yeah, she can be something. Even when we were kids, she would get angry more than she'd get sad when she got hurt. She hated not being able to play with us."

"And how was it with Welch for that first shift? Anything happen?"

"It went well actually. Did she mention something happening?"

"No I just wanted to make sure she didn't say nothing happened if something did."

"Trust me, when something happens, the whole street will know." We both laughed as our food arrived. We ate our food and laughed as I told old stories about Haley when we were kids, something she would probably kill me for later and when we were done, it was already time to head over to Severide's place. The drive took a bit longer since his and Shay's place was closer to down town. Adam let me go through the door first and pretty much everyone from 51 was there and a few others from the CFD. I saw two poker tables with half naked girls as dealers, the guys all mingling.

"Let the games begin." Severide greeted us with his usual grin. He probably already had a few beers under his belt at this point. Adam clapped both hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Let's have a little bit of fun." He laughed and I smiled before we went farther in. Severide hadn't gotten one stripper, he had gotten two. I was in for it.

**Across town - Molly's, Gabby's POV**

Haley drove us to Molly's after we had stuffed our faces full of pancakes and waffles. They were constantly giggling each time they looked at each other, no doubt being proud of what they had planned. Haley turned the car off and turned towards me smiling.

"What?"

"You, have to put this on." I turned to the back when Shay spoke, a blindfold in her hand.

"Oh come on. I already know what's waiting for me inside." The blindfold made me a little more nervous even though I trusted Shay with my life.

"You have no idea." Haley smirked.

"Fine." I conceded, Shay placing the blindfold in front of my eyes and securing it behind my head. They both got out before they helped me out, Shay's hands on my hips, guiding me up the familiar steps at Molly's I could hear people inside but Shay had promised something low key and specially fun and I trusted her. I felt a feather boa being placed on my shoulders, probably by Haley since I could still feel Shay's hands on my hips.

"Welcome to one of your last days of freedom." Shay whispered as one of her hands came to remove the blindfold.

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. The fairy lights were lit but the only other lighting were candles on the tables. There was a bartender behind the bar, most probably the stripper and at first glance he seemed like a nice guy. It was a small gathering of girls, as expected. Laura was there along with Kendra from Chicago Med and a few CFD paramedics that I had gotten to know over the years. There was also a red headed girl that I assumed was with Shay and everyone came to greet me with hugs and kind words. My favourite music could be heard in the background, just not too loud so that we couldn't hear each other speak. Laura was the last to hug me and handed me a glass of champagne.

Everyone quieted down before she spoke again. "Here is to my sister-in-law. She is finally getting hitched to an amazing guy and I hope the two of you share many years of happieness together."

"Thanks Laur." Tears were pooling at the bottom of my eyes but I smiled, happy that my friends were throwing this little get together for me.

"To Gabby." Everyone cheered and we all cluncked our glasses together before drinking. After everyone was done, we started mingling and the bar tender came around with shots and other drinks for everyone and I was already starting to feel a slight buzz.

"Ok so I have a little surprise for Gabby, sort of a pre-honeymoon present." Shay interrupted everyone while Haley guided me to a chair overlooking the back of the bar.

"What are you up to?"

"I know you said that you couldn't go on a honeymoon just yet after you got hitched but I thought that you would need a few little somethings to get your man excited while you waited for the real thing to happen so a friend of mine offered to do a little fashion show and you can choose whatever you like and we are going to pick the tab." Shay was getting super giddy as she talked more. "So let the show begin." She said and retreated to the bar, girls started coming out wearing next to nothing lingerie ensembles, parading in front of us. A few of them were hot and just thinking of being able to parade them for Matt was exciting me. We would definitely be having some private fun later.

**At the bar - Shay's POV**

"This was a great idea Shay." We sat on stools and ordered drinks before looking on at the lingerie parade in front of us.

"I know right? Matt won't be able to keep his hands off of her." She ordered us two tequila shots that we downed quickly. "You should get yourself one too. I'm sure Adam would love to take you out of one of them." For a lesbian, she had all the right words for us.

"I was thinking about getting one since you told me about this idea. It could be a reward for Adam for being so supportive while I was recovering, maybe we can have a little bit of fun."

"The wedding is coming up. It could be some post reception private party." She wiggled her eyebrows."

"I like how you think." A red haired girl suddenly joined us and Shay wrapper her arms around her waist. "And who is this beautiful woman?" I smiled at Shay. She had talked about seeing someone in the past but no one had really met her.

"This is Amy. Amy, this is Haley."

"Nice to meet you." They both shook hands and exchanged a smile and we kept talking while looking at the little show. My friend Chloe owned a lingery shop and had agreed the moment I had told her of my idea and had picked up the best pieces for the occasion. After the show was done, a few girls including Haley and Laura picked out a few pieces and Gabby took more than a few, no doubt they would lead to hot steamy nights and maybe a little baby Casey while on their honeymoon. Once all of that was stored away, we could have some real fun. I winked at Haley, which she replied to with a smile and we made our way back to Gabby who was now walking around and talking with everyone, a beer in her hands.

"Ok, so now that you're all stocked up on hot little numbers and no doubt thinking about your soon to be husband." She blushed slightly, the alcohol well into her system. "Now the real fun can begin." I pulled her by the hand and sat her back down on the chair and used the blindfold to tie her hands behind the chair.

"All you need to do is enjoy the show." Haley smiled at her and the guy behind the bar made his way in front of Gabby, ready to give her a show of his own.

**Shay and Severide's appartment - Severide's POV**

Matt was given a beer every time his bottle would be empty, he was chatting it up with everyone there. I got two poker tables since we were so many, which meant that I had gotten two strippers. I knew Matt wasn't really one for that but you only got married once and it had to be worth remembering. I made my way to him with two shots each, I was going to get him at least a little bit drunk tonight.

"Come on Matt, drink with me."

"I'm already drinking with you Sev. My hand hasn't been free of a beer since I got here more than an hour ago."

"Oh come on, two more. You only get hitched once." I had made sure everyone had something to drink before I grabbed our shots and now I made sure everyone was quieting down. "So here is to Matt and Gabby. We knew you two crazy kids would end up together because from the very first day, I could see how the two of you were together. there was laughter, flirting and most of all, a lot of sexual tension." Everyone laughed. It had been easy to see from the get go and everyone had noticed it. "But now you two lovebirds are getting married next week and we couldn't be happier for you. To Matt and Gabby." I raised my shot glass and so did Matt and everyone else.

"To Matt and Gabby." Everyone cheered and we downed our two shots.

"Soooo." I slurred slightly, all the alcohol I had taken so far was starting to have an effect on me. "A bachelor party wouldn't be fully complete without strippers so we thought we'd entertain you a little bit." Herrmann pressed Casey down on a chair that was put behind him and chuckled, he had known about tonight's plan as well.

"Have fun lieutenant." Herrmann laughed and the two girls made their way to Matt to give him a little show of their own.

**End of the evening - No one's POV**

Matt and Gabby's parties went on for a couple more hours before everyone started taking cabs back home. No one was really in any condition to drive and since they were responsible in their intoxications, they didn't want to take any chance.

Adam walked into his appartment to soft lighting, a smile on his face. Even if he had had tons of fun, he had missed his girl. He walked to their bedroom to find her still dressed as she was when she left, a smile on her face as well. He knew that one day, he'd ask her to marry him and she would be his forever. He made his way to her and leaned down to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her frame.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as they parted. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and he kissed her again as their limbs tangled. They'd be enjoying a little quiet night together, making love to each other until they both fell exhausted.

Laura and Antonio arrived home almost at the same time from their respective parties and came tumbling through their front door with their lips attached together. His arms were around her waist and hers around his neck, one hand laced through his hair. The kids were sleeping at his parents house and it would allow them to have a grown-up evening together.

"God I missed you." He whispered to her as he took her in his arms to bring her upstairs to their bedroom.

"I missed you too baby." She smiled at him. After all these years, it was everything that they were still in love with each other like it was the first day.

Shay and Amy stumbled into Amy's appartment, grabbing and kissing each other, drunk and horny as hell.

"You looked hot tonight." Shay complimented Amy as her fingers were playing with the buttons of her shirt, opening them up one by one to reveal a pink and black lace bra.

"Show me how hot." Amy countered, her cheeks flushed and her body aching for the blonde. They never made it farther than the living room before they started peeling each other's clothes off, Shay's lips moving all over Amy's body, her fingers burning the skin under them as she worked her magic.

Matt walked through his door to soft music and soft lighting coming from his bedroom. He had a fun evening but all he could think about was his fiancé and how hot she looked before she left the house. He made his way to their room to find her lying down on their bed, dressed in nothing more than a black robe.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her.

"It was, educational." She smiled, playing with the tie to the robe.

"Educational huh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, pulling on the tie while he walked to her and kneeled down on the bed, pulling on the tie and moving the material aside, revealing a black laced teddy. It consisted of barely nothing but it was hugging her in all the right places and turning him on even more than he already was.

"How about you teach me a few things Gabriella Dawson." He whispered, his lips coming to rest tenderly against hers.

"I thought you'd never ask." She giggle softly, pulling on his shirt and kissed him again. She quickly removed his clothes and they became a heated mess of limbs. They could finally get their little private party started.

* * *

**a/n: **So they finally manage to get all the money they need to send Matt and Gabby on the perfect honeymoon, they just need to find out where.

No doubt with Shay and Severide planning bachelorette and bachelor parties it could never be boring but I really hope you guys liked this more fun chapter.

**Next up: **Matt and Gabby finally get married.

**i know I've been asking this for the last chapter or so but there is a poll on my profile page (you have to be on a desktop version of the site to see it and it's at the very top of the page) but please please go vote because when I write the next chapter, I'll also be choosing where we're sending the Casey's on their honeymoon. So just take a few minutes to vote AND leave a review to tell me what you thought about it. - Sarra**


	35. I do

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my imagination and Haley

**a/n: **I want to thank everyone for the continuing support this story is getting. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, we're finally getting our Dawsey MARRIED!

* * *

**June 21st - Matt's POV**

I woke up with the sun blaring in my eyes. I groaned inwardly, it was entirely too early to get up but when my mind woke up a little bit more, I realized what today was and I smiled. I was finally marrying the girl of my dreams and my smile only grew. I sat up and put my feet on Severide and Shay's floor. Gabby had insisted on going all traditional and she didn't want me to see her until she met up with me at the altar. I ran a hand through my hair as I got up from Severide's couch and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat and get some coffee. I scrolled through my phone and found the number I needed and placed my order before going in search of something good to eat in Severide's fridge.

"So, are you ready for today?" I turned at the sound of Kelly's voice and smiled at him.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." I grabbed some eggs as Kelly laughed.

"Let's get you fed and get you married." He gave me a pat on the back and we made a big breakfast.

**Gabby's POV**

I stretched as the sun filtered through my bedroom blinds. It was still early enough that I should have been asleep still on any given day with Matt's arms around my waist but my hands came in contact with my sheets on each side, I was alone in bed. I looked at the start of this beautiful day and smiled, I was getting married today to the man of my dreams. I got up at the sound of something breaking in the kitchen and I put on my robe before going to see what was going on.

"Damn it." Shay cursed under her breath.

"Too early for you?" I giggled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Something like that." She mumbled, getting another cup while I used the vaccuum cleaner to pick up her mess. "Are you getting nervous?" Shay perked up as she handed me my cup of coffee.

"No nervous butterflies here. I've been waiting a long time for today." I smiled after I took my first sip but we were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Who could be here at this ungodly hour?" Shay sat down at the breakfast bar while I went to open the door.

"I have a delivery for Gabriella Dawson."

"I'm Gabriella Dawson." I looked back at Shay and smiled.

"It was requested we deliver this as soon as possible." The girl said.

"Thank you." I took the flowers and set them down on the counter next to Shay.

"I bet you they're from loverboy." Shay smirked. I took the card and read Matt's message.

_To my soon to be wife_

_I cannot wait to see how beautiful you look in your dress and be mine forever._

_I love you with all my heart - Matt xxxxxx_

My eyes welled up with tears. "I'm the luckiest girl in Chicago right now." I smiled through my tears and handed the little card to Shay.

"That is so cute. Now let's eat and get you married." She hugged me and I made breakfast before having to go down to the park.

**Haley's POV**

I woke up at dawn with the help of my alarm clock, Adam snuggled closely to me.

"It's too early." He mumbled against my back, pressing his lips to my shoulder.

"I promised I'd put the finishing touches to the decoration this morning and I have to bring Gabby's dress so we can get her ready." I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Ten more minutes."

"We have all night to have slutty wedding sex." I giggled, trying to push him away so I could get ready.

"You're such a buzz kill babe."

"You know I'd love nothing more than to stay in these sheets with you but my best friend is getting married today and it has to be perfect." I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at him over my shoulder.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"I'll come find you and the boys when I'm ready."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." I went in the bathroom to take a quick shower before grabbing a muffin and milk on my way to the wedding venue. Most of everything was done but I wanted to put the finishing touches to it before Gabby arrived. Gabby had given me pictures of what she wanted and I did it to the last detail. It took about an hour and a half to get the final touches done and then I headed to the girls tent to make sure everything was ready for when Gabby arrived.

**Gabby's POV**

After we were done with breakfast and the dishes, both Shay and I went for a shower before dressing in casual clothes and going to the venue with the bride's maid and maid of honour dress, Haley having mine from safekeeping. Shay insisting on driving so I gave Matt a call.

_Hey baby, I missed you last night. How did you sleep? _I missed your arms around me but I slept great you?" _Well let's just say that Severide's couch isn't our bed. Did you get my little present? _"I did, they are beautiful. I can't wait to become your wife." I looked out the passenger window as Chicago's scenery was passing me by. _Just a few more hours, baby. I will see you at the altar. _"I love you Matthew Casey." _I love you too. _I smiled at his last words and hung up, we were almost there. Shay parked my car and helped me with the dresses.

"It's just like I imagined it." I gushed, Haley had done a great job.

"Let's get you settled sweetie." Shay wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked towards the tent that said bride. When we moved the outside pannel aside, Haley was waiting for us, her hair already done. She had cut them a little bit recently and she pinned it up as best as she could but she looked beautiful.

"Here comes the bride. How are you feeling?" She hugged me and I held onto her.

"Emotionnal. You did such a great job out there." I complimented her.

"My best friend is marrying the girl of his dreams and you've become a great friend, I wouldn't want this day to be anything BUT perfect for the both of you."

"Thanks." We smiled at each other as Laura joined us.

"Alright you two." Laura pushed both Haley and Shay towards the changing screens. "Get those dresses on while I do Gabby's hair and make-up."

Laura pinned my hair in a half updo, placing shimmery silven pins to hold everything in place and did my make-up. I didn't want anything over the top and Laura did a great job.

"Thank you Laura, for everything." Laura hugged my from behind and kissed my temple.

"You're like a little sister to me, I'm just happy to be able to see you on one of the most important days of your life. You deserve all the happieness."

"I will let you guys finish to get ready and I will go see what the boys are up to." Haley smiled at us before she left to go see the guys.

"How about we get you dressed?" Shay asked as Laura excused herself to go see the guests that were arriving.

**Haley's POV**

I knew the boys were supposed to be there an hour after us so Matt and Gabby wouldn't cross paths until he saw her walk up the aisle with her father.

"Knock knock." I waited for sometome to come open up the groom's tent for me and came face to face with Adam.

"Wow." He voiced once he saw me from top to bottom.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I pressed my hand to his cheek and kissed him. "I came to see how the groom is doing." He moved aside to let me in, Matt and Kelly both putting their jackets on.

"Kelly." I kissed his cheek and went to hug Matt. "So today's the day huh?" I smoothed the invisible lines on his dress blues and smiled at him.

"I can't wait. How's my girl?" He knew he couldn't see her but I didn't mind handing over some intel.

"She is going to be a very beautiful bride. She can't wait either." I helped him button up his jacket and looked him over one final time. "You look very handsome." I smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful too." He leaned in and hugged me, which I returned.

"And I love you." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Hales." Matt and I had known each other for most of our lives and I was happy for him. He had found the girl he loved more than life itself and she loved him back in return.

"I will see you guys when it starts. Kelly, can I have a word?" I hugged Matt one last time and kissed Adam before going outside with Severide.

"What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you had the surprise."

"In my jacket pocket." He patted the material of his suit jacket.

"Perfect so I'll see you out there." He smiled at me and I returned to see the girls.

**Matt's POV**

Kelly came back a few minutes after Haley left and when I looked at my watch, I knew the rest of my days was going to start soon.

"Do you have the ring?" I looked at Kelly, a little bit nervous.

"Yes I have them." He took them out of his pockets and showed them to be.

"How's the groom doing?" Antonio came in a short while after.

"I'm good, I can't wait to be up there."

"It's time to go then." He smiled at me and patted me on the back. We left the tent and walked towards the alter and chaplain Orlovsky who was officiating. Kelly stood next to me with Antonio and Adam next to him.

"Relax man, it's going to be great." Kelly placed both hands on my shoulders, calming what little nerves I had.

"I know." I smiled back at him and shook chaplain's hand.

**Gabby's POV**

Shay finished helping me in my dress and she made sure everything was in place before my parents came in.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Mom hugged me. "But I believe you are missing a few things for everything to be perfect." She pulled out a black velvet box from behind her back. "This is your something old, it was your my mother's and I had it when I married your father." She placed an old silver comb in my hair.

"Mom, it's beautiful, thanks."

"And this is your something new." Laura held out another black velvet box, bigger this time. I opened it to find earrings and a necklace. I haden't really planned on wearing any jewlery but they were absolutely stunning.

"It's from the three of us." Shay hugged me and helped me get the necklace on.

"And this, is your something blue." Haley giggled as she held out a blue garter for me to wear.

"I love all of it, thank you girls."

"You are the most beautiful bride, aside from your mother of course." Dad kissed my cheek and tried to lighten the mood, getting a laugh out of all the girls. "Are you ready Ella?"

"Yes." I smiled up at him. I was more than ready to marry Matt.

My mother went ahead to take her seat while the girls went ahead of me, Laura and Haley were first followed by Shay who was taking the rear before my father walked me to the front of the isle, soft music playing in the background. Dad smiled down at me as we started the walk. I looked up ahead of me and I locked eyes with Matt, who was now smiling.

"He is a lucky man." My father whispered to my ear.

"I'm the lucky one dad." I smiled at him and we kept walking until I was face to face with Matt.

**Matt's POV**

When the music started, I knew it was truly time to get married to Gabby. Some familiar faces from both CPF and CFD were in attendance along with friends and family from both sides. Shay walked up first followed by both Laura and Haley and then I knew Gabby was next. We instantly locked eyes with her and smiled. She was an absolute vision and she would be mine forever now. When she got to me, she gave her bouquet of flowwers to Shay and I took her hands in mine.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in wholy matrimony." Chaplain Orlovsky started but all I could see in that moment was her and she was the most beautiful of them all.

"I love you." I mouthed and she mouthed an I love you back with a smile.

"I was told you wrote your own vows." Chaplain looked from Gabby to me and I answered for us both.

"We did."

"Than I'll invite Gabby to go first." We both looked at her and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"From the very first day we met seven years ago, I knew I was done for it." Everyone cuckled and she continued. "We became very best friends in the beginning and it became more as life dealt us with our shares of ups and downs but in the end, the love I have for you outweighed any darker days we could of had and I can't wait to be able to share this increadible journey with you for many years to come."

"Matt." Chaplain turned to me and it was my turn to speak.

"The first time you walked into 51, your smile is what pulled me to you and we became fast friends. You were there for me when things were good and then you were there for me when I lived some of my darkest days. You were the light at the end of my very gloomy tunnel and you pulled me through and made me become a better man. When I fell in love with you, I fell hard but I knew you were it. You were the girl I was really waiting for and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you by my side." Tears welled in Gabby's eyes and I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb before I leaned over and kissed her cheek to make her know it was ok.

"Do you, Matthew Alan Casey, take Gabriella Marie Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I smiled at her, placing the ring on top of her engagement ring and squeezing her hand lightly.

"Do you, Gabriella Marie Dawson, take Matthew Alan Casey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." She placed a thick, white gold wedding band on my finger, the new weight welcome and smiled at me.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss you very beautiful wife." Gabby looked at chaplain Orlovsky and giggled before I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss under the hoots and hollers or everyone in attendance.

"I love you." I leaned my forehead against hers as we ended our kiss.

"I love you too." We reluctantly parted and hugged the wedding party before we walked down the isle together, the reception area already waiting for us. Everyone was seated and all that was missing was us.

"I'd like to present to you Matt and Gabby Casey." Severide called in the dj's microphone and I could hear Shay whistle from the wedding party table where two spots were waiting for us in the middle. Kelly came to join us and we hugged before he sat down with us. The appitizers were served and everyone mingled, some even going to dance a little bit. When it was all taken off the table, the dj took the mic again.

"I think the groom would like to say a few words." I gave him a nod and everyone quieted down.

"I want to thank everyone who came out today for the most important day of our lives." I let the clapping die down a bit before continuing. "Kelly and Leslie, thanks for being there for both Gabby and I since the very beginning. Haley, what can I say. You've been at my side for as long as I can remember and you dreamed part of my dream with me and you did this place up for our special day and it's perfect." She blew me a kiss and winked as I smiled at her. "To the Dawsons, thank you for inviting me into your wonderful family, specially, my father-in-law, who gave me his blessing so I could get married to his daughter. Last but not least, thank you to my beautiful wife. You made me believe in love bigger than myself and you made me want to be so much better and I can't wait to spend forever with you. I love you." I raised my glass before sitting down and kissing her.

"I love you too baby. This is to forever." Said said just for us and we drank some champagne. Kelly was the first one to get up after me.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Matt and Gabby. They make us all believe in a love so deep that it can overcome everything and I hope that one day, we might all get the chance to experience something like it." I got up and hugged Kelly. Our journey wasn't always an easy one but I was glad to have him by my side in this moment.

Next up was Lesie Shay. She got up and kissed Gabby on the cheek. "Ok so I'm not very good with words but I'll do my best. I watched you two crazy kids dance around each other for years before you came together as a couple, leaving fireworks in your trail. But ever since, you've made love look easy and have been steadfast in it together, Thank you for letting me be a part of that. I love you both."

"I love you too." I saw Gabby wipe a few stray tears as Shay sat down and they hugged for the longest time.

They served the main course and everyone talked and seemed to enjoy themselves.

"What's on your mind Gabriella Casey?" I whispered to her ear.

"How much I love you and I much I'll never get tired of hearing how that sounds."

"I'll remind you every day for the rest of our lives." I leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I might just hold you up to that." We shared another kiss before we returned to our meal, talking with the rest of the table. It took a little while for everyone to be done and the tables to be emptied out and then the music became lower.

"I would like to invite the bride and the groom on the dance floor for their first official dance." I got up and extended my hand for Gabby to take and we made it to the middle of the dance floor. We had picked this song together when we first started planning the wedding.

**One look in your eyes and I see**

**Just what you mean to me**

**Here in my heart I believe**

**Your love is all I'll ever need**

**Holdin' you close through the night**

**I need you yeah**

I wrapped an arm around Gabby's waist and pulled her closer, taking her hand in mine as the first bars to the song Here and Now from Luther Vandross started. People started joining us as the song went, the dance floor filling up but everything fell away for us and it was just Gabby and I, together.

"Mind if I borrow your wife?" I smiled as Gabby's dad interrupted us, Haley coming in to take her place.

**Gabby's POV**

When the dj called us on the dance floor for our first official dance, I let Matt pull me to him and we swayed slowly to our song. Nothing really mattered except me and him. Today had been perfect so far and I was happy to finally be his wife. My father interrupted us to dance with me.

"Mind if I borrow your wife?" Matt kissed my cheek and my dad took me in his arms, a new song coming on.

"My sweet Gabriella. I can't believe that I finally gave you away today." He kissed the top of my head and I rested it against his chest. I was always safe in his arms.

"Thanks, for everything dad." I looked back up to him.

"I'm just glad that you found a man that will take care of you like you should be cared for. It's all I ever wanted for you."

"He's the best. I couldn't have wished for a better man by my side." We continued to sway to the music as I watched Matt with Haley. He was happy, the happiest I had ever seen him before she came back into town. It was like a small part of him was missing with his best friend gone and now he was whole. I couldn't wait to live the rest of my life with him.

People danced for a little while, food well packed in our system at that point but there was still the cake left. Laura brought it out and invited us to cut the first slice. Matt placed his hand on mine and we cut a small piece for ourselves. The look in his eyes told me that he wanted to spear it on me but I'd have to be faster. I was the first to push the piece of cake in his mouth, smearing some of the icing on the side of his cheek and laughing.

"And I was going to take it easy on you." He wiped it off with his forefinger so I could taste it, keeping his finger in my mouth longer than I should have.

"Are you trying to make me take you back home already?" He whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait." I giggled as he placed a piece of cake in my mouth, no smearing included.

"I would like to have everyone's attention." Haley clinked on her glass with a knife when everyone was served with a piece of cake. People took their places and listened. "So you two lovebirds got hitched today but a little birdie called now called Gabriella Casey told us that you would wait to go on a honeymoon but since Shay and I don't give up that easily, all of us from 51 along with district 21 and your families on both sides decided to treat you to a little piece of heaven. We are sending you to Kuaui, in Hawaii, for ten days, with your own private villa and your own private beach." She looked at Kelly who took a white envelop out of his suit pocket as I put my hands in front of my mouth in shock, Matt having his hand around my shoulder and a goofy grin on his face as everyone in attendance clapped before Haley sat back down to talk to us in private.

"Oh My God guys. How did you even manage to do that?"

"Not without trouble thanks to the two of you snoopy kids. You might remember us talking about a Casey baby poll?" She chuckled looking at Shay and the both of us laughed, Matt knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"When are we leaving, we have nothing packed?" I couldn't believe they had done that for us.

"You are already packed, trust me you won't need much." And to that everyone at the table laughed. "There is a limo waiting for you guys up front that will take you to the airport in one hour." I got up and went to hug her, Matt hugging Kelly next to him.

"What about all these people? And all the presents?" Matt asked.

"Just give us the key to your house and we will bring everything to your place and Haley and I will take care of your guests." Shay smiled at us.

Matt stood up and got everyone's attention. "Alright so it seems that me and my wife have a plane to catch in an hour so I think it's about time we take of a few more traditions." He looked down at me and I got up, taking my bouquet in my hand.

"Ladies." I called and all the girls, including a reluctant Haley was pulled to the middle of the dance floor. "Now you know that tradition says that whoever catches it will get married next so I hope you gals are ready." I laughed and stood with my back facing them. "One, two, three." I three the flowers behind me and gave them a few seconds to fly in the air before looking back to see who was going to catch them. They landed in Haley's hands, a deep blush creeping on her cheeks while Adam could be heard cat calling in the distance, making me laugh. She was englufed my familiar face, all congratulating her and wishing her to one day have a wedding like this.

"May I do the honours?" Matt took my hand, I knew what came next.

"If you can handle it." I sat on our table under the watchful eyes of our close friends as Matt slowly ran hishand over my leg as he kissed his way right after, sending sweet shivers through my entire body. I could feel him smile against my skin, he was enjoying this way too much. He raised my dress a bit higher up my leg and took the lace garted between his teeth and lowered it, his fingers teasing my skin on the way down as well. Once it was off my leg, he kissed me and twirled it around his finger, facing all the guys that had gathered.

"Who's ready for this?" Antonio chuckled from the sidelines where he was holding on tightly to Laura. Matt turned around as I whistled at him, enjoying the show. He twirled it one more time before throwing it backwards, straight into Adam's hands.

"Someone's in trouble." I called out laughing as Haley turned a bit more red next to me. Adam came to her and kissed her tenderly as Matt came to stand next to me, a smile on his face, happy for his best friend.

"I think we should get going baby." He leaned into me and whispered to my ear.

"I think so too. Let's go change first." I kissed him and we disapears towards the tents so we could change into something more casual, something we had already picked without knowing we'd be leaving tonight. We met back in from of my tent. Matt wrapping me in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He kissed me.

"Like a dream come true. I can't wait to be on the beach with you."

"Neither can I. We have great friends, let's go thank them again before we go." I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the party together. We came back to our wedding party all laughing together with my parents.

"Hey guys, we're going to head out if we don't want to miss our plane." Matt said when we were closer to them.

"Hope you guys have fun, you deserve some real quality time." Adam extended his hand and Matt shook it and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks. Take care of her."

"Always." They pulled away from each other.

Matt and I finished hugging everyone and left under everyone's applause towards our waiting limo.

"Finally I get you all to myself." Matt pulled me on his lap, making me giggle.

"I can't wait to spend those ten days with you in paradise. I love you Matt Casey."

"I love you too Gabriella Casey." I pressed my lips to his in a tender kiss as the limo driver drove us to the airport.

**Haley's POV**

After Matt and Gabby left, the party kept on going until the early hours of the morning. People slowly started leaving, thanking us for the invitation and the great party. Shay and Kelly packed all of the presents in his car and were supposed to drop them off before going home so Matt and Gabby could go over them once they came back.

Laura and Antonio were one of the first ones to leave with a sleepy Diego in his arms and a sluggish Eva leaning against her mother.

"You did a great job Haley." Laura hugged me.

"I had help and they deserved a perfect day." I smiled at her.

"That they did." Antonio hugged me and the others before they left.

"It's our turn now." Kelly announced. "You did an amazing job here Reed."

"Thanks Severide, I'm just glad everyone enjoyed themselves." I hugged him.

"And remember, you're next." He winked at me and I punched him on the arm.

"Adam." Kelly shook his hand and they both smiled at each other. "Don't wait too long, this one's a keeper."

"I know." I couldn't help but blush at that. We all hugged again and they left, leaving only Adam and I.

"Tonight was great baby." He pulled me to him and held me close.

"It was perfect. I'm happy they finally found their one." I whispered in his chest.

"I found my one too." He kissed my head and we stayed like this for a while, music still playing in the background. "Ready to go?" He pulled away from me and we looked in each other's eyes.

"Yeah, let's go home." I wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulder.

"Ready for some slutty wedding sex?" He asked suggestively as we got to his car, making me laugh candidly.

"If we must." I laughed again, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and kissing him hard. We drove back home, as close as the car could let us be, our fingers linked together. We made our way upstairs and as soon as the door was closed, his lips were on mine.

"I've been waiting all evening to get you out of this dress." His voice was full of want and my body ached for his. We ended up being tangled in the sheets within seconds, showing each other just how much we loved one another.

**Matt's POV**

The limo driver dropped us off at O'Hare with a little time to spare. We got our luggage taken away and waited for the plan to board. I pulled Gabby on my lap and held her close, her hand in mine, displaying her wedding rings.

"I can't believe you're finally mine forever."

"Forever." She whispered and kissed me, just as the overhead paging system went off.

_**Flight 522 is now boarding in destination of Kuaui, Hawii**_

"That's us baby." She got up from my lap.

"Lead the way Mr. Casey." She kissed me one last time as I got up.

"It'll be my pleasure Mrs. Casey." I took her hand and we walked together to the boarding door, ten amazing days waiting for us on the other side.

* * *

**a/n: **So finally our favourite couple is married! But what does catching the bouquet and the garter mean for our other couple? Will it put extra pressure of will they set their own pace?

**Next up: **Gabby and Matt enjoy their honeymoon in Hawaii.

**Ok so a lot of you know that my maternity leave is coming to an end this coming September 8th (and trust me I CANNOT WAIT TO BACK) so this is my last update for this story until then. I'm hoping that my new schedule will give me the opportunity to update at a somewhat regular basis (two jobs and two kids)but I'm hoping to find my rythme fast enough to mix all of that with reading and writing Fanfiction.**

**Please take a few seconds to leave a review before you leave and I'll see you guys on a next update, hopefully not too far down the road - Sarra xx**


	36. Paradise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination and Haley.

**a/n: **I'm so sorry about the long delay between this update and the one before. Since going back to work, I haven't had a lot of time to concentrate on writing a lot. I've been trying to find a certain balance between work, family and FF and I haven't quite found it yet so thanks for all your patience with me. Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter and welcome to the new followers of this story. So last chapter, we saw Matt and Gabby getting married and now, we'll get to see them on their honeymoon.

This chapter is dedicated to **coconut** because I know she loves this story and since she doesn't have an account on here, I can't answer her. And BTW, you are NOT annoying :), hope you enjoy it

**WARNING: **This chapter is rated **M** for obvious reasons so if it's not your thing, you can skip those parts.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

We walked through the gate and found ourselves in line to get into the plane. My arms was drapped around Gabby's shoulder and she was playing with my hand, twirling the new wedding band that was there.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I can't get over the fact that we got married a few hours ago."

"You better believe it because you, are stuck with me for the long run." I hissed her forehead and we slowly moved forward. Once we got to the flight attendant by the door, we handed her our tickets.

"Mr. Casey, Miss Dawson, welcome to United Airlines."

"It's Mrs. Casey actually." I corrected her and Gabby laughed.

"We just got married." The woman smiled at them.

"Congratulations then. Your seats will be in the front section right here, enjoy your flight." We found our seats in first class and Gabby settled herself in her seat as I put our hand luggage in the overhead compartment and took my own seat.

"Are you ready?" She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm ready alright." She looked up at me with a smirk and wiggly brows.

"You have a dirty mind Mrs. Casey, I like that." I leaned down and our lips met in a sweet kiss. Before air even became an issue, we were interrupted by the flight attendant.

"Welcome to United Airlines. Here is some complimentary champagne as congratulations for your wedding." Both Gabby and I took the glasses, not really sure where they were getting all of their information. "Your friend thought you'd react like this." The young woman smiled at us, handing us an envelop. "She wanted me to give this to you before the plane took off. I hope you enjoy your flight."

"That girl thinks of everything." Gabby took the envelop from my hand in exchange for her glass and she pulled out a folded paper.

_I hope the two of you enjoy these few days in paradise._

_And that you come back with a baby Casey in the oven._

_That was Shay haha, we love you both_

_Haley, Shay and Severide._

Gabby chuckled after reading the words to herself. "What's so funny?" I pulled the card away from her hands.

"Shay." She giggled, obviously finding what Shay had written very funny.

"Typical Shay." I laughed too.

"So what do you say Mr. Casey, fancy practicing with me when we get to our room?"

"Oh we'll have lots of practicing time in ten days."

"I love the way you think." I could tell Gabby was turned on right now but the plane hadn't even started yet and we still had a little over ten hours of flight before arriving at destination.

"I can't wait to get there."

"That'll require some patience baby, we still have ten hours of flight to go."

They watched movies and stayed close to each other the whole flight, Gabby quickly falling asleep on Matt's shoulder as their second movie started. He watched her sleep for a little bit before he placed his head over hers and fell asleep too, the two tv's turned off. They woke up as breakfast was served. It was local Hawaiian fruit with toast and coffee. After it was all cleared, the pilot called for descent in the overhead paging system so we buckled our seatbelts and waited for the plane to land. Once we were out of the plane, we went through customs and there was a taxi waiting to take us to where we would stay. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful, the greens of the trees and the turquoise of the sea were bold and true. The taxi came to a stop and helped us with our luggage. We were welcomed on the site by one of the staffers and given a flower necklace before they left us to see where we would stay for the next ten days.

"I know that we're not home but." I swept Gabby off of her feet, bridal style, making her giggle.

"Put me down Matt." She held onto my neck tightly.

"Not until I do this." I pushed the already opened door all the way and brought Gabby over the threshold, putting her back on her feet, both of us speechless to the little peace of heaven we'd be living in. Everything was pristine white, beautiful flowers placed everywhere.

"It's beautiful Matt." Gabby walked in farther as she explored every room.

"We have the best friends."

"We do but enough about our friends." I hadn't paid too much attention at what Gabby had been doing since I was too busy looking around at where we would stay but when I laid eyes on her, the rest of the world was far from my mind. She was standing against the bathroom's doorframe dressed in nothing but a sexy little cream coloured number, my pants instantly tightening at the sight. She slowly made her way to me as I looked her over. The light colour of the material was a stark contrast to her darker skin and she looked hot in every way possible. "I think you're wearing too much clothes."

She leaned up and kissed me, her fingers already working the buttons of my shirt. I surrendered myself to her as she undressed me, our lips parting only for some much needed air before she attacked them again. When I was only left in boxers in front of her, she placed her hands on my hips, pushing me against the bed, my knees bending against the mattress and lied down, Gabby instantly straddling me. My hands found her hips again and I suddenly found my voice.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Casey." I smiled at her as she blushed.

"I'll never get enough of hearing you say that."

"Get used to it, today we start forever." I pulled her down to me and we made out until she took back control and pulled away. "Where did you go?" I missed the closeness of her body against mine already.

"I can't have this go too quickly now can I?" My breath caught in my throat as she leaned back down and started kissing my neck. She left a trail of open mouth kisses along my collarbone as she slipped her hand in my boxers, holding the whole length of me in her hand, slowly moving up and down. I let her get me out of my boxers and she removed her panties aside and slid on me, both of us moaning as our bodies made contact.

We got tangled into the sheets, the rest of our clothes being quickly discarded as we made love, oblivious to the outside world.

**Meanwhile, In Chicago, Haley's POV**

Matt and Gabby had left four days ago now for Hawaii and they were scheduled to return home in a few days still. Adam and I were sitting on the couch with a movie on after a long day, my body leaning into his, my mind far from the movie.

"What's on your mind love?"

"Thinking about Matt and Gabby. I hope they're enjoying themselves over there."

"Oh I have no doubt that they are." I felt his laugh vibrate off his chest and it made me smile.

"Dirty mind." I settled myself in closer, if that was even possible.

"What do you think we get away when we're both off? Find a small cabin by the lake."

"That would be nice but I don't see that happening for a while." I turned my body towards him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Voight could give me some time off." He brushed his fingers through my hair.

"What's on your mind? Adam had been quiet since coming back home before dinner time and although I didn't want to press it, something was bothering him and now that we were settled in the couch, I needed to know what it was.

"My minds all clear, enjoying time with you." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

"Please don't lie to me Adam. I know something is bothering you. We said no more secrets."

"Sorry baby, I just, we're starting an undercover op tomorrow." This news was like a slap in the face and instinctively, my body pulled away farther from his but he tried to pull me back by the hand but I pulled harder and stood up.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I tried, since coming home but each time I tried, the words couldn't come out of my mouth." My brain gave me flashes of the evening where Adam was acting strange or absent minded and it just clicked.

"This op is scaring you isn't it?" I could feel my fingers start to tremble as he stood up to face me.

"It's more dangerous than the last ones I've been on." He took my right hand in his left and looked down at it.

"I'll be careful, I promise. Come here." He pulled me to his chest and held me close as my body lightly shook, a bad feeling taking over me.

"Dawson will have my back." He whispered to my ear.

"Why can't somebody else go?" The news that Antonio was going in as well was bothering me too. The last time he had gone undercover, it had been with Antonio and Kevin.

"We don't get to decide that, Voight does."

"So Voight just gets to toy with your lives, with your families?" I was getting angry now and I pulled away from Adam's embrace. "Antonio has a wife and two kids, you have a girlfriend. Why can't the others go?" I demanded.

"Haley, don't do that."

"Don't do what? Be angry because it seems you always get sent into dangerous situations and never the others?" I countered, my voice slighly raising.

"If you should be angry at someone, be angry at me." I gave him a puzzled look before he continued. "I volunteered to go in." This time, it was as if someone had punched me in the gut and kicked me while I was down. My breathing became ragged and I felt as though I couldn't get any air in my lungs.

"Why would you do that Adam? How could you do that to me?"

"They're trafficing kids Hales. They are taking them from their homes, their schools and the park and selling them to the highest paying PIG. All I could think of was what if it happened to me, to us. That our son, or daughter could be taken and sold. That's how much I think about our future together. That's how much I want it ALL with you. I couldn't let that happen, I needed to help make it right."

It took a lot of very slow ticking seconds before his words sunk in and my lip started to quiver. "You want to have kids with me?"

"I want to have everything with you Haley Reed." He had closed the gap I had put between us and pulled me in his arms, holding on tightly to me.

"Be careful." The tears of anger and fear that I had been holding back were now falling down my cheek and onto his shirt.

"I promise." He rubbed slow circles on my back and ran his fingers through my hair, his lips gently pressing to my forehead. "I'll come back to you in one piece."

"Don't make promises you can't keep officer." I mumbled in his chest.

"Here's one I can keep." He held me at arms length and smiled. "I will love you forever."

"I'll hold you to that." I smiled through my tears, Adam's thumb coming to wipe them away.

"Let's go to bed." He pulled me to our room, his arms still tightly wrapped around my body. I picked my things up and got ready for bed in the bathroom, splashing water over my still red face. I walked back into the room and Adam was already waiting for me between the sheets. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped a leg around his, the need to be as close to him as I could before he would leave at dawn the next morning.

We fell asleep from exhaustion and emotions, our bodies staying tangled together through the whole night. A bad feeling woke me up at dawn, the sheets next to me already cold. I quickly got up and wrapped my body in my robe, quickly going in the living area, hoping Adam hadn't gone without warning but he was standing over the kitchen sink, drinking the last bit of his coffee and putting it back down in it.

"I thought you were already gone." I whispered, Adam turning to face me when he realised I was there.

"I've been up for a while, couldn't sleep."

"You should have woken me up, we could have talked about it."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up. It's just nerves, I'm ready now."

"Please keep me updated?" I walked up to him and leaned on my tip toes, using his shirt for support and kissed him.

"I asked Lindsey to keep you updated, we'll be wearing wires and we'll have taps."

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"It'll be fine. Walk me out?" I held onto him as we walked to the door, Adam's duffle bag already packed and by the door.

"Please stay safe out there."

"And you, keep your badge off the wall."

"I promise." We shared one last kiss before he had to leave. I waited until I heard the building door open and close before closing the front door and heading back to bed to try and catch a few more hours of sleep before shift but clearly my mind would have other ideas and sleep would never come. I got up and got ready for an extra shift I had pick up earlier in the week and headed out of the house, praying that nothing bad would happen to Adam.

**Back in paradise, Gabby's POV**

I woke up with the sun, the smell of salt water never getting old. I made a fresh pot of coffee so it would be ready when Matt woke up and poured myself a cup and went to stand on the balcony to enjoy the amazing view. Even after four days of being here in paradise, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was now a married woman and that our friends had surprised us with this amazing honeymoon in Kauaii, Hawaii. My body was still deliciously sore from all of our activities between the sheets, perfect practice for a baby. We hadn't discussed it all that much but had decided that we would let what was meant to be, be. I was lost in those sweet thoughts and didn't hear Matt move in closer until I felt his hands on my waist.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered as his lips lingered on my neck.

"I made some coffee."

"I'm not in the mood for coffee." His kisses moved a bit lower to my shoulder. "I think that I haven't had enough of you just yet." The things he was saying to me made my knees weak and my breath raged, heat pooling in my groin.

"How about you show me?" I put my cup down on the small patio table before Matt took me in his arms and brought me to our bed, his lips finally finding mine, the extra body weight welcome. He kissed his way down between the valley of my breasts, my head tilting back in extasy as he pulled on the robe string to reveal me naked under it. He took an awaiting nipple in his mouth, a moan escaping my lips as his fingers found my core. He moved two fingers in and out of me to work me up even though I was more than ready for him. He moved them in and out one last time before entering me, a growl escaping his lips this time as my pelvis met his. The room was filled with moans and groans, our bodies moving as one. It was as if we were made perfectly for each other. Matt fell exhausted against me, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. We both panted, trying to regain our breaths. Once we managed to do that, Matt rolled on his side and pulled me to him.

"You were amazing." I sighed, content and snuggled closer into him.

"So were you. Are you up to breakfast on our own private beach?"

"That sounds amazing, all this exercise has made me hungry." I leaned up to him and we shared a passionate kiss. We rolled around so he was at the bottom, his hands resting on my waist as we kept kissing.

"Alright, time to get out of this bed." Matt laughed as Gabby's stomach growled.

"Sometimes I wished we didn't need any food. I'd stay in here with you the rest of this vacation."

"We, have forever now." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Forever in Chicago, four more days here."

"I know, so what's the plan for today babe?" We had talked about what we wanted to do in our ten days and I had gone to the main desk to get everything planned for us.

"We are trying paddle boarding after lunch but this morning after breakfast, are heading to the beach."

"My hot wife in a bikini, I won't complain."

"Shower with me?" I pulled away from Matt and got out of bed, not even bothering to put anything on.

"Definitively." I got up and followed her in the bathroom where we showered and made out together before getting dressed in our bathing suits and heading for breakfast and the beach. We enjoyed some time in the water and Gabby worked on her tan, even though she didn't need it, she was naturally dark. After we had some lunch by the beach from a small vendor, we slowly made our way to the front desk where an instructor was waiting for us. We walked along the beach with him until we made it to all the equipment. Matt had always been good at pretty much any kind of sports but I hadn't really done all too much except running so I couldn't wait to see how we'd both manage out on the water. Once we were given about a half hour of instructions, we tried our hand and as I expected, Matt got it on the first try but I wasn't so lucky.

"Come on baby, you can do it." Matt encouraged me as I fell for the fifth time.

"That's easy for you to say." I snapped but quickly apologized. I sat on the board one more time and took a deep breath, receiving a little extra instructions from our instructor before I stood up for the sixth and final successful time.

"Woohoo. That's my girl." Matt cheered from where he was standing on his board. The rest of the afternoon was amazing as we boarded for two more hours before heading back to the hut and grabbing another shower before dinner

The next day, we did an excursion on a catamaran and enjoyed a traditional meal on a smaller island farther from shore. The day after that, we took scubba driving lessons and were able to explore the beautiful green waters and marine life of the area. The three other days, we enjoyed a horse ride on the beach as well as a hike to take a helicopter that would take us to a beautiful waterfall where we were aloud to swim as well. There was also various shows when we went for dinner in the evening, one more beautiful than the next all the hours where we didn't have plans, we stayed in our room, ordering room service and making love for hours on end.

On one of the last days there, I noticed two pages that were stuck together in a brochure at the front office and when I managed to get them separated without damaging them too much, I looked on at Matt with excitement in my eyes.

"Wouldn't it be fun?" I pointed at the images of people doing the zip line through the forest.

"It looks amazing but I'm not sure we could do it on such short notice."

"We won't lose anything to just ask."

"For sure." We approached the person in charge of all the excursions and asked if it was possible to do that and we were about as lucky as we could get.

"You are in luck. We've had two cancellations early this morning to I could put you in for the group that leaves right after lunch.

"That would be amazing, thank you."

"Let's get some lunch." We made sure to order something quick so we wouldn't be late going back to the front desk to meet up with the group. We were taken deep in the forest by a jeep and had a lot of stairs to walk up to get to our destination. We were given our instructions on how it would go and after we got clipped in, we were sent on the most amazing ride. We drove back to the resort and we went to get refreshed and ready for another dinner and a show. After all the excitement of the day and the wine, we headed back to our hut and got ready for bed. While Matt was getting ready and into bed, I washed my face and changed into a little something sexy I had picked at my party. This was our last night on the island and I sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

"I hope you're not too tired." I slowly walked back into our room to find Matt propped up on his arm, waiting for me.

"Wide awake, I was waiting for you." He smiled seductively at me. "You know, you spoil me with all those hot little outfits since we got here on the first night."

"Well you should thank your friends Haley and Shay for those, they left them with a note." I had only picked two out when I had my bachelorette party before our wedding, not expecting to be sent to paradise for ten days.

"I'll be sure to mention it when we get home." He took my hand in his and pulled me down to him, flipping me so I was underneath him. He started kissing my neck as I ran my fingers though his hair, pulling lightly as he kissed his way down to my breast over the material, making me moan. His hand caressed my side as he made his way to my core, rubbing it with his fingers and I shivered and moaned again, loving how his fingers felt against my skin. He gave attention to every inch of skin he could find before he gently entered me, my body coming up to meet his. He slowly moved in and out of me, kissing my neck and bitting down as he quickened his pace. I pressed my fingers against his shoulder blades as he went from slow to hard, hitting just the right spot every time. Our body was covered with a thin sheet of sweat as we made love and Matt made sure to make it last by slowing down his pace each time he knew my body was on the verge of letting go. The bedroom was filled with moans and screams, both our names slipping off the other's tongue. He picked up the pace a little bit later and I knew he was getting close to release.

"Just let go babe." I whispered against his lips as we kissed.

"Ladies first." He smiled and he started going in and out of me faster and harder. I dug my nails into his skin when I knew I was about to fall off the edge, Matt's name tumbling from my lips a few moments later as I body exploded around him, him following shortly after. Matt was breathing sharply as his body went limp on mine, both blissfully content like that. After a few minutes, He rolled on the side and pulled me to him, no words needing to be shared between us.

"I love you." He whispered against my hair.

"I love you too." I mumbled into his bare chest as we both fell asleep one last time in paradise.

**Day 10, Matt's POV**

"I can't believe that we're going back today." Gabby said, neatly folding our clothes and packing as I walked around to make sure we didn't forget anything here.

"I know but we have to go home at some point baby. Don't you miss our home and our friends?" I came up to her from behind and placed my hands on her hips, my chin in the crook of her neck.

"I do but I'll miss this place." She leaned into my body.

"Maybe we can come back here someday, maybe for an anniversary." I whispered.

"That would be fun. We had an amazing ten days thanks to our friends."

"That we did. And maybe like Shay said in the letter, maybe we're going back with a baby Casey in the oven." She giggled as an answer since we spent a lot of these ten days, in bed, getting a hell of a lot of baby making practice.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." I kissed her cheek and pulled away, letting her finish packing. I did a call to the main office and asked for lunch right here so we can enjoy one last meal with the amazing view before having to go back.

Once Gabby was done packing and everything was by the door, food arrived and we placed everything on the patio table as I grabbed us both a beer. We ate and made light conversation while we enjoyed the breathtaking view of the sea and the island. We didn't have to wait very long after we were done eating when the taxi driver knocked on our door. We took one last look at the place where magic happened before closing the door behind us and getting into the cab and enjoying the island's colours one last time on the way to the airport.

The plane ride was mostly uneventful as we both fell asleep for most of the flight. Kelly had promised to have the truck in the parking lot when we would arrive, a text waiting for me with the parking location. We went through customs after we landed at O'Hare and I looked at my phone, still no text from Kelly but I quickly found out why. Haley, Shay and Kelly were waiting for us with a sign that read Mr. and Mrs. Casey.

"They are crazy." Gabby giggled as she saw them as well. We both knew that they had shift in the morning and it was already late.

"You shouldn't have, you guys have shift tomorrow." I walked up to Kelly and hugged him as Gabby hugged both Shay and Haley.

"We missed you guys." Haley gave me a long hug.

"Anything special happened while we were gone?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we all went towards baggage claim.

"Apart from keeping our badges off the wall, nothing special." I looked down at her and didn't buy her story, I could hear it in her tone.

"Hales." I warned.

"Nothing I swear except Adam is on a dangerous undercover op, that's all."

"How many days?"

"Too many. Enough about that, let's get your guys home."

It didn't take very long for our luggage to arrive and we picked them, up before heading to Haley's waiting SUV. We talked a bit about the trip on the ride back home and we thanked them when they dropped us off and they all headed to their respective places to get a few hours of sleep before shift. We got in the elevator of our building and made the ride up in silence, both too tired to talk. I put our suitcases by the door and I unlocked it before taking Gabby bridal style again and making it official.

"Welcome home Mrs. Casey." I placed her down and turned on the lights, revealing a big sign saying Welcome Home with balloons and our living room table moved and filled with our wedding presents.

"I'll never say it enough, we have the best friends." She walked into the living room and picked up the note that was there.

_Welcome to your brand new life._

_We hope it brings you all the love and happiness for many years to come._

_Love, from everyone at 51_

She gave it to me so I could read it and she walked around our place to see what else was there. I found her in the kitchen, face in the fridge that was filled with goodies with a note that said _Hope you're hungry_

"I think we'll be fed and fattened for at least a whole week." She chuckled as I poked my head behind her.

"I'd say." She closed the door and I pulled her to me. "How about we leave everything for tomorrow and we go to bed."

"That sounds perfect." We walked to our room, Gabby still in my embrace and we got ready for bed. We settled ourselves into bed and turned the lights off as I pulled Gabby into my embrace.

"Welcome home baby." I kissed her.

"Home sweet home." We kissed some more before we fell asleep, exhausted from the plane ride.

* * *

**a/n: **So finally Matt and Gabby got to have some romantic and HOT time alone in paradise but they had to get back to the real world and back to firehouse 51. Meanwhile, Haley and Adam face their most dangerous undercover op as a couple but will it end well or will the outcome be disastrous?

Please take a few seconds to leave a review because I love to know what you guys thought about it - Sarra


	37. Hanging by a thread

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.

**a/n: **Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the last chapters and the ones before that and I want to welcome all the new followers. So last chapter, we saw Matt and Gabby enjoy their honeymoon in paradise and some foreshadowing where Haley and Adam were concerned. Now it's time to go back to life as we know it for Dawsey and we get to see how Haley is handeling Adam's undercover op. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

Three days. That's how long I hadn't had any news on Adam from Erin or Intelligence for that matter. I had left Voight half a dozen messages and still no call back. On the first night when I was alone in Adam and I's place, I had slept on his side of the bed, his natural body sent mixed with the lingering smell of his aftershave had given me a good night of sleep but as the days went without any news, my body refused to sleep, dark circles making their way to my eyes. I sat up in bed after a second sleepless night and sighed before getting up. My body was exhausted and my mind screaming for some leniancy that would never come. I showered to refresh my appearance before driving to the house for my shift. It was a bright and sunny day so my large shades helped to hide my tormented face. I looked down on my way in, well aware that the Squad table was full and Severide's stare following me inside. I discretely removed my glasses and walked through the common room under some more stares as well as Matt's, trying to ignore them and changing to be ready for shift. After pulling my pants and sitting down, I looked at my phone to see I hadn't missed a call from Erin and proceeded in removing my shirt.

"Hey Reed. Everything ok?" I turned my eyes to the parson talking next to me, Severide leaning against the doorframe.

"Fine. Everything's fine." I picked my shirt up from the bottom of my bag and pulled it over my head, standing up to tuck it in my pants before sitting back down to put my boots on.

"I don't believe you. Want to talk in my office?" Severide and I had a strong friendship from the getgo and although it didn't run as deep as my friendship with Matt did, I knew I could tell him anything.

"Sure." I got up and avoided Herrmann that was walking in and followed Severide to his officer's quarter where I sat down on his bed while he closed his blinds before sitting at his desk and giving me his full attention.

"Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Are you looking for the truth?"

"Well your face wouldn't lie even if you did."

"I slept the first day."

"And nothing since?"

"No. My mind takes me places and when I manage to shut my eyes, I have nightmares."

"You shouldn't be on shift Hales."

"It's better than being home and going stir crazy."

"Matt will want to know that your head's in the game."

"It's in the game." I said mostly to convince myself.

"Is it?"

"I said I was fine Severide." I stood up quickly, leaving his office and slamming the door closed, heading for the bathrooms. I splashed some water over my face and took a few slow breaths before the overhead paging system called us to a building fire. I moved around the house quickly and moving past both Welch and Severide who were putting their turn-out pants on and putting on mine under Matt's stares that i tried to ignore, taking my spot in the back of truck as he closed his door. He turned around in his seat as the truck left 51's garage doors.

"Ready to put a fire out Reed?" I was looking out the window as we drove in the city.

"Every day Lieutenant." I said absentmindedly.

"Let's hope so." I heard him mumble from his spot at the front. We arrived on scene, Squad 3 already there, Boden just jumping out of his SUV. Both Kelly and Matt gave their orders and we masked up before going inside. We did a primary search on the main floor while squad combed the top floor.

"We're all clear chief." Severide's voice resonated in my ears and I looked through one of the larger rooms.

"Chicago Fire Department call out!" I bellowed as I kept low, the smoke getting thicker and visibility become less.

"Herrmann's heading your way Reed."

"Copy that Casey." I called into my radio and kept searching for any victim, still finding no one. I heard some shuffeling coming from behind me and I looked back, figuring it was Herrmann that had made his way to me but it wasn't and just when I turned back around, I stumbled against something on the floor and something ripped through my jacket, scratching at my skin, making me cry out in pain.

"I need some help in here Casey, I think Reed's injured."

"Copy that Herrmann, I'm sending you Cruz, if she's ok, keep looking for the victim. We're clear for the rest of the building.

"You ok kid?" little black spots were dancing in front of my face and I nodded so we went and continued on his search, my breathing becoming ragged as I blinked away some more black spots before everything went black. I regained conciousness as Cruz dragged me outside, pulling my mask out of my face, handing me to Dawson and Shay to be checked out.

"What happened in there?" Matt was mad and I could hear it in his voice.

"No idea. I heard shuffling behind me and I thought it was Herrmann but it wasn't and something must have been sticking out."

"You must have lost a lot of blood, you're looking pale." Shay pointed the obvious.

"I think I passed out."

"You think?" Matt growled, making me flinch at the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine Matt."

"Is that what your definition of fine is?" He screamed, everyone looking in our direction to see what was going on.

"Can we not do this in front of everyone?"

"Do you really think that no one has noticed the state you're in?" He demanded but didn't give me time to answer. "Let's pack it up." He called to 81 and everyone packed the gear and left, Shay and Gabby taking me to Chicago Med to get checked out. Dr Halstead assured me I was good enough to go back on shift but to make sure that I ate properly at lunch and to take it easy in between calls. The girls parked the ambo in its place and the three of us walked back in.

"Reed, my office." Matt called from the head of the table, standing up and heading towards his quarters as I followed right behind, everyone's gaze following me until I disapeared. Matt was waiting for me and I went in, staying in a standing position while he closed his door and sat down.

"Haley, talk to me." He was considerably less angry at me than on scene but I wasn't sure what exactly he wanted from me. I looked at him and searched his face for a sign but it didn't give anything away.

"I can't sleep." I simply said.

"How many days?"

"Two." My body didn't want to hold it's own weight anymore so I sat down on his cot and sighed.

"When is the last time you heard from Erin?" He knew me more than sometimes I knew myself. It was either that or he could just read between the lines.

"Three days." I leaned my elbows against my knees and held my head between my hands.

"Did you try calling Voight?"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that already? I called and texted Erin more times than I can count and I've left Voight a bunch of messages and still no word from them. I don't even know if he's alive Matt."

"You just need to have faith. What did Med say?"

"A lot of rest and to take it easy between shifts."

"Why don't you try taking a nap, if there's anything, I'll wake you up."

"I'll just go lie down, sleep won't come though." I stood up and left his office, heading for my cot, lying down and placing a blanket over my body.

**Matt's POV**

I watched Haley leave my office, completely and uterly exhausted. She walked to her cot and simply lied down, placing the blanket over her head. A few minutes later, Kelly walked to my office and came in, closing the door behind him.

"Have you talkled to her? What did she say?"

"Same thing as she told you this morning. She looks like death Sev."

"That's normal, she hadn't slept in two days.

"She can't come out on calls, not in the state she's in."

"I know, have you talked to Boden?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to hear the story from her first." The both of us turned when we heard knocking on my door, the very man we were talking about standing there on the other side of the glass door before Kelly opened it.

"Can I see the two of you in my office?" We nodded and walked out just in time to witness Haley twisting and moaning, her body overcomed by what I assumed was a very bad dream. I ran to her and shook hr lightly to try to wake her up but that didn't work.

"Adam, nooooo." She sat up abruptly, panting and holding onto my shirt for dear life. She looked up at me with blood shot eyes and tears surfacing but never falling.

"In my office." All three of us looked Boden's way and nodded. I gave Haley a few minutes to compose herself before we all made our way to Boden's office, Severide the last one in, closing the door behind us. I sat down on the chairs with Haley and Severide stood, waiting for Boden to start talking.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" He didn't sound mad but he sounded like a man who needed some answers. Both Severide and I looked at Haley because it wasn't our story to tell.

"It's all my fault. Adam is undercover and I haven't been having news in a few days and I haven't been able to sleep without having nightnares."

"Like the one you just had?"

"Yes. Every time I close my eyes chief."

"You know what that means right?"

"I can't go back home chief. It's worst when I'm there."

"I won't send you home Reed but it would be dangerous to send you out there. Not just for everyone else on truck but also for yourself."

"What are you saying chief?"

"I am keeping you in house, no going out on calls with us."

"I'll go nuts here alone."

"That's why you'll be in charge of cooking for everyone and cleaning out the house, otherwise, I need you to at least try to rest."

"Yes chief." She was defeated as chief's verdict came down but then again, it could have been worst. She stood up and left the office, leaving chief and I to look at each other and I sighed.

"I've never seen her like that chief." I was worried about her this time.

"Has she tried getting a hold of Voight or anyone at the district?"

"Erin Lindsay was supposed to call her with updates but she hasn't gotten one in three days and Voight won't take her messages."

"Maybe if I try." Boden picked up the phone and dialed Voight's number.

"Sargent Voight, it's chief Boden. Give me a call back at the firehouse when you get this, I need some help with something." He left a message and hung up his phone.

"This isn't a good sign."

"I know. Keep an eye on her when we're in."

"Will do chief." I stood up and exited his office, going in search of Haley. I looked in the shower and bathroom stalls, the back of the building and the gym without any luck. Maybe the girls knew something so I walked up to their table in the common room. "Have you girls seen Haley?"

"I haven't seen her since she went to see Boden but did you try the truck? She sits in there sometimes when something is bothering her." Shay said. I made my way through the common room and the apparatus floor and headed towards truck 81. If no one had seen her since the office, she must have gone through the back and around the building to go unnoticed. I opened the side door and there she was. She was sitting in her usual spot, her head in her hands and as soon as she heard the doors, she looked straight at me.

"Hey Hales." She said nothing and placed her head in her hands again so I hopped in and closed the doors behind me, sitting next to her and letting her talk when she felt like it.

"I can't do this Matt."

"Can't do what?"

"My body's tired, my brain is making me hear things and my heart is hurting. Is that what it's supposed to feel like?"

"You mean love?" She nodded and then put her head on my shoulder. "Yeah."

"I just wished someone would update me, any kind of update."

"Boden tried to call Voight too. He didn't pick up either if that makes you feel better." I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Not really." She chuckled.

"It'll work itself out. You know he's careful."

"I know."

"So here's where you come to think?" I changed the subject to keep her mind off of Adam's undercover op.

"Yeah, I can actually hear myself think in here." I watched her lean her head against the seat.

"How come I don't know about that and Shay does?"

"She caught me once." She admitted. "Alright. Enough about me. How was Hawaii?"

"It was amazing. Thanks for that by the way."

"I like seing you happy Matt." She smiled a genuine smile for the first time today.

"You will be too, I promise."

"I just want him safe Matt. This wait is killing me. That'll teach me for falling in love with a cop." She sighed.

"But he makes you happy." I gave her a gentle elbow push.

"Thank god he does." She chuckled.

"Alright. Let's get you through this undercover op in one piece. You too tired for a round in the gym with the bag after lunch? Blow some steam off?"

"That sounds great."

"Come on, let's get out of here and go steal Mouche's remote." I was really trying to keep it light and hopefully we'd get an update on Ruzek soon.

"As if he'll ever get off that couch." She pushed me out of the truck with a laugh and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we went back inside. We were both surprised when Mouche's spot was vacant on the couch and we made quick of filling it up before he returned, the both of us laughing it off. I was happy to hear her laugh, even if it was just for a little bit.

Gabby was cooking her grandmother's secret mac and cheese recipe and I turned around and smiled at her, a smile she returned with a wink, a look of happiness about Haley's change of demeanour. After everyone ate lunch and cleared everything, Haley went to change up in the locker room and I did the same in my office before we went into the small gym in the firehouse.

"You ready to give the bag a beating?" She huffed in response and put on some soft wrappings around her hands before she started pounding on it. She hit without stopping for about half an hour, her body panting and in need of water. Severide came walking in with a bottle at the right moment.

"How's the pounding going?" He handed her the bottle that she uncapped and took a large swig of.

"Just be lucky you're not the one holding the bag." Matt chuckled, earning an eye roll from Haley and a candid laugh from Kelly.

"Are you up for the challange lieutenant." She challanged him out right to come take my spot.

"I'm ready. Boden wants to see you in his office anyways. Something about a missing report?"

"Alright, I'll go see him. Just makes sure she bows off as much steam as possible.

**Severide's POV**

"Alright. It's just you and me. Give me all you've got." She drank another swig of water and placed it down before she started to punch again. The point of this was to make her evacuate as much emotions by pounding into a punching bag so her body would be tired enough to sleep a good night. For another fourty five minutes to an hour, she pounded her frustration and worry out until she decided that she had had enough, her body heaving and asking for a little leniancy.

"Go freshen up, we'll go walk around the house." She breathed heavily for a little bit before she nodded and walked out and towards the bathrooms and I left as well, going in search of Matt, who I found still in Boden's office.

"How'd it go?" Boden questionned me as I closed the door.

"I think we'll have tired her out, maybe get a few hours of solid sleep."

"Fine. If she manages to sleep enough and look better by night fall and we still have no call, she'll be able to resume her position on truck for the rest of shift."

"That's good. She'll be happy." Matt smiled, happy that our plan was possibly working in our favour. I walked back out and headed to the locker room where I found her leaning down and tying her shoes.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go then." she stood up and we left through the apparatus floor and around the corner."

"Did Voight call Boden back?"

"I haven't seen Boden since going in to find you in the gym." I lied through my teeth.

"Liar. I saw you go in there when I came out of the bathrooms."

"No news just yet." By the time we went back inside, we had walked twice around the firehouse. Haley excused herself and walked towards the back of the bunk area, hopefully to sleep it off a little bit and maybe feel better.

**Haley's POV**

I walked in the back to grab my toileteries before heading for the showers for a real shower and not just to splash some cold water on my face before going on that walk with Kelly. I let the warm water wash over my muscles, also clearing my mind a bit. I toweled my hair dry and changed into a new cfd shirt and a pair of old track pants I keep at the bottom of my locker to train in the gym before heading straight to my bunk to lie down and hopefully get some real rest. I barely felt my head hit the pillow that I felt the sleep world come and take me to it.

When I woke up next, the night had fallen and when I looked around myself, the cots were empty. The house must have gotten a call of two but when I looked at my watch, I realized that about ten hours had passed since I came to lie down. My body was obviously so exhausted that it demanded some rest. I got up and headed to the common room where the lights were off but the tv on, no doubt both Herrmann and Mouch responsable for it. I turned the lights on over the stove and looked through the fridge to find anything edible that I could heat up. I found a plate with my name on it. with a note saying _Hope you're hungry - Matt_ Just that thought made me smile a bit and I picked it up and removed the foil cover, placing it in the micro-wave. I walked back to the couch and sat down, enjoying the food in the dark, putting the tv on the news hoping to see something about PD. The boys came walking back in while I was cleaning my dishes.

"Hey, you're awake." Shay smiled and came to give me a hug. "How are feeling?" She held me at arms length, looking me over, making me smile.

"Much better thanks Shay."

"Can I see you in my office Haley." Boden walked past me and I simply followed him where he closed the door and let me take a seat in front of his desk, himself taking a seat across from me in the second chair in his office. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better chief. I think I slept ten hours."

"Do you feel better enough to resume your position on truck?"

"Yes sir." I smiled, happy about this small bit of news.

"Go get some more rest until next call." I stood up from the chair and was about to leave when I turned around again.

"Chief, I was wondering, have you gotten any kind of news from Voight?"

"Sorry, I'm getting the silent treatment too."

"Thanks chief." He nodded once and I left him, heading to the bunk area for some more rest, I was still tired. Dark surrounded me as I walked through the hall and saw Matt's light on so I made my way to his office where I found him hunched over the incident report for their latest call. "Tough call?" I leaned against his doorframe, my hands crossed over my chest.

"No, just two in a row. How are you feeling?" He turned in his chair and looked directly at me.

"Much better."

"So good news it is?" He smiled at me.

"So you know about that huh?" I grinned. "Yeah, I'm back on truck for the remainder of shift." I just wished Erin would update me already."

"Have faith, I'm sure he's ok."

"Good thoughts, got it. I'll go back to bed and rest in case we get a call."

""I'll come with you to the district when shift let's off in the morning if you don't get any news by then."

"Thanks Matt." I turned around and left him to his report, always grateful to have him as my best friend. I lied back down on my cot, arms behind my head, not as tired as I thought.

"Having trouble sleeping kid?" Herrmann's voice pulled me out of my empty thoughts and I looked his way. I hadn't really noticed that his light was on and that he was reading.

"Clearly I'm not the only one." I chuckled. He moved aside on his cot and patted the spot next to him. I got up and headed his way, sitting next to him.

"Still no news from Ruzek?"

"Not a word."

"It's ok to be worried and scared."

"I know but it shouldn't affect my ability to be on the job and do what I do best Christopher."

"That takes time Haley and we're all behind you when things get tough, and when they're going great."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. Christopher Herrmann always knew exactly what to say to make someone feel better.

"Speaking of going great, how is it with Adam?"

"When I'm not fearing for his life, it's going great actually. He said to me before he left that the reason he took this op was because he imagined what it would have been if it had happened to us. He said that he wants it all with me."

"What about you? You want it all?"

"As much as it hurts when he's not there, yeah." I leaned my head against the wall and smiled.

"That's great." He patted my leg just as the overhead paging system went off.

**Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Battallion chief 25, multiple vehicles accident on the highway**

"That's up kid, let's go." We got up as everyone was woken up by their light slumber and we headed to our respective vehicles.

"Welcome back Reed." Matt laughed as we got dressed up in our gear.

"Thanks lieutenant." We all got in and Cruz drove us away towards the accident site. Once we got there, it was worst that what we expected. Multiple vehicles was an understatement. There was an 18 wheeler dipped on its side and at least ten to fifteen cars that had smashed into each other. everyone looked to chief for instructions.

"Dawson, you're in charge of triage and call for some back up."

"On it chief." Gabby started walking towards the cars while Squad got their instruction to get the driver of the semi out and Truck was in charge and pulling out anyone who was stuck in their cars. It took Squad more than an hour to make sure that the driver was out and no dangerous chemicals was spilled to other cars.

When the driver was transported away and everything was good on that front, Squad came to help us get more people out.

"Casey, I need some help here." I yelled from where I was peering into a minivan.

"What do you got?"

"Three young children. The mother looks like she has a gash on her forehead but I'm not sure, there's so much blood. I can't get the doors opened."

"Otis! I need the jaws of life." Matt called to Ortis that was closest to him. "Dawson, I need you guys over here. We're at the very end of the crash." He called into his radio.

Otis and Cruz started working on one side of the van while I tried poppint the other side open with my halligan bar. "Anything yet?" I grunted as I failed once again to open the door from my side.

"We're working on it. Keep trying." It took us more than another hour to get them out of the van. We ended up having to cut the top of it off to get them out safely. All three kids were treated for minor injuries while the mother was taken to Lakeshore to treat the gash to her head, the kids being taken to her in another ambo. Once everyone was gone and safe, we packed back our things and headed back to 51.

The sun was slowly rising above the horizon as we drove through the Chicago streets. Now that I was back home again for half of the past year, I never understood why I had left it in the first place. My mind took me to all the happy things that had happened to me since being back and I smiled, life was good. Cruz parked 81 in its spot right behind Squad 3 and everyone hopped out. We were removing our gears and slipping back in our shoes before we slowly started walking back to the common room, laughing at something that Otis had done. I stopped in my tracks when I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I pulled it and pressed on the answer button, not recognizing the calling number. "Haley Reed." I said into the receiver.

Three words. Three words is all it took to tip my whole world upside down. I suddenly felt my fingers go numb and the last thing I remember is everyone looking at me and my phone making the drop to the floor, shattering in pieces, my body falling to its knees as it it.

* * *

**a/n: **Ok so I might have had this cliffhanger dancing around in my brain for the past month or so so please don't hate me. Even though i know nothing about it, I'm trying to show the kinds of hardships that you go through by being a cop's spouce so I hope it looks like it's something that could happen.

Please take a few minutes to leave a review, I can't wait to find out what you guys thought of this chapter - Sarra


	38. Lifeline

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.

**a/n: **First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I started writing it right after I posted the previous one but I've been super tired for a reason that still baffles me and I just recently managed to get the upper hand so that's why it's only coming up now. Last time we were here, Haley got a life changing phone call and now the consequences of that phone call unravel. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Adam's ICU room, Haley's POV**

The beeping sound was a constant pouding in my mind and my body was stiff. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I had been told that I could come sit with him. I liften my head just enough to see that Adam's condition hadn't changed. His eyes were closed and a tube was down his throat to help him breath. He was also hooked to various IV drips that I couldn't remember for the life of me what they did. I moved my hand from under my head and felt some resistance and it came back to me. I had an IV attached to my arm, pushing hydrating fluids into me and a portable BP machine attached to arm that was taking my pressure every five minutes, and a heart rate monitor stuck on my finger, making sure my heart wasn't pumpimg too fast but at this point, I was too tired both physically and mentally to do anything about it. I took Adam's colder fingers in mine, my eyes filling up with tears that silently fell down my cheeks.

"I can't do it without you, you need to wake up." A sob finally leaving me and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

**Lakeshore, six hours ago, Matt's POV**

Shift had let up sevral hours ago, chaos in its midst. Everything had happened in slow motion. The sound of Haley's phone hitting the ground resonating through the apparatus floor, then her body touching the ground on her knees, all of us powerless to stop it. Severide and Welch were the closest to her when it happened. She was in shock and no one knew what had happened except that she had taken a phonecall just before it happened. I made it to her side in a matter of seconds, someone calling Gabby and Shay so they could look at her.

"Hales, talk to me. Who was it on the phone?" Her hands held her body up as the girls made it to us, still no word coming from her lips. "Hales, you need to tell me what happened." I held her so she was eye to eye with me, tears forming in her eyes and her breathing was becomming ragged and still no response, the girls taking her over as I pulled my ringing phone from my pocket.

"Antonio?" **Matt, what happened? "**Why don't you tell me what happened?" I know I was harsh but I had a feeling it had to do with Adam. **Adam was shot. Is Haley ok? I heard a loud noise. "**She's not doing well, Gabby is with her now." **Get her to Chicago Med. It's bad Matt.**

After that, everything went by quickly. The girls transported Haley to Chicago Med by ambulance to get her treated for shock and I followed behind with Kelly in my truck. The ride was dead quiet and we made the drive quickly, arriving right behind 61. They wheeled her inside, an oxygen mask on her face to help her breathe. That's where Antonio met up with us, his hands still full of blood that I asumed belonged to Adam.

"What happened?"

"I don't know how it happened or even how they found out. So many shots were fired. I tried to stop the bleed."

"Where is he now?"

"In surgery. The doctor said he'd keep us updated." Laura came running into the ER and engulfed Antonio in a hug.

"I'm ok baby." He made her look at him to show her he was indeed ok. I left them alone to find out what was going on with Haley. Gabby and Shay were waiting outside of a curtain, Shay pacing around.

"How is she?"

"They won't tell us anything." Shay huffed.

"She looked in pretty bad shape Matt. Do we have news on Adam?"

"Your brother says he's in surgery and that someone will come udate us when they can. And he's ok." I said as her eyes started seaching for her brother through the sea of patients. "He's with Laura."

"Ok good, he'll need her after this."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just wishing this wasn't happening you know."

"Uurgghh. Can't they update us already?" Shay decided that she had waited enough so she pulled the curtain but suddenly was face to face with Haley. "Thank god you're ok." She engulfed her in a hug.

"I'll be ok." Her voice was little and scared and I pulled her into a tight hug when Shay let her go.

"He'll be ok too." I whispered in her hair, hoping with all my heart that that statement was true. "What did the doctors say?"

"Panic attack. Did you see Antonio? Her eyes were darting around in search of the person she was asking for.

"He's with Laura. I don't think you should go there." I suggested but she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I need to know what happened." She pulled away from me and headed towards Antonio and I followed her, Gabby close behind me.

"Antonio." She tried getting his attention. "Antonio, what happened?" Antonio looked straight at her and pulled away from Laura, making his way to Haley.

"I don't know how it happened, it happened so fast. I called it in as soon as I got to him, I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug as well, a sob escaping her lips. "He'll fight and he'll be fine." He held her face in his hands and she nodded. Antonio excused himself to go get cleaned up, having only a few minor cuts. I guided Haley towards a chair so we could wait for some news on Adam. Haley was leaning against Severide who had taken a seat next to her, her legs pulled up to her side. The next hour was pretty much the same, still no one coming to give us any kind of news. The second hour becomming torture, Haley pacing under our watchful eyes, still no one coming for an update.

"Do you want some coffee? Something to eat? Gabby and Shay are going to the cafeteria."

"No thanks."

"You need to eat something Hales." I pressed.

"I'm not hungry Matt." Tears were pooling in her eyes with the heaviness of the situation.

"Ok but they'll get you some water." She nodded and resumed her pacing. Gabby and Shay had time to go to the cafeteria and back before someone from the or came out, Haley immediately walking in his direction and everyone else getting up to find out what was going on.

"Are you all here for Adam Ruzek?"

"I'm his girlfriend, what's going on?"

"He was shot twice in the abdomen and once in the shoulder." Haley gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Now the bullet that hit him in the shoulder was through and through but we still had to go in to repair the muscles but the bullets that pierced his abdomen is what did the most damage. One hit the abdomen and the other one touched the spleen so we had to fix those but the trauma that his body sustained and the strain it was taking on his body caused his heart to stop." Severide and I caught Haley on time when her legs gave in under her, holding her up as she sobbed, her breathing once again hitching to the point of having another panic attack, the doctor calling for a nurse and a gurney, Haley being taken away to be taken care of.

"What about his heart? You were able to start it back right?" Antonio asked from behind the group.

"Yes, his heart is fine now but we had to tube him and now a machine is breathing for him. Are his parents here?"

"They are on their way, they were out of town."

"Alright. So mr. Ruzek is stable and we'll bring him to his room in the ICU and you'll be able to see him, one at a time."

"What about Haley, what is going to happen?" I questionned because two panic attacks in a small timeframe was a lot.

"I'll go check her out but most likely we'll keep her under observation, I'll keep posted." And he disappeared behind a curtain.

"Thanks doc." I ran my hands on my face and sighed. This had gone from very bad to worst in only a few short hours. I paced the waiting room for one last update on Haley and to find out what room Adam would be transfered to. Gabby, Shay, Laura and Antonio sat waiting to find out too, Gabby having called Boden with an update for the rest of the house. About thirty minutes later, we were informed for both Haley and Adam, Gabby staying with me as we went to see Haley while Antonio stopped by the nurse's station to get some news on Adam.

"How is she?" Gabby returned with some coffee.

"I don't know, I haven't gone in."

"Babe, you need to go see her."

"I know I just, don't know how this could be happening."

"Hey, Adam is tough. He'll get through it and they'll be ok, just go sit with her."

"I swear i don't know what I'd do without you." I looked down at her and we shared a kiss.

"You'd be a mess. Now go be with your other girl and I'll go see how Antonio is doing at Adam's room.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Gabby left as I entered Haley's room. She had an oxygen canula under her nose and an IV hooked to her arm. I turned around as the door opened again, a doctor coming in to check on her.

"You must be lieutenant Casey."

"Call me Matt. How's she doing?"

"Mostly, emotionally exhausted. We're hydrating her with the drip and mostly just monitoring her. We'll monitor her heart as well and we'll need to keep an eye out for her BP while she's in here."

"Ok and will she be in any state to go see Adam Ruzek in ICU when he wakes up?" I finally sat down next to her.

"We'll need to keep her stress levels as low as possible but I don't see why it wouldn't be possible." He scribbled down some notes on her chart and excused himself before leaving again. I sat down next to her and held her hand until she woke up from the sedative they had given her earlier.

"Hey Hales, how are you feeling?"

"Is Adam ok?"

"He's stable and in the ICU. Maybe we could go up there soon but you have to promise me that you're ok."

"I'm fine Matt, promise. You should go back home with Gabby, you've done enough."

"Gabby went to see Antonio, we're all good here." I smiled at her but her smile was barely there, she was tired. "Get some more sleep, I'll try to sneak some better food in here." She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

**Adam's ICU room, Antonio's POV**

I sat in a chair facing Adam's room, my head in my hands. I could faintly feel Laura rubbing circles against my back, whispering comforting words to me.

"I should have protected him." I mumbled in my hands.

"You did the best you could babe, don't beat yourself up over this." She leaned forward and her lips against my temple were cool.

"It all went so fast. One minute, everything was fine and then, the guy was about to take a little girl and Adam just, he moved in front of her, protected her." I looked up as Gabby was walking down the hallway towards us.

"Antonio." I got up and she rushed into my arms for a hug, looking me up and down, making sure I was ok."

"I'm fine Gabby, I promise. How's Haley?"

"She was still knocked out when I left her with Matt, I don't know now. How's Adam?"

"He still hasn't woken up." She turned around and went to look through the glass doors.

"What did the doctors say?"

"He said they'd monitor him for any signs of brain dammage but his heart is fine and he's healing."

"We just have to have hope."

"Yeah, keep positive thought's." Laura added.

"He needs to wake up."

"And he will, when he's ready." Laura gave my body a squeeze and the three of us sat back down and waited for any kind of movement from Adam. We didn't want to go in just yet, Haley needing the to the one to go in there with him.

**Matt's POV**

I made a quick run down to the cafeteria to grab some pizza and went back up to Haley's room on the first floor. When I made it to the door, she was sitting down in her bed.

"Look what I found." I showed her the pizza and she smiled.

"I didn't know they had pizza in a hospital."

"Home made, got all your favourite toppings."

"Thanks. Do you think we can go to Adam's room after I'm done eating?"

"If you feel up to it and the nurses say that it's ok."

"Ok." I knew that she couldn't stand to be in here and being so close to him and not being able to go see him but as long as the nurses said it was ok, she be able to go up there. We ate our pizza, Haley in a better mood than before even though you could tell that her thoughts were with the man she loved that was fighting for his life, a floor above us. The nurse came by to check her vitals.

"Can I go visit my boyfriend in ICU?" She sounded like a young girl asking her parents for a special permission.

"Under one condition." She nodded. "Your friend will wheel you up there and you'll have a BP machine attached to you, taking it every five minutes and they'll hook you up on a heartbeat monitor on your finger and I'll call them to make sure that you don't put too much stress on your body."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Perfect." I helped her sit in a wheelchair that the nurse brought in and she was hooked to everything before we started rolling towards the elevators.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she became quiet when we went into the elevator.

"I'm afraid of what he'll look like."

"He's intubated and he's stable. Keep positive thoughts." She nodded, not adding anything else for the rest of the ride up. I rolled her down the hall in the ICU, Gabby having texted me the room number. The closer we got to Adam's room, all three occupants waiting patiently in their seats. Antonio was the first one to get up and meet with us.

"Haley. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"We didn't want to go in."

"What about his parents?" She looked up towards Antonio, her eyes still not looking into Adam's actual room.

"They still haven't arrived."

"Are you ready Hales?"

"I think so." I helped her stand from the wheelchair with the help of a nurse so she would walk with all the equipment and I pulled the IV pole along with her and I helped her settle in the chair next to Adam's bed.

"I'll leave you with him." She looked up at me and nodded. I left the door slightly ajar in case something would happened and I returned to the waiting room where Gabby, Antonio and Laura were still sitting in, Voight having just made an appearance.

"Any change?"

"No."

"And Haley?"

"Barely keeping it together." I leaned against the wall and sighed. "Please tell me the guys that did this to Adam are locked up and for good."

"They're not going anywhere."

"Good. Now Adam needs to wake up." I turned around and looked into Adam's room only to see Haley's head against his bed, asleep, physically and emotionally exhausted. Gabby came to join me as Antonio, Laura and Voight all went home to shower and rest.

"They'll both be ok." She kept her thoughts even, having said the same thing earlier.

"I know baby, I just hate seeing her like that."

"All we can do now is be thre for her." I wrapped her in my arms before I went in Haley's room to tell her we were heading out to grab her a few things from her place and we were on our way.

We drove the short distance between the hospital and Haley and Adam's place and when we went in, the place was eerily quiet, as if no one had been there in days. Gabby took care of taking a few of Haley's personnal effects along with some clothes before we left for our place to freshen up before heading back to the hospital. Voight was waiting next to Adam's room when we made it back to his floor.

"Is she still sleeping?" Gabby wondered looking into Adam's room.

"Yes and there hasn't been any change in Adam's condition."

"How about his parents? Any news from them?" I peered into the room to make sure Haley was still sleeping.

"Robert, Sophie." I looked behind me as we came face to face with Adam's parents, Gabby and I stepping aside.

"Hank, how is he?" Adam's mother was sobbing, her eyes wet with tears, her busband's arm around her waist.

"He's stable but he's in a coma so he can heal properly." Voight updated them. Haley had started stirring but I didn't go inside the room so she could have her time with Adam but I kept a close eye on her just in case. Her slender fingers wrapped around Adam's fingers, her head still on the bed.

"I can't do it without you, you need to wake up." A sob escaped her lips as she cried, her body shaking with it, my heart breaking just a bit more for her.

**Haley's POV**

The tears that were falling and the heaving from having cried lessened as my body was more tired. I didn't have the energy to get up from where I was sitting, my discomfort being the last of my worried when the man I loved more than anything was fighting for his life in the bed in front of me. I heard the door open and then close, people coming in but I suspected it was Voight or Antonio to come see how Adam was doing but the hand that was placed on my shoulder startled me all the same and I looked up to the owner of the hand, a small gasp of surprise leaving my lips as I realized that it was Adam's parents. I had never met them yet, both schedules preventing us from ever doing so.

"I'm sorry." I stammered, clumsily getting up from my chair. "I'll let you have some time with him." I was suddenly nervous to meet Adam's parents, considering the circumstances we found ourselves in.

"No, please stay. You must be Haley." My eyes shifted from one parent to the other, looking at the similarities between them and Adam, his features present in both of them. "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. I'm Robert and this is my wife Sophie."

"It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled shyly. "I wish it was under better circumstances." I sat back down in the chair from lack of energy, pulling my IV drip closer to me as Adam's mom took a seat on the other side of his bed and held his hand in hers, a quiet sob coming from her lips.

"How are you feeling?" The question took me by surprise and I looked up at his father with blinking eyes.

"I just want him to wake up." I couldn't hold my tears in anymore and they just spilled over as I looked back at Adam's still unmoving form.

**One week later**

Two days after Adam's parents first visited, the doctors discharged me and other than going home to shower and grab some more clothes, I slept on a cot next to Adam's bed every night, needing to feel him close to me. His parents were also there every day, hoping their son would wake up but still there was no change in his condition. The doctors were optimist though because his vitals were strong and if things kept going well, they would try to remove the tube that was breathing for him to see if he could breathe on his own, another sign that would show that he was improving. Most of 51 came by in small groups, chief Boden telling me to take all the days that I needed, Adam being more important than any firefighting job. Matt came with Gabby after every shift and sat with me for a few hours before going back home to rest up from sometimes very long and trying shifts.

On the seventh day, I was startled out of a very light slumber in a chair by a doctor comeing in to check on Adam. "Is he ok?" I stood up, sleep still in my eyes.

"His vitals are strong. I think it's time to remove the tube to see if he breathe's on his own."

"His parents will want to be here." I left the room and pulled my phone out of my pocket so I could call his parents to tell them the good news. They would come right before lunch with some food for me so I wouldn't starve because every time they said I should go home and shower and rest, eat a good meal, I would shut them down. Sophie thanked me for the call and said they'd be here in about twenty minutes, the information being relayed to the doctor as soon as I hung up and returned to Adam's room.

"Just ask the nurse to page me when his parents arrive so we can do this quickly."

"Thank you doc." I smiled at him, my hope now rising with the idea of Adam breathing on his own again. "You hear that baby? They think you can breathe on your own now so they'll come and take that tube out of your throat." I leaned down over him and I kissed his forehead. "We're going to be ok, I know it." I smiled, the news obviously making its way to my heart, things looking up right now.

As scheduled, his parents were there twenty minutes later, the nurse paging the doc as she saw them walk past her desk. The doc came into the room about ten minutes later, explaining the procedure to remove the tube as well as the effect that wouldn't be immediate and that it didn't mean that he would open his eyes. A nurse came to give him a hand and in five minutes, the tube was removed and the three of us sat down nervously, waiting, hoping that Adam would breathe on his own. It took about five, excruciating long minutes before the doctor confirmed the good news, all three of us letting go of the breathe we were all holding.

"Now this is good news." Mr Ruzek smiled, a smile that was returned by both his wife and myself.

"He just needs to come back to us." Mrs Ruzek pulled me closer to her for a side hug.

"Hear that baby? All you need to do now is wake up." I smiled, hoping that he would wake up sooner rather than later. His parents and I had lunch together before they went to run a few errands. His mother and mine were feeding me, most of the time after a swift refusal to eat anything, claiming I wasn't hungry. Days went by and still Adam didn't wake up from his coma. The doctors said that he'd wake up when he was ready but also stressed the dangers of a long coma.

The days moved forward and still there was no change in Adam's condition, my anxiety and frustration starting to get ther best of me.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Matt peeked his head into the room.

"You keep asking that same damn question." I snapped, looking at him and immediately regretting my words. "I'm sorry Matt."

"Hey, it's ok, I promise. I'm just hoping the news changes and that he'll be awake." He walked in and placed his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"I want nothing more than for him to wake up." I choked up, my fragile emotions getting to the surface.

"Good thoughts Hales."

"I know." I chuckled nervously. "Aren't you on supposed to be on shift?" I turned around and he was dressed in his turnout gear.

"Yeah, we were dropping a patient off and I thought I'd come check on your guys." His radio sparked back to life and he covered it with his hand. "That's us. Call me with an update?"

"Will do. Stay safe out there."

"You know it." He smiled and left, answering the call to a house fire.

The blue sky turned into a deep shade of red as I started falling asleep in the chair, his hand in mine, dreams of Adam making their way into my mind. Deep into the night, I bolted upright, a dream of Adam waking up having just played behind my eyelids only to realize that it wasn't just a dream. The machines were beeping louder and my fingers still linked with his feeling the very faint pressure his were exercising on them.

"Adam, baby, it's me." I looked frantically around me to find the red button to call the nurses to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"Hales?" His voice cracked from being intubated and not having talked in a while.

"That's right Adam, it's me." I could feel tears falling down my cheecks and a soft laugh escaping my lips as nurses came rushing in to check on him. As much as I didn't want to let go of him, I needed to let them do their jobs, stepping out to call his parents who were just relieved as much as I was, promising to be there as fast as they could.

"He's asking for you." A nurse poked her head out of the room as I hung up with his parents. I quickly texted Matt and walked back into Adam's room. He was propped up on pillows and smiled when we made eye contact.

"Don't EVER scare me like that Adam." I sat down on the edge of his bed, kissing his lips sweetly, our foreheads touching and his hand coming to rest on my thigh.

"I'm sorry." His voice was extremely hoarse and he caughed. I reluctantly pulled away and grabbed a glass of water with a straw so he could rehydrate his throat.

"I'm just happy your back." I stayed snuggled against him until his parents arrived, quietly retreating in the back of the room, a permanant smile etched on my face. I stepped out of the room and came face to face with Matt who pulled me into his arms, my arms tugging at the back of his shirt, tears of happiness finally spilling out.

"Hey, it's over." He held me at arms length and smiled at me, Gabby was by his side the whole time, a smile on her face as well.

"Come on, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." I smiled at them and they followed me back into Adam's room, both smiling as they saw Adam sitting, his mother sitting on the side of the bed, his father standing next to her.

"Welcome back." Matt moved closer to Adam's bed and took his hand in his. Adam was still weak but strong enough to give a proper hand shake.

"Thanks for taking care of her." He caughed, his mother handing him a glass of water.

"I've got her back, always." I smiled at him, gently laying down next to Adam, careful not to move any wire's or the IV line. "We'll let you guys have some time alone, It's good to have you back."

"Thanks man."

"We missed you." Gabby smiled and patted him on the leg, Adam returning the smile before they left, saying bye to Adam's parents as well.

Adam's parents stayed a little longer before they left for the night, both hugging him before they left, leaving us alone at last. Silence filled the ICU room as we stayed close to each other, my fingers playing with invisible lint on Adam's hospital gown.

"You ok darling?" I looked up at him, fresh tears dancing in my eyes.

"I came so close to losing you." I pressed my nose in his chest. "When I got that phonecall from Antonio, I thought I was going to die."

"I'm here, I'm ok and I love you."

"I love you too." We shared one tender kiss before I snuggled as close to him as I could, never wanting to be away from him and fell asleep against him. The man I loved more than anything was alive and we were together, it was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/n: **So Adam woke up from his coma after more than a week seemingly intact but Adam and Haley will have to face this together to move forward and be stronger as a couple but are they strong enough to overcome it?

I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few minutes to review and let me know what you guys thought of it - Sarra


	39. New beginnings

**A/nDisclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.

**A/n: **Thank you to everyone who left a review on my last chapter, it really means a lot. And for those who are joining in, I hope you like this story so far.

I'm sorry it took so much time to upload this chapter. A lot has been going on in my life lately that turned things upside down a bit and that mixed with a head full of ideas but fingers struggling to put all those ideas on the screen has delayed it but Inhope you like it.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

Adam was moved out of the Intensivce Care Unit and into a normal room a couple of days after waking up, the doctors very happy with his condition. The doctor came in the following day to make sure his neurological symptoms were intact following a trying surgical intervention. I stood at the far wall of his room, a thumb between my teeth, biting my nail. Adam must have sensed my discomfort because our eyes met and he smiled.

"Everything looks on the up and up. You'll have to be evaluated for physiotherapy and the surgeon will be back to see if everything is ok and you'll probably going to be able to go back home later today."

"Thanks doc." They shook hands and he left, leaving us alone again. "You ok over there?" He chuckled, seeing how tense I was.

"Yup, all good." I lied, smiling.

"You know you're a terrible liar, come here." I walked closer to his bed and sat down on it. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Are you ok?" I blurted out. He was nothing but smiles since waking up and I just worried that something darker was going on behind that smile.

"I'm alive and I'm with you. Why wouldn't I be ok?" He took my hand in his and rubbed along my knuckles with his thumb.

"You were shot Adam, that does things to people."

"It's part of the job description babe, it's nothing, I'm fine, promise."

"I hate it when you make promises like that."

"All I want to do is go home with you and everything will be ok. I just hope I can go back to work soon."

"How can you even think about work right now?" I pulled my hand away from his and stood up abruptly.

"It's my job, you know that."

"I can't do this right now." I raised my hands in the air and left his room under his calls, bumping into Matt in the process.

"Whoa, is everything ok Hales?" He held me at arms length, Gabby with him.

"I got to get out of here." I pulled out of his arms and left, Gabby following me. I stopped when I rounded the corner, putting my back against the wall and putting my head in my hands, willing myself not to cry.

"Talk to me Hales." Gabby stood beside me, her back against the wall as well. I put my hands flat on the wall behind me and exhaled.

"He's already talking about going back to work. How can he even consider that right now?"

"Cops are a different breed Haley. Laura and Antonio get into that argument over and over again."

"How does she even survive that?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask her. It's going to be ok Hales, we're going to help as much as we can."

"Thanks Gabs." She pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that a few minutes before going back to Adam's room. We stopped for coffee and stopped by Adam's room when we heard his and Matt's voice right in the hall.

"She's scared Adam. You have to heal and let her see with her own eyes that you're fine."

"I know that Matt and I'm not trying to rush anything."

"Aren't you?"

"Hey Matt." I smiled as Gabby and I entered the room, both guys looking our way, their discussion over.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" We hugged.

"I miss my bed. Doc says he might go home today." I sat on the chair next to Adam's bed and his hand came to rest on the back of my neck.

"That's great news." Gabby gave Matt a coffee and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I can't wait to get out of this place"

"Let's see about that." The surgeon that had patched him up came in, Gabby and Matt leaving to run some errands.

He spent about twenty minutes examining Adam and judging that the scars were healing properly, giving him a prescription for an ointment and indications on how to change the dressings before he left, leaving only the physiotherapist to come by a bit later.

"Darling?"

"Huh?" I snapped from staring at my coffee cup.

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy."

"Haley, come on. I'm sorry about before."

"I don't want you to be sorry Adam. I just want you to be one hundred percent before going back to Intelligence."

"I promise I won't go back until I'm fully cleared, I won't even do desk work."

"I'll hold you to that Adam Ruzek." I finally smiled.

The therapist didn't show his face until after lunch, the both of us starting to be impatient to go home. Adam's first steps were looking like they hurt but with some help, it bacame better. He was given a cane and we were given his walking papers. We slowly made it to my truck and I helped him inside before taking the wheel and heading straight for our place. I helped him to the elevators that I thanked god for having because we would have had to find somewhere else to stay while he recovered.

I settled Adam on the couch before tidying the place a bit, nothing having been done in the past weeks.

"Do you need some help?" He screamed from the living room while I was getting the laundry started.

"I'm fine, you just need to rest." I walked into the dining area with a basket full of clothes to fold, Adam trying to get on his feet and stumbeling. The basket fell from my hands as I hurried to help steady him. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"You know what you can do to help me?" I helped him back down. "Sit your ass on that couch and don't move."

"But you like my ass." He smirked.

"Nope and trust me, you won't get any action there for a while." I threw the tv remote his way and picked the littered clothes from the floor and back into the basket so I could fold it on the kitchen table. "What do you want for dinner babe?" I questionned as I folded the last of the clean clothes ten minutes later, getting no answer coming from the couch. "Adam?" I placed the clothes into the basket and walked towards the couch where I found Adam asleep, exhausted and drugged up.

I finished cleaning up the place and started making dinner while he slept.

**Matt's POV**

"Gabby, baby? Are you almost ready?" I finished buttoning my shirt up, getting no answer coming from the bathroom where Gabby was getting ready. We were hving dinner at her parents place and we were starting to run late. "Gabby?" I tied my cuffs and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm almost done." She finally answered. "Help me with my zipper?" I obliged, peppering her shoulder with kisses as her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"Are you ok baby?" I questionned her as her hand flew to her stomach, a weird look on her face.

"I don't remember this dress being tight before." She exhaled and pulled away slightly, repositionning the material to sit better on her frame. "I'm ready. Just let me grab my coat."

"Are you sure you're ok?" I looked at her as she squirmed lightly in her seat. "We can turn around and go back home. Your parents would understand if you weren't feeling well."

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at me as we drove to her parent's house.

"Are you sure you're ok Gabby?" I had watched her from the corner of my eye the whole drive and although she seemed ok, something seemed off about her.

"Again I'm fine." She insisted as I parked in her parents driveway.

"Alright. It's the last time you'll hear about it." I smiled, killing the engine and going around to open Gabby's door.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" She smirked, making me smile.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." I helped her down and pulled her to me, leaning down for a kiss.

"NO PDA ON MOM AND DAD'S FRONT LAWN." We both laughed as Antonio yelled from the front door and I pulled away from Gabby, leading her inside this time.

"Glad to see how much you've grown." Gabby punched Antonio's shoulder as Laura had a hand to the upside of his head from behind.

"I swear the two of you will kill me one day." He shook my hand as I laughed at him.

"Keep it up then big brother."

"Alright you two, that's enough." Gabby's father came into the foyer to stop them from bickering. "It's always nice to see you Matt. How's 51?"

"Busy but I can't complain.

The ladies went into the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready while we went in the living room, Antonio offering me a beer which I gladly took.

"So Matt, when are you and Gabby going to give me more grand babies?" Edouardo asked with a smile.

"Soon I hope." I replied with a beaming smile of my own. We were having fun working on that and I couldn't wait to be a dad and to see Gabby be an amazing mom to our child.

"Being parents is the most wonderful thing." Antonio clapped a hand to my shoulder.

"I can't wait." We did some more small talk until the girls came back from the kitchen to tell us dinner was ready and we enjoyed a wonderful meal with Gabby's parents and her brother and wife. Once we were done, they insisted on doing the dished, refusing any of us to come near the kitchen and I suspected it was because they wanted to have some girl talk some more. It was about ten when we left her parents house and we headed home in comfortable silence, music softly playing in the background.

"Tonight was fun." She smiled from her dresser where she was taking her earrings off.

"Yes it was." I move right behind her, my hands rubbing her arms, goosebumps appearing as I go.

"What are you doing Matt?" Her voice came out in little huffs, her breathing a little bit more rapid.

"What do you mean?" I slowly lowered the zip of her dress, placing soft, open mouthed kisses along her shoulder as I moved the straps from her shoulders and letting it fall all the way to the ground.

"This." She shivered as I moved my fingers along her spine, down to her bra that I easily unclipped and removed, discarding it on the floor with the dress.

"Well your dad was talking about making babies earlier and I thought how sexy is my wife tonight so I figured we could practice a little bit." My left hand gently stroking her neck, my lips attracted to it as my right hand reached in front for a pert nipple, Gabby gasping as it made contact. "You're so beautiful." I whispered against her neck, her body arching into mine. I turned her around and crashed my lips to hers in a searing kiss, my hands pulling her to my body, the intimate moment turning me on even more. I scooped her up in my arms and laid her down on our bed, my lips claiming hers one again as she worked on getting me out of my own clothes. We quickly became one as we made love to each other, nothing but love and lust guiding us into the night until we were both blissfully spent, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Adam's POV**

It felt great to be back home even though it was hard moving around but Haley was there to help and I could see that she was getting exhausted. She would do everything around the house from the dishes to laundry and vaccuming and on top of all that, she had to take care of me. It was morning and she was snuggled against me, looking peaceful. I gently pulled away without waking her, hoping to give her a few more hours of sleep. I slipped out of the covers into the crispier air of the appartment. I felt better and I needed to be able to get around for Haley to go back on shift and she needed to go back to a more normal life. I used the nightstand to raise my body, my legs sore still from all the inactivity but I stayed like that for several seconds I took a step forward, my legs refusing to hold my body weight up and they gave way under me, my arms the only thing to stop my fall, waking Haley in the process. She sat up with a start and moved across my side of the bed and quickly tumbled off, falling to her knees to see if I was ok.

"What are you trying to do Adam? Kill yourself?" She helped me up with the strength she aquired from her firefighting training, helping me sit down on the bed.

"I wanted to let you sleep baby."

"I told you to wake me up when you did so I could help you."

"I know, I just. You've been doing everything for the past week and you're tired and I wanted to do something for you instead of the other way around."

"We just need to take this one day at a time and we'll be fine. Come on, let's get you in the kitchen." We slowly stood up and made our way to the kitchen, Haley letting me put some weight on my legs but taking most of it on herself. We settled down on the couch and we stayed close, the sun not quite up yet.

"Haley." Her head was against my shoulders, her answer a hum against it. "You need to go back on shift." She simply looked up at me, not saying a word. "You know I'm right babe."

"I can't Adam. You need to be with someone at all times and your parents are out of town for a while and everyone else is on shift. Can we just do today's PT?" She sighed.

"Fine." All I could hope now was that my body would cooperate when the time came. We stayed on the couch for a little while longer before Haley got up to fix us some breakfast that we had quietly with the news on as background noise.

"Do you need some help?" She called from the bathroom, a toothbrush lodged between her teeth.

"I can still dress myself darling." I chuckled. I knew she wanted to help but if I wanted her to go back on shift, I needed to do everything myself. We finished getting ready and headed out.

PT was harder that I originally thought. Under pressure, my legs was nowhere strong enough to no hold my body weight, it wasn't looking good. I was given exercises to do to gain some leg muscle back in order to be able to start walking again. The car ride back home was mostly silent and I could feel Haley looking at me every once in a while. When we got home, she helped me out of the car and with her help and the cane, we managed to get back inside our place. She helped me to one of the bar stools and started taking some things out for a late lunch. She was making a greek salad and her fingers were expertly cutting up the ingredients and placing them one at a time in a bowl. I looked at her in awe, I always loved watching her cook.

"Haley."

"Hhmmm?" She didn't look up at me, simply keeping her eyes on the task at hand.

"I want you to go back on shift." I knew we had talked about it earlier in the day but she needed normal, not be a babysitter. She sighed and didn't answer so I kept going. "You know I'm right. You need to go back to work, back to normal." That was her breaking point because she slammed the knife on the counter and looked straight in my eyes, fire in her own.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON DOING EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF HUH? ARE YOU SO ANXIOUS TO GET RID OF ME?" She yelled, her frustration at its peek.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you Haley but you need to get back to normal, you're going crazy over here."

"What's driving me crazy, is your inhability to let me help you. We're supposed to be in this together, not you doing it alone and me just letting you hurt yourself. I want you to let me help you get through this."

"Ok." I conceded. "I just wanted you to go back to what you love doing."

"What I love doing is taking care of my man that got injured on the job." She sighed. "I didn't expect this relationship to be easy because the two of us have dangerous jobs but all I want is for us to be there for each other when it gets hard."

"And we are." I reached across the counter and took her hand in mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." She finally smiled. She finished up the salad and mixed it before we enjoyed it straight from the bowl, across from each other.

**Gabby's POV**

Everything my mother and Laura had told me last night was going through my mind over and over again, like a loop.

_I was washing the dishes and Laura was drying them so my mother could put them away._

_"So, how's married life so far?" Laura looked at me with a smile._

_"It's perfect." I smiled back at her. Not all that much had changed since marrying Matt but waking up next to him every morning as Mrs Casey felt amazing._

_"Are you pregnant?" I looked at my mom with big eyes._

_"Mom, no." I laughed it off. It was true that Matt and I had been trying to get pregnant since leaving for our honeymoon but we were just letting life take care of it for us, enjoying practicing for it._

_"Are you sure?" She pushed some more._

_"Why do you say that mom? We just barely came back from the honeymoon, just started trying."_

_"I don't know, you seem different." My mom had always been good at figuring things out before any of us did. "Do you feel any different?" She pressed._

_"Apart from this dress being tighter than I remember, no." I rolled my eyes, my hands still in soap water._

_"No nausea, morning sickness, sensitive to smells?" Laura was snickering next to me at my mom's verbal assault._

_"Mom, no." I insisted._

_"Alright but you'll tell me when you are right?"_

_"I will mom, I promise." My mother finally left the two of us alone._

_"When was the last time you wore that dress?" Laura inquired._

_"A few months ago why?"_

_"Well you know, not ALL pregnancies are the same. I didn't have symptoms at all when I was pregnant with Diego. The only thing that tipped me off was that my period was late."_

_"I remember." I smiled fondly when I found out about her and Antonio telling me they were expecting again._

_"Just, don't rush it. If it's meant to happen quickly it will." We shared a hug before joining the others in the living room._

I left my hands move to my stomach over the sheets, wondering if maybe I would have a normal symptomless pregnancy or if I'd have all the morning sickness and weird cravings so many women went through.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned at the sound of Matt's voice, having been stuck in my own thoughts, not sensing when he woke up. He was on his side with his hand under the pillow, his other hand moving so it could cover my own.

"Us and a baby. I can't wait to be a mom." I smiled at him as he leaned in closer to kiss me tenderly.

"And I can't wait to be a dad but where is that coming from?"

"Last night doing the dishes. My mom asked about it and I talked with Laura too."

"When was the last time you had a period?"

"Before we left for the honeymoon." I whispered, numbers starting to pop up in my mind, everything clicking into place.

"Hey, are you ok baby?"

"Do you think it could happen this quickly?"

"Really?" He smiled broadly, knowing what I was talking about.

"I think so. I don't remember having a period since coming back."

"How about we find out? Let's get dressed and go to the drugstore and grab some breakfast on the way back?"

"Ok." We kissed before slowly getting out of bed and putting some clothes on. We drove to the drugstore in relative silence, Matt's fingers intertwining with mine, a smile on both our faces. Once we made it to the right isle, we were faced with so many different options, all more expensive than the other.

"Which one are we supposed to take?" Matt had a very confused look on his face that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"How about we take this one?" It was a box of two, ordinary looking, pee on a stick, pregnancy tests.

"Ok." It wasn't as if he was going to argue about it. The woman at the cash was smiling broadly at us as we paid our purchase and wishing us luck before we headed to a small breakfast restaurant, taking out order to go and heading home. Breakfast was forgotten on the kitchen table as I went into the bathroom, Matt waiting for me by the door. I placed the test face down on the bathroom counter and stepped back out.

"So?" He asked hopefully.

"Three minutes. How about we eat while we wait?" He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled as he released me, going for the breakfast bag on the table. The next three minutes seemed to pass as slowly as possible, each time I looked at the clock, the time seemingly standing still.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked from behind me as I took the test with shaky hands

"Yes." My voice sounded strange in my own ears and I turned the test, not wanting to wait any longer. I could hear my own heart thumping in my ears as I blinked back, two clear lines visible.

"What does that mean?" I had read the back of the box for the instructions, which Matt hadn't seen. I turned around in his arms and I smiled up at him through my tears.

"It's means I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad." A soft laugh escaped my lips as Matt's smile grew, picking me up and spinning me around before gently putting me back down.

"We're going to be parents." He pulled away from me and held me at arms length, his eyes traveling from mine to my still flat belly. "God I love you." He pulled me back to him and kissed me tenderly, my arms loosely around his neck, the test still in my hands.

We spent part of our day away on the couch with movies and popcorn, simply enjoying our good news. Matt made dinner, forcing me to enjoy some more down time even under some swift protest on my part, claiming I didn't suddenly become a delicate flower.

"You know I won't break right?" I questioned him from my spot on the couch where he was bringing back the food.

"I know but I don't see why I can't spoil you a little bit every once in a while. You are the one who will carry our baby for nine whole months." He put the plates down on the living room table and kissed me as I laughed it off. I always knew Matt would be attentive when I'd become pregnant and he hadn't wasted any time.

"You are such a sweet talker Matt Casey."

"I'll give you sweet talker." He set our plates down on the table and pushed me against the back on the couch, his lips going straight for mine. We made out for a few minutes until we needed to separate for some air. "When do you want to tell everyone?

"I know we're excited and all and I want to tell everyone, I just, can we wait until we get our first appointment?"

"That's fine." He smiled.

"I know people like to wait for three months but I want everyone to know as soon as we do."

"I'm good no matter what." He locked lips with me and we enjoyed some quiet time alone.

**Two weeks later, Haley's POV**

Adam had gone to PT sessions regularly in the days following his first appointment and had gotten a lot of his physical strength back, making him able to walk again without help but he still hadn't been cleared for anything close to light duty and I knew it was taking it's toll on him but he had insisted that he didn't need a babysitter and that I could go back to 51, which I did. The first few shifts were a bit clumsy on my part but I quickly got into the groove of things, everyone happy to have me back. Everyone asked for news about Adam and wondering how stir crazy he was getting away from 21 and his normal life.

"I think he's having some issues but he won't talk about them, insists he's fine." I huffed when Herrmann asked me how Adam was doing.

"Just keep being there for him kid, it'll be fine." He patted me on the arm as I sat down next to Shay and Dawson at the round table.

"How are you holding up?" Shay was actually the first to ask that specific question since Matt that morning.

"I'm ok, I think. I just wish he'd open up to me some more, tell me what's going through his mind." I sighed, rubbing my face with both hands.

"Maybe Antonio can help." Dawson suggested.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call later."

"I'll be right back, bathroom is calling." I looked at Shay as Dawson walked away to the bathroom for what seemed like the hundredth time since shift started.

"Is it me or has she been to the bathroom all freaking day?" Shay asked under her breath.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" I smiled as she did, both thinking the same thing. We got up and headed towards the bathrooms where we knew we'd find Dawson. We slid the door sign so it would say woman, giving us all the privacy we needed. I stood against the sinks while Shay quietly jumped on the counter, both waiting for Gabby to come out. When she did, she suddenly got the deer stuck in headlights look.

"Gabriella Dawson Casey." Shay exclaimed, making me laugh, and Gabby to stand still, a now serious look on her face

"Yes?"

"You are totally with a bun in the oven." The look that was now on Gabby's face gave us our answer.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, Gabby suddenly getting out of her shocked state, smiling at the both of us. The both of us hugged her in turn, both equally happy for her and Matt.

"We were planning on telling everyone after tomorrow's appointment."

"You guys must be so happy." I hugged her again.

"We are and Matt's so excited, he's finally going to be a dad."

"You guys are going to make great parents."

"Thanks guys, and not one word to anyone."

"Cross our hearts." We left the bathroom and I went in search of Matt to congratulate him. I found him in his office where he was in a hug with Severide. I knew he had told him. I opened up the door to his office and the both looked at me with a smile.

"Congrats dad." He had the brightest smile that I had ever seen on him. Severide moved aside so I could get my own hug, keeping Matt in my arms a little longer. "I'm happy for you Matt." I whispered as he squeezed me just a little tighter.

"Thanks Hales." Severide had slipped out of the small office, leaving us alone. "And how about you, how's it really going?" I pulled away from him and sat down on his bed, my hands under my legs.

"There's some good days and some bad ones." I sighed. " Some days he's feeling really down and frustrated about being cooped up at home and other's, he's so close to his normal self."

"Give him some time maybe. Did you try talking to Antonio about it? Maybe he can help him out."

"He doesn't want anyone around to see him like that and we haven't been intimate since it happened." I said sheepishly, looking at the floor. We had teased each other about it when he had come home from the hospital but I didn't think that it would end up being a reality. Matt came to sit next to me and put him hand on my leg.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes and he snapped at me." I willed the tears that had pooled in my eyes not to fall, thinking of the lack of discussion two days prior.

_Adam was standing by the sink, preparing a sandwich for himself when i sneaked up behind him, running my hands under his shirt and along the planes of his abs._

_"What are you doing?" I stiffened at the tone he was using, as if I wasn't aloud to touch him._

_"Well you're feeling better, I though we could you know, spend some quality time together." I pushed myself on the tip of my toes and kissed his neck, my arousal for him growing._

_"Yeah well you were pretty clear the other day that I wouldn't be getting any anytime soon." He counterd, removing my hands from his body, the feeling of a cold shower running through me._

_"I was just kidding Adam." I tried running my hands under his shirt again but he swiftly stopped me._

_"I said I wasn't interested." He pulled away and took his sandwich with him, leaving me rooted in my spot._

"I, he, I don't know what to do anymore Matt."

"Hey, you'll figure it out. Like I said, give Antonio and Laura a call, they might be able to help. I'm pretty sure they've gone through something like that too."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." I stood up and wiped my eyes with my hand before offering Matt a last hug and a smile before leaving his office to try to have a good shift but as good as shift would turn out to be, it's what was waiting for me at home that would hit me the hardest. I packed my things up the next morning after one last rough night call and headed back home. At first, it didn't seem like anyone was home but as I walked farther in, I could hear some moaning coming from the bedroom.

"Adam? Baby i'm home." I called out loud enough to be heard but no answer came back so I walked farther in, following the strange noises coming from our bedroom. I found Adam, thrashing around in bed, the covers all bunched up at his waist. I tried shaking him awake but he was so deep in his dream world that I couldn't pull him from it. "Adam."'I said louder this time, offering his body a good shake but I wasn't expected what came next so I couldn't protect myself from it. Adam's eyes opened up abruptly and I could see flashing primal rage in them as he flipped me over, both falling to the ground as his hands held on tightly to my upper arms.

"You son of a bitch." He yelled, his right fist connecting with my jaw as I tried to tangle myself free of his firm grip.

"Adam." I screached as his fist was about to connect with my face again but the high pitched sound of my voice must have pulled him from whatever hold his dream was having on him because his eyes suddenly connected with mine and the look of rage was replaced my a look of horror.

"Hales?" Panic was laced in his voice as he stumbled backwards, realizing what he had just done.

"Adam, it's ok." I managed to stand up from my position on the ground and tried moving towards him but he moved as fast away from me as I moved toward him.

"What have I done?" He finally stood up and moved out of the room, trying to find his keys.

"Adam, stop it, you're scaring me. Let me help you. We can get through his together." I pleaded with him as he put his jacket on, finally finding his keys.

"No. I have to fix it."

"We can fix it together." I tried pulling his back with his jacket but he simply pulled away, leaving the appartment. I ran after him down the stairs but he was simply faster than I was and by the time I stepped into the sidewalk without my shoes or even a coat, the tires of his car were screaching as he pealed from his spot.

I ran back upstairs and fumbled to find my phone, my hands shaking too much and my brain unwilling to think straight. I finally found it and quickly dialed a number that had become familiar to me since coming back to town. **Hey Haley. **"Antonio." My voice was shaking as I spoke. **Haley! What's wrong? **He asked suddenly concerned. "Adam just took off. I need your help." I sobbed into the phone. **Don't move, i'll be right there. **"Ok." I nodded as Antonio ended the conversation on the other line. I tried calling Adam while I waited for Antonio and it always went to voicemail and I left a message, hoping to be able to get through to him.

"Adam. Baby, listen to me. It's ok, i'm ok. Please come back home and help me fix it, please." I was begging just as I hung up, banging coming from my front door. I opened it without even looking who was there. "Adam?" But Adam wasn't the one on the other side, Antonio was and so was Matt.

"Hales." Matt engulfed me in a tight hug before pulling away and looking me over.

"Who did this to you?" I could hear the concern mixed with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"He didn't mean to. He was dreaming and it was like he couldn't control his body." Matt's fingers traced the purple bruises that had formed in the shape of Adam's fingers on my arms and I could feel my lip was swollen. "Antonio, we need to help him."

"And we will. Let's just find him first."

* * *

**A/n: **So finally, our favourite couple has some great news to share with everyone but Haley and Adam struggle to find their footing after he gets shot, resulting in some scary moments for them. Can Antonio find Adam in time before he does anything stupid?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please take a few minutes before you leave to type down a review, I really love to know what you guys think of the story. - Sarra


	40. The search

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.

**a/n:** Thank you to everyone who left a review on my previous chapter and welcome to all the new followers. First of all, I want to apologize for my lack of update since the new year. I've been trying to adjust to a new lifestyle and I've been hit by a writing funk, rendering me useless in my attempt to write anything. Ok so I'm not sure about this chapter but with my friend Whitney's help, I was able to move past a small part of my chapter to be able to finish it.

So Haley and Adam are going through a rough patch and in the last chapter, we saw Adam hurt Haley in a fit of rage, leaving her panicked and in search of him. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Haley's apartment, Matt's POV**

Antonio called Voight with the information that Adam was gone and what had happened and left not longer after, leaving me with Haley. She was starring out in space, her thumb between her teeth, a sign I found out more than a few decades ago meant she was nervous and scared. I sat her down on her couch and drapped a blanket over her legs, sitting next to her.

"Hales, you need to talk to me."

"I never saw him like that Matt. The look he had in his eyes, it was as if he was far gone."

"Tell me again what happened?" I tried to keep the anger that I was feeling down because I needed to take care of Haley right now.

"I came home from shift and weird noises were coming from our room. He was thrashing and his shirt was full of sweat. I tried waking him up once but it didn't work. I tried again, harder that time and that's when I was with my back against the floor."

"How'd you get the lip?" I tried touching the spot but she pulled away, still not looking at me.

"He punched me." She looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Haley." I tried. "Why don't I take you back to my place? You'll be safe with us." She looked at me with wide eyes and stood up, letting the blanket fall to the ground.

"How can you say that? You of all people should know what Adam is going through." That tone was familiar too, she was mad.

"Haley, that's not what I meant." I tried defending myself.

"That's exactly what you meant Matt. You were never on my side with Adam, there was always something with him that bothered you."

"Haley, stop it! I know you're freaking out but I just want you to be ok. I want to help you fix this." She was standing right in front of me and she was shaking out of anger.

"You don't want to fix this! You just want to keep me away from this place so if he comes back I won't be there."

"Haley." She wasn't thinking straight anymore and I knew what was coming next.

"Get out."

"Hales."

"OUT!" She pointed to the front door and there was no point arguying with her about this so I just grabbed my jacket and left, closing the door behind me. I texted Gabby for help and dialed Antonio.

"Please tell me you found him." **Intelligence is still looking for him. What's wrong? **"Haley isn't doing so well. She just kicked me out. Gabby's on her way and she's bringing Shay." **Alright. Hang tight, I'll call you as soon as we find him. **"I'm coming to help you." There was no way that I wasn't going to do everything in my power to get Adam back, to fix the pain Haley was feeling inside right now so I went down the stairs and into my car where i recieved a text from Antonio telling me where they were so I could join them in the search for Adam.

**Gabby's POV**

After I hung up with Matt, Shay and I grabbed our coats and headed out the door to keep Haley compagny to help her keep her mind off things until Matt and all of Intelligence found Adam.

"She must be going out of her mind." Shay looked out the car window, her eyes opened wide in case they would catch a glimpse of Adam on the way.

"And knowing that she kicked Matt out, she must be too out of it to even think straight." The drive to Adam and Haley's appartment was short and we went up the stairs two at a time to get to Haley faster. We knocked twice and got no answer so we knocked again, this time harder. We waited a few minutes before no answer came again so we turned the knob only to have it unlocked.

"Haley?" Shay pushed the door all the way open, getting no answer.

"Something's not right." We walked in farther into the appartment, looking through the rooms, finding Haley nowhere.

"She's not here. Where could she be?"

"I don't trust this." I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed Matt.

**Hey babe, how's Haley? **"She's not here." **WHAT? Where is she? **"I have no idea Matt. Maybe she left to look for him?" **Alright. Antonio says that he's sending a patrol car to Adam's place in case one of the two come back home. Do you guys think that you could drive around? See if you can't spot her car? **"Yeah, we can do that. Call me if you have anything." **You too and be careful? **"We will, I love you." **I love you too, the both of you. **I smiled as I hung up, Matt being so considerate and caring since finding out I was pregnant. "Let's go drive around, maybe we can find her."

"We need to find them."

"Before something bad happens." We went back to my car and started driving around, hoping that with any kind of luck, we'd at least find Haley tonight.

**Haley's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I waited for a few minutes after Matt left my place to grab my jacket and keys, heading to my own truck, hell bent on finding Adam. I started driving around our neighbourhood and to places that we loved going to together, hoping that any one of those places would stir something in him, make him want to come home. One place lead to the next one and still there was nowhere that he was. Then I drove past his parent's house, maybe a talk with his dad who was also a police officer would do the trick but still no luck with that.

My nerves were starting to abandon me, places were escaping me as to where he could be. I resigned myself and drove back home in case he would show up there again. When I parked my truck, I noticed a police cruiser parked just in front of the door to our building. I quickly went up the stairs and found an officer by our door.

"Miss Reed, you're back."

"Yeah." I unlocked the door and went inside, inviting the officer in. His name tag said Barnes. "I'd say that you could leave now but I don't think that those are your orders."

"Sorry. Antonio asked that I stay here with you if you came back."

"I figured as much. Some coffee?" I put my jacket on the back of a chair, going in the kitchen to start a fresh pot.

"Thank you." He was young, maybe early twenties if I was right but you could tell he was meant to be in the PD . The door opened abruptly and Gabby and Shay came running in, engulfing me into a hug.

"You're ok." Shay sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at them strangely, not really getting why they were so upset.

"We got here and you were gone. Matt was freaking out."

"Well tell Matt that he can go to hell." I handed officer Barnes his cup of coffee as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"He's worried about you Hales, he's out looking for Adam with Antonio." She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She excused herself and went into the kitchen.

"Haley, I know you're mad at Matt but we're all worried about Adam. They're doing all they can to find him."

"I shouldn't have gone back on shift." My hands were wrapped around my mug that I had yet to bring to my lips, my fingers slightly shaking.

"It's going to be ok sweetie." Shay sat down next to me and held me in her arms, Gabby returning a few seconds later.

"Antonio is asking that you go meet them. He says you know Adam." She directed her comment to officer Barnes.

"I do. We went to the academy together."

"He wants you to meet him there." She gave him a piece a paper with an address scribbled on it.

"Alright. Thanks for the coffee miss Reed."

"Call me Haley." I smiled at him as he nodded and left.

"They'll find him." Gabby repeated Shay's earlier words, wrapping her arms around me too.

**Antonio's POV**

As soon as we left Haley and Adam's appartment, we met up in the Intelligence bullpen as soon as everyone was there. Voight gave his orders and we were out the door as quickly as we had been in. Our first stop was where we had been undercover but knowing Adam, or at least in his original state, that was a long shot but they had to at least try. That was where Matt met us, fresh from being with Haley.

"Tell me you have something."

"Not yet. How's Haley?"

"The way she always gets when she panic then gets mad. She kicked me out."

"She does that huh?"

"Yeah, since we were twelve. Where to next?"

"I'm going with Atwater to his parents house, Voight and Olynski are heading to the academy and Halstead and Lindsay will be trying to follow any lead that comes their way."

"I'll drive around, see if I don't spot his car somewhere. I'll call Haley for any place she might think he could be."

"I don't think that you should do that. I'll get Lindsay to drop by, see what she'll tell her. You can drive around, it'll help us cover more ground."

"Alright, call me if you find anything."

"Same for you."

The drive to Adam's parents house wasn't very long and just as much a dead end as the rest of them. Agent Barnes met up with us there and we tried going over all the places that they liked the hang out while at the academy together and just nothing made sense.

"Did you think about going back to where it happened?" Barnes questionned, not really up to date on all the places that were already searched.

"We already went there and he wasn't anywhere near it."

"Maybe he went back? I've seen it happen before."

"It's worth a shot. Everything else is off the table." Sure enough, when we got there, Adam's truck was parked in front of it but what we hadn't realised is that someone else was also in there with him. Everyone else met up with us there right before going inside. "Everyone keep your eyes open, we don't know what we're going into." Pretty much all the doors and windows were boarded up except the front door that Adam had clearly managed to pry open. We went in in file, ready for anything.

**Adam's POV**

The very moment my eyes locked with Haley's, that sinking feeling of dread washed over me. In a fit of blind rage, I raised a hand on the one person I loved more than anything and I just couldn't take it. Her words didn't register in my head and all I could think about was finding my keys and go as far away from her as I possibly could. I needed to find a way to fix myself without hurting her even more in the process and I couldn't do that there so I found my keys and my feet took me somewhere, anywhere.

I drove for I don't remember how long, passing in front of the police academy, my parents house, pretty much every place Haley and I had gone on a date, my thoughts in a huge mess, my body shaking just thinking about what had happened. I couldn't exactly remember what I was dreaming about but the screach of Haley's voice in my ears is what pulled me back to reality, the sight of blood on her lips from my actions sending ice down my spine. I stopped by the lake the first time, needing some fresh air so calm my burning insides and hopefully put some order in my thoughts. My mind wouldn't settle though as I looked towards the water, images of Haley coming in flashes, the feeling in the pit of my stomach getting worst as the brutality of the images intensifed in my head.

I couldn't stay there any longer so my feet took me back to my truck before I drove off again, my next destination being where it all happened. I parked my truck in front of the now abandonned building, boards on every window. I waited for what seemed like forever behind the wheel, debating if I should go in or not. I looked at my phone to see a lot of missed calls but there was only one voicemail. It was from Haley so I put the phone to my ear and listened to it.

_"Adam. Baby, listen to me. It's ok, I'm ok. Please come back home and let me help you fix it, please." _I could hear the shaking in her voice as she begged for me to come back home but I needed to sort some things out on my own before I could return to her, the fear of hurting her again to high to even risk it. I slid my phone back in my coat pocket and stepped out of my truck, looking on both sides before crossing. I figured that going in wouldn't be too complicated, the boards holding up on the door didn't look too solid. It only took a few good tugs on the front door baricade for it to give so I carefully moved past it and ventured into the building

With every step, images flooded my mind again of the whole undercover op that lead to me being shot. From our first day to watching young children being brought in faster than my brain could really comprehend, the operation much bigger tham he first imagined it to be. After twenty minutes of slowly walking the place, I ended up in the room at the far end of the building, where it had happened. The floor was dusty in some areas but as i got closer to the window, I noticed all the blotches of blood on the ground, my blood froze in my veins, the memory of what happened coming back to me.

_It was day number three of the operation when two of the guys that were on the mission of retreiving kids came in with two little girls, maybe seven or eight. One of the girls had eyes like Haley's, a green he hadn't seen in his life before he met her, the little girl shaking with fear, tears pooling in her eyes. That's when I felt a connection to her that I couldn't for the life of me understand where it was coming from. I noticed myself keeping an eye on her at all times, trying to make sure that she was ok considering the circumstances she was in. As the day went by, the man that was in charge had been on the phone for a long time, a feeling in my gut telling me that he was closing the deal for the little girl that I had learned her name was Emily. I locked eyes with Antonio that gave me a look that meant not to interfear with what was to come, the bust close to happening so I tried playing it cool even though my insides were screaming at me to look after the little girl as if my life depended on it so I did, discretely._

_The day turned into evening when a new man came walking through the front door, wearing an expensive looking suit and a smug look on his face. He must have been in his mid fourties, tall, medium built but something with the way he was holding himself told me he was dangerous. After shaking hands with the head of operations, one of the guys went into the back where I knew they kept the girls and I knew what was going to happen next. Emily was brought in, wearing a pretty dress and black shoes, her hair done up as well_

_"Do you have the money we agreed on?"_

_"It's right in here." He handed him a briefcase filled with cash, at least twenty grand from where I was standing._

_Emily was sobbing now as the guy held onto her arm tightly, slightly pulling against his hold, scared for her life. Antonio was silently pleading with me to keep my cool and to let the deal go through but I was struggling more than before, Emily's sobs pulling at my heart strings. When the briefcase was given in exchange for Emily, I couldn't take it anymore._

_"Chicago PD! Put your hands where I can see them." I raised the gun that was tugged in the back of my jeans but the pain I felt next was like anything I had experienced before. I vaguely saw Emily in Antonio's grasp as the rest of PD swooped in before everything went black._

The blood that was on the ground was no doubt my own, maybe some of my shooters. I looked around some more, my breathing shallow as the images kept coming as I looked into different places. I was slowly beginning to panic and slowly by body backed away from the room and out of nowhere, a hand grabbed hold of my shoulder and on instinct, I turned around and swung my left arm, connecting with someone in the process.

"Whoa Adam, it's just me."

"What the hell Matt?" I panted as I realised who it was.

"I tried calling out to you, twice and I got no answer."

"I." I really didn't know what to tell to him. "I'm sorry man." I knew that didn't even begin to make up for everything I had put Haley through but Matt was very protective of her and I knew that he was probably mad as hell at me right now.

"It's ok, she's ok." He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not ok. I grabbed her and punched her Casey."

"I know but she's ok. She just wants you to come home so you two can handle all of it together."

"What I put her through, I can't, not yet."

"Don't do that to her Adam. I know how you're feeling and trust me, keeping her away from you is not going to help. The two of you need to lean on each other in order to get past it." I searched Matt's eyes for any trace of lies and saw none.

"Where is she now?"

"At your place, with Gabby and Leslie, and she's a mess." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"She kicked me out. That's how much of a mess she is. She got mad at me and kicked me out. Let's just get you back to her and the two of you can fix this." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and smiled at me, a smile I returned right before I heard some footsteps behind Matt. I reached for my gun in its holster and Matt looked behind him, backing up lightly just as I raised my gun and the whole Intelligence Unit came in, guns raised, ready for anything.

"The room's all clear." Antonio called from behind Voight.

"Put the gun down Adam." Voight called out. I didn't need to be told twice, seeing that there wasn't any danger. An officer was with the team and it wasn't Burges or Atwater. As I looked closely, I recognised him.

"Barnes?" We both lowered our guns and made a few steps in each other's direction. "What are you doing here?"

"Antonio called me in. He thought I could help locate you."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"You've always been so predictable." I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of my lips.

"So they say."

"Are you ok?" Olinsky moved forward towards Matt and I.

"Nowhere near ok but I'm ready to go home." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's get you back to Haley before she kills me for real." Everyone patted me on the back as I walked by them, Matt staying close beside me, Barnes behind us. I knew that the both of them would keep a close eye on me, not wanting to keep me out of sight. When we made it outside, the fresh air felt like air could finally make its way into my lungs, feeling like I could breathe for the first time today.

"Are you ok to drive?" Matt asked as Barnes leaned against his cruiser.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll meet you back at your place." I nodded and went into my truck. I took a few seconds to breathe before I started the engine under the watchful eyes of intelligence. I knew there would be a discussion with Voight and a long road ahead but Matt was right and home was where I had to be to be able to get past it all.

I was well aware of Matt's truck trailing me and Barnes was in front of me, leading the way, making sure I didn't go anywhere else. Chicago's scenery went by like a blur and the road back home was rather short.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked, standing next to me as I looked up at the light coming from our living room window.

"Not really." I closed my eyes, willing the images of Haley with bruises out of my mind.

"She's worried about you." Barnes took my other side. "You'll be ok, I got your back too."

"Thanks." He patted me on the back and the three of us went up the stairs. I stopped in front of pour closed door, taking a breath in that before putting my key in the lock, unlocking the door and turning the knob, pushing the door open.

**Haley's POV**

It felt like forever since officer Barnes left to meet up with Antonio in order to find Adam. Gabby and Leslie had stayed with me, the three of us sitting on the couch. Gabby had traded my cup of coffee for one of tea, insisting I needed to calm my nerves a little bit until we found some news from someone. I could hear the seconds ticking from my watch on my wrist.

"I'm sure they found him by now."

"If they found him, why haven't we heard anything?"

"Hang in there Hales, we'll have an update soon." Shay wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to her.

I sat up straight as I was sure that I had heard keys in the front lock. "Did you hear that?" I looked at both girls.

"Hear what Hales?" Gabby got up to look at me, probably wondering if I wasn't hallucinating that sound of keys.

"Keys. I heard keys in the door. Please tell me you hear it to." But keys weren't what we heard. The front door squeeked open slowly so I put my cup on the table and made moved closer to the door, just in time to see Adam walk through it. "Adam." I sobbed, jumping in his arms, wraping mine around his neck and keeping him close to me. It took a few seconds before his arms circled my waist but when he did, I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. "I was so scared. Why didn't you answer your phone? Why didn't you call me back?"

"I'm sorry babe." He whispered in my hair. I let my breathing even out as my heart refused to pump slower. His arms held me tighter and I could still feel his body shake over mine.

"Hey, it's ok."

"It's not ok Hales." He pulled away and looked me over. He traced the purple finger shaped bruises on my right arm with his thumb as I saw Matt and officer Barnes come inside as well but I kept my attention on Adam, my eyes searching for any indication of where his head was at.

"I know that it's not ok but we're ok. I don't blame you for any of this."

"I do. I did this to you, it's on me."

"We'll be ok." I moved back into his embrace, revelling in the sound of his heart, happy tears falling down my cheeks.

"I think we'll leave the two of you alone." Shay chuckled from her spot next to the couch. I pulled away and looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks for staying with me Shay, and you too Dawson."

"Anything for you." Shay moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug, pulling Dawson in for one as well.

"Thanks for bringing him back home Matt." I engulfed him in a hug while the girls hugged Adam, telling him they were glad he was ok.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Even after I kicked you out?"

"Specially after you kick me out." He chuckled. "I love you Hales."

"I love you too Matt." I had gotten the jackpot friend wise and I would be forever grateful for Matt.

"Thank you too officer Barnes. Thanks for finding him." I pulled away from Matt and went to shake his hand.

"You can call me Jim and I'm glad I could bring him back safely." He patted Adam on the back.

"Stay for a beer?" Adam asked him as I took my spot by his side again."

"Sorry man I'm still on shift but I still have the same phone number from when we were at the academy. Give me a call and we can grab a beer or watch a game."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks again, for everything." He extended his hand so Jim could shake it before he left, a smile exchanged between the two of us. A few minutes after, Matt, Gabby and Leslie left with a promise to check on us in the morning, a last round of hugs given out before they left, leaving Adam and I alone.

I locked the door after a few seconds, turning around and leaning against it. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry Hales, for everything."

"I don't want you to be sorry Adam, I want you to be ok, I need you to be ok." Tears were polling in my eyes before they fell on my cheeks, the emotions of the day finally sinking in, washing over me like a tidal wave.

"Hey, hey. We'll be ok, I promise." Adam closed the gap between us and pulled me into his arms. My hands were gripping his shirt as if my life depended on it, the scent of his calming my nerves. "How about you go take a hot bath and I'll fix us something to eat?"

"I don't want to leave you." I looked up at him. The truth was that I didn't want to let him out of my sight for the rest of the day.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I pulled away from him and headed into our bathroom where I filled the tub with hot water before stepping in it, letting the heat of the water wash out the stress of the day, my eyes closing, in need of some relaxing.

**Adam's POV**

I watched as Haley slowly moved towards the bathroom before I went into the kitchen so I could prepare some food. I looked through the fridge but it was half empty so I grabbed what I could and started making chicken cesar salad. I figured it would be light and easy to eat, quiet on the couch. I had to go knock on the bathroom door because it was far too quiet.

"Are you ok in there babe?"

"Yeah. I'll be right out."

"Dinner is ready."

"Ok." I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for myself and uncapped it, leaning against the counter, lost in thoughts of how I had hurt Haley.

"Are you ok Adam?" I looked up when I heard her voice, a smile forming on my lips.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied, taking a pull of the bottle.

"Ok." I could see she wasn't sure if she should believe me or nor but she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"How about we eat dinner in the living room?"

"Sounds like a good idea." She moved past me and mixed the dressing in the salad. I watched her as she did so, dressed in nothing but shorts and a tank top. I saw the purple marks on her arm, really seeing for the first time with what force I held onto her while I attacked her.

"Does it hurt?" I heard myself ask while I peeled the paper off my bottle.

"No."

"You'd tell me the truth right?"

"Only if you're honest with me too Adam."

"I am honest with you."

"Don't take me for an idiot Adam. I can see it that you're not fine." She finally turned towards me.

"I just don't want you to worry about me. You have enough to think about right now, enough to get past."

"I don't need to get past anything Adam. The bruises I have on my arms, the split lip. Do you think I really care about that? All I want is for you to work through what happened in that warehouse."

"I promise I'll get help."

"Tomorrow."

"I'll call Voight in the morning."

"Good." She grabbed the bowl and my bottle of beer, taking a sip from it before heading directly to the couch. I grabbed another bottle from the fridge and followed her. We sat close to each other, eating out of the bowl, her legs intertwined with mine.

"I was just thinking."

"Hhmmm?"

"Maybe I could give Chaplain Orlovsky a call in the morning. He's helped me a lot in the past, maybe he can help you too."

"Anything you think could help."

"Ok." The discussion stopped as quickly as it started. Once we were done eating, I took the bowl out of her hands and got up to put it in the kitchen sink so I could wash it later. When I came back into the living room, Haley was fast asleep on the couch. I gently scooped her up and brought her to our room, pulling the covers over her. I watched her for a few minutes before going back into the kitchen to clean up the small mess I had made.

Once I was done, I leaned into the kitchen doorframe and looked at the apartment, more specifically the couch. I was debating if I should go sleep in bed with Haley or just crash on the couch so I went to the linen closet to grab and extra pillow and blanket, settling on the couch for the night. I had hurt Haley enough today and I dreaded my dreams, afraid I would hurt her again. It took a lot of time before I fell asleep with heavy thoughts in my mind, those thoughts making their way into my dreams as well, a prelude of what was to come in the coming days.

* * *

**a/n: **So they finally managed to find Adam after a long search. I decided to introduce a new character in this chapter because I thought that I wasn't tackling Adam's past too much and I wanted to be able to explore that a little bit more so in the next few chapters, you'll get to see Jim Barnes come into the mix (I felt that he wasn't explored on the show before he disappeared so I wanted to put him in here and give Adam's character a bit more depth)

Alright so I'm really not sure about this chapter so please take a few minutes before you leave to write down a little review because I'd really like to know what you guys thought about it and I promise I'll try not to take too much time before I update again :) - Sarra


	41. Long road

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.

**a/n: **Thank you to everyone who reviewwed the last chapter. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time but I was in a huge funk for this story and it wasn't for lack of trying but words simply wouldn't come out so I worked on my other stories, hoping it would come back to me so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Haley's**** POV**

The days following the search for Adam had been hard. With Boden's ok, I had taken the last few days of furlogh I had left to help him through his last ordeal. He had been sleeping on the couch ever since he came home even though the bruises on my arms were gone as well as the cut on my lip and it had even become a source of tension between us.

I woke up yet again to an empty bed, my hand running along Adam's empty side, a sigh escaping my lips. I missed having him close to me while I slept and waking up with him as my side. I put on some of his pyjama bottoms and leaned against our bedroom doorframe, simply staring at him. He looked more peaceful than I had seen him lately and I only hoped that it was a good sign. I busied myself in the kitchen on breakfast, keeping an eye on Adam. The apartment was quiet as I cooked but the ding of a message on his phone was all it took to take my eyes off what I was doing and the knife to slice easily into the skin.

"Oh fuck." I cursed as I turned on the tap, letting the cold water run over my hand, a good quantity of blood falling.

"What happened?" Adam appeared at my side.

"Hand me the first aid kit?" He quickly pulled it out from under the sink and took a few things out of it.

"Give me your hand." I did as instructed and Adam wrapped my finger in a kitchen rag to stop the bleeding. "What happened?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I guess I looked up when I heard your phone and the knife slipped."

"You have to be more careful babe."

"I'll remember that next time I go back in the kitchen." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you should check your phone." I said dryly once he put the kit back where it belonged. I could feel his stare on me but I chose to ignore it, cleaning up the mess the blood had left in the kitchen. I watched as Adam left towards the living room, feeling bad for being snappy with him. "Who was it?" I asked as I started cooking again.

"It's Jim. He wants to know if I'm up for going to grab a beer tonight." He came back towards me with his phone tucked away in his pj bottoms. I closed my eyes to compose myself because my man looks hot without a shirt on.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner? I'd love to know more about him and get some more dirt on you." I chuckled, my cheeks red.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" I could feel his eyes linger on me ans I put the food in the skillet to make an omelet.

"I'd love that. Maybe we'll have a first good day today."

"Yeah." I looked at him and he smiled back at me before he went to grab some plates and set the rest of the table. I watched him as he did but something was off.

"Are you ok?" I questionned, worry spilling out.

"Had a bad dream before I woke up but it's nothing, I'm ok."

"Want to talk about it?" I put our food on the plate and brought them over to the table as Adam put two cups of steaming coffee next to our plates.

"After breakfast maybe."

"Ok." We sat down and started eating. We spent breakfast much like we had since Adam had come back home, in silence. "When are you going to come back to bed with me at night?" I found myself blurting out. I didn't want to rush him into anything but I wanted my boyfriend back.

"Haley, we talked about this." He sighed.

"I know Adam it's just." I closed my eyes for a short second. "I miss you."

"I know and I miss you too but I can't risk hurting you again, not like I did last time." He linked his fingers with mine across the table. Tears had pooleed at the bottom of my eyes, my heart still hurting. Adam was close to me and yet so far away at the same time. I quickly got up before he could see the tears fall, going to hide inside the bathroom, the door locked. It only took a few minutes before there was a soft knock on the door. "Hales, babe, open the door."

It took me a few more minutes and some water splashed on my face before I unlocked the door and faced him. He pulled me in his arms and kissed the top of my hair. We stayed like that in silence before he pulled away and cupped my cheeks.

"I'm going to work really hard at getting better and we'll get through this, I promise" I nodded as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe a stray tear on my cheek.

"Damn it Adam, go put a shirt on, you're killing me." I growled as I pulled away from him, pushing him out of the bathroom, closing the door as I heard his laugh on the other side. This is what I missed, us, like that. When I came out of the bathroom, Adam was settled on the couch, a shirt on and two mugs of steaming coffee in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Spending some time with my girl. Why don't you just come sit down?" He laughed. I took the mug of coffee he handed me and I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Are we going to be ok?" I leaned my head against his shoulder, our feet intertwined together.

"I think so." We stayed quiet for a little while, enjoying some quiet time together but my mind kept turning, searching for ways that I could help Adam and I had one that could work but only if he was willing to go along with it.

"Adam?"

"Hmmm?"

"You remember when I had my last big injury on the job? The one that almost drove me crazy while I was at home?"

"How can I forget?"

"You remember how I talked to Chaplain Orlovsky at the CFD and how he helped me out a lot?"

"You want me to go talk to him?" I could see that he was sceptical.

"Maybe he could help you."

"If he's willing to, so am I."

"I'll give him a call then. I love you." I leaned against his shoulder again.

"I love you too." And we spent the rest of the day relaxing together, the first one in a long time.

**Matt's POV**

I woke up to sounds coming from the bathroom and Gabby's side of the bed empty. I put some boxers on and made my way towards the noise, where I found Gabby hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Hey, are you ok?" I sat on the side of the tub and rubbed her back.

"Yeah." She wiped her mouth with a towel and stood up. "Must be something in last night's food."

"Are you sure it isn't morning sickness?"

"I don't think so. I haven't had any since we found out I was pregnant."

"Ok. Come on, let's get you back in bed and I'll fix you some breakfast." I helped her up from the floor and we went back in bed.

"You know I can still cook and we can eat in the kitchen."

"And we can just relax and eat in bed. Come on, we haven't done it in a long time." She smiled as she snuggled in the covers, propping herself on her hand.

"Relaxing huh? Stay dressed like that and you'll end up relaxed alright." She pulled on my arm to pull me to her, her lips crashing against mine. Our tongues battled for dominance until air became a problem and I pulled away with a smile.

"I'll get breakfast going." Gabby had been craving pancakes lately and that's exactly what I made, coming back to bed a few minutes later. "What's on that beautiful mind of yours?" I sat down next to her and she looked up at me with a smile.

"I'm wondering how Haley and Adam are doing." She sat up so I could giver her a plate.

"What's got you thinking about them?" We had gone to check on the the morning after Adam was found and although the atmosphere was tense, Haley assured me everything was fine and I believed her.

"I don't know. You should have seen Haley while you guys were looking for him. She was a total mess."

"She said she was fine."

"Really Matt? And you claim to be her best friend?"

"I know when she's not fine Gabby and she said she was fine and she looked fine." I insisted.

"Well I'm telling you that she's not fine. Adam is not himself and she's struggling with it."

"Maybe you should talk to her?" I clearly remembered how I was after my head injury and maybe Gabby was more equipped to help her than I was. "You know how it was after my hematoma. Maybe a girl's night out." I started but from the look on Gabby's face, that was the wrong idea to suggest. "Or a night in might help her.'

"I think you're right." She sighed, finishing up her last pancake.

"Full?" I smiled as she put the last bite in her mouth and she nodded as I took her plate. "I've never seen you eat so much." I ran my fingers against her still flat stomach.

"I know. I'm just hungry all the time."

"The baby takes up a lot of energy, it's normal I guess."

"Well I keep going like that, I'll be fat before you know it."

"You'll never be fat babe. You're even more beautiful now, if that's even possible." I set our plates aside and leaned into her for a kiss. When I pulled away, tears were glissening in her eyes. "Hey, are you ok?" I pressed my palm to her cheek.

"I think it's just the hormones acting up." She chuckled.

"What do you and your hormones want to do tonight?" I leaned down and kissed her.

"Antonio wanted us to come over for dinner. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in." I kissed her again before I laid down next to her and pulled her close, spending the next few hours in bed together.

**Ruzek's POV**

Haley started moving around the kitchen, busying herself with the dinner, refusing all and any kind of help from my part.

"Come on Hales, let me help you with something." I stood behind her, my hands lingering on her hips.

"I'm fine Adam, I'm almost done anyways." I could feel her body move slightly under my fingers as a giggle left her throat.

"Why is it that you always refuse help when we have people over?"

"Because you take forever to get ready not go get ready while I finish up in here."

"It's only Jim babe, he'll eat anything, it doesn't need to be fancy."

"It's a roast Adam, nothing fancy in there. Now leave me alone so I can put this in the oven." She wiggled out of my hold.

"Fine, I'm going in the shower." I kissed her neck and left her alone in the kitchen while I got ready.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot stream wash away the last few days. Every single night since coming back home had been plagued by nightmares. Some from that night and some where I was hurting Haley again. The ones from that night were always the same but when I dreamt of Haley, the dreams would show me a different way I was hurting her. That was one of the reasons that I still refused to return to our bed at night. I would never live with myself if I ever went too far and until I did something to fix myself, make things better, it wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

"Come on Adam, you've been in there forever." The banging on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I laughed as I turned the shower off.

"I'll be out in a minute." I was actually glad that today was a good day even though it didn't start out that way this morning. I wrapped a towel around my waist and pulled the door open, Haley still standing on the other side. She was standing there, as if frozen but I could see her eyes roaming. "Can I help you with something?"

"Huh?" She finally moved her eyes from my chest to my eyes.

"I said can I help you with something?" I smirked, repeating my question.

"You are lucky that I need to shower and that Jim will be here soon because I just want to have my way with you." Her smirk reflected mine but her breath hitched as I flipped her around and pressed her body against the wall, my lips coming to crash on hers. I wanted her as much as she wanted me and it had been too long since we had been intimate and our tongues battled for a while until that sinking feeling and images came back to the forefront of my mind. My hands gripped hers harder before I pulled away and pushed myself away from her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, putting some distance between us.

"Talk to me Adam." Her hands were hovering over my wrists as she debated if she should touch me or not.

"My dreams. One of them started just like that. Haley, I can't, I'm sorry." I sat down on the bed, my eyes cast downwards to the floor.

"It's ok Adam. Look, I'm ok." I finally looked up at her as she moved closer to me, kneeling down in front of me. "Take a few deep breaths for me." She locked eyes with me and gave me a smile as I breathed in and out. "That's it babe." She sat down next to me and intertwined our fingers. "I'll go in the shower, you just take it easy ok? Grab a beer maybe. She stood and moved around our room before disappearing behind the bathroom door. I changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and peered into the fridge for a beer when the doorbell rang.

I peered into the peeple and smiled before openeing the door. "Jim."

"Ruzek." We hugged. "You're looking good."

"It's only for show." Lying was futile, Jim usually seeing right through my lies.

"Who was it at the door babe?" I turned around to find Haley running her fingers through her still wet, freshly cut hair. She was wearing a vneck t-shirt with an old pair of boyfriend jeans, barefoot and she was beautiful. "Jim, hi." He gave her a nod and a smile. "Dinner's almost ready. You boys want a beer while you catch up?"

"Please." She pulled out two bottles and uncapped them, handing one to each of us before she pulled one for herself and checked on dinner.

We sat at the dinner table with our beers and chatted a bit. We were in the same district but the fact that I was in Intelligence and him on the streets patrolling, our paths didn't cross as often as we'd both liked.

"So. How'd you manage to get a great girl like that?" He smirked, my previous track record with girls a little bit sketchy.

"I have no idea but I love her and she keeps putting up with my messed up crap." I looked at her and sighed. These past few days have been tough on her and I know she's been putting a brave face but I can see the tole it's taking on her.

"Love will do that to you. How are you feeling?" Jim was never one to beat around the bush.

"Honestly, not too great. I've been having nightmares since it happened and the day I went missing last week." I paused, looking towards the kitchen to make sure Haley wasn't listening before I continued. "I physically hurt her and I don't trust myself to be close to her, not in the state I'm in."

"Give yourself some time man, you've been through some serious shit."

"I know but I just. She needs a better version of me than what I'm giving her right now."

"It doesn't just come back Adam, you need to work on it, need to talk about what happened to someone, anyone. That'll help."

"How can you be so sure about that?" He took a pull of his beer.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I did an undercover job a few years back for narcotics and things went south."

"What happened?"

"We were investigating this heroin ring and they were using teenagers to smuggle it and this kid, he was about fifteen, sixteen maybe and they were using him as a tester to make sure the heroin was good. For months I had nightmares about it. I stopped sleeping, eating and it even cost me my relationship with Anna. It doesn't have to be you man."

"I do want to get better. I told Haley I'd go see chaplain Orlovsky at the CFD."

"It's worth a shot."

"Dinner's ready." Haley came walking into the kitchen with all three plates on her arms.

Jim stood up and took a plate from her. "You should have said something, we would have helped." He sat back down Haley giving me a plate too.

"You two are catching up, it's fine." She smiled at us. "Dig in before it gets cold."

"Thanks for having me over." Jim started eating.

"Anytime. It's nice to find out more about Adam." She was about to grab a glass to drink until she realized she hadn't taken anything out. "Damn it I forgot the wine." She stood but I stopped her.

"I got it, you eat."

"Thanks babe." I wasn't gone very long but just enough to hear a tiny bit of conversation between Jim and Haley.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok." I could hear the slight quiver in her voice and Jim looked at her as if he wasn't believing what she was saying.

"You know it's ok to say you're not fine."

"But I'm fine." She said more firmly, Jim nodding and dropping the subject altogether just as I came back with three glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Alright, what do we drink to?" I filled up the three glasses with red wine.

"To reconnecting with old friends." Haley raised her glass, the three of us clinking them together before drinking.

We spent most of the evening talking about academy stories and childhood memories, finally getting a few small happy moments. Haley picked up the dishes when we were done and insisted we stay behind and catch up but I slipped a few minutes by her side as she washed them.

"Why don't you talk to me Hales." I kissed her neck and heard her exhale deeply.

"I'm fine Adam." If I didn't know her so well I would have dropped it but I knew that she was lying.

"You want me to talk about what's going on and you're standing here, lying to me."

"What do you want Adam huh?" She turned abruptly in my arms, water dripping from her hands. "I'm trying to be supportive, I am but I need you to meet me half way." Her voice was raising steadily as if she was about to explode. "I'm trying to put my feelings aside to help you, you're all that matters right now."

"You matter too darling. I know it's not easy for you but if you don't get it out, it'll poison you."

"Maybe you should look yourself in the mirror and listen to your own advice." She managed to get out of my hold she was so mad and she left the kitchen. "It was nice seeing you again Jim. I hope we can do it more often." She smiled at him and went directly to our bedroom, slamming the door shut. All I could do was look at her go helplessly, her words resonating in my ears.

"I'm sorry about that." I turned around and faced Jim again.

"It's fine." He waved it off. "It wouldn't be normal if it didn't explode every now and then. I'll let you two talk about it but just remember one thing. Don't push her away and lean on each other, I know the two of you will make it through this." He stood up and we hugged before he left but as he opened the door, Sargent Voight was about to knock on the other side.

"Sargent." Both shook hands and Jim made his way around him, leaving us alone in my living room.

"Can I get you anything sarge?" I motionned for the kitchen table.

"I'll have coffee thanks." He sat down as Adam went to prepare a fresh pot of coffee, returning shortly after with two cups. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, we've been better." I looked at our closed bedroom door and sighed.

"Sorry to hear that. You know there's people at the CPD that can help you if you guys need to talk."

"I know, thanks sarge. When can I get back to work?" I know it hadn't been very long since everything happened but maybe what was going to help was getting back on the horse quickly."

"Not yet Ruzek."

"But I feel fine physically, I can go back in."

"Physically yes, mentally, I can't risk that right now. Talk to who you need to talk and when I'm satisfied with their report, you'll need to pass a physical and a psychological test before you can come back to work."

"And you came all the way here to tell me that?" I was getting angry at that visit.

"No I came here because I'm worried about you and so is Camille. I wanted to know how you were doing. You asked when you could come back to work."

"So that's it huh? You don't trust my judgement to get back to work."

"Come on Adam, you've been through something big. You don't just bounce back from that." He sighed and I knew he was right. "Just take care of yourself first and your girl. Make sure the two of you are ok and then we cal talk about you coming back to Intelligence."

I hung my head low, holding it between my hands and letting go of a quiet sob. I wanted to get better but my mind kept reminding me of just how screwed up I was. "What if I can't get better? I can't lose this job and I can't lose her."

"You're not going to lose any of it but you need to go through this together. Trust me when I say that shutting each other out is not going to help you get back." He stood up and patted my shoulder. "Go be with your girl and you'll get through this together.

"Thanks sarge." He nodded and stood up to leave, leaving me to my thoughts. I stayed in the kitchen for a little bit before I paked up the courage to go knock on my bedroom door. "Haley?" I asked softly, just in case she had fallen asleep. When I didn't get any answer, I opened the door to find her laying on my side of the bed, with her pillow tucked away under her arms. I walked into the room and leaned down next to the bed, kissing her temple. I watched her sleep for a few minutes until she stirred awake, probably sensing my presence next to her. "I'm sorry." I whispered, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry too."

"Is there a place in here for me?" The voice inside my head was screaming at me not to do this but hearing the voices of Jim, Voight and Haley made me want to do this. She started to sob quietly as she closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't want anyone else in here with me." She moved aside and let me lie down next to her, pulling her to me, her head burried in my chest, sobs overtaking her once more.

"We're going to be ok." I kissed her hair when I felt the sobs subside. "I promise I won't push you away anymore."

"Please just hold me." Her voice was small and pleading and I did what she asked. After a few short minutes, I could feel the steady rise and fall of her body as she had fallen asleep. I watched her sleep until my body begged for some sleep on its own, my only hope was for a quiet night without nightmares just holding my girl.

* * *

**The next morning - Gabby's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the jitters. We were going to have our first appointment with the doctor. Matt had talked to Boden about having Herrmann sub for him as lieutenant while he was with me and someone was subbing for me the whole shift but I would spend the day at the firehouse nonetheless. Matt was insisting on coming with me to every appointment, even it was boring bloodwork and waiting. Matt was still asleep next to me and I decided to head for the shower to wake me up more and relax me a little bit. Whe I stepped out of the shower, Matt was already awake and I could hear him in the kitchen from the other side of the door. I changed into some yoga pants and one of Matt's buttondowns to be more comfortable.

"Smells great in here." My senses were in overdrive and I was starving.

"Thought I'd make you a breakfast of champions." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you because I'm starving." Mornings were the worst part of the day when it came to food. I would eat a big breakfast and snack throughout the day. After the first weeks of finding out, I would eat everything and anything that was in my path but figured that a healthier and more regular diet would be better in the long run so I ate well and walked as much as I could while I wasn't on a call to make sure I stayed active. We sat down and ate some breakfast before Matt changed and we headed out to the doctor's office for our appointment. We gave our name at the reception and sat down, waiting for our turn to come, our names being called about fourty five minutes later.

We sat down on the shairs that were in front of the doctors desk and waited for her to return with my file.

"So this is your first pregnancy, congratulations." Dr Mason looked at us with a smile, one that we both returned with a thank you. "So today I'm mostly going to ask you some questions about how you've been feeling and the kind of diet you're taking and then we'll go in the exam room and maybe try to find a heartbeat."

"You think you won't be able to find one?" Matt asked, a slight sound of fear laced through it.

"Well Gabriella is at ten weeks now and it's still early in the pregnancy so it is possible that we don't hear the heartbeat but that's nothing to be afraid of, it's perfectly normal." She smiled at him and he nodded. I knew Matt was afraid of anything going wrong and a little part of me was nervous as a first time mom but we were both excited about it.

So Dr Mason proceeded in asking a million questions to get all the history right and then invited us to step in the examination portion of her office, asking me to sit on the exam table.

"Alright so I'll take you're blood pressure and your vitals and then we can go from there." My BP was within range and all my vitals checked out so she asked me to lie down before she started pressing on my abdomen, just to make sure everything was ok. "Alright so we'll try to hear your little baby's heart." Matt smiled at me as he held my hand, both of us excited and hoping that the doc would be lucky and find a heartbeat. She pressed some cold gel on my stomach and started moving her microphone around. It was a little microphone attached to a telephone cord and a speaker and it took a few long minutes before the room was filled with a rapid thumping sound. I looked at Matt with a smile and I looked at the dorctor again.

"Is that?" I wondered, hoping that was it.

"Yes, that's your baby's heartbeat. It's beating fast and steady." She let us listen to it a few seconds longer and took the microphone off my belly, giving me a kleenex to wipe it off. Matt kissed me as she left us a few seconds together while she waited on the other side at her desk.

"Baby's healthy." He smiled at me.

"I can't believe that we created that." Happy tears were falling from my eyes as he wiped them with his thumb.

"And it's going to be perfect." He helped me to a sitting position again so I could bring my shirt down and we joined the doctor again.

"Alright so here are all the papers you need to have all your appointments at the hospital throughout your pregnancy. My secretary will get everything sent there and they'll keep in touch with you for the dates and I will see you next month. We thanked her and left to take our next appointment and make sure that all the right papers were filled out.

"Let's go tell our family." We drove to the firehouse with a smile on our faces. Hearing that fast heartbeat today made it all the more real and we wanted to share it with our friends. When Matt parked my car, I noticed that Haley's SUV was there. "Look, Haley's here." I pointed to her truck.

"Maybe she came here to talk to Boden."

"Let's go inside and tell everybody." He killed the engine and we came into the firehouse where everyone came swarming to us to find out how our appointment had gone. We told them about the. Heartbeat and how everything was ok so everyone came to hug and congratulate us on the happy news, Haley staying behind at the coffee machine. I watched as Matt made his way to her and pulled her into a hug before they both headed into boden's office.

**Boden's office - Haley's POV**

"Haley, Matt, come on in." Boden gestured for us to come in and sit down, which we did. "You wanted to talk to me Haley?"

"Yeah. I came to see if I could come back next week."

"How are you feeling?" Matt looked at me as I looked between him and Boden, knowing the chief wanted to know the answer to that question too.

"I'm not quite there but I'm better. Adam and I slept in the same bed for the first time since he attacked me and I haven't slept so well in a long time and he said that he didn't have any nightmares so I think we're going in the right direction." The both of them knew about everything that had happened so I wanted to tell them the truth.

"Are you talking with anyone?" Boden questionned.

"I made an appointment with Chaplain Orlovsky tomorrow and Adam is coming with me so we'll see how that goes."

"Alright I'll make a deal with you Haley." I nodded, listening. "Go to that meeting with Chaplain Orlovsky and if it's ok with you, I'll ask him what he thinks about you coming back. If he says that you're ok, I see no objection in having you back on truck 81 next week. How does that sound?"

"Fair enough chief."

"Good for you too Casey?"

"That's a good deal." We spoke a few more minutes in his office before Matt went to change and I left, saying by to everyone. I spent the rest of the day with Adam, talking, making baby steps in the right direction and I felt a weight lift from my chest. The next few days would be a big test for us since we both had meetings with our respective sides to deal with what happened and hopefully it could help us get back to the way we were before.

* * *

**A/n:** Alright so I finally managed to finish writing this chapter. Now I know it's probably not my best work but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Matt and Gabby seem to have everything going for themselves but Haley and Adam it's a totally different story. Are the pep talks from their friends and co-workers help them through or is it just a smoke screen?

Please take a few minutes to review and tell me what you guys thought of it - Sarra


	42. The road to normal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imaagination and Haley Reed.

**a/n: **Thank you to everyone who left on the review on the last chapters and welcome to all the new readers. I'm really sorry that I've taken so much time to put this chapter up but I had so much trouble writing it at first and then it just came back so I hope you enjoy this bit about Haley and Adam's struggle to get back to normal.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I stood on the firehouse's driveway, looking straight at the building. The big doors were opened and the sun was shining on 81, making it sparkle.

"Are you ready to go in there kid?" I looked to see Herrmann standing next to me, a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure."

"Chief gave you the all clear no?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just putting too much pressure on myself I dunno."

"Maybe. Come on." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me inside with him. "Hey, look who I found."

"Hales." Both Gabby and Shay were the first to come pull me into a group hug, both of them happy to have me back.

"I missed you guys."

"Oh we missed you too." Shay smiled.

"How are you?" We walked together towards the round table, everyone giving us some alone girl time.

"I'm better." I paused. "And Adam's better too but he can't go back to intelligence quite yet."

"Here you go." Matt put a mug of hot coffee in front of me and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Casey." I looked up and smiled at him, happy to be back. The truth is we hadn't seen each other all that much in the last week because I was focusing on getting Adam better. After our first night where Adam did nothing but hold me all night, the first he did was call CPD councelling.

_The light was shining through the cracks of the blinds that were half closed and I felt Adam's arms tightly around my waist. I closed my eyes again and revelled in the feeling of bliss that was going through me. It had been so long since we had shared this bed together and I was happy that nothing had happened during the night, a sign that things in Adam's mind were starting to get better._

_"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, a smile forming on my lips._

_"Nothing. I'm just happy. How did you sleep?" I finally looked up at him._

_"Better than I have in a while. Maybe it's a good sign."_

_"Maybe." I slipped my leg between his and pressed myself closer to him._

_"Do you have any plans today?"_

_"I have to take a meeting with Chaplain Orlovsky so I can get back on shift next week but other than that, just staying here with you." _

_"I think I'll do the same."_

_"Did Voight come by last night?" I had heard some voice last night after Jim had left but was wondering if it just my tired state of mind that was making me hear things._

_"Yeah, right when Jim was leaving."_

_"Why was he here?"_

_"He wanted to know how we were doing and to tell me that I need to have a physical and a psych evaluation before I can go back to work."_

_"That much huh?"_

_"Yeah but I think he has a point. I'm ready to go back, physically, but I don't know, my head is still jumbled up and with the dreams I'm having, I'm not sure I'm ready to go back."_

_"You were pretty still last night. Did you dream about anything?" _

_"I had a dream about the little girl."_

_"Were they hurting her?" I was trying to get out as much information out of him as I could._

_"No. She was playing in a parc. Her parents were sitting on a bench but I couldn't see their faces."_

_"Did you ever find out what happened to her?"_

_"I never asked. I don't usually do follow-ups." He sighed._

_"Maybe that's what you need to make this better."_

_"I'd have to talk about it. See if I'm aloud to do that."_

_"I'm pretty sure Voight won't mind if you do a little reserch."_

_"We'll see. Are you hungry?"_

_"Starving but I don't want to get out of this bed."_

_"I have no objection in staying in here a little while longer." He smiled, leaning down for a tender kiss. My heart was beating faster just from the contact of his lips against mine and I deepedned it._

_We stayed an extra hour in bed, cuddled up together before we reluctantly left it, the need for food stronger. Adam insisted I stay in bed and that he would bring the food to me and I simply closed my eyes, the sheets tightly wrapped around my torso, waiting for the food to arrive. We ate in light conversation and eventually got up to get ready for the day. My appointment with the Chaplain was scheduled for the next day while Adam had to way a whole week before being able to see the CPD councellor._

"How come?" Matt asked from his spot at the long table.

"He has to pass both a physical and a psych evaluation before he can even go back to intelligence."

"Man that's tough."

"Yeah." We didn't have time to talk more about it because the overhead paging system called us to a highway accident that would take part of the morning to take care of. I looked at my watch when we came back to the house, Adam's second appointment in only a few minutes.

"Are you ok Hales? Mouch asked as my eyes were fixed on my watch.

"Yeah I'm ok." I smiled up at him. "Adam has a second appointment in just a few minutes. I'm a little nervous maybe." I finally admitted. Adam had asked me to come to the first appointment with him so I was nervous to know how it was going to go but he had promised to call when it was over to know how it had gone.

"He'll be fine, don't worry too much." He patted my leg gently.

"Thanks Mouch. Hey lieutenant?" I needed a distraction to keep my mind off what I couldn't control.

"Tired already?" He teased.

"Nope. How's baby doing?"

"Baby is doing great." He smiled. "Gabby has some pre-natal appointments coming up but other than that, she's great too."

"Proud daddy." I smiled at him. He was over the moon right now. We made it back to the house quickly but as soon as Cruz parked the truck, ambo was called to a house call. I grabbed a snack from the fridge and went to plop down on the couch, hoping that the news might keep me distracted for a little while longer.

**Adam's POV**

I walked into the building two blocks away from the district where I had my second meeting with Elijah. It was a small office building with a secretary at the front desk who smile at me.

"Hi Rebecca." I smiled back at her.

"Elijah's ready to see you."

"Thanks." I walked the hall on my right and knocked on the second door to my right, letting myself in.

"Hey Adam. How's it going this week?" I took a seat on the two place couch that was in front of his desk.

"Better but I had a minor setback day before yesterday."

"Another dream?"

"Yeah. It wasn't enough to wake Haley up but I woke up in a cold sweat and I finished the night on the couch."

"And how are you feeling about that?"

"Well I showered before she even woke up but I told her about it. She knew I hadn't spent the whole night in bed anyways so there was no point in lying to her."

"And what did she say about it?"

"We sat on the couch and talked about it. She thinks I should try to find out what happened to the little girl. She thinks it might help."

"Well you keep dreaming about her, it might be because your brain is wondering what happened to her. Maybe you need to know that she's safe after everything that happened."

"Maybe."

"Did you talk to your sargent about it?"

"No. I wanted to know what you thought about it first."

"Well I think it might settle your mind, help you move forward."

"I want nothing more than to move on with my life and go back to work."

"That takes time Adam but I'll give sargent Voight a call to talk to him about looking for the little girl."

"Emily. Her name is Emily."

"Alright. I'll ask sargent Voight if he can look into that for you. So I think we're good for today, I'll see you in a week."

"Thanks Elijah, talking to you helps a lot."

"That's what I'm here for. By the way, how's Haley doing?"

"She got the go ahead to go back on shift, it's her first day today." I stood up from the couch

"I'm glad to hear that. Give her my best."

"I will, thanks doc." We shook hands and I left. I drove the car directly over to 21, having a feeling that Elijah had already called Voight. I gave Platt a nod as I walked in, not in the mood to hear her banter and went directly up to IU. It was quiet up there but I decided to take a seat at my desk, looking at papers that were scattered on it.

"Already missing this place?" I looked up to see Olynski at the top of the stairs with a smile.

"I've missed this since the day I woke up. A new case?" I pointed towards the board.

"All shiny and new." Lindsay smiled in turn as she walked to me. "We miss you here."

"Tell me about it." I stood up as the rest of team made it up the stairs. Everyone was happy to see me but as soon as Voight laid eyes on me, he motioned for me to follow him in his office.

"Elijah called me after you left." He sat down in his chair and leaned in it.

"I figured as much."

"What can I do for you?" I could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew why I was here but I guess he just wanted me to tell him myself.

"I was wondering if I can look into the little girl's whereabouts?" I sat down opposite him.

"You mean Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can't look into her whereabouts but I asked Platt to find out and if the information just happens to fall into your lap, than so be it."

"Thanks sarge." I stood up and shook his hand.

"How are you doing?" I stopped, my hand on the doorknob before turning around.

"I'm better and things are going better with Haley too."

"What about your sessions with Elijah?"

"I have a feeling you already know about that."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Well the first session, Haley came with me.

_My first appointment had been set four days after Haley's with Chaplain Orlovksy and now, I found myself in front of a small office building, Haley holding my hand. We walked in and there was a secretary at the front desk. She looked rather tall from what I could see and she didn't look older than me or Haley. She looked at me with a soft smile and asked if I had an appointment before making me fill up some forms while we waited. A man came into the small waiting room and walked up to me._

_"I'm Elijah, it's nice to meet you Adam." He extended his hand for me to shake._

_"This is Haley, my girlfriend. Thanks for seeing me under such short notice."_

_"It's nice to meet you Haley. Anything for Voight's team." We followed him into his office and sat down on a two place couche while he talked to us about the history he had helping out Voight's team post crisis._

_We spent over an hour talking about what had led up to me being here, starting from the undercover op assignment. The hardest part came when he asked what had happened the day I went missing. The office suddenly became dead silent and I looked at Haley, who simply smiled at me and put a ressuring hand on my knee so I could continue the story. Once it was out in the open, there was a sudden weight that was lifted off my shoulders. We also talked a little bit about our relationship and how it stood through this, Haley talking a little bit about how she was feeling, prompting us to then talk about it when we were back home together a little later after the meeting._

"I think that first meeting helped us a lot. I don't have as many dreams as I used to and that helps too."

"I'm glad to hear that. When is Haley going back to work?"

"Today. She was a nervous wreck this morning."

_I woke up rather early, noise too loud for me to ignore it. I opened my eyes to see Haley moving around the apartment at a frantic pace._

_"You ok darling?" I propped myself on my elbows and I watched her stop dead in her tracks to look at me._

_"Huh? Yeah why?"_

_"It's 5 am and you are walking around this place like a madman." Her eyes drifted to the clock on my side table, realizing how early it was, cursing under her breath._

_"I'm really sorry. I'm nervous." She sat down on my side and leaned down for a kiss._

_"What are you nervous about?" I ran a hand against her arm._

_"Frankly? I don't know. I feel like i've been gone forever and maybe I'm scared I'll mess something up."_

_"You'll do great, come here." I pulled her down to me and kissed her, her body finally relaxing a bit._

_"Thanks." I flipped her around and kept her in bed with me a little while longer, Haley giving no objections to that. _

"I can only imagine. Did you give her a call when you got out of the session?"

"Not yet."

"Little piece of advice, call her as soon as you get out of my office. If she was nervous this morning, she'll be a wreck if you don't make that phonecall." He chuckled.

"Will do Sarge. Thanks again for everything."

"You're a good kid Ruzek. I'm looking forward to have you back on our team."

"Trust me, I'm looking forward to it too." We shook hands one more time and I left his office, saying bye to everyone and thanking Platt who promised to call as soon as she had news before I decided to go see Haley directly at the house instead of just calling her. When I got there, the trucks were out so I figured that I'd go wait at her bunk until they got back since I had nothing better to do with my day right now. I heard the trucks back up about half an hour later, patiently waiting for Haley to come back here. She came walking in, her head down, looking at her phone.

"Waiting for someone to call?" She looked up at me and sighed.

"Damn it Adam. You were supposed to call me when you were out of there." She made her way to me surprisingly quickly, her hand slapping my arm hard.

"What? I thought you'd like to hear it directly from me instead of over the phone."

"You could have called me anyways, tell me you were coming over. Instead I'm worrying out of my mind, wondering why it was taking so long."

"I'm sorry babe. I stopped by 21 after the session."

"So that means it went well. What did Voight say?"

"Yeah, it went well with Elijah. We talked about Emily and he said it might settle my mind so I went to see Voight and he already put Platt on the case."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Voight said I wasn't aloud to look for her but if the information just so happened to fall into my lap than he was fine with it."

"Clever. I hope she's ok."

"Me too. She was so scared and vulnerable and I just want to know that she'S really out of that hell."

"Keep good thoughts." She leaned into me.

"Yeah. How's shift?"

"So far, it's good, now that you're here with news."

"I'm happy to hear that. How's Gabby and Matt doing with the pregnancy?" Haley talked about it a lot recently, happy for her best friend.

"She's doing good so far, no morning sickness. They have pre-natal appointments soon."

"That's good. Alright, I'll let you work, I'm going to go back home."

"I'll walk you out." I said bye to everyone and we kissed before I left.

I kept my appointments for the next week with Elijah, Platt calling me only at the end of that week with some news about Emily. I drove quickly to 21 because I wanted to find out for myself what was going on with her. Platt reached for an envelop as soon as she saw me, handing it to me as I made it to her desk.

"Thanks Sarge."

"You're welcome. You can use that office." She pointed in front of here where the office was vacant so I walked inside and closed the door, giving me some privacy to look at the information in front of me. The first few pages were information on her personnal information and background. Her name was Emily Parker and she was only six years old, making me all the more angry at the situation. I browsed through the rest of the information and took a picture of the new home she had in foster care. I knew it wasn't ok for me to do it but I needed to see for myself if she was ok after everything that happened. I closed the file and left the office, handing it back to Platt with a thank you before I left. I went back home with that information and I paced around for a while before I finally decided that I'd call the number in the morning when Haley was done with shift, not trusting to do this by myself.

The night was uneventful except for a few texts exchanged with Haley and Olynski stopping by to check up on me so I showered and then went to bed, hoping that today's new information didn't give a bad night. I didn't have to wait all that long before tmy quiet night turned into a bad one, culminating with me waking up, drenched in sweat, Haley sitting on the side of the bed, dressed in gear.

"Hey, it's ok Adam." I looked at her as my breathing was heavy. "Bad dream?"

"Nightmare. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. I'm glad I did."

"I'm fine. I'll just shower and try going back to sleep."

"We can talk about it if you want." Her radio crackled and she groaned before she kissed me and left. I took a few breaths before I made my way to the shower, hoping it would help with the rest of the night. I settled into the couch where I watched a little bit of tv, eventually falling asleep.

**Haley's POV**

Shift ended with a crazy call but thankfully, it didn't seep into second watches shift so I packed my things and headed out. I looked at my phone, hoping for a message from Adam but there was nothing except from a text from my mom wondering how Adam and I were doing now that we had gotten some outside help. I decided to not answer her, my priority to find out how it was going with Adam.

"Hey, are you ok?" Matt walked up next to me as I dropped my bag on the passanger side of my truck.

"Yeah. I'm just anxious to find out how Adam's night went after we left."

"That rough huh?" We hadn't talked about what had happened in my appartment when he offered me to check on him.

"He had a nightmare while I was there but we didn't have time to talk about it, we had that call. I just hope everything was ok."

"You know what they say, no news is good news." He smiled at me as we made it to my side and I hopped in.

"I hope so. I'll call you later and take care of Gabby and that baby."

"You know I will. I'll talk to you later." He closed my door and I drove towards home. I quietly walked into the appartment to find Adam spralled across the couch, not even a blanket on him, his arms crossed over his chest. I put my coat and bag away and went to sit on the side of the couch next to him. I watched him sleep a little bit with a smile on my face before I leaned down and gently kissed him.

"Hey baby, I'm home." I kissed his lips again.

"Morning." He smiled, his eyes still closed, pulling me down on top of him. "How was shift?" I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Eventful. How come you're sleeping on the couch?"

"I watched some tv and fell asleep. I had a really nice dream though."

"Tell me about it." I whispered in his chest.

"You were cooking in the kitchen and you had a little helper with you."

"Son or daughter?"

"Daughter, mini me, all the way down to the grin."

"She must have been cute."

"She was." I lifted my head and slapped him tenderly.

"I'm glad you had a good night though."

"I am too but I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well I didn't tell you last night but I managed to get Emily's foster care adress and phone number and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.

"Yeah, of course. So Platt found her." I smiled down at him.

"Platt finds everything and everyone." He chuckled.

"You have a point. Did you call the family?"

"I didn't have the guts to, I was waiting for you to come back home."

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks babe. Did you have breakfast?"

"No, you cooking?"

"Absolutely." We spent a nice breakfast together and did the dished before I showed and changed into something cleaner, finding Adam in pacing mode in the living room.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm nervous."

"Rightly so but I'm sure you'll feel better once you see her for yourself." We both sat on the couch and I took the phone from his hands. "Do you want me to make the call?" I ran on a hand on his leg.

"No, I should do it." He took his phone back from my hands and stood up, taking a deep breathe before taking the paper that was on the end table with a number dialing quickly and putting it to his ear.

**Two hours later**

We stood in front of a town house a couple of hours later, side by side, silence between us. I could hear his ragged breathing, one of the few signs that said that he was nervous.

"Are you ready? Having second thoughts?"

"Not ready but no seconds thoughts." He looked at me sideways and sighed.

"I'll be there for you, every step of the way."

"Thanks darling." His feet started moving forward and we walked up the stairs and I knocked, Adam's hands slightly shaking.

"Take a few deep dreaths." We waited a little while longer until the door was pulled opened by a man in his mid thirties.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name is Adam Ruzek." I raised my badge up and then put it away. "We spoke on the phone earlier about Emily. I'm the detective that was on the scene."

"Yes. Please come in." He opened the door a little more so we could come inside.

"This is my girlfriend Haley Reed."

"It's nice to meet you. My wife is making some coffee, would you like some?" We thanked him and sat at the kitchen table so we could talk a little bit. He told us about their situation and the both seemed like really nice people. I could sense his discomfort because I gave his knee a reassuring squeeze. His wife returned with some coffee and we chatted some more and as the minutes went by, I could feel Adam relax next to me.

"Would it be ok if I saw for myself that she's ok?" His voice was laced with vulnerability and it broke my heart that he was so broken because of all of this. Mike and his wife Ann looked at each other and she simply gave him a smile before they looked at us again.

"She's upstairs playing with her toys." They guided us up the stairs and to a door on the left that read Emily in purple letters. "I think it's better if we go in first."

"Yeah." I held onto Adam's hand tightly, his level of nerves rising with every moment. They stayed in there and talked with her for a few minutes before they came out to say that we could come in. I made him turn to look at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Really nervous. What if she thinks I'm a bad guy? I wouldn't want her to be terrorized."

"She'll be ok. She's a tough little girl."

"And we told her that you were a nice police man." Adam turned to look at Ann and she smiled at him, his eyes making contact with mine right after.

"You got this." I leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I'm right here." He walked to the edge of Emily's door, stopping short of it before he pushed it open a little bit, not wanting to make sudden movements to scare the little girl. When their eyes met, there was a moment of deaf silence before she smiled and ran to him, hugging his waist.

His hands wrapped around her as well and I could see the muscles of his back shake, I knew he was crying. Once Emily pulled away from the hug, he bent down at her level.

"Hi. I'm Adam. I wanted to come see if you were ok." He smiled at her.

"You protected me." She simply said. "That's why I'm ok."

"I did."

"Did you get hurt?"

"A little, but I'm ok now that I know you're ok too." She hugged him again and his wrapped his arms around her little frame. I watched from the hall as a weight lifted from Adam's shoulders with this meeting and I was glad that he had looked into her. Emily pulled him to her bed and they sat down, giving him an earful but the smile on his face said it all. She talked for about fifteen straight minutes and Adam gladly answered every question she asked but was speechless with her last one.

"Can I see you again?" He looked at her and didn't quite know what to say.

"I'd like that but Mike and Ann have to say yes. They are taking good care of you."

"I like them a lot." Adam looked up at us and both Mike and Ann had tears in their eyes. They were working hard to provide this little girl with a good home and to hear her say that she liked them a lot got to all of us.

Emily didn't want Adam to leave but it was starting to be late morning and lunch was only an hour away so Adam said his goodbye's to Emily and they trades informations so Adam could come by to see Emily again.

"Thank you so much for letting me see her."

"It was our pleasure. Thank you for what you did for her and the opportunity it's given us." Both men shook hands and we finally left.

The drive home was quiet, Adam looking at the passing Chicago scenery. I looked at him a few time but didn't want to interrupt his thoughts until we were alone again in the confines of our appartment.

**Adam's POV**

The drive home was silent except for the soft music playing on the radio. I watched the scenery pass by, my thoughts with Emily and our meeting. Now that I had seen it for myself, there was this invisible weight that was taken off my shoulders. We walked in and put our coats in the closet before she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm making lunch, do you want some?

"Yes." I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you for coming with me." I whispered to her ear.

"I told you I'd be with you every step of the way." She turned in my arms and smiled at me. "We're in this together remember?"

"I know it's just that with everything that's happened, I'm grateful you're still standing with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed her. Everyone had been right. By leaning on each other, we could get through anything. We spent the rest of day together, cuddled up on the couch with some good movies, things finally looking up.

* * *

**a/n: **FINALLY IT'S DONE! Alright so I wanted this chapter to really show Haley and Adam's road to normalcy after an undercover op gone wrong and hopefully, after seeing Emily with his own eyes, it'll help him get better and back to work.

Alright so I finally came to a decision about where this story is going and when I'm going to end it. 50 seems like a round enough number to wrap this story up so if you guys have any special requests for what you guys want to see, I'm all ears.

Please take a few minutes to leave your thoughts in a review - Sarra :)


	43. Back to basics

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.**

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Again I apologize for the delay in posting but I believe in balance and I'm trying to update equaly so thanks for sticking with me on this. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

**Adam's**** POV**

A few weeks had passed since I had gone to see Emily and things were finally starting to look up. The nightmares had stopped, making my nightly visit to the couch a thing of the past, helping both Haley and I to be in a better place. I knew I still had some work to do but it was a big step in the right direction. I had started training with Antonio at his gym to get back into shape so I could pass the physical part for my return to 21.

I walked into the gym one morning to find Haley in the ring with Antonio. I watched them for a bit as I made it to the ring. She landed a combo and Antonio called for a break.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" She removed a glove to get a drink of water.

"Shouldn't I be abking you that question?" He smirked.

"Maybe. Up for a challange?"

"I'm not fighting with you."

"I promise I'll nurse you back to health once I kick your ass." She smiled, a cocky gleam in her eyes.

"I'll let you train some more while I go change. You're so on." I grinned, turning around without waiting for her reaction and left to change. There was no doubt that Haley was in great shape because Matt loved to make them go through drills more often than she would like. The truth was that I was out of shape. We had started running together but I always had trouble keeping up with her but she was always there to push me to get better, wanting me to get back on Intelligence soon. I made it back just as she took another drink of water, leaning against the ropes.

Anotonio made me do some practice shots before he let me anywhere near Haley. Once he was satisfied, He got out of the ring and watched us go at it. "Come on Ruzek, she's kicking your ass." He yelled from the side. It was true that Haley had gotten in a few punches but I was getting tired fast. I managed to get a few good shots but I knew they weren't going to do any dammage. "Alright, I think that's enough." Antonio stepped back into the ring and broke us up.

"No Antonio, I'm fine." I insisted but probably not very convincing because he scoffed.

"I want you back at 21 in one peice Adam, not in a body bag."

"She said she'd nurse me back." I smiked, receiving a glove from Haley.

"Not if your purpusefully loosing you idiot."

"Oh you're kicking my ass fair and square." I panted.

"We've got to work harder if you want to get back soon."

"I know alright." I threw the gloves on the ring and stood straight. "I know I have to work harder, you just proved it." It was frustrating not to be able to be at the same level as before.

"Hey." Haley walked towards me. "Look, I know this is hard but I know that you can do it. Antonio will get you back into shape faster than you know."

"Plus Olinsky's been riding with Voight and he's rubbing off. I'll get you back."

"Thanks Dawson." I kissed Haley before she left the ring, her own training done. We did some standard moves to start with, just to work on my speed and when we were done with that, Haley returned from the shower in a fresh pair of jeans and one of my t-shirts and her brown boots, her bag slung over her shoulder. "You look good in that shirt." I smiled at her as she stepped up on the side of the ring.

"Thanks." She blushed. "I'm headed to the firehouse for an extra shift, swing by later?"

"You know it." I kissed her one more time before she went off the ring.

"Don't ride him too hard Dawson" She yelled on her way out.

"You know I will." He chuckled. She left the gym, leaving me alone with Antonio. "So how's it going?"

"Things are going great actually. The nightmares stopped after I went to see Emily and Haley and I are back to normal but Haley is working like crazy, don't know what that's about."

"Did you ask her?"

"No. I don't dare ask. She says she's fine, that she's not tired so I decided to let it go."

"Alright well I guess you'll find out soon enough."

"I don't even doubt that for a second." I smiled.

"Now let's get you back in shape." The next two hours were filled with all kinds of trainings that worked ever single muscle of my body.

**Haley's POV**

I walked in to the firehouse and first watch's squad 3 were sitting at their usual table.

"What are you doing here?" Donelly wondered.

"Extra shift. Not happy to see me?" It wasn't a secret that it wasn't love between the two of us but he was easily ignorable.

"I just like to know if I have to watch my back."

"I'll remember that when your ass is stuck in a burning building again." I smirked on my way in, the rest of Squad laughing behind me.

Boden was waiting for me in the common room and asked to speak with me after I changed for shift. I knocked on his door and he gestured me in. "Hey, you wanted to see me chief?" I closed the door for some privacy.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" I took a seat in front of his desk.

"You've been doing a lot of extra shifts lately. I just want to make sure that you'll be fine when you're on your own shift."

"Well actually I wanted to come see you during next shift to request a week end off. I have some furlough set aside and Adam's birthday is coming up in a few months and I wanted us to get away. I already got Voight's ok, I just wanted to see with you if it was ok."

"Just fill in the paperwork and I'll look into it."

"Thanks chief. Need anything else?" I slowly raised from the chair.

"That's all. Thanks for the extra work though."

"Anytime." I smiled at him before leaving the office, making my way to my own bunk. I lied down, taking these few quiet moments to myself. I knew I was working a lot and I was surprised Adam hadn't called me on it yet but after today's shift, it wouldn't matter. I was planning this for a little while now, even before the undercover op and I had managed only last week to talk to Voight about it.

_I walked up the stairs of district 21 and found the lobby to be packed with uniforms but as soon as I saw Jim, I made my way towards him._

_"What's going on?" I put my hand on his arm to grab his attention._

_"Manhunt. Waiting for Platt to give orders. Is Adam with you?" He looked around._

_"No. I actually came to see Voight but I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the time."_

_"You can go up, intelligence is on another case."_

_"Alright. Still meeting us at Molly's tonight?"_

_"As soon as I get out of here."_

_"Perfect, see you later." I texted Antonio and he opened the door for me so I could go upstairs. I waited a little bit until Voight was done giving the whole team his orders and then he ushered me into his office with a smile. "If this is a bad time, I can come back later." I closed the door just a smidge._

_"It's fine. What can I do for you Haley."_

_"I know that Adam isn't back yet." I started._

_"How is Adam doing?"_

_"He's doing great actually, no more nightmares. Thanks again for that favour."_

_"Everyone is family here. So what's going on?" He leaned against the arm of his desk chair._

_"Well it's Adam's birthday in a few months and I was wondering if I can ask for a week end off for him. I'm trying to make it a surprise."_

_"Well as soon as he's officially back, give me a call with the détails and we can get something worked out."_

_"Thank you Sargent. I won't take anymore of your time, I'll show myself out."_

_"Anytime." I stood up and left, the bullpen now empty._

I closed my eyes a few minutes only to be interrupted by the bell calling us to a scene.

**Matt's POV**

I woke up and the spot where Gabby slept was empty. It had been a late night at Molly's, Gabby insisting she could still work the bar. Shay had watched her like a hawk, not wanting her to overdo it and yet, the clock's red numbers blinked 7 o'clock and she was already up. I sat up and swung my feet over the side, grabbing a fresh t-shirt before making my way into the kitchen where Gabby was moving around, making breakfast.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, I figured that I'd cook something for breakfast."

"It could have waited." I kissed her neck, my arms coming to rest on her small belly.

"I was hungry." I felt her chest ring with laugher against mine.

"Fair enough. Need any help?"

"Only missing coffee and OJ."

"I'm on that." I poured two cups of decaf coffee and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge while Gabby put the food in plates and brought them to the table. "So what did you have in mind for today?" I laughed as she put yet another mouthful of eggs in her mouth.

"I know it's early still but I thought that maybe we could go look around for baby things and maybe have dinner with Shay and Severide, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great plan but under one condition."

"I'm listening." She eyed me suspiciously with a smile.

"That you let me cook dinner for once. I want you to stay off your feet."

"My feet are perfectly fine Matt." She argued playfully.

"I'm well aware your feet are fine but I like taking care of the two of you so please, just let me?"

"Fine." She finished eating her breakfast. I took care of the dishes while she went for a shower, no doubt calling Shay to make plans for tonight. I slowly made my way to our room as she got out of the shower. The bed was already done so I took my things to take a shower myself. I walked into the bathroom and Gabby stood in front of the Mirror, doing her hair, clad in nothing but her bra and panties. I leaned against the doorframe and looked at her with a smile.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just how amazingly beautiful my wife is."

"I'm getting fat Matt, not beautiful." She chuckled.

"You'll never be fat babe." I walked farther inside the small space. Gabby was twelve weeks along now and it was true that in the last few weeks, her tiny belly had grown in size but so far, she could still fit in her old clothes.

"Are you just saying that to be able to get in my pants Matt Casey?" She smirked. It was true that since becoming pregnant, she was increasingly more horny than she already was and I wasn't complaining.

"That and because it's true." I stood behind her and placed my hands on her stomach, leaning down to plant a kiss on her temple. "You'll always be beautiful and even more now that there's a life that's growing Inside of you."

"It's amazing isn't it?" She whispered, her eyes closing for a few seconds.

"I can't wait to meet him." I started as she opened her eyes. "Or her."

"You want a boy don't you?" She looked at me through the miror.

"As long as its healthy, it doesn't matter." I turned her around and placed my hands on her cheeks. "You'll be a great mom." I smiled as I leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Let's hope so." I hated when she doubted herself like that.

"Oh stop it. You've always been great with Diego and Eva and you'll be great with our child too."

"Ok stop it, you're going to make me cry." She chuckled, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Fine." I kissed her. "I'll shower and change and then we can go shopping."

"Ok." She finished her hair and left as I walked into the shower. I could hear some noises coming from our room as I rinced the soap off my body but I couldn't make out what it was. I turned the water off and dried my hair before wrapping the towel around my waist and walking into the room where it seemed a tornado had hit right in the center of it.

"NOTHING FITS SHAY." She yelled into her phone, throwing it down on the bed. I grabbed the phone, not wanting to upset her even more and I talked to Shay a few seconds before hanging up. Gabby was so wrapped up in her bubble of emotions that she wasn't paying attention to me.

"Shay is on her way to bring you shopping." She finally turned around and faced me, opened pants with a tshirt that hugged her tummy tightly.

"I'm sorry." She let herself fall on the bed. "We were supposed to shop for some baby things but instead I'm here, having a meltdown."

"Hey, it's perfectly fine." I sat next to her and pulled her close. "This just means our baby is growing inside of you more every day and anyways, we still have a lot of time to get the room ready."

"I know." She sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll get the guest bedroom ready to paint. We just need to decide on a colour."

"Maybe we could go for a neutral colour so any bed linen we want would fit and it would be good for a boy or a girl."

"That works fine for me." We stayed like this for a few minutes until the doorbell pulled us out of our moment. "That must be Shay." I stood up and left Gabby change in something comfortable while I opened the door but Shay wasn't alone, she brought Severide with her.

"She's in our room." Shay smiled as she walked inside, leaving Severide with me

"So I hear a tornado hit the ground in the Casey house?" I simply laughed as we walked into the kitchen where I handed Kelly a bottle of water.

"In a matter of minutes."

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked as the girls came back. Gabby was dressed in sweats with one of her training tops and a casual vest.

"I was thinking that we could call Haley, I'm sure she'd like to come." Shay was telling her.

"Haley's at the house. She picked up an extra shift again." Kelly said, everyone looking at him.

"What do you mean again?" I stood straighter.

"I thought you knew. It's the fourth extra shift she's picked up in the past week and a half."

"She never mentioned it to me."

"Well you can ask her when we get to shift in the morning."

"Don't worry, I will." The last time I had seen Haley, she had said that things were getting better with Adam so these extra shifts were coming out of the blue and I needed to make sure everything was fine for our own shifts.

"Talk to her first. Don't go all lieutenant on her the minute you see her."

"You seem to know why so fine." I knew they were good friends and if he said it was fine than he'd believe him.

"So we are going to head out and find this beautiful mom some clothes that fit. We will be back for dinner so it better be ready." Shay guided Gabby towards the door.

"See you guys later, I love you." I called as they left the appartment.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I have to empty the guest room so I can get the nursery prepared."

"And what are you planning on doing with the furniture you already have in there?"

"Some will have to go but I was thinking of sanding the chest that's there, paint it white and change the knobs. The walls need to be plastered from the damage the last tenant left and I was thinking about making a small shelving unit."

"Sounds like a plan. Did you guys pick a colour for the room yet?" We walked towards the guest bedroom to start emptying it.

"No but we were thinking about going with a neutral tone."

"That's a good plan. Alright let's get to work so we can have dinner ready on the table for when they come back." He patted me on the back with a laugh. We would have some work until sometime after lunch and we weren't exactly expecting the girls back for a while anyways.

**Shay's POV**

"Alright, so where to first?" I eyes Gabby before focusing back on the road.

"First maternity store you can find. I swear I feel like my stomach grew overnight." She sighed.

"Baby's growing well then." I smiled at her. "Let's get you dressed then and then, we're going baby shopping." I was getting excited as the weeks went by. I was happy that two of my best friends were expecting so I would spoil him or her as much as I could.

We walked through the mall and found a few maternity stores. The first one had nothing interesting so we moved on to the next one. I knew that the CFD wouldn't provide with clothes so we went ahead and bought some navy blue pants so she would be able to work until they stopped her completly from being an EMT, which would probably get here sooner than we thought if she kept growing bigger like she had lately.

"The CFD Gala is in a few months, did you think about getting a dress?" We were going through the third store for some casual shirts and pants.

"I figured that I'd wait closer to the date to pick something out since I'll probably be fat times five." She smirked at me.

"Makes sense. Well not the fat time five as you say because you'll be gorgous as always but the waiting until we're closer. Did you guys start thinking about the nursery?

"Matt is probably emptying it as we speak with Severide but we don't even have n e thing picked out for it."

"Alright so we are going to raid the babies'r'us as soon as we get out of here."

"I think you're even worst than I am." She giggled after picking out a few more items of clothing.

"What? I'll be your kid's cool and favourite aunt Leslie."

"You'll probably have some competition with Haley and Severide."

"Severide won't have a thing on me. You might be right about Haley on the other hand." She only laughed at me. "Laugh all you want Dawson."

"Alright, I'll try these on and then we can go." I waited patiently in front of the booth as she tried on the clothes she had picked, showing me each time to see what it looked like. She ended up buying most of it and we went to pay for it before we headed for some lunch, babie'r'us being the next stop on our list.

We piled up our bags on a chair in the food court as we ate our luch, enjoying some light conversation.

"So what do you think is up with Haley picking up some extra shifts?" She wondered between bites.

"Kelly said something about Adam's birthday but he wouldn't elaborate."

"I think they deserve a little extra time to themselves after everything that's happened."

"Yeah but I think things are getting back to normal. All that's missing now is Adam going back to work, that should be rather quick."

"I hope so, they need to get back to normal." We finished eating and headed back to the car, the store being a little to far to make it by foot.

We walked into the babies'r'us store with no real plan in mind but we were quickly taken care of by a clerk that explained how to tag items with the scan gun for the baby registry before we were left to roam the store in search of what Gabby and Matt needed.

"Do you have any idea what you want for the nursery?"

"Well I know that Matt wants to use the dresser that's already in there but I'm pretty sure that once we decide on linen and design ideas we'll be able to move forward. Matt says we don't have to rush."

"He's right. The baby isn't going to be there for a while still."

"Yeah but I don't want to be last minute." We were in the bedding section of the store now.

"So what theme do you want to go for?"

"I was thinking something neutral so you know, fits for both sexes."

"Matt must want a boy." Gabby was looking at two different sets.

"He says that as long as its healthy, he doesn't mind."

"Awww, proud daddy."

"That's the one." I gave my attention to what Gabby was holding in her hands. It was the samples of a bedding set. It was a very light blue with some stars on it and three owls at the bottom. She was right, it was the perfect one.

"Than we're going to buy it, my first present for baby Casey."

"Shay no. I can't let you buy this, it's a lot of money." Gabby argued, the pricetag saying 300$

"Don't even think about arguying with me on this. I'm just going to take it and put it in the cart and I'll pay for it. I don't want to hear another word from you Gabriella Casey."

"FINE." She exaggerated.

"Than it's settled." We spent a little less than another hour in the store before I paid for the bedding set Gabby had picked out and then we decided to head back home where dinner was supposed to already be started. We drove back to Gabby and Matt's place in fits of giggles, remembering past pranks made at the house. When we walked through the threshold, the boys in the kitchen, a beer in hand.

"You girls look like you've been having fun." Matt turned slightly to look at us from his spot at the stove.

"And like you've raided the whole Mall." Severide chuckled.

"Something like that."

"Found everything you needed." Matt kissed Gabby as she made her way to him.

"Yes AND I found the bedding for the crib."

"We'll be able to find the best paint colour for it then." Gabby went and put the bags down in the rooms. "So, did she find some clothes?" He waited for her to be out of earshot.

"Yeah. She should be good until the end of the pregnancy."

"That's great, thanks a lot Shay."

"Anytime, we had fun."

"Good." Gabby returned and we finished getting everything done for dinner, spending a nice evening full of laughter and fun before we left the couple alone.

**Adam's POV**

After I trained with Antonio, I showered and made my way towards the district to meet up with Sargent Voight. I had to go through a gun practice evaluation first before I had to go to Chicago Med for an actual physical exam and a psych evaluation with Dr Charles.

I waited patiently in Dr Charles's office while he finished a consult in the ER but it didn't take all that much time before he returned, taking a seat at his desk.

"Officer Ruzek. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No problem doc, I know you're busy." I hadn't really realized how nervous I was until he sat down and that I noticed the file that was in his hand.

"You don't have to be nervous."

"I can't help it. All I need now is the go ahead from you to get back to Intelligence. so yeah, I'm nervous."

"Well I got everything that happened on your last undercover assignment and all the reports from your sessions with Elijah. I just need to make sure that everything fits together and I don't see why you can't get back to work next week."

"I want nothing more than to go back to work."

"I can imagine." We spent the next hour talking and going over the détails of what had happened and I was let go so he could write up his report to Voight. I drove towards the firehouse to see Haley, hoping she would help calm my raging nerves. I parked the car in the curb as the trucks came in and I smiled as I say Haley sitting in her usual spot in the back of truck 81 but my smile faded as I stepped into the apparatus floor and that everyone got off the truck.

"What the hell Donelly." She yelled, banging the truck door shut.

"My trucks door." I heart truck's driver say from afar.

"A thank you would have been enough sweetheart." Donelly smirked.

"I had everything under control." The fact that she was this mad by what that guy did said a lot because she rarely got in that kind of state.

"You call that Under control? If I hadn't been there to save your ass, there would have been another badge on the wall."

"Yeah, yours." She yelled, ready to lunge at him but I was quick to get to her and grab her from behind and pull her back slightly.

"Your lucky your boyfriend's here to pull you back."

"Watch it." I warned him as Haley tried to get out of my hold.

"That's enough." Everyone turned around at the sound of Boden's voice. "Reed, take a walk, Donelly, my office." He walked away towards the inside of the firehouse, everyone knowing what to do. Haley roughly pulled out of my grip and walked back outside, kicking the side of the building angrily.

"What happened?" I put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I was pulling a victim out of the building and he pushed me out of the way, knocking off my mask as he did. I wanted to kill him." She growled

"Don't do that darling because you'll end of in jail." I said in a teasing tone to take the edge off a little bit.

"You'd bail me out wouldn't you?" She finally breathed out and stood straight, some of the tension gone from her shoulders.

"Absolutely." I smiled at her.

"Sorry about this. Thanks for holding me back."

"Anytime."

"Let's get inside, I want all the détails." She knew about all my day's schedule so we went to sit on her bunk and we talked a bit. I told her about the shooting evaluation as well as the blood draw, passing both with flying colours and then we talked about my visit with Dr. Charles. "So when do you find out if you can go back?"

I pulled my cell out of my pocket as it rang, Voight's number flashing on the screen. "Ruzek." I listened as he talked and I told him where I was before I hung up.

"And?"

"He's close by, he said he'd stop by to talk."

"Damn it. Couldn't he have told you this over the phone?"

"Doesn't look like it." We walked back to the common room when Voight came walking in, asking if there was somewhere quiet we could talk.

"The conference room." Haley said, turning on her heels as we followed her. We made it to the large room where morning meetings were held and Voight closed the door behind him.

"I figured you'd like to hear this directly from me."

"Only if it's good news." At that, Voight smiled, I breathed out and Haley was estatic.

"You passed all three evaluations. Welcome back Ruzek. I shook his hand firmly before he gave me my badge and my gun back, a large smile plastered on my face.

"Thanks Sarge, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"So are we. I'll expect you bright and early in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Hank." It was a whisper but I heard her say it as she gave him a hug.

"I'll leave the two of you alone then. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks again sarge." He patted my shoulder and left us alone.

"I'm proud of you babe." She wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine. "I knew you could do it."

"It feels so good to be able to go back."

"You'll do great." We kissed again but we were interrupted by the bell ringing, calling everyone to a traffic accident. "I'll see you in two days, I love you." She kissed me before she ran out, leaving me to walk myself out.

I drove back home and called Antonio and Atwater to tell them the good news but I decided to spend a quiet night at home and an early bedtime so I was ready the next morning.

* * *

A/n:** I finally managed to get this chapter written so I hoe you guys enjoyed it. Please take a few seconds to review, I always love to have your input. See you next chapter - Sarra**


	44. Baby moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and the character of Haley Reed**

**a/n: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and welcome as always to any new readers. I wanna appologize for lacking on the update front on this story. I got stuck halfway through the chapter and since I usually write them in order, I got stuck and it took forever to move through that point. I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Haley was still on shift and the numbers on the clock read 5:00. I wished that she was had been here because I was starting to get nervous but one ding of my phone and all the tension and nervousness went away as I picked up.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" **"We just came back from a call and I figured I'd try you." **"I just woke up." **"I figured you'd be nervous on your first day back." **"I was but hearing your voice makes it better." **"I'm glad. Now go protect our city." **"I will but you go back to sleep cuz I don't think Casey will appreciate it if you start your watch in less than stellar shape." **"He'll kill me. I love you." **"I love you too." I hung up and went into the shower, trying to keep my emotions in check. I was nervous and excited and Voight said bright and early so that's exactly what I'd be.

I walked into a quiet district 21, which was a rare occurrence but Platt was, as per usual self, already behind the desk. Sometimes I even wondered if she went home to sleep.

"First day back, you're awfully early Ruzek."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be back. Voight said bright and early."

"Knock em dead then."

"Thanks sarge." I went up the stairs to the chain door, putting my hand in the palm detector before it unlocked and I went the rest of the way up to the bullbpen. The lights were off and the only thing illuminating the room was the sun that was coming up over the city.

"Welcome back." I was startled by Voight's voice and his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks sarge. What are you doing here so early?" Voight was always here first but I didn't know he was here that early.

"I always get here at this time. It's the only way I get some real quiet before the city wakes up and we have our job to do."

"And the beautiful sun-up doesn't hurt." I pointed to there window as he laughed.

"No, it doesn't hurt." He walked directly to his office where he sat in his chair, leaving the door opened. I made my way to my own desk and sat in my chair, a familiar feeling washing over me. The rest of the team slowly started coming in.

"First person here. There's a first for everything." Antonio walked up to me with a smile, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks for getting me back into shape." He had been one of the elements that got me here and I'd always be grateful for that.

"Hey, welcome back." Atwater pulled me into a crushing hug.

"It's good to be back." I smiled.

"Ruzek." Olynski said in his usual stoic voice.

"Hey, welcome back." Lindsay smiled at me and I pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Hey, ugly." Halstead teased.

"Glad to see your humour hasn't changed." I threw him a ball of paper at him and he dodged out of the way.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Voight suddenly came out of his office with a case, everyone getting serious and all ears. "We just got a call about a suspiscious bag by the water." No questions needed to be asked, everyone grabbed their things and moved it to the streets.

**Two days later - Haley's POV**

I walked through the apartment door early after shift, hoping Adam wouldn't be gone just yet. I dropped my duffle bag by the door and walked in, hearing the shower turn off. I made my way to our room and started getting out of my clothes, needing a shower after this double shift from hell.

"Hey babe, how was shift?" I leaned into Adam, my heartbeat accelarating with his proximity.

"Hell. How was your shift back?" I turned in his arms, momentarily being distracted by his bare chest still dripping wet.

"Hell. We found a baby in a sports bag by the beach."

"Oh god." I gasped. "Is he?"

"No, she's alive." He smiled, leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss.

"At least it had a happy ending."

""Yeah. So what are your plans for today? He ran his hands along my arms.

"A very cold shower." I sighed, making him chuckle. "Then a nap and baby shower shopping for Gabby with Shay."

"Sounds exciting. Wait for me for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan. We're meeting Gabby for a late lunch anyways."

"Alright. I got to run but I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him. He changed while I stepped in the bathroom to shower. I was glad that taking those extra shifts were over, I was starting to be exhausted but it would be worth it in the end. When I left the bathroom to get into some comfy clothes, Adam was already gone do I snuggled on his side of the bed and sleep engulfed me immediately.

**Matt's POV**

"Finally." Gabby dropped her bag on the floor unceremoniously. The last 24 hours had been painful.

"You should sit down, I'll make breakfast." I pressed my thumbs in her shoulders.

"I'd much rather you do that to my feet Matt, they're killing me." She whined.

"Fine." I chuckled. "I'll meet you in the living room." She walked to sit down and I made a b-line for the kitchen to grab her some cereal to eat. She gratefully took the bowl that I handed her while I lifted her feet to rest on my lap, taking the right one in my hands and starting to rub it.

"What the hell was that shift?" They hadn't had a hectic one in so long.

"I don't know but you guys were out a lot."

"Hense the killing feet." She grumbled, putting a spoonfull of food in her mouth.

"Maybe you should ask the doctor about cutting your hours at 51." I suggested.

"Matt, I'm only at 12 weeks, I'm fine."

"I know you feel fine but it's only going to get harder and you won't be able to do hard shifts like that forever."

"Well as long as I can do it I will."

"I guess there's no changing your mind then." I gave up, really not wanting things to blow out of proportion.

"I know you're just looking out for me and the baby but I'm not ready to stay cooped up at home all the time."

"I'd never ask you to stay cooped up in here, I like both our sanities too much for that." I laughed. "You would still be able to do shifts at Molly's. Just say you'll think about it?"

"I can do that."

"Any plans for today?" I changed the subject.

"Lunch with Shay and Haley later but that's it."

"Alright so I'll paint the nursery while you're gone, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect but you know you don't have to rush into this. You said it yourself, there's still a lot of time."

"I know but I figured that once that was done that we'd be able to think about the crib and what you want it to look like."

"Are you going to build it?" She put her empty bowl on the living room table.

"Yeah. I figured it would be a good project with the nice weather coming."

"I love that idea. So how did it go with Haley about the extra shifts."

"I got worried over nothing."

_I walked through the apparatus floor with Gabby, hoping to be able to talk to Haley first thing so I could get it out of the way but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I found her as I walked to my office where I saw her sprawled out on her bunk so I let her sleep a bit, figuring I'd wake her up for the pre-shift meeting with Boden._

_I made my way to her about thirty minutes later, Boden starting in only ten minutes "Hales, wake up, Boden's about to start."_

_"Five more minutes Matt." She waved me off._

_"Reed, come on, get up." I said more firmly._

_"Fine, fine, I'm up." She ran a hand through her hair and grumbled on her way to her feet._

_"If you can't handle extra shifts than maybe you shouldn't do them."_

_"Sorry." She said sheepishly._

_"I want to see you in my office when Boden is done." I turned on my heels and made it to the conference room._

_"Sure Lieutenant." I heard her say as I walked away._

_Boden didn't take a lot of our time so I went directly to my office and sat at my desk, Haley coming in shortly after, closing the door behind her._

_"You wanted to see me?"_

_"Is everything ok Hales? Severide said you've been taking extra shifts, a lot of them, in the past week and a half."_

_"Everything is fine and it was my last extra shift."_

_"That's not the point. I just want to make sure you're ok."_

_"I'm fine. About time I finish that streak though. I'm just planning on something for Adam's birthday so I needed the money."_

_"And how is Adam?"_

_"First shift back as we speak."_

_"He must be happy."_

_"He was nervous when I called him at 5 after our last call."_

_"He'll be fine. Oh and by the way, Boden told me about you and Donelly. Are you ok?"_

_"He's just lucky Adam was there to hold me back because he would have gotten what was coming."_

_"I'll bet. Now get out of here, I have some paperwork to finish."_

"She's been planning on doing something for Adam's birthday and she needed the money."

"They're finally getting back to normal, that's good."

"I'm happy for them. I know it wasn't easy."

"Well you know what was like and you got back."

"And now we are going to be parents."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." I put her foot back on the couch and leaned over her with a smile. "This is going to be great."

"The greatest." I leaned down and kissed her. We spent the rest of the morning on the couch, cuddling before I knew Gabby had to start getting ready, Shay and Haley probably due here any minute.

**Haley's POV**

The sound of my cellphone ringing woke up me from the sleep I was in. "Hello?" I didn't even try to hide the sleep still in my voice.

"You're still asleep? No wonder your not answering your door." Shay's bubbly voice quickly pulled me out of bed and running for the door.

"I'm sorry about that." I hung up and ran a hand on my face. "Long 48 hours."

"Well you're the one who insisted on doing four extra 24 hour shifts in the last week and a half."

"But it'll be worth it." I smirked. "Give me a few minutes and we can be out the door." I washed my face and my teeth and was ready. "Let's go." I grabbed my jacket and we were gone. We drove towards the mall, knowing we'd find everything we needed there.

"So what is the plan for the baby shower? Do we even have a venue?" We walked though the front doors.

"Well all the usual places are way too obvious so I've been thinking that we could do it at Antonio and Laura's place."

"Did you even ask Antonio?"

"No but he's going over to Matt and Gabby's while she's at lunch with us so she doesn't find out about it."

"Smart plan. I'm just surprised you haven't said anything, you know, with that big mouth of yours." I laughed, receiving a playful punch on the arm. "What? You have a reputation of not being able to keep secrets."

"I can keep secrets, remember the wedding?"

"True. Come on we have to find everything we need and have time to bring everything back to my place before we pick Gabby up for lunch."

"We just need the one store. Let's go." Shay pulled me by the arm and as promised, we found everything we needed in the same store, making it easier to get to my place early.

"Ok so you put everything down here." There was a space next to the couch that could hide all of the things we had bought but Shay wasn't paying all that attention to it.

"You should hide your nightly activities a bit more than that." She twirled a pair of panties in her hands.

"Cut it out Shay." But Shay wasn't entirely wrong.

"No need to be all prude."

"I'm not. It's just with everything that's happened in the last few days, my extra shifts, I haven't had time to clean this place up." I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks.

"And I bet Adam wasn't complaining."

"Not at all." I chuckled.

_Adam had spent part of the day sending me some dirty texts while I was at the house, doing nothing to douse the heat that was pooling in my groin and the last one was particularly something, forcing me into a cold shower before shift was even close to over. I had sworn to him that he'd be the death of me before turning off my phone, needing my head to be in the game._

_The rest of shift had been rather easy with only one kitchen fire so I was out the door as soon as Boden was done briefing us about our shift. The drive back home had been quick and I went up the stairs two at a time to make it up to our apartment._

_"I swear Adam, you have to stop doing that." I dumped my bag right next to the door._

_"Do what?" He walked out of the bathroom door in nothing more than a towel and a sexy smirk._

_"Sending me stuff like that at the house." I breathed hard, walking close to him, my body feeling the pull to his._

_"So you're telling me that you didn't like the last picture I sent you?" He asked teasingly, his body mere inches from mine._

_"You're putting words in my mouth Adam." And my rambling was quickly stopped by his lips on mine and his hands firmly holding me close to him._

_"Stop talking then." He crushed his lips to mine again, this time a battle for dominence ensuing, clothes flying everywhere in the process._

"Oh it was so HOT." I was full on blushing as I pulled the skimpy piece of clothing from Shay's hand, throwing it in the direction of the bathroom.

"You two have been going at it like bunnies. Are you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Am I what?"

"Well either you guys are going at it so often because you're pregnant OR the two of you got HITCHED."

"Shay NO. I'm neither pregnant nor married."

"Than why?" No way that really came out of Shay's mouth right now.

"We're just happy, happy to be back to normal. Plus we haven't been dating a whole year, getting married would be CRAZY."

"Well when people are as in love as you and Dawson are with your beaus, nothing is CRAZY."

"I guess you're right but we haven't even talked about it. I mean I know he says he wants it all but we haven't talked about it."

"Maybe you should get talking then." Shay shrugged before they left again, heading towards Matt and Gabby's house.

**Adam's POV**

Lunch had come and gone and things were quiet on the Intelligence front so I took a few minutes to quietly browse the internet, making sure no one was snooping.

"Are you looking at engagement rings?" I was startled by Atwater's voice, lowering the page.

"No."

"Come on dog, stop playin."

"Fine, yes."

"Damn, I can't believe that you're actually looking to get hitched. Who would have thought."

"You don't think I've gone completely insane?" I was keeping it quiet because he thought that people would think I'd gone crazy for wanting to pop the question after only a year together.

"You love her?"

"Damn Kev. I'm crazy about her, you know that."

"And she's HOT."

"HEY! Don't you dare." Atwater only laughed at him.

"Than your not crazy. You two are happy together and she puts up with all your crap so I think you guys are good."

"Thanks."

"So when were you thinking of popping the question?"

"I had my sights on the CFD/CPD bbq this summer. It's where we hit it off for the first time after our quick meeting downstairs."

"That's a great idea."

"I got to find a ring first and I have to do this right, you know, go see her dad and stuff."

"Smart move." We were both called back to attention by Voight who had another case for us.

"Keep it on the DL please." He nodded before we gave our full attention to Voight.

**Matt's POV**

Gabby insisted on making me something to eat before the girls got here even though I insisted I could do something for myself later. I watched her move around the apartment and I realized that she would never be able to cut back her hours even if I put pressure on her to take it easier at 51, it just wasn't in her nature.

"Baby, stop running around this place, I'll have to replace the floors." I chuckled.

"I have so many things to do today."

"And I can do them while you're gone."

"Don't be silly Matt, you're going to paint the nursery today. I can't have you put pain all over our clothes." The doorbell rang just as she disappeared behind the bathroom door to start a fresh load so I got up and went to open for Haley and Shay.

"How's Gabby doing?" Shay asked, knowing they had had a long and strenuous shift.

"I can't get her to sit down and relax, she insists on doing something, anything."

"That's Dawson for you." Shay patted me on the shoulder.

"Have you asked Antonio?" Haley whispered so no one would hear but us.

"Not yet, he's coming over later but she doesn't know that either."

"You're so sneaky." She laughed as Gabby came back out. "Ready to leave?"

"Yes, I'm STARVNG." We all laughed, Gabby's appetite had gone up since finding out she was pregnant.

"Alright, let's get some food in you mamma." Gabby grabbed her purse and the girls were out, giving me a little time to finish eating before Antonio came by. I got everything ready in the nursery by the time Antonio showed up.

"I'm really sorry I'm late. I was scared I'd run into Gabby and that I'd have to answer her questions as to why I was here."

"That's fine really, I started setting everything up to start painting the nursery."

"You guys decided on the colour?"

"Yes. Well actually Shay bought the crib bedding and we went from there."

"So what's the plan?"

"Blue and grey for the walls and the furniture will be white"

"This is exciting. How's Gabby holding up?"

"Everything is great actually. She doesn't have any real pregnancy symptoms but she's working a lot and she's on her feet a lot too."

"And let me guess. She's too stubborn to cut back on her hours?"

"Exactly. I mean I wouldn't ask her to stop working completely because I know she'd go crazy and take me down with her but I just want her to take it easy, be less on her feet."

"And what does Boden say about that?"

"I haven't talked to him about it but she'd never forgive me if I went behind her back on this. I'll just have to settle on keeping an eye on her and you know, get Shay to do the same."

"Good idea. So did you guys change your minds about not finding the sex of the baby?"

"Still going that route, Gabby wants to keep it a secret."

"And baby names?"

"Not there yet. Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you for Gabby's baby shower."

"What's up?"

"Well Shay and Haley are planning her shower and if we do it at Molly's she'll find out and all the other venues are too small."

"So you wanted to know if you could do it at my place."

"We're just running out of options."

"I'll talk to Laura and I'll get back to you on that."

"Thanks Antonio."

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how excited are you?"

"I'm ecstatic. I can't wait to be a dad."

"Trust me, it'll be the best day of your life. Listen I have to go back to 21st." He looked at his phone, a message from Voight waiting for him. "I'll keep you posted on what Laura says."

"Thanks a lot Antonio." We quickly shook hands and he was out the door again, leaving me alone to the can of paint and roller to start turning this room into a nursery.

**Haley's POV**

"Where do you even put all that food Gabby, you're so tiny." I held the restaurant door open for her.

"Trust me, it all fits." She giggled. "I'm hungry all the time."

"Trust me we know." Shay laughed as a waitress came to bring us to a table.

"So, any new symptoms?"

"Pie cravings. Matt got this peacan pie the other day, I swear I could have eaten it all to myself.

"I'm surprised he didn't let you eat it all."

"Oh he was willing too but I figured that I could at least share."

"How generous of you Dawson." Shay laughed as the waitress came to take our oders

"So when are you getting off ambo?" I asked as our waitress was done taking our order.

"Well if it was up to Matt it would be off of it now but I feel fine." She said seriously.

"He's just trying to look out for you."

"I know Hales but I figured that while I can do it I will. There's no use in staying at home and doing nothing all day."

"I totally get that, you go crazy after a while."

"That's what I told him. Ok in all fairness, we talked about it after yesterday's shift, my feet were killing me."

"Just take it easy as much as you can."

"Well maybe you could let me pick up some slack at Molly's too." Shay offered.

"We've talked about this Shay, I'm perfectly fine to be at Molly's a few hours every other night. Plus you know Herrmann won't let me over-exhert myself.

"Thank god for Herrmann." Shay rolled her eyes, receiving a backhand against her arm for her comment, only making me laugh more.

"I know that there's a few weeks left but are you guys going to find out the sex at twenty weeks?"

"I think so. I mean I'd like to find out but I'm not sure if Matt wants to know right away."

"And did you ask him?"

"We haven't talked about it really." She admitted. "But the room will be ready either way. Matt's supposed to start painting it today."

"This is getting so exciting. I'm happy for the two of you."

"It gets more real with every week."

"It's too soon to feel the baby move right?"

"Yeah but I can't wait for it to happen and I think Matt is hoping that it happens soon."

"He is going to be a great dad. This kid will be lucky parents wise." Shay gushed.

"Thanks." A light blush creeped on Gabby's cheeks. We stayed at the restaurant for a good part of the afternoon, catching up as if we hadn't seen each other in a while. It was about five when I got back home and got a text from Adam saying he couldn't wait to be home for dinner. I took a second shower and changed into something nice, figuring we could have a nice romantic evening together after a few hectic days on the job. The hours went by and dinner was in the oven but still no new had come from Adam. I resigned myself to eat by myself, putting the rest of the casserole in the oven for him later. It was about nine when I got a text from him. **Sorry I couldn't make it for dinner but meet me at Molly's later? **I answered him before I cleaned the rest of the kitchen up and left for the small bar.

I walked in and the place was packed but I quickly found Severide who was at a table with Shay and Matt and I went to join them while I waited for Adam.

**Adam's POV**

"Damn it. This case is taking forever." I scoffed under my breath, getting Halstead's attention.

"Missing a hot date with your girl?" I looked up at it and smiled sheepishly.

"Asked her to wait for me for dinner." It was already nine o'clock and this home battery case was dragging on forever.

"Tell her to meet you at Molly's when we're done, you can grovel then." He said, making Atwater and Antonio laugh.

"Very funny." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Haley, apologizing for being so late, to which she wrote that she understood and that she'd be waiting for me there with a bunch of people from 51. Voight called us back to attention and we were out of the bullpen and back into the streets so we could wrap up this case. The husband was in the case downstairs and his wife still couldn't be found but we had a lead so that's where we were going.

We found the woman in the basement of an abandonned house a few blocks from their own, tied and gagged. I helped her out of her restraints and we took her back to the presinct to be questionned before she was taken to med to get checked out. I sat in front of my computer for what seemed like the longest time, thinking about the case, getting more angry with every thougt. I got up quickly, knocking my chair against my desk, everyone looking up at me from their own paperwork and I could feel some eyes following me but at this point, I didn't care. I went down the stairs two at a time until I was down in the basement level where the cage was, Voight and Olynski there. I marched to the cage and slammed the door open, neither of the two men stopping me.

"Why the hell would you do that to your own wife?" I couldn't stop the punch that landed on his jaw even if I wanted to. "You used her as your own punching bag." The next punch was in his gut, making him double over in pain, his hands still cuffed behind his back. "You know who does that to a woman? A coward." It was only when my foot connected to his stomach that I felt arms pulling me back from the man.

"That's enough Ruzek." Voight pushed me back behind them and I tried pushing past him but he was strong enough to restrain me. I looked at him and I knew he could see the rage in my eyes. "Don't you have a girl to go to tonight?" It's only then that I stopped resisting.

"You're right."

"Go be with her and take your mind off of this, let us handle it."

"Sure thing sarge." I turned on my heasl and headed towards the locker room where I put a few things in my locker and was out the door, heading towards Molly's. I knew that I had to get my mind off of things before it ate me up. I walked into Molly's and smiled as soon as I laid eyes on Haley but as I walked farther into the bar, my smile turned into this feeling in the pit of my stomach, making the anger bubble at the surface again. Haley was wearing a black see through top with her indigo pants and her favourite black boots, her hair is soft waves around her face. She was hot but what wasn't hot was Kelly Severide's arms wrapped too tightly around her waist for my liking. She was laughing at something he was telling her and the closer I got to them, the more angry I was getting.

"What the hell is going on here?" Severide's hand slipped from her waist and they both looked at me.

"Nothing is going on Adam, you know we're just friends."

"I wasn't talking to you Severide, stay out of this."

"Come on Adam. You know that we've been friends for a long time, even before I met you. Where is this coming from?"

"Don't you think I haven't noticed the way you've been laughing at what he's been saying since I walked into this place?"

"Come on man, take a step back." Severide tried to step in between me and Haley, being protective over her.

"So what? You're her bodyguard now?"

"No." She pushed Severide aside to face me. "I just need you to tell me what's going on? What happened out there tonight for you to be acting like that?" I vaguely noticed that Kelly was gone, leaving the two of us to talk.

"Long day." I huffed.

"Let's get out of here babe, just the two of us, at home." I didn't even have the strength to argue anymore. She took my hand and pulled me out of Molly's. We took her car and drove back home.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I put my keys on the table as soon as we got home. "Rough shift."

"Talk to me Adam."

"This man beat his wife and kept her in chains in a dusty old basement. Who even does that?"

"Sick twisted people. I got worried when I saw you weren't coming home earlier."

"It was a hard one to crack."

"What happened to your hand?" She lifted it up to see my bloody knuckles.

"Beat the crap out of him. I couldn't even think straight. Voight and Olynski had to pull me away from him."

"Is that why you blew up at Molly's?"

"When I saw his hand on your waist, I saw red, I totally lost it." I sat on the side of the bed.

"You know Severide and I are just friends. There's nothing going on the and there never will be. I'm right where I belong." She straddled my waist, pushing me back against the mattress.

"I like how that sounds." I smiled closing my eyes and pulling her down with me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away to go change and remove her make-up. She returned minutes later in a tank top and her underwear and we snuggled under the covers. "I'm sorry I bailed on you for dinner."

"Hey it's fine. I knew when we started dating that you didn't have a nine to five job so I know we can't always eat together but there's some food in the fridge if you're hungry." She propper herself on her elbow and smiled.

"Ijust want to stay in here with you but I'll take some tomorrow for lunch and I'm sorry about Molly's too."

"It's ok."

"I wish you would stop saying that. I was an ass to Severide."

"He'll recover I promise." She chuckled.

"If you say so." I smiled back and she snuggled back into my side.

"I do." She suddenly straddled my waist, a smirk on her lips.

"How about I just do what I was planning on doing when I got all dressed up for you at Molly's. Our lips crashed together, nothing else mattered anymore for tonight.

* * *

**a/n: Finally made it to the finish line on this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter, I'll skip in time for just a few weeks so I can reveal the sex of Matt and Gabby's baby as well as the shower the girls are throwing for her. Please take a few minutes to review before you go, I always love to know what you guys thought of it - Sarra**


	45. Baby shower and blessings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.**

**a/n: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I have no excuse for not putting this out except for being stuck but once I finally got it back, it sent well. Thanks for the support this story has gotten so far, I really appreciate it. For my french readers, I hope everyone is safe and I know this doesn't count for much but I hope this chapter with bring a tiny bit of distraction from what's going on in our world.**

* * *

**Two months later - Gabby's POV**

I woke up with my skin tingling and Matt sleeping peacefully next to me, the soft rays of the sun filtering through the blinds. In the past two months, my belly kept growing steadily, the baby growing as scheduled but today, we were going to to be able to know if we were having a boy or a girl. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched before I felt arms around my waist and hands resting on my belly.

"Are you excited?" He whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait."

"We can finally start thinking about names."

"I have been thinking about names." I chuckled.

"You'll have to tell me about them. Are you hungry?"

"Matt, don't talk to me about food, I have to have an empty stomach and a full bladder."

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's ok. You go eat and I'll get dressed." I slowly got up on my side of the bed and walked towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. It was already warm outside so I went for three quarter long yoga pants with a blue tank top that was molding my belly.

"I wish I could drink some of that." I sighed.

"I'll brew you some as soon as soon as we get back home." He kissed my temple.

"And you better be cooking a huge brunch with your french toast when we get home too."

"Promise." He smirked. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

"If only the doctors could be on time." Matt quickly finished his cup of coffee and we were out the door and on our way to the doctor's office. The drive to the hospital was short and I gave my name when we arrived and we were asked to wait in a small waiting area. There were other pregnant women around us, waiting for the same thing as us.

"So you said that you'd been thinking about names." He whispered to my ear.

"I have been." She smirked. "Have you?"

"A little bit but I haven't really taken some real time to think about it. What did you have in mind?"

"Well if it's a girl, I like Elisabeth or Charlotte and if it's a boy, I was thinking Samuel or Thomas but I'm not sure."

"I've always liked the name Dominic for a boy." Casey said. "I like your ideas for a girl. Maybe Elisabeth for a middle name. Charlotte Elisabeth Casey, how does that sound to you?"

"I think it's perfect. Now we just need to decide for if it's a boy."

"We have some time for that." We looked up as my name was called. We got up and followed the technician into the ultrasound room.

"I'll just ask you to lie down on the table and raise your shirt please." I did as I was told and rolled my top up just at the top of my belly. He placed a towel at my pants level so the gel wouldn't dirty them. "Now I'll just take some measurements real quick and then the radiologist will be in with you."

"Thanks." I smiled at Matt.

"Measurements for what?" Matt was quick to answer, squeezing my hand a little.

"To see if your baby is growing properly and that there are no abnormalities." I could sense that he was becoming nervous with everything the technician was saying.

"It's ok babe, it's all normal procedure." He nodded and we let the woman move the wand on my belly and press buttons on the machine.

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"We were looking to keep it a secret." I said before looking at Matt. "You still want to do that?" I could tell that he was struggling with the idea now that we were faced with the possibility of knowing if the baby was positioned properly.

"If you still want to keep it a secret I will too." This answer was all she needed to know that he wanted to find out about it.

"If you can see it, we want to know."

"Are you sure? You've always wanted it to be a surprise."

"I know but I can see that you really want to." The woman was looking at the young couple discuss their decision with a smile. In all her years of doing this, it often happened that once couples were in this room that they decided against their original choice. "We want to know." Matt kissed my knuckled and I smiled at him.

"Very well. The baby is just the way we want it too and we can easily see what it is but I'll let the radiologist tell you himself." She smirked, leaving us alone for a few, long minutes until the radiologist walked back in.

"So Stella tells me you want to find out the sex of the baby." He didn't look at us but instead looked at the images that she had taken on the machine.

"We do." Matt said as he looked at us.

"Alright so the images Stella took say that your baby is healthy with all ten fingers and toes and if you look closely here, if it was a boy, you'd notice his enlarged member right here but congratulations, you are having a girl. I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my lips as I looked at Matt.

"We're having a girl."

"And she's going to be just as strong as her beautiful mom. Charlotte Elisabeth Casey." He whispered as he kissed my temple.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll print you some pictures of the ultrasound and then you are good to go." He removed the jelly from my stomach before congratulating us again and leaving us alone.

"I can't believe we are having a little girl." Matt gushed.

"You are going to be a great dad." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And you'll be an amazing mom. How about we share the news with the rest of the house on next shift?"

"How about we keep it a secret from the rest of the house, could be fun." I smirked.

"You are the devil." He laughed. "Now let's go make you that big brunch." He leaned down and kissed me. We left the hospital and went back home where Matt prepared a big brunch as promised.

**Next shift, Adam's POV**

I had tried calling Haley's dad in the past week and all I did was get his voicemail so I decided to go pay Haley a visit at the house and try to sneak some alone time with Matt, maybe he would know what to do. I walked up to an empty apparatus floor, the whole house out for a call so I made my way to the very of the centre of the house where I found some snacks and waiting on the couch, trying to find something interesting on television. It didn't take very long for the trucks to park in the bay and for everyone from firehouse 51 to walk into the common room, their faces full of soot.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Matt was one of the first ones to walk in.

"I came to see Haley, and you." Matt turned around, looking towards the doors, sensing what I meant by that.

"She was the last one to step out of the truck, I'll be in my office." Matt patted my back as he walked past me, the rest of the house greeting me before Haley made her appearance.

"Hey baby, I didn't expect you here." She kissed me on the lips. "Sorry I'm dirty. You staying long?"

"Voight gave us a lunch break. He said he'd call us when he needed us."

"Alright, let me just take a quick shower to get all this crap our of my hair and I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting for you here." I kissed her back and let her disappear from view. I waited about ten minutes to make sure that the coast was clear for me to go to Matt's office. I knocked on his door and he looked up from the paperwork he was doing and motioned for me to come in.

"Hey Adam, is everything ok?"

"Yeah well actually I was wondering if maybe you could help me."

"What's on your mind?"

"Actually, I'm trying to track down Haley's dad but all I get is voicemail. Do you have any idea of how I can reach him?"

"Haley mentioned something about her parents going on vacation. They should be back in about a week. Maybe I can help you with your problem."

"It's not actually a problem." I smirked. "I've been looking at engagement rings for the past two months but I wanted to have her dad's blessing first."

"You sneaky bastard." He laughed. "Have you picked one yet?"

"I still haven't decided but I'm looking for the perfect one."

"Well you have my blessing." He got up and pulled me in for a hug. "When are you planning on popping the question?" He smiled, letting go of me.

"At the bbq, it's where we first connected and everyone will be there."

"That's great, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. Let's just hope I can get James's blessing though, I want this to be perfect."

"Good luck." I looked around to see if Haley was out before I stepped out of Matt's office with a last thanks. I didn't have a lot of time before I had to go back to the station. I waited by her bunk for her to return. She was changed into a new pair of pants and a CFD t-shirt.

"Sorry it took me so long." She ran a hand through her hair and kissed me.

"No problem, was it a bad call?"

"No, just long. How is it at the station, big case?"

"Slow day actually but you know how it is, it can pick up at any time." My phone rang at the exact same time. "See." It was Voight so I answer while getting up, Haley following me. "Yeah, I'll be right there sarge." I hung up by the time we made it to my car. "So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it'll be just you and me."

"I'm looking forward to that." I smirked.

"Go and keep us safe." She kissed me before I got behind the wheel and drove back to the 21st. I was happy about my trip to 51 even though I didn't get to spend as much time with Haley as I would have hoped for, the talk with Matt enough to make my day.

**Gabby's POV**

We parked in the firehouse's parking lot and both got out, walking up together, Matt's arm wrapped around my waist. "I say they are going to do a poll when we tell them we're not saying what we're having." I snickered.

"Started by Cruz and Otis." He kissed my temple.

"You two seem cheerful." Herrmann walked up to them.

"We are. We got good news yesterday."

"You totally changed your minds." Herrmann could see everything.

"Yeah, we did." Matt said.

"And?"

"We decided to keep it a surprise for everyone else."

"You do know what that means."

"That's what we just said." The three of us laughed as we walked through the common room door, only to be swarmed by Shay.

"So, did you find out what you're having?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"We said that we wanted to be surprised."

"You're telling me that you could find out what you're having and you weren't even tempted to ask?"

"That's right." I chuckled. "It was hard but we went with what he had decided before."

"You are killing me." She huffed. "Now I owe Severide twenty bucks." She fished into her pocket and handed Kelly a twenty as promised. I felt bad about lying to her and making her lose twenty dollars but we wanted it to be a surprise for the rest of the house when Charlotte would come into this world. We had a big call an hour later that lasted a few hours itself, bringing us back to the house right before lunch time only to find Adam sitting on the couch, the tv on to the news. I watched as Matt spoke with him right before Haley walked in last into the common room, my hands already busying themselves making lunch.

Adam disappeared towards the bunk area with Haley, Matt probably in his office to write up the incident report. He came back about half an hour later after Haley and Adam had left.

"Come see me in my office when you're done here." He whispered in my ear before returning to his office, Haley coming back shortly after. I put the lasagna in the office and took the few steps that seperated me from Matt's office. "Come in and close the door." He whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked in the same tone.

"You'll never guess what Adam just told me."

"What?" I sat on his bed with a grin. He was excited like a little boy on christmas day and it was contagious.

"Adam is looking at rings and he's going to propose to Haley at the BBQ this summer."

"Did he find a ring?"

"He says he's still looking but he hasn't found the perfect one."

"Did he ask her father for his blessing yet?"

"That's what he came to ask me while Haley was in the shower. James and Helen are out of town on vacation, I told him they'd be back next week."

"This is getting so exciting. This is going to be a great year, I can feel it."

"Speaking about a great year, how are my girls doing?" He gently pressed his hand to my growing belly.

"She started moving when we got back from the call."

"Is she hurting you any?"

"No, it's fine."

"Is she moving now?" Matt still couldn't feel her move on the outside but it was only just a matter of time before he'd be able to feel her kicks too.

"No, she stopped when you put your hand on my belly. She's already a daddy's little girl." I closed my eyes, truely feeling blessed to have a husband like Matt and a little girl that would become my world sooner than I imagined.

"How about my girl, how are you feeling? This was a tough call." He came to sit next to me.

"I'm good actually. I think my body is getting used to carrying the extra weight around."

"But you'd tell me if you didn't feel good right?"

"Absolutely." I kissed him. "We are lucky to have you." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm the lucky one." He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like that a little longer before I went back to the kitchen to serve up lunch.

**Adam's POV**

I was happy when Matt told me that Haley's parents were simply on vacation but what he wasn't happy about was that he hadn't found the right engagement ring for Haley yet. All he knew was that he wanted something simple yet elegent because Haley wasn't the flashy type. I returned to the district and up the bullpen to meet up with everyone but the only one there was Atwater.

"So how did the visit at 51 go?" He took these few minutes alone to ask his question.

"Matt told me Haley's parents are out of town, that's why they aren't picking up."

"Did you find a ring yet?"

"No." I growled.

"Damn you have to hurry up if you want to speak with her dad."

"I know Kevin but everything is either too big or too flashy. I want it to be perfect for her, she deserves that."

"I'm rooting for you bro." He patted me on the shoulder as everyone else came walking back up the stairs. The day was still a little bit on the slow side but there was still paperwork to be done. I knew the day would be long, Haley coming back home when I started shift in the morning and I could only hope to cross her on my way out. Voight let us out early since nothing interresting happened during the afternoon so I decided to head downtown for a little bit of ring shopping. I had done a lot of shops but I knew a few other ones that I hadn't looked at. The first one I went into was more of the same, either too big or too flashy. I was starting to lose patience by the time I stepped into the third and last one I could think of.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the lady behind the counter.

"I hope so because I am running out of options."

"Tell me what you are looking for and I'll try to find the perfect ring." She smiled at me.

"My girlfriend isn't the flashy type."

"So you want something simple and elegent, I can find you that." She smiled. I watched her as she walked around the store, taking different displays out and putting them all in front of me. She was right, they were all the kind of rings I was looking for but one in particular stood out to me. It was a square diamond with tiny ones around it and the band was made of simple white gold. My fingers went straight to it and I took it between my fingers.

"That's the one." I smiled. Finally I had found the right one. I had started saving for this for a little while now so the price wasn't an issue.

"That's agreat choice sir. I'll wrap it up for you."

"Thank you." Now all I had to do now was ask her father for his permission. I paid for the ring and left, finally this day was ending much better than it had started. I stopped by Molly's before heading back home, finding Atwater and Halstead at a table, Lindsay and Nadia dancing a little bit farther in the bar.

"Ruzek, where have you been bro?" Atwater patted me on the back.

"I found it." I smirked. Kevin was the only one that I had told I was looking but now that I had found it, I didn't mind if someone else did, as long as she didn't find out.

"Found what?" Jay took a swig of his beer.

"This." I put the ring box on the table.

"You're PROPOSING!" Erin gaped at me.

"I still have to get her father's permission but yeah."

"It's beautiful. Haley is going to love it."

"I hope so. Now I just need her dad to say yes."

"Ooohhh, good luck." Jay chuckled. "Hey." He hailed one of the waitress. "Shots on me, we're celebrating tonight."

We spent the next few hours drinking and laughing, everyone happy. I received a text from Haley later during the evening as she came back from a fire, sleep calling her so I moved away from the party and into the fresh air to give her a call and she picked up on the first ring.

**Is that Molly's I hear in the background? **She asked from the getgo. "Yeah, it was a quiet night so Voight let us out early. Are you heading to bed already?" **Yeah, hoping for a quiet night actually. **"I hope for you too." **Alright, enough of me, go have fun, you guys don't have slow nights often. I love you. **"I love you too." I smiled into the phone and hung up, returning to the rest of the gang for some more drinks. It was almost midnight when I walked back into the appartment. It was quiet and I took a quick shower before heading to bed, hoping Voight wouldn't call us in too early so I would get a chance to catch Haley when she came in from shift, maybe get breakfast together.

The red numbers on the clock read almost nine but what made me smile was the weight that was against my right side. Haley was curled against me, a leg over mine. I shifted my body a little to be able to face her and I simply watched her sleep. The deep purple circles under her eyes told me they had a rough night so I carefully pulled myself away from her to give her a chance to sleep some more before making sure the ring was hidden somewhere I knew she wouldn't look and I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast started. Everything was ready to cook when my phone rang on the counter.

"Ruzek." **We have a case. **Voight didn't even give me a chance to answer him before the line went dead. I put everything in the fridge and left Haley a note before getting dressed and heading out. So much for having breakfast with my girl.

**One week later - Adam's POV**

I stood in front of the door to Haley's parents house, my heart pumping wildly in my chest and my hands sweating. I had been in life or death situations before but nothing could compare to the way I was feeling right now. Her dad's answer would determine the rest of my life. My mind brought be back to this morning when I made the phone call, asking him to meet him, that I needed to talk to him about something.

_It had been a week since I had spoken with Matt and found the perfect ring. Now it was time to ask for her father's permission. I was sitting at my desk in the bullpen during a break, nervously playing with my phone._

_"What's got you so nervous?" Kevin asked from his desk next to mine._

_"I have to call Haley's dad, need to get his blessing."_

_"Damn, you still haven't done it?"_

_"They've been out of town for the past two weeks. Haley went to pick them up at the airport yesterday."_

_"Grow some balls man, give him a call." Halstead hollered from his desk across the room._

_"That's what I'm trying to do." The boys grew quiet as I fiddled with my phone again. It took me an extra five minutes to actually dial the number, my shaking fingers not helping. It rang a few times before I got an answer. **Hello. **His voice suddenly threw my nerves off and it took a few seconds before I was able to get the words out. "Hi it's Adam, Haley's boyfriend." **I know who you are. ** He chuckled on the other end of the line. **What can I do for you? **"I need to speak with you and Helen about something but Haley can't find out about it." **Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this? "**It's nothing like that sir but it's a surprise for her and I would like to keep it that way until it's time to tell her." **She's coming over for lunch so you can come later this afternoon if you want. **"I am working a case right now but if that's ok with you, I'd come after, that way I'm sure Haley won't be there." **No problem son, I'll see you tonight. **"Thank you sir." I smiled sheepishly as I ended the call._

I took a few deep breaths before lifting my hand to the door and knocking a few times, waiting for someone to answer. I was greeted by a smiling Helen.

"Adam, it's wonderful to see you." She hugged me. "Come on in."

"How was Hawaii?"

"It was wonderful thank you. James is in the living room, would you like a beer?"

"Thank you." I smiled at her, my nerves on the verge of falling apart. The tv was on a football game but I was too nervous to really pay attention to who was playing against who.

"Adam, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too sir. I've been told you had a great vacation in Hawaii."

"Best two weeks in a long while." Helen handed me a beer as I sat down, Helen taking a seat on the arm of the love seat, James's hand resting on her thigh. "So what's this surprise for my daughter?" The fact that he wasn't taking any detours was scaring me even more.

"You know I love your daughter very much." I looked up at Helen who smiled at me to continue. "And I know that we've had some tough times since we've started dating but I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. What I'm trying to say Mr. Reed is that I'd very much like to ask your daughter to marry me."

"I knew I wouldn't like this." If it wasn't for the slap against the arm from Helen, I would have thought he was serious.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I want to do it right."

"All I want is my daughter's happiness and even though the two of you have gone through things most relationships don't, I've never seen her happier than when she's with you so if it's my blessing that you're looking for, you most definitely have it." He extended his hand with a smile and I shook it firmly before he got up and pulled me in for a hug. "I know it's not quite yet but welcome to the family son."

"Thank you sir." He let go of me and Helen quickly pulled me in too.

"This is wonderful news. Did you find a ring?" We spent a bit more than thirty minutes talking before I had to leave, Haley having texted me already because she was worried that I hadn't come home yet. I drove back home and she was waiting for me on the couch dressed in nothing but panties and an old CFD t-shirt.

"Long night?" She rose to her feet to come greet me.

"Yeah. I'm happy to be home though, I missed you."

"I missed you too baby." She smiled as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How about we spend a quiet night in, just the two of us."

"That sounds perfect." I showered before joining her on the couch again with a beer and a movie, a quiet night was all I needed.

**One week later - Haley's POV**

Today was finally Gabby's shower. We had spent the better part of the previous night at Antonio and Laura's house, decorating for the occasion. It was now noon and people were starting to trickle in. Laura had been gracious enough to bake up a storm to feed everyone and Shay and I were putting the finishing touches around the house.

"So what's the plan exactly?" I asked as I finished putting a streamer up.

"Matt and Gabby are having lunch together and they are coming here for the afternoon to spend time with the kids."

"Is she really going to fall for that?"

"Yeah. Antonio made sure that it had been a while since she hasn't seen the kids so it's the perfect excuse."

"And you're sure you haven't spilled the secret Shay?"

"Come on Haley, you have no faith in me."

"It's fading." I chuckled, earning me a slap on the leg from where I was standing on the small steps to give me some extra hight. Pretty much everyone was going to be there except Adam and Antonio who wer stuck in a small undercover job but they had promised to be there as soon as it was over. Shay looked at her phone when it dinged and suddenly became excited.

"She's on her way." She squealed. "They'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Everybody slowly started to move around to be in position so she wouldn't see them the moment she arrived and ten minutes later, the house was quiet, everybody waiting for the guest of honour to arrive.

**Matt's POV**

We walked into a small restaurant for lunch and Gabby had been complaining for a while that she was starving. We were quickly seated and given some menus to look over.

"I can't wait to see the kids, it's been so long."

"I know. They've probably grown a few inches since the last time we saw them." Antonio had invented more than enough excuses as to why we couldn't come over in the past weeks so today would be an easy excuse for us to go to his house.

"Diego is growing up so fast."

"We'll head over there after lunch."

"That's sounds perfect but let's order first because I'm starving."

"I know, you've been telling me for the past hour." I chuckled.

"That's it, make fun of the pregnant lady." She tried looking mad at me but she was failing miserably. We ordered our food and took our time eat because we still had some time before I had to text Shay that we were on our way. As soon as we were done, Gabby asked for the check to be out of there quickly.

"I have to go to the bathroom before we go, meet me by the car?" This was the easiest excuse to I could tell shay we were leaving the restaurant. She kissed me and took the keys before leaving the restaurant. I walked into the narrow hallway leading to the bathroom and I texted Shay so that everyone would be ready when we got there. I met back up with Gabby at the car and we were on our way to Antonio's house. Gabby was getting more excited as we drove closer to our destination. As soon as the car was stopped, she was out of it and at the front door. We rang the doorbell and waited for Laura to answer.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it, it's been too long." She hugged Gabby, giving me a smile before hugging me. "Come on, the kids are out back." We walked farther into the house and through the kitchen to get to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"SURPRISE." Everyone jumped out, Gabby's hands flying to her mouth.

**Gabby's POV**

The word rang in my ears and I couldn't help the smile on my face, my hands flying to my mouth. My parents were there along with Antonio's kids and Matt's sister and his niece were there too. Then I saw Haley and her parents, the older couple visibly happy for Matt and I. Then all the familiar faces from 51 were there, clapping and hollering.

"Surprise." Matt whispered to my ear.

"You planned all of this?" She turned to face me.

"I had a lot of help from Shay, Haley and Laura."

"You sneaky bitches." I laughed as they came in for a group hug.

"It's your day and your husband wanted it to be perfect."

"All that's missing to be perfect is Antonio and Adam." Antonio was usually the first one to come in for a hug.

"They'll be here later, undercover, couldn't be helped." That was the first time I realised that no one from Intelligence was there. All I was hoping now was for them to return safely. Everybody took their turn to come hug me and congratulate me again, a few still trying to figure out if we were having a boy or a girl, both Matt and I staying coy. Then I looked around at the decorations handing from the ceiling. There were silver baloons with congratulations on them with blue and pink ones saying it's a boy and it's a girl since no one knew but us what we were having.

With the help of Haley and Shay, Laura started passing around some finger food to everyone as we all mingled. It was maybe an hour later that the front door opened, Laura knowing who was walking through it. I watched her as she wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck and kissed him, making me smile. These were the moments we had to cherish. Adam sneaked behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. Matt had told me about Adam's plan to propose to her at the CFD/CPD BBQ and I couldn't be happier for them, specially after everything the both had gone through in the past.

"Are you having fun?" Matt found me in the kitchen while I grabbed a glass of water.

"Now that Adam and Antonio are here, I couldn't be happier. Thank you for today."

"It's not quite over yet. Come on, Shay is waiting for us to open presents."

"You guys spoil me too much."

"That's because we love you, let's go." He guided me to the centre of the living room where the presents were now all on a table and there was a lot. Matt helped me go through all of them and it all ranged from baby clothes to diapers to a baby monitor to bottles but 51 was keeping the biggest one for last. It was a big box wrapped in yellow paper with little bears on it.

"Everyone contributed to the boot and this is what we got for you." I excitedly unwrapped the box to reveal a stroller set.

"Oh my God guys, this is too much." It was the stroller with the car seat to go with it and there was also a basket full of products for me.

"We thought that it would be nice to pamper yourself a little bit once the baby is born." Shay handed me an envelop for a massage, tears finally getting the better of me.

"I love you guys so much." I wiped the tears away with my fingers. "I'm thankful for having not just one, but three wonderful families. Thank you."

The day ended with another round of hugs from everyone before they left, leaving a few people behind to help us bring everything back home. It took our car with Haley's and Severide's to bring everything back.

"Thanks again guys for today, it was amazing." I hugged them.

"You guys deserve it." Haley hugged me a little tighter.

"Thanks Hales." Matt hugged her too. "And you too Severide." They shook hands and hugged. Shay had stayed behind to help Laura clean up after everyone was gone, Kelly going to pick her back up on his way home. They left shortly after, leaving us alone for the night. Matt grabbed a beer and gave me a tea as we settled on the couch.

"Thanks again for today."

"I barely did anything. The girls planned everything from beginning to end."

"Still, it was fun."

"Speaking of fun, did today excite her at all?" He ran his fingers against my belly, a strong kick making my skin wave under his hand, surprising him. "Wow!" His eyes were wide and so was his grin.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"That's our girl." She kicked again.

"I think she liked your voice." I smiled up at him. He lowered himself and pressed his lips to my belly.

"That's it Charlotte, I'm your daddy." He whispered. "And I love you." I ran my fingers though his hair as tears threatened to spill over my eyes. Matt spoke to Charlotte some more as she finally settled down inside me.

"I love you." He claimed my lips this time.

"I love you too." I kissed him back. We spent the rest of the evening, enjoying some quiet time together while we could.

* * *

**a/n: I finally made it to the finish line of this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. For those of you who wonder what Haley's ring looks like, you can go have a look at the link in my profile :) There is only 7 chapters left (including the epilogue) but with all the stories I got in progress, it won't be over for a few months at least. As always, please take a few minutes to review before you guys go, I always love the comeback - Sarra**


	46. Birthday surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.**

**a/n: I'm really sorry I took so much time to write this chapter. This summer has been super busy and between crazy hours at work and life at home, I wasn't able to write this chapter as much as I wanted too. This chapter will focus on Haley and Adam because she'd been planning his birthday for quite some time. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

It was early morning and the room was still in darkness. It had been a while since we had a morning where we could sleep in and I shifted under the covers and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. We were off at the same time for a rare occasion and there was no way I was getting out of this bed before lunch time. Haley hurned around in my arms and groaned.

"Is it already morning?" She whispered.

"No, go back to sleep darling." I kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer into me and let sleep take her again. I watched her a few minutes before closing my eyes, sleep coming easily for me too. When I woke up again, the bed was empty and after stretching, I got out of in search of her and found her in the kitchen, cooking. I watched silently as she moved around in the kitchen, wearing one of my shirts, her long toned legs the only thing that was visible. I waited for her to stop moving before i quietly walked up to her, placing my hands on her hips and a kiss on her neck. "I was supposed to make you breakfast."

"You looked too peaceful for me to wake you up. How did you sleep?"

"Best night in a while, you?"

"When I get to sleep wrapped in your arms, it's always a good night of sleep." She turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Do I really get you all day to myself?"

"All day." I leaned down to kiss her. "Smells good in here, what did you cook?

"French toast and bacon with eggs."

"My favourite."

"We better eat it before it gets cold then." She let go of me and started taking plates to the table and I grabbed the coffee and orange juice.

"So what do you want to do today?" I started up conversation as we ate.

"Don't tease me but there's a fair at the pier and I really wanted to go." Seeing the red across her cheeks made me laugh. "I knew you'd tease." She threw her napkin at me.

"I'm not teasing, I think it's cute. The fair it is." We continued eating and then cleared everything out. Once everything was back in its place, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to our bedroom. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot in my clothes?" I couldn't resist the pull to her neck, my lips lingering there, a giggle escaping her lips as we fell against the mattress.

"You might have mentioned it." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She let me slip my tongue between her lips as I deepened the kiss suddenly wanting nothing more than to stay wrapped in the sheets with her. A phone started ringing but I tried to ignore it as I trailed kisses down her neck. "Baby it's your phone." Her words were coming out laboured, my kisses having the desired effect on her.

"Let it ring babe." I started unbuttonning my shirt, slowly taking it off her shoulder and her hand tangling in my hair, the phone now forgotten. The phone rang again and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips, my head dropping against Haley's neck. "This better be important." I blindly reached for my phone and kissed her before I answered. "Ruzek." I said into the phone, not having bothered to see who was calling. I gave Haley an apologetic look before I said my next words "I'll be right in sarge." I ended the call and chucked it on my nightstand. "I'm sorry babe I have to go." I pushed myself away from her slowly.

"Ah come on Adam, it's supposed to be our day off together." She propped herself on her elbows.

"I'm sorry, it's a missing kid. I'll make it up to you I promise." I tried to give her one last kiss before getting up but I got a cheek instead, Haley upset about me having to leave. "I'm sorry." I whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before getting dressed. I watched as Haley stood from the bed and angrily got dressed and left the room. I hurried to change and went to find her in the kitchen, pulling things out of the cupboard to do what she did when she was angry, bake. "Baby?" I knew if I came too close that she's push me away so I kept a safe distance.

"We haven't seen each other more than fifteen minutes each day for the past two weeks Adam. Can't you have one freaking day off? Is that too much to ask for?" She threw her hands in the air. "This isn't a relationship Adam and that's when we even get fifteen minutes."

"I know and I don't like it either but you know I can't not come in." I walked closer to her now and pulled her in my arms. "I promise that we'll get away soon where no one can bother us."

"Promise?" She looked up at me.

"I promise, cross my heart."

"Be careful out there."

"I always am." I gave her one last kiss before leaving her, hoping this case wouldn't last forever and that we'd at least be able to spend the rest of the evening together. The drive was quick, my foot a little too much on the gaz. After going in and ignoring every hello thrown my way, I ran up the stairs to intelligence where the whole team was waiting.

"Haley's mad at you too?" Antonio was the first to talk to me in the bullpen.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Hang in there man." Voight called us to attention and not even ten minutes later, we were back out on the streets, in full search of the little girl and his mom.

**Haley's POV**

After blowing my fuse at Adam and watching him leave, I went back to the cake I was making, trying to get the anger out. I sat on the counter while I waited and ate some leftover strawberries when there was a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone, I hopped down the counter and made my way to the front door.

"Summer!" I axclaimed as she jumped straight in my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Summer wanted to go to the fair and she wanted auntie Haley to come too." Nic stood in the doorway, Jenna at his side.

"Did someone put you up to this?" I knew that if I wanted answers, Summer was the go to girl.

"Uncle Adam called us." She grinned.

"Summer." Nic tickled her.

"Well I'm glad he did because I wanted to go to the fair too." I smiled, the cake dinging right on time.

"Did you make some cake auntie Haley?"

"I made your favourite." I smiled at her face expression. "We can eat it when we come back."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." We linked our pinkies together before I put her back on the ground. "Let me change into something better and we are good to go." I winked at Nic before disappearing in my room to change into some shorts. "Let's go." Summer didn't need to be asked to take my hand and we were out the door.

The pier was already bustling with kids and their parents and I was glad to be here with my brother and his family. We started off with games at the booths, Nick winning a stuffed plushie for Summer that she dragged around for the remainder of the day. We went on all the kiddie rides they had and we topped the day inside the ferris wheel and cotton candy. Summer was with Jenna and I was with Nic.

"What happened between you and Adam today?" I looked at him from my seat next to him.

"We were supposed to come here together, it was our first day off together in forever and Voight called him in for a case. I might have blown up at him this morning."

"His job comes with a lot of unexpected situations. I'm pretty sure it's hard for him too."

"Are you defending him?"

"Nothing to defend sis. I see the way he is with you and how happy you are with him so I'm just rooting for you two. Don't be too hard on him."

"You know I'll keep this conversation in mind the next time we get into a fight and you get mad at him." I chuckled, bumping my shoulder against his, making him laugh too. The wheel made its way down and we enjoyed the view of downtown Chicago. Nic drove me back home, Summer asleep in her seat in the back.

"Thanks for the day, I know Summer enjoyed herself." Jenna turned to look at us in the back. "She loves spending time with you."

"I love spending time with her too." I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled. "I've been thinking of doing something with her soon, would that be ok?"

"That would be perfect, I know she'd love that." Nic smiled at me.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll call you when I can set up something with Summer." I unbuckled myself and sat forward and kissed him on the cheek. I kissed Summer on her chubby little cheek and waved at Jenna before stepping out of the car. I walked up the stairs and was surprised with the smell of food in the apartment. I put my things by the door and followed the smell to where Adam was standing in the kitchen, cooking.

"Hey, you're back." He smiled at me.

"So are you." I grinned.

"Very small case. Now I'm all yours." He kissed me as I made it to him.

"Smells great in here, what's for dinner?"

"One of your favourites. You can have this until it's ready." He handed me a glass of red wine as I hopped on the counter. "So how was the fair?"

"You're slick, I'll give you that." I took a sip of my wine.

"Did it work?" His grin was wide, and contagous.

"You're a very lucky man Adam Ruzek." I pulled him to me and kissed him. The rest of our evening was uneventful as we shared dinner together on the couch and watched a movie snuggled together, the two of us scheduled for shift in the morning.

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm and went straight for the shower, giving Adam a few extra minutes of sleep. Once I was fully dressed, I walked out of the bathroom to find him still sleeping, the sheets barely over his waist. I smiled as I remembered last night in those sheets, my mind going back to that moment in time, not noticing when he did wake up.

"Can't stop thinking about last night can you?" I was startled out of my thoughts but my smile stayed the same, my feet taking me closer to the bed.

"It was pretty memorable." I sat down next to him, his hand coming to my side.

"If this clock is right, I think you have a little time ahead of you darling." He pulled me down to him and his lips lingered against mine.

"I might have a few minutes." I smirked. He pulled me onto him, putting the covers over us and kissing me, this time harder. We made out a little longer before he pushed me away lightly.

"If I don't stop us now, we'll never get to work on time and neither Voight or Boden would be very happy."

"You're such a buzzkill." I leaned my forehead against his.

"Just trying to keep our asses out of trouble." He chuckled. "Be careful?"

"You know it." I kissed him one last time before I reluctantly pulled myself away from him and walked out the door. I was glad to walk through the apparatus floor after 48 hours off and to find Squad sitting at their usual table. "Morning." I nodded my head as I walked through the doors and into the common room and straight to the locker room to change. Gabby and Shay walked in soon after me.

"How'd your time off go?" The both of them flanked me on the bench.

"We fought and we made up." I smirked. "What about the two of you? Baby move up a storm in there?" I placed a hand on Gabby's belly.

"Baby's been quiet. I think it likes Matt's voice." As if on cue, the baby kicked hard against my hand.

"Damn it's strong." I laughed, happy to be part of this.

"You should ask Shay about her days off." Gabby wagged her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" I looked back at Shay.

"There might have been a little bit of tequila and a little bit of clothes flying around." She smiked.

"Good for you Shay." I grinned. "I hope she'll be the good one this time."

"I'd like that but it's really new. And what about you and your boy toy? Aren't you planning a special birthday for him?"

"It's a birthday surprise and yeah, I thought I'd look it up from here so he wouldn't find out about it."

"Good call." Gabby stood from the bench. "Well it's time to feed the baby." She rubbed her belly gently.

"Keep telling yourself that Gabriella Casey." Shay yelled as she disappeared out the door, making me chuckle. We made it back to the common room just in time for ambo to be called out so I took my computer and started looking up to book the room. My first thought was to go online to book it but technology didn't seem to be on my side today.

"Damn piece of junk." I slammed the top of it down.

"Woah there Reed, what the computer do to you?" Severide chuckled as he took a seat next to me.

"Not helping me with my plan." I growled, running a hand over my face. "What's up Severide?" I looked back at him

"Nothing. Came to get a coffee and saw you manhandling that thing. Everything ok?"

"I'm trying to plan a birthday week-end for Adam and the hotel's website is down."

"Maybe try calling for the reservation?"

"Oh, that's a good idea." I opened my laptop again and checked in the contact us section of the hotel's site that was actually working and I pulled my phone out and dialed, waiting for someone to answer me. I stood up and Kelly mouthed for me to use his office so I headed there to have a little bit of silence to be able to talk with the person on the other end without interruptions. After spending five minutes with the person and getting nowhere, I ended the call and threw my phone across Kelly's desk.

"Woah, what did the phone do to you?" I turned and scowled at Matt, his hands immediately going up in the air. "Something wrong Hales?" He asked more seriously this time.

"Damn snobs. They won't take my reservation over the phone. They say they need to have proof that I'm the actual credit card holder."

"I guess they're being thorough. Maybe we can swing by there after a call if the day's quiet."

"Thanks Matt. "I grabbed my phone and we both headed out into the common room, waiting for that first call of the day. It came after most of us had were half crashed, scattered across the firehouse, just an hour before lunch. As promised, we stopped by the hotel on our way back to the house so I could make my reservation. When I walked through the doors, everyone that I passed along the way to the front desk looked at me funny but I didn't care. I was lucky enough to get the exact same room we had that night at the CFD/CPD gala, making me just one step closer to my plan.

The rest of shift was a little bit more eventful but it was still one of the rare quieter ones that aloud us to rest up and catch up on several things that hadn't been done the shift before. I was more than happy to be able to go back home the next morning though, hoping to be able to finish taking care of the last details of my evening with Adam. I made sure his car was around the corner before heading for a quick shower and a nap because I was supposed to meet up with Leslie and Gabby to go clothes shopping for that week end.

I checked my watch as I walked into the shop on main, hoping the girls wouldn't be mad at me for being late. "I'm really sorry I slept through my alarm."

"It's fine, I just got here too." Gabby smiled.

"So what are you looking for exactly?"

"Well I managed to get my hands on tickets to the Hawks game that night, behind the players bench."

"Wow, those are amazing tickets Hales." Gabby exclaimed.

"Yeah amazing tickets with an amazing price." I chuckled. "So I need something nice, with something nicer underneath."

"I found just the thing." Shay lifted a pair of leather pants from a rack.

"I am not fitting in that." I pointed to the pants.

"Come on, just go try it on." She pushed the article of clothing in my hands and pushed me inside a changing booth.

"Try it with this." I pulled the top from the door where Gabby set it and tried it on.

"What's taking so long Hales?" Shay moaned from the other side of the door.

"I'm." I started. "I don't know." I peaked through the door before exiting the cabin.

"Well you look hot." The top was a burgundy peplum with lace on the shoulders and a slice around the midsection.

"And with your peep toe heals, it's perfect." Gabby added.

"But don't you guys think it's too fancy for a hockey game?"

"Girl, there are skanks walking around at hockey games. You'll blow all those chicks out of the water." Shay argued. "Now all we need is something skanky for you to wear underneath." She wiggled her eyebrows, Gabby chuckling, barely able to keep it in. Shay pulled me to the cash register and I paid for my things before we made it to the lingery store.

I tried on different pieces but settled on a black lace number "You are definitely going to knock his socks off with that." Shay said from behind the door where I had hid myself to change.

"I think it's the one." I said back, looking at my reflexion in the mirror.

"Let's get things going then." Shay was clearly impatient sitting and waiting on her seat in the changing rooms.

"I'm changing." I hurried up to finish putting my own clothes on before I left the confines of the changing room. I paid once again and we stood together on the sidewalk. "I know we said that we'd grab lunch together but I need to stop by 21 to talk with Voight so do you guys mind if I take a rain check?"

"You owe us one."

"Actually two. Thanks girls." I hugged them both and took the direction of the 21st, grabbing lunch on my way there. I walked up the stairs of the district and hoped that I wouldn't run into Adam but lunch was my back-up plan if my original one didn't work. The front area wasn't as bustling as it usually was at this time of the day so I walked up to Platt's desk. "Quiet one sarge?"

"Haley." She smiled at me. "Yeah, one of the few. Are you coming to see Ruzek?" She leaned against her desk and closer to me.

"Actually, I need to have a word with sargent Voight if they're not oo busy. And it's kind of a secret so I kind of need to keep it on the DL from Adam."

"Say no more." She grabbed the phone and dialed upstairs. "I have a young lady here who'd like to have a PRIVATE conversation with you. She says it's can't come to anyone's ears." I was pretty sure that Voight would understand because Platt never spoke in that tone, let alone with that big of a grin on her face. She pointed towards the front office as she hung up. "He'll be right down."

"Thanks Trudy." I smiled gratefully at her and walked to the small front office and waited, putting the lunch bag on the table.

"Haley, what can I do for you?" Voight closed the door behind him and smiled at me.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Adam's birthday."

"You've mentionned it before, I'm listening."

"I just wanted to make sure that it was still ok because I bought the tickets and everything is set. I just." I didn't quite know how to bring this up without getting Voight's bad side.

"Didn't want a repeat of last time."

"Yeah. It's a surprise and I really want him to enjoy it."

"You have my word. Ruzek can turn his phone off for a few days."

"Thanks again Sarge." I smiled at him, glad that he hadn't gotten mad and that I could go on with my plan.

"Anytime kid." He gave me the nod and left the room. I waited a few minutes before doing the same, running straight into Adam in the process.

"Woah, babe, what are you doing here?" He held onto both my arms to steady me. "I thought you were having lunch with the girls."

"Gabby started feeling sick." I lied. "But I brought you some lunch on my way back home. I figured you wouldn't have much time to grab some." I lifted the bag of take-out so he could take it.

"It's actually a mild day but I'm glad you came. Stay?"

"Sorry I can't. I promised Gabby I'd swing by later to see how she's doing, Matt took an extra shift at the house." I lied again. I knew I'd have to tell Gabby about this so Adam wouldn't figure it out later.

"Alright. Tell her I send my best." He took the bag from my hands and kissed me. "Thanks for the lunch."

"Anytime and I'll pass the message along. I'll see you later tonight?"

"If nothing goes wrong, I should be home early."

"Perfect, I'll get dinner ready. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time before I left 21st, my first job was sending Gabby a message about my little white lie. I was lucky enough that my little lie wasn't discovered in the following days. Adam's birthday was in another week still and shift was the only thing that was keeping my thoughts in check. After showering that morning after shift, I headed out as soon as third watch rolled in, exchanging a smile with Gabby and Leslie as I left. I drove towards my place, knowing that Voight had finally given Adam the week end off so I could give him a proper birthday.

I was surprised to find our place filled with breakfast aromas and the table was already set. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" I set my keys down on the front table.

"Sargent Voight gave us the week end off." He raised his eyesbrows with a smirk.

"Is that so?" I dropped my duffle bag next to the couch and pulled myself flush against him for a good morning kiss. "So no out of nowhere calls calling you in?" I played into his excitement.

"No calls. I have you all to myself for the whole week end."

"I like the sound of that already." He let his lips linger against mine before reluctantly pulling away.

"Breakfast is served." We sat down and ate breakfast in light conversation. He refused any help in clearing out the dishes much to my displeasure but he quickly pulled me down from my perch on the counter, letting me wrap my legs around his waist while his hands settled under my butt, bringing my back to rest against the matress of our bed, his lips finally finding mine in a searing kiss. "Today is going to be the perfect day." He whispered against my lips as we struggled to catch our breath.

"Perfect." I shifted under his weight to be able to reach into the drawer or my side table, pulling out an envelop. "Happy birthday baby." I gave him a sweet peck against his lips. He propped himself against his elbow.

"I thought we said no presents." He looked at me with a smile.

"You said no presents." I smirked. "Come on, open it." He quietly opened the envelop and gasped when he saw what was in there.

"This is a joke."

"No joke babe."

"Those are play-off tickets, they must have cost a fortune."

"They'll be worth every penny, I promise." I smiled evilly.

"Did you plan this?"

"Maybe." I leaned up against him and brushed my lips against his.

"That's why I saw you walk out of the same room as Voight. He was in on this too wasn't he?"

"Maybe." I gave him as little answer as I could, trying to keep the rest a surprise. "How about we start getting ready?" I suggested, my fingers playing with the material of his v neck shirt.

"No way. I'm keeping you in this bed." He lowered his weight onto me and we indded didn't leave the bed well until after lunch.

"What else do you have planned for tonight?" He asked as I finally managed to untangle myself from his arms and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"It's a surprise." I poked my head out from behind the door before going back inside and closing the door behind me, trying to keep the surprise a little while longer.

**Adam's POV**

Haley's fingers sent shivers down my body as fingers drew shapes against my abs. She kept giving me vague answers and I wondered what she had in store for us tonight. Getting those hockey tickets during post season was already a huge surprise but as she disappeared behind the door to the bathroom, my mind kept wandering to something maybe more romantic when we came home.

"What else do you have planned for tonight?" I hoped that she would answer something that would help me decide what to wear.

"It's a surprise." She smirked from behind the door where all I could see now was her head. I took it as an indication to at least dress nice so I decided to wear a pair of black pants and a black button down. I was having trouble with the last button when her slender hands moved mine aside. "Let me help you with that." I looked up at her, a smile forming on my face.

"You look. Wow." She looked down at what she was doing but a light shade of pink was starting to creep at the base of her neck.

"Thanks." She easily put the button through its hole before ironing the material at the shoulders with her hands. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile.

"I have a feeling I'll be the lucky one tonight."

"If you play your cards right you might be." She turned around and I watched her go back into the bathroom. I knew she still had to finish getting ready but watching her walk away in those leather pants, it took everything in me not to go into the bathroom with her and take them off for her. She stayed in there another fifteen minutes and I went to grab a beer in the kitchen while I waited for her. When she reappeared, she was fully dressed, shoes and make-up. I swallowed hard mid-sip.

"I'm not sure I want to go to that hockey game anymore." I set the bottle down and walked to her, pulling her gently against me. "Any chance this ends up in a hotel room?"

"It's your birthday." My hands were simply resting against her hips and yet her breathing was already laboured. "And you don't need to think about a thing."

"Trust me, my thoughts will be nowhere but on you darling." I cupped her cheeks in my hands and leaned down to capture her lips. I felt her raise on her toes and her hands to rest around my waist as I deepened it. "Are you ready?" I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She mumbled something rather incoherently to which I chuckle before she opened her eyes.

"Yeah." She reluctantly pulled herself away from me and grabbed her jacket with a purse while I put my jacket on and we were gone. I spent the car ride catching glimpses of her as she watched the streets of Chicago move by us.

"Are you going to tell me what happends after the game?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smirked as she returned to watching the scenery. We made it to the arena where we had to wait until we were aloud to go in, my arms wrapped around her waist the whole time.

We stopped at a stand for some food and we talked while we waited the long line. At some point, some guy'S wandering eyes were starting to annoy me so I pulled Haley closer to me.

"Jealousy suits you." She tease. I looked down, surprise to have gotten caught.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"I wouldn't know, my eyes are nowhere else than on you. You look hot." She played with the material of my collar.

"Twenty bucks says we don't last here past end of first period." I wagged my eyebrows, making her laugh and hide her face in my chest.

"You're on." She leaned up and kissed me.

We were sitting in our seats during the third period with the Hawks up by one but I only had one thing on my mind and it had nothing to do with hockey.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to her ear.

"There's only ten minutes left." She smiled as she looked at the score board.

"I just want to get out of here before all the crowd does." My hand snaked along her leg and she suddenly got where I was going with this.

"I thought you were more patient than that?" She kissed me just as a goal was scored, giving the Hawks a two goal lead.

"I've been more than patient." I emited a low growl and she simply chuckled, clearly finding my present state very amusing.

"Ok but you owe me twenty." She smiled sweetly and stood up. We were lucky to be next to the isle so we weren't bothering anyone while trying to leave without having all the masses around us.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as the fresh air hit our faces on the way out.

"Give me the keys and follow the car." She held her hand out. I fished the keys out of my pockets and let her lead the way. The drive was short but as soon as she moved onto the street, I knew where we were going.

"What are you up to?" I pulled her by the waist so unexpectedly that she squealed.

"You are the least patient person I know Adam Ruzek." She playfully pulled out of my grasp as we went inside and to the front desk. She was given a key card and thanked the man before pulling me playfully by the shirt to the elevators. As soon as the doors were closed and Haley had pressed the button to our floor, I had her pinned against the elavator wall, my lips doing all the thinking. The doors opened to reveal an older couple who simply smiled as our lips barely left each other's and we slipped by them, Haley laughing as I pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled away as we made it to our room and I looked at the numbers and suddenly recognized the hallway.

"Is this?" She didn't even give me time to finish before she spoke.

"The same one." She turned around and unlocked the door. I stood behind her with my hands on her hips as she slid the key in the door and turned the knob, pushing the door open and walking through it. The last time we had been here was the CFD/CPD Gala and I had used that evening as our first real date. The room wasn't as full of candles as it had been that night but there were a few on the night stands and on the front table. "We have this place all to ourselves for the next two days." I spun her around gently and leaned down for a kiss.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it off, putting it on the table to my right. Then I took Haley's purse and found her own phone that I turned off as well, placing it next to mine. "No interruptions."

"No interruptions." She smiled. "Happy birthday Adam." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's going to be the best birthday." I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"You have one last present."

"What is it?"

"All you have to do is unwrap her." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were full of lust. I moved my hand to her back and slowly lowered the zipper of her top, my lips never leaving hers. We were breathless when I pulled myself away from her in the slightest way so I could turn her around and continue unwrapping her as she called it. I moved the material of the top away from her shoulders and kissed where my fingers had just been, feeling her shiver under my touch. Once the material was pooled at her waist and I turned her around t face me again, she raised her arms in the air and allowed me to remove her top, discarding it somewhere in the room. I scooped her up in my arms and walked towards the bed, gently placing her on top of the covers so I could pay attention to her pants. She was propped up on her elbows as my fingers found the zipper of the pants. She raised her hips ever so slightly so I could slide the material down her legs and throw it behind me.

I kissed my way up to her lips and she expertly flipped us, putting me at the bottom. My fingers were drawing shaped on her sides as she undid my shirt, her eyes closing as I moved higher on her back. She pushed my shirt off my shoulder, her lips finding my neck and biting down gently, a groan escaping my lips. I flipped us again one more time and pinned her under me, my lips finding her skin. The rest of our clothes flew around the bed as our lips found each other's, our bodies finally free to enjoy each other.

We lay tangled in the sheets, a thin sheet of sweat covering our bodies, completely spent. "I think this is the best birthday I've had."

"Mmhhh."

"Did I tire you out?" I ran my fingers through her damp hair.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time. We should do this more often."

"We should. How about a shower?"

"Good for round two already?"

"I'm always good for round two." I teased her. "I'll be right back." I slipped on briefs for form and headed to the bathroom to start the shower. The door was open and I watched as Haley shifted on her stomach, staring at the open balcony doors. I watched her as she stood up, the sheets wrapped around her body and she quietly walked towards the doors and sat down on one of the chairs there. I dropped the idea of a shower for now and followed here there.

"It's beautiful isn't it? She said from her spot against the railing.

"It is." I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It doesn't happen a lot that the sky is so clear. It makes you forget all the bad things that happen down there everyday."

"Where's your head at darling?"

"We don't take enough time to apreciate moments like this. We're always living at a hundred miles per hour and we take everything and everyone for granted." She was leaning comfortably against my chest and in that very moment, I knew this was the perfect moment.

"Marry me Haley." I leaned down and whispered in her ear. Her reaction was instantanious. She turned around and searched in my eyes, trying to figure out if her mind hadn't played tricks on her.

"Adam?" I could already hear her heart beating louder in her chest.

"Marry me Haley." Still speechless, I turned and went inside the room. The ring was on me at all times and if saying the words weren't enough maybe that would be. I returned to the balcony and Hally had her hands firmly holding the material of the sheets that were around her. I got down on one knee and opened the box in front of her. "I had this whole other plan for this but I can't wait anymore. I never thought that I was missing anything until I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life not missing that feeling."

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you Adam." She laughed, her eyes swimming as I took her in my arms and kissed her. She was on her tip toes and once I released her, I felt her lower herself back on her feet against me. "This is crazy. When did you?" I slipped the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit. I pulled her on my lap as I sat down.

"A few weeks back. I went and asked your dad's permission before I even went shopping for a ring."

"You asked my dad permission first?" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I wanted to do it right."

"It's beautiful." Her eyes were on her hand that was sitting on her lap.

"I wanted it to reflect you."

"I love it. I guess we're both lucky tonight." She pressed her forhead to mine and her lips found my own in a more tender kiss that we had shared since stepping in the room a few hours ago. We spent the rest of the evening on the balcony, watching the stars and listening to the bustle of the city under us

* * *

**a/n: So Adam's proposal wasn't planned like this in my head but I had a change of heart this week when I put the finishing touches to this chapter. So next chapter will pick up when Haley goes back to shift at 51 where everyone will find out about her engagement and the fast approaching birth of Matt and Gabby's baby so stay tuned and I can't make promises but I'll try not to take more than a month to post the next chapter.**

**As always, take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, I always love to know what you guys think of it. - Sarra**


	47. Baby joy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.**

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. So I know that I've been inconsistant with posting intervals but after finishing last chapter, I felt on a roll so I wrote this one, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Adam staring at me, a smile on his face. "Morning." I smiled up at him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I've been up for a few minutes. You look beautiful."

"Adam." I moaned, pulling the covers over my head. "I just woke up." He chuckled and pulled the covers down. He looked at me with a smile and leaned down for a kiss.

"You always look beautiful. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. You didn't exactly let me rest last night." I shifted and pushed him down against the mattress, putting extra weight on him and kissing him feverishly.

"I didn't hear you complain either." He smirked, clearly satisfied.

"Well when a man asks you to marry him on the day of his birthday, a extra celebration is in order." I ran my fingers through his hair. It was getting longer than what he was used to but with his beard that was a few days old, he looked even sexier. "I can't believe I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I like how that sounds." We kissed one more time before I found the room service menu, my stomach grumbling for something to eat.

"So when do we tell everyone?" He asked after room service had arrived

"I was thinking maybe a dinner with our parents and 51 can find out when I come in tomorrow you can spread the word over at 21. I know Lindsay will go nuts."

"I'm surprised Jay hasn't popped the question yet."

"Trust me, they're too busy going at it like bunnies that she'll probably be pregnant before he asks her to marry him." I chuckled, putting a strawberry in my mouth.

"How about we start trying that?" He moved the plates aside and pinned me against the bed as I laughed.

"You're crazy, we just got ingaged."

"I'm serious Hales. We should try and have a baby." He kissed me. I wiggled out from under him a bit and propped myself on my elbows.

"You're not joking."

"I'm not. I want to start a life with you and we don't have to force this but I think we should try. Could be fun." He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"Ok." And try is exactly what we did, breakfast completely forgotten.

**Next shift**

Adam had been called early the next morning for a case that had required the whole team so I had time to get ready for shift without interruptions. I walked into the house and the trucks were out but then again I was earlier than usual. I wanted to be able to enjoy breakfast before the craziness so I went to change in the locker room. I kept the engagement ring on my finger to see who would notice it first. The trucks came back and the most of the guys just waved at me as they headed for a last shower before end of shift. Some of the guys from Engine started coming in first and slowly the rest of 51 was coming in. Gabby offered to make breakfast for everyone and after putting my dishes in the sink, made my way towards the coffee pot for another cup, Gabby starring at me curiously as I did.

"Haley Reed." She screamed, gaining everyone's attention in the process. "Is that an engagement ring?" She walked around the counter and grabbed my hand, almost making me drop my cup in the process and Shay swarming me as well.

"Oh My God Haley." Shay pulled my hand out of Gabby's so she could have a better look at the ring. I laughed at their excitement but I could see Matt leaning in his chair, a silly grin on his face with Kelly sitting next to him. Once I was crushed in a group hug by the two of them, the rest of the house came to congratulate me. Everyone started going back to what they were doing before Gabby yelled so I took that moment to go to the locker room so I could go put the ring back in my bag so I wouldn't damange or lose it during a call.

"Congratulations." Matt walked into the locker room and leaned against the end of the row.

"Thanks." He pulled me into a tight hug before releasing me.

"But I thought he was supposed to propose at the BBQ. What happened?" This was the first time I had heard about this. "He might have asked something about getting a hold of your dad and I might have asked some questions in return. Looks like he changed his plans."

"Looks like he changed his plans." I grinned.

"I'm happy for you Hales. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. We thought we'd have them over for dinner soon. Adam's parents are out of town until next week anyways." I shrugged. We were interrupted by the bells calling us to a fire.

**Adam's POV**

We both knew that we had shift the next morning so we spent a quiet evening in front of the television after we returned from the hotel a few hours after lunch. My phone pulled me from the deep sleep I was in, Haley seemingly unbothered by it, rolling on her side, facing me. It was Voight calling with a new case so I quietly talked into the phone and hung up, trying not to wake her up.

"Be careful." She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I will. I love you." I grazed her lips with a kiss before I got up and quickly showered before having to leave, breakfast would have to wait. I enjoyed some quiet time in the car on my way to 21st. I knew everyone would want to know what Haley had planned for me but unless we had a quiet moment when I made it up to the bullpen, that would be something that would have to wait too. Almost everyone was already up there and we were waiting for Antonio to make it before Voight started briefing us.

"So, how did it go?" Atwater rolled his chair to my desk as I stood against it.

"She got some tickets for the Hawks game and I asked her to marry me." I smirked.

"Congratulations man." He suddenly pulled me in a hug, patting my back. "My boy got engaged this week end." He turned around so we were facing the whole unit, everyone errupting in cheers, hugs coming from all side. Antonio came in through all of the comotion and I was handed a tight hug from him before we gave Voight our full attention.

**Following week, Adam's POV**

I got out of the shower and changed into something cleaner. Our parents were coming over for dinner and I had walked in twenty minutes ago to find Haley scrambling to get everything ready before they arrived. Our case had taken longer than planned and when I came in, I tried to let as little grime come in with me but I hadn't been able to and Haley had gone into a frenzy until I promised to clean up after myself.

"Anything I can help you with?" She was pulling plates out of the cupboards.

"I just need you to clean up the mess you left behind when you came in." I stopped her in her tracks with my hands on her hips and spun her around to face me.

"I already cleaned that up. You need to relax Hales."

"The dinner isn't ready yet and they should be here any minute and I still haven't changed."

"How about you let the table setting to me and put the food to a low simmer while you go change?"

"What if they don't like it?"

"No one in their right mind wouldn't like your seafood pasta so take a few deep breaths for me and go get showered and changed." She leaned her forehead into my chest.

"Sorry baby, I'm just nervous." She mumbled.

"It's fine and my parents love you so they'll be happy for us." I tilted her head up with my fingers so she could look in my eyes. "And I love you so everything is going to be fine."

"I love you too."

"Now get going." I turned her towards the bathroom and gave her a little push and a slap on the butt, making her giggle. I finished setting the table and Helen and James were the first ones to arrive.

"Adam." He shook my hand firmly and pulled me for a hug. "You clean up pretty well." He laughed.

"Tough shift."

"I can see that." My eyes followed him to where he was looking and I saw the mess that was still there.

"Damn it, she's going to kill me." I moved past him to get the broom, Helen stopping me mid stride.

"I'll take care of that." She kissed my cheek. "She must be all stressed out." She patted my arm.

"Nervous about having my parents over."

"I'll go talk her down." I watched her head towards our closed room and knocked before slipping in.

"No one would be in their right mind to think that her seafood pasta tastes bad."

"That's exactly what I told her." I looked into the fridge and pulled a beer out. "A beer?" I offered James the bottle before we went into the living room while we waited for the girls and my parents.

**Haley's POV**

I did a quick top bun and I quickly got in the shower and washed up before changing into something better but I didn't expect to find my mom sitting on the bed.

"Hey mom." I hugged her. "Are Adam's parents there?" I started moving around, trying to find something to wear, throwing things across the bed.

"Not yet but you need to calm down sweetie."

"What if they don't like the food mom? It's an important dinner." I found a navy blue top and black skinny pants that I frantically slipped on.

"Haley, sweetie." I looked at her as she stood up and walked towards me. "Robert and Sophie already adore you, they'll be happy that you said yes."

"How did you know?" I hadn't said a word to anyone and had sworn Matt to secrecy.

"Because I already knew Adam wanted to propose and also I know you, sometimes better than you do so when I walked in and I saw Adam, I just knew. Are you happy?"

"I am." I pulled away and slipped my engagement ring on my finger, already enjoying its weight on my finger. We went to sit down so I could show her the ring. "He asked me the same evening we went out for his birthday.

"That's wonderful." She pulled me gently in her arms. "Now come on, I think they're here." We could hear more voices coming from the other side of the door. I took out the elastic that was holding my hair up and shook it loose before we left the room, our arms around each other. I exchanged a smile with Adam and he winked back.

"Robert, Sophie. I'm glad you could come." I pulled them in for a hug.

"We wouldn't miss it." Sophie smiled at me. Somehow I knew that she already knew what this dinner was all about. I traded glances with Adam who simply shrugged, having no idea how she would possibly know about our engagement. Our parents had met once before under harder circumstances but Robert and my dad were already talking in the living room with a beer in hand. "Can we help you with anything?"

"No thanks. I just need to check on dinner real quick. Adam, why don't you pour them a glass of wine?" I went to hide in the kitchen while he did and he came to join me a few minutes later.

"Are you ok?" He rubbed my arms up and down.

"How on earth do they know? Did you tell anyone who would blab?"

"I swear I didn't. I put it on mother's instincts, don't worry about it." He kissed my temple.

"I think we should tell them soon." I suddenly said as I watched our parents talk together. "I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Breathe." I looked back up at him.

"I am." I interjected.

"No you're not." He chuckled. "How about we tell them now, before we sit down for dinner?"

"Good idea." I tried pulling away from him but he pulled me back and made me look at him.

"Hey, I love you." He leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you too. I swear what you do to me should be illegal." He chuckled and kissed me again.

"I'll show you illegal later." he laughed as he pulled me with him towards the living room, my cheeks flushed and my heart pounding in my chest. We talked with our parents for about ten minutes before I poked Adam in the ribs, showing my annoyance that he still hadn't said anything, my hand conveniently hiden in my pocket. "Alright so I know that we haven't had evenings like this all 6 of us but we thought we'd do one to have a little celebration." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side.

"Adam asked me to marry me last week and I said yes." Both my mom and Sophie were the first to come congratulate me and Adam.

"It was about time he was made an honnest man." Robert pulled me to him in a gentle hug.

"Pop." He defended himself.

"I'm serious Adam, it was about time and I couldn't have picked a better woman even if I tried." Adam gave me a smile as his father held me into his side.

"I won't ask where he takes his charm than."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree my dear." I watched as Sophie and Robert exchanged glances and a smile, their love as strong as its ever been.

"And I'm happy that my daughter found the man for her and Adam had made her happier than I've ever seen her." I released myself from Robert's grip to go wrap my arms around my dad who kissed my temple. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." I whispered in his chest. "Oh god, the food." I pulled myself from my dad's embrace and sprinted towards the kitchen to get the pasta out of the water. Adam helped me put everything out while our parents sat down at the table and we enjoyed wine, beer and good food until late in the evening. Our parents left around eleven, leaving us alone to enjoy the last few hours before bedtime, the two of us needing to report for work in the morning.

"So when do you want to get married?" Adam asked as I snuggled into him under the covers.

"I don't know, we don't have to rush into it." His steady heartbeat was relaxing to hear, taking away all the nervousness that had piled up since morning.

"And what about the kind of wedding you want? Have you thought about that one?" I closed my eyes, his fingers idylly running through my hair.

"Something simple, with all our friends, you?"

"Anything you want. I just want to call you my wife."

"Haley Ruzek." I whispered, looking up at him. "I like how that sounds." I felt the shift in the mattress before I felt the pull, Adam pulling me flush against him, his lips crashing against mine, talks of wedding completely forgotten.

**Twelve weeks later - Matt's POV**

Gabby was now 36 weeks pregnant and had been off work and was staying at home, trying to get everything ready for Charlotte's arrival. I had a few errands to run after shift but when I got home, she was down for a nap on the couch, the tv still on. I pulled a blanket over her body and turned the tv off before making my way towards Charlotte's room to finish the last few things that were missing. I worked as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up because sleep was starting to be an issue for her because of the size of her belly. I pushed the crib against the wall after I was done putting in the clean sheets and the contour. We had a few boxes full of presents that I cleared out in the bookshelf I had done and I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I thought we were going to do this together?" Her arms were crossed over her chest and resting on her bump.

"You looked peaceful down there, I didn't have the heart to wake you up." I smiled, trying to disarm her.

"Thanks." She finally smiled back at me and settled herself in the rocking chair that was sitting in the courner, courtesy of her parents.

"How are you feeling?" I came to crouch in front of her.

"Tired, sore, she won't let me sleep much at night."

"She must be excited to come out."

"Maybe." She pressed her hand to her side and winced.

"Are you ok?"

"I'd be better if she'd stop kicking in my ribs." She doubled over in pain again.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." I helped her to her feet and we slowly made it to our room where I helped her lie down. "Do you want me to bring you anything? Something to drink?"

"Just water, maybe sitting isn't the best position right now." She panted, her hand still at her side.

"Ok." I returned with the glass of water and lied down next to her. "Has she settled any?" I placed a hand on her now naked bump and rubbed slow circles.

"Keep talking to her, it usually settles her." She put her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Do you want daddy to tell you a story?" I recieved as kick as a reply. I shifted to be able to be closer to her and started telling her the story of how Gabby and I met. It had an almost instant effect of calming her down, Gabby's features telling me she felt better. I pushed myself up and pulled Gabby in my arms, my left hand continuing the slow circles against the side of her baby bump and we both dozed off. I woke up with a start as Gabby's scream of pain hit my ears. "Gabby, baby, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke." I quickly sat up straight and the wet sheets told me she was telling the truth. I moved her to my side of the bed where a part of it was still dry, the stated of the sheets the last of my worries.

"Talk to me Gabby." I stayed calm as she took deep breaths.

"I'm having contractions but I don't know how far apart they are." She grunted as another one hit her.

"Let me get you a cold cloth and we'll do this together." I kissed her forehead. I left her side quickly and returned almost just as fast, placing it against her already pearling forehead. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you can when you get one." And the pain that I got wasn't one that I expected but fo all the pain she was feeling right now, I didn't mind the suffering myself. The next one came five minutes later but the next ones didn't have a clear pattern.

"How far in between?" She asked once the pain was gone.

"They're not consistant. Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Please and the suitcase isn't done yet." I kissed her before I went to start her bath, returning to make sure that she was ok while it filled up. Once I was sure that everything was ok, I helped her out of her clothes contractions coming and going, some more painful than others. Once I settled her into the tub, I disappears again to get some of her clothes in a suitcase and the diaper bag ready for when the time was right to make our way towards the hospital.

"Do you want me to call your parents or Shay?"

"Not now, I don't need to be swarming this place. Stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere.

**Adam's POV**

"Come on Hales, you've been in there forever." I knocked on the bathroom door that she had locked, preventing me from going in with her. Three months had passed since we decided to try having a baby and so far, there wasn't any good news. This time, Haley was late and she had panicked upon realizing that fact this morning. She had rushed out with half an explanation and had returned in no time, secluding herself in our bathroom. That was five minutes ago. "Baby come on."

"I can't Adam." Came her muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"You can't what? Whatever that stick says, it's going to be ok." I promised. Silence came from the other side and I gave it another go. "Please let me in?" I whispered in the door. I heard it click and it slowly opened. "What does it say?"

"I haven't looked at is yet." She sat back down on the closed toilet, her elbows on her knees and her knees bouncing from nervousness. I watched her closely as she played with her engagement ring and I knew this was eating her up inside.

"How about I look at it?" I leaned against the doorframe and her head shot up at my suggestion. She simply looked at me, not giving me an answer so I took the three steps that was separating me from the sink and took the blue and white stick in my hands. Just then did I realize that I was nervous and my hands were shaking ever so slightly. "Ready?" She was now looking at the floor and I knew this was starting to get to her so I turned it around and two blue lines were staring at me in the face. "Congratulations mom." She finally looked up and was greeted by a smile.

"Really?" I gave her a hand to help her stand up.

"Really." I turned the pregnancy test so she could see what I did. She took it with shaky hands and a smile slowly crept on her lips.

"I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant baby." I picked her up and spun her around. "We're going to have a baby." I leaned down and captured her lips with a kiss.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Her hands came to rest against her still flat stomach.

"Oh, it's happening. I love you so much."

"I love you too." That evening, we sat on the couch, Haley snuggled into my side and the pregnancy test rested on the table. "I haven't even thought about what I was going to do about firefighting."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay on truck while I'm pregnant. I haven't even discussed it with Boden and I haven't said anything to Matt about trying."

"How about we take it one step at a time and we tell all four of our families first?"

"Mmmhhh." We enjoyed a very quiet evening, talking about the future and what came next.

**Gabby's POV**

Matt stayed by my side while I was in the bath, the water making the contraction pains more bearable. After talking about it some more, we agreed that we wouldn't call anyone until we were sure that I was in labour. My eyes were already starting to be heavy and Matt had noticed it.

"How about we get you out of here and into bed, you're falling asleep."

"Yeah, thanks." He helped me out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel and we walked to the bed where he sat me down and I changed into some pyjamas. It didn't take all that much time before I fell asleep, the contractions still coming at unsteady intervals.

I blinked a few times and looked at my clock only to realize that only an hour had ticked by since getting out of the tub but a sharp pain in my lower back kicked in as it had a few seconds before. The contractions were starting to hurt more with each one. "Matt?" He quickly appeared in our doorway with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I think they're closer."

"Ok, let's time them." He sat down with me on the side of the bed as another sharp pain made me double in pain, this time at the very bottom of my belly. "They're every three minutes." Matt stated after about a dozen of them.

"Ok. Help me get dressed and we can drive to the hospital." Matt did as he was instructed and he helped me put on some sweats and a proper t-shirt before we made our way to Med. Matt was quick to drive there, respecting traffic rules the way he did when they were driving to a fire. We walked in through the ER and Matt grabbed a wheelchair and we took the elevators to the first floor.

Once I was settled comfortably in a room, Matt excused himself so he could make a few phonecalls. The nurse came to check on me and Charlotte, a foetal monitor attached to my belly to make sure everything was ok. Matt returned about fifteen minutes later as the nurses had popped up an extra time.

"Your contractions are consistant and closer together and you're open at 7 so it's time for you to push Mrs Casey." Matt was sitting next to me and I extended my hand so he could take it.

"You've got this baby." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

**Haley's POV**

It was late but we were still on the couch, my body resting against Adam's, my hands to my stomach.

"Where's your head at darling?" He kissed my temple.

"I never thought I'd be here, with you, feeling like this. Life's good."

"Life's great." My phone started ringing on the table and I could see Matt's face flashing on the screen. "Why would Matt be calling so late for?" I pushed myself out of Adam's embrace and picked up the phone, putting it to my ear. "Hey Matt, is everything ok?" **We're at the hospital, Gabby went into labour.** "Oh my God Matt, I'll be right there." I squealed, pressend the end button and standing up, heading over to change.

"Hey, where are you running off to?" I looked up from changing my pants.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled. "Gabby went into labour."

"Calm down babe, I don't think the baby will come out in the next two minutes."

"I know it's just so exciting." He put on a pair of jeans as well and we were out the door.

"I'll drive, you'll cause an accident." He teased. I gave him the keys and kissed him. When we walked into the hospital, we made a b-line towards the gift shop so I could grab a little something. When we made it to the first floor, most of the Casey/Dawson clan were already waiting along as well as most of our family at 51, Shay as excited as I was.

"Any news?" I asked as I hugged Shay.

"Matt hasn't come out since we've been there so I'm guessing she's pushing." I nodded and went to hug Christie and Violet before Adam and I took the two empty chairs next to 51.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Adam whispered in my ear as we waited.

"I'm good, just a bit tired." My head was against his shoulders and my hands were wrapped around the flowers and the teddy bear I had gotten at the gift shop.

"Hey, are you ok?" Severide stopped at ur level and crouched down.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"I wasn't evedropping or anything but I heard Adam ask how you were feeling." I looked at Adam and smiled at him

"I'm perfectly fine but today's not about me."

"I'm there if you need anything." I got up and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Sev." I smiled at him before we kept on walking.

"See, they'll be happy for us."

"I know but today's about Matt and Gabby, our good news can wait." I looked up as Matt came walking our way with a fluffy blanket in his hands.

**Matt's POV**

"One good last push Mrs Casey." The doctor instructed Gabby and with one good push and an extra squeeze to my hand, baby cried were heard. I didn't have to be asked twice when the nurse asked if I wanted to cut the cord and right after that was done, Charlotte was put against Gabby's chest while she was being cleaned up. Everything went by quickly when the nurse took Charlotte away to clean her up and Gabby was settled more comfortably in bed before Charlotte was returned in a pink blanket and a white little hat.

"She's perfect Matt." Gabby ran a finger along her little cheek.

"Just like you. You did great baby." I kissed her forehead.

"I say we did great."

"I'm pretty sure that you did all the work." I chuckled.

"How about you go show her off to our family and get the four of them in here?"

"You sure you don't want to keep her all to yourself a little bit longer?"

"We have her forever. Go, go show her off." She raised Charlotte a little so I could take her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her before I made the walk down the hall to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Shay and Haley were the first on their feet, meeting me half way.

"I'd like you to meet Charlotte Elizabeth Casey."

"Awww, Matt. She's so beautiful." Haley gushed. "How's Gabby?"

"She's tired but she's great." I smiled back at her. They let the rest of the gang take a look at Charlotte and congratulate us before most of them left to give Gabby time to rest and spend the time as a family, leaving just a few people. Antonio and his family were one of the last ones to leave, giving us the opportunity to get all four godparents together. "Gabby wants to see you guys." Watched as Adam put his hands on Haley's hips and followed her while Severide wrapped his arm around Shay's shoulder, all four of them following me into the room where Gabby was sitting up in bed, a broad smile on her face.

"Congratulations Gabby." The girls gave her a hug before giving her some space, letting way for both Adam and Kelly. Kelly and Gabby exchanged smiles and he kissed her on her forehead while Adam hugged her.

"So there's a reason Matt asked the four of you in here." She looked at me and I smiled for her to continue. "We had the hardest time picking who would be godparents to Charlotte and when we couldn't make a choice, we decided to give her two of each." She smiled, the girls squealing right after, another hug ensuing.

"It would be an honour." Adam extended his hand, which I shook while holding Charlotte with the other hand. Kelly on the other hand smirked and hugged me, careful not to squish Charlotte. The four of them stayed until Gabby started falling asleep. Charlotte was asleep in my arms and I sat in the chair next to Gabby's bed, staring at our beautiful baby girl. I couldn't believe what a miracle our love had created and I would stop at nothing to protect her from anything bad that comes her way.

* * *

**a/n: Well this chapter was meant to be a source of joy for everyone and I hope I achieved it so please take a few minutes to tell what you guys think, I always love to know your thoughts. - Sarra**


	48. Career Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.**

**A/n: First of all, I want to apologize for my lack of updating. It's the period of the year where working in an ER is a real nightmare and I've been doing some renos so my time to write has been seriously diminished. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it and I'll try to keep finding time, even if it's small windows to write.**

**Warning: There's a small part with Haley in the academy that the dialogue comes from the episode where Dawson starts at the academy.**

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

I woke up to Charlotte's whimpering coming from her room, Matt nowhere to be seen. I stretched and swung my legs over the bed, going in search of my husband and daughter. I found Matt hunched over Charlotte, tickling her belly while he changed her diaper.

"Morning baby." I leaned against the doorframe, my arms across my chest.

"Morning mama." Matt shook Charlotte's hands lightly with a smile. "How're you feeling?

"Still a bit sore." I took a seat on the rocking chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. It was true that there was still some pulling on my lower abdomen but overall, I was surprised how painless this was.

"I think she's hungry." Matt pointed to the fussy baby with a smile.

"I've got her." I extended my arms out and Matt put Charlotte in them.

"I'll go get you some breakfast started." He stopped at my level and kissed the top of my head before leaving us alone to get some mother daughter bonding. Charlotte was an easy baby so far, sleeping six hour stretches at a time and was already on a regular feeding schedule and it was only four days since we had taken her home. She latched onto my nipple easily and we both enjoyed our quiet time together before we ate as a family in the kitchen before the start of Matt's shift.

**Haley's POV**

I woke up early enough that Adam was still asleep. I quietly showered and headed for the coffee machine when just the smell of the open container turned my stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned slamming my container against the counter.

"What did that container do to you?" Adam secured his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"Coffee, it stinks." I pushed it aside, turning in his arms. "You off today?"

"Yes. Are you telling the house today?"

"I have to. Matt would kill me if he found out some other way and I need to fill chief Boden in."

"Did you decide what you want to do about truck?"

"Not yet. That's why I want to talk to them at the same time."

"I'll come with you."

"Adam, you don't have to. I'm sure you have enough things to take care of for the day."

"All I have to do is go in for some paperwork for our last case so I can go in a bit later. We'll do this together." He kissed me. "Anything special except the smell of coffee we need to look out for." He chuckled.

"Not that I know of. I feel great otherwise." I rubbed my still flat stomach with a smile.

"Good. Come on, let's get you ready for work." He pulled me towards our room so I could change into more decent clothes for shift. We took his truck and made our way towards 51. He parked in the curb and killed the engine. "Are you ready?"

"Nervous." I exhaled.

"Remember, they'll be happy for us." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"I know." I whispered, my hand grabbing the handle and opening the door. He smiled at me before he got out too. He grabbed my duffle bag and we walked up the drive. Adam's arm was loosely around my shoulders as we made it through the empty apparatus floor and into the common room where most of the house was already sitting around, having breakfast and doing their thing. Matt was only on his second shift back since Gabby gave birth but as soon as he saw me, he was up and his arms were already around me, Adam a few steps behind, giving us some space.

"How's Gabby and Charlotte?" We smiled at each other.

"They're doing great, getting into a routine."

"That's great."

"Adam. What's got you here during the day?" Matt smirked, Adam rarely in this place during normal office hours.

"About that." I exchanged a glance with Adam before giving my attention back to Matt. "Can I talk to you and chief Boden?"

"Sure." He smiled, turning around. We followed him under everyone's stares until we reached Boden't office, the door slightly ajar. He knocked and Boden gestured for us to come in.

"Haley, Adam. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, there's something I need to talk with the two of you." I said nervously.

"I have a feeling this is personal?" I swear how that man knew so many things was beyond me.

"Uh yeah. I wanted you guys to be some of the first to know." I sat down for strength, Adam standing right behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "Adam and I, I'm pregnant." Matt's smile suddenly turned into a grin, Boden raising from his seat.

"Hales, that's great news." Matt laughed, pulling me into a hug, chief already shaking Adam's hand. "When did you guys find out?"

"The night Gabby went into labour." I smirked.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"It was your night, didn't want to put shadow over it." I shrugged. "So this takes me to my next question. I know I can't be on truck anymore but I have no idea what's the next step is."

"What about Arson?" Adam suggested. "Or here at the station?"

"No no, not at the station." I argued. Taking calls from the control room was the last thing that I wanted. "There's got to be something else I can do chief."

"We can look into arson. I know people there and maybe Severide can help. Or I can talk to my contacts at the CFD and look to see if there isn't a teaching position at the academy."

"Academy's good. I can do the academy."

"That would be a great idea. You'd be a good teacher." I pointed in Matt's direction with a nod.

"See, great idea. I'll go for that if you can swing it chief." Adam gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll reach out today and I will keep you posted. Now the two of you should go back home because I can't keep you on duty here."

"Sure." I understood that chief's hands were tied and even if I had argued about it, all three men would have been on me in a second.

"Congratulations again, to the two of you."

"Thanks chief." Adam shook his hand while Matt pulled me into his arms.

"Are you telling the whole house today too?"

"Yeah. They'd probably be asking where I disappeared to if I leave after just coming in." I shrugged. "Let's do this." Matt and chief Boden left his office giving us a few minutes alone before heading towards the common room.

"Are you ready?" Adam ran his hands against my arms as I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Let's do this." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way towards the common room where everyone was waiting for us, their eyes glued on us, just waiting to find out what was going on.

"When I came back into town, I came back to be closer to Matt and my family but I never thought I'd find a second family in 51 but that's exactly what happened and that started from day one. This week has given us a new generation in Charlotte and what I'm trying to say is that Adam and I will be adding to that generation." Adam squeezed my hand in his but it didn't take long before Shay had her arms wrapped tightly around me and that the rest of the house was up and around us to congratulate us on the good news. "So I won't be able to join you on truck for a little bit but you guys better keep my seat warm for when I can come back to full duty." I pointed to christopher as he was the next one to engulf me and Adam in a hug.

"Your seat will be waiting for you kids." He kissed my cheek. "And you better take care of them, no funny business on the job."

"You can count on that, thank you Christopher." They shook hands and Herrmann pulled him in a hug too. "You'll see, being parents is the best thing in the world." I smiled at him but our moment was interrupted by the bells calling everyone to a structure fire. We waited for everyone to be gone before we slowly made our way out, Grabbing lunch on our way back home and relaxing on the couch. "I told you they'd be happy for us."

"I know, was just nervous I guess."

"So teaching at the academy?"

"I never thought about that actually but I think it could be fun."

"You're a great firefighter babe, you'll be a great teacher, I know it."

"I like the confidence you have in me. Boden probably didn't even make the call yet." I chuckled. "In the meantime, we have the rest of the day all to ourselves. I took the food containers out of Adam's hands and set them on the table before straddling his lap.

"All to ourselves." His hands cupping my cheeks sent shivers down my whole body and his lips on mine set my body on fire, conversations about the academy totally forgotten. We lay wrapped in our sheets hours later, Adam's arms loosely around my waist and a hand on my still flat stomach. "I can't believe we created this life."

"What do you think we'll have?" I whispered, placing my hand over his.

"I'll be happy either way but would it be selfish to want a little girl that looks just like you? That I'd protect with everything in me?"

"Not selfish but I know you. I know you'd be overly protective of her, lock her in a tower until she was thirty."

"I hadn't thought about it but I love your plan." He chuckled.

"You're terrible." I slapped him playfully. "You'll be a great dad Adam." I shifted so I could face him, my hands resting on his chest. "We're lucky to have you."

"I can't wait to call you my wife and raise our child together. I see you with Summer and she adores you. Our kid is going to be the luckiest one." He captured my lips in a tender kiss, my body ignited again, ready for more.

**Matt's POV**

After Haley and Adam left, the bells rang and we were called to a traffic accident. It wasn't anything big but Shay and Gabby's replacement Brett found a little boy that had ran out of the car, scared that they transported along with his mom to Med to get him checked out. I found the confines of my office and called Gabby to know how things were going with Charlotte. I let it ring a lot and when I got the voicemail, I just decided to leave a message. I figured that she might be sleeping while the baby did so she wouldn't tire herself out.

"Your girls not picking up the phone?" I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." I stood up and kissed Gabby on the lips, finding Charlotte asleep in the stroller.

"I figured we'd go for a ride, see how daddy's doing."

"Daddy's better now. She giving you any trouble?"

"It's been going surprisingly well and I don't feel too tired." She placed the stroller next to my cot and took a seat on it.

"You know you can call Laura when I'm on shift. She said she'd be more than happy to help you with her."

"I know but we're good. Anything new happen since coming back on shift?"

"Actually yeah. Haley and Adam are expecting."

"Well well, that didn't take long." She chuckled.

"An engagement will do that to you." I smirked.

"So that's why I didn't see her when I got in."

"Yeah, she can't be on truck anymore and Boden is going to try to see if he can't get her a teaching gig at the academy."

"She'd be a great teacher."

"I think so too." We were interrupted by the bells going off, calling us to a structure fire. "Will you still be there when we get back?"

"I have a few errands to run, I'll see you at home tomorrow morning." She stood up and kissed me. "Stay safe out there."

"I will." I kissed her quickly before running towards truck.

**Boden's POV**

The structure fire was easily contained and every company packed up and were heading back to the firehouse.

"Casey, you're in charge until I get back. I have to go to CFD headquarters to talk about Haley."

"Sure thing chief." He replied before I got in my SUV and drove towards headquarters. I knew I had to talk to chief Tiberg concerning my request to move Haley during her pregnancy. I navigated through the halls of CFD and not much had changed in the past twenty years or so and I went up the stairs to the second floor where I knew I could find chief Tiberg's office. The door was slightly ajar but I knocked and waited a few seconds before the door opened wider to reveal the smiley man I learned to know over the years.

"Wallace, what can I do for you?"

"I came to discuss Haley Reed."

"I thought she was doing great at 51."

"She is." I smiled as I sat down opposite him. "But she just came in this morning with some wonderful news. She and her fiancé are expecting."

"That's great. So I'm guessing you came here to see where you can transfer her during her pregnancy."

"Yes. I think you have a new group starting at the academy soon."

"That's right and let me guess, you want me to give her a teaching position?"

"I think she'd be a great teacher. She's one of the best firefighters I've seen in action in a long while. I think she'd be a great addition."

"I am missing one teacher. Let me see what I can do and I'll get back to you Wallace."

"Thank you Joel." I stood up and we shook hands.

"Anytime." Hopefully I'd have some good news for her soon. My radio came to life and 51 was called in the industrial district for a boat accident by the water so I made my way to them.

**Adam's POV**

Haley rolled onto her side as she tried to steady her breath. It was the third time that we made love in the afternoon and Haley wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

"Babe, I think you're going to kill me." I breathed out.

"Don't tell me you're already tired." She teased, coming to snuggle against my side.

"You're pregnancy hormones are off the charts." I turned around so I could face her.

"I wasn't hearing you complain." She raised her brow, making me chuckle.

"Oh I'll never complain about that but you need to let me catch my breath." I captured her lips in a kiss, their plump state asking for more.

"How about I go fix us something to eat while you catch your breath?" She kissed me one more before leaving the bed, grabbing my shirt and slipping it over her head, disappearing through the door. I propped myself on my elbows before I decided to follow her out. She had her head inside the fridge and I watched her grab some things out, putting them on the counter.

"That hungry huh?" He turned around to face me, not expecting me there.

"You scared me." She smirked.

"I thought I'd come help you out but i see that you had other ideas." I looked at the strawberry in her hand, making her look too and she chuckled.

"What can I say, I love strawberries." She smirked, putting it in her mouth.

"Oh I know that." I bridged the gap between us and pulled her in for a kiss. "How about you let me finish breakfast and you can go relax in bed?"

"I'm very relaxed." She smiled at me seductively.

"I don't doubt that for a minute but just humour me."

"Ok." She raised on her tip toes and kissed me. "I'll be in bed."

"I'll be right there." I kissed her and watched her walk back towards our room, her legs teasing me as I watched her leave. It only took me a few minutes before i returned to bed, finding Haley asleep, curled into my side of the bed. I settled the tray of food on my night stand and pushed a lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes out of the way, gently kissing her cheek. "Wake up." I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

"I fell asleep."

"Looks like someone's tiring you out." I ran my fingers against her tummy.

"I'll probably be tired in the first few weeks." She turned on her back.

"Are you sure you should go into work then?"

"It's perfectly normal Adam, I'll be fine." She ran her fingers up and down my arm. "Plus we don't even know what my next position in the CFD will be." We both looked at her phone that started ringing.

"Speak of the devil." I handed it to her, it was chief Boden.

"Chief, I wasn't expecting you soo soon." I watched her as she talked to her boss. "Yes, I'll report to the academy tomorrow. Yeah, thank you chief." And just like that, she ended the call. "That was Boden."

"And, what did he say?"

"He said that they'll be waiting for me at the academy tomorrow morning." She grinned.

"Already?"

"Yeah, looks like there was an open spot and chief said it was mine."

"That's great darling." I leaned down and kissed her. "Now let's eat. You need your strength for tomorrow morning." She pulled her body up and sat down as I settled the tray between us. We ate and we enjoyed the rest of our afternoon together cuddled up together on the couch, Haley keeping her strength for her big first day as a teacher at the CFD academy.

**Haley's POV**

I woke up and the sun wasn't up yet. I looked at Adam who was sleeping soundly so I got up and headed for the shower so I could freshen up my thoughts. Adam and i had spent the rest of yesterday's afternoon cuddled up on the couch with no other thought than the two of us so all I could think of now is that I didn't know what was waiting for me there or what class I was actually going to teach so I figured that I'd make it an early start. I pulled out my uniform bag and zipped it down, revealing my white short sleeve shirt.

"Nervous?" Adam's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"A little bit. I haven't worn this shirt since I got here." My fingers wrre moving across the collar.

"You'll do great." He pressed a kiss to my temple. "How about you go shower, I'll go fix you something to eat."

"Thanks." I grabbed my things and headed for the bathroom. I stepped out less than fifteen minutes later buttoning my shirt and tucking it in my pants. "What's for breakfast?"

"I thought I'd make french toast and orange juice."

"Thanks, I think eating will help settle my stomach." I sat down across from Adam at the table.

"Nauseous?"

"No, I'm ok on that front, it must be nerves."

"You're going to do great." We finished eating and I finished getting ready before we went our seperate ways for work. Although I didn't go to the academy very often, the drive there was easy and clear, letting my thoughts settle a little bit. I found a parking space and walked Inside, greeted by Jennifer.

"Morning Jenny." I smiled at the girl that wasn't any older than I was.

"Morning Haley, chief Tiberg left this for you." She handed me a black binder.

"Thanks a lot, I didn't know how to plan my day."

"He figured you wouldn't but you have another hour or so before anyone start trickling in."

"Thanks." I exhaled, a little less stress on my shoulder. "Have a good day Jenny." I patted the desk before smiling at he again and heading towards the hall of badges and into the back where I knew I could find the large common room. I grabbed a cup I found in the cupboard and grabbed some decaf coffee and flipped through the binder. I underlined some things and folded other pages that were important and looked at my watch. "Damn." It was close to eight when everyone would start coming in and when I left the room, I walked right into the commotion of all the new firefighters enrolled in the academy getting their clothes and packages.

"Lost?" I turned to find Matt right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. He was dressed in his turn-out gear but shift hadn't quite started yet.

"I figured we'd come for a ride, see how you're doing."

"I have everything in here, just heading towards the classrooms."

"How are you feeling?"

"No nausea, everything is great." I smiled at him.

"Break a leg then." He kissed my cheek and his radio came to life. "81 responding." He quickly walked through the sea of people.

"Keep your badge off the wall." I yelled over everyone but Matt didn't turn around. The halls were starting to empty themselves as I walked towards the classrooms. I walked through the doorframe and everyone was already seated but as soon as they saw me, everyone got to their feet before they sat back down at the wave of my hand. "Good morning." My first words were rolled off with more than ease than I first thought. "My name is Haley Reed and I work on truck over at firehouse Fifty One." I introduced myself.

"Isn't Fifty One one of the busiest houses in the city?" I followed the voice to find a girl sitting in the third row.

"That's right and we have Squad 3 that serves a big part of the city." Everybody looked rather impressed but no one looked scared, just excited to be here. "If you've noticed the sign when you walk in, it says that thru these doors pass the best damn firefighters in the country and it's exactly what you'll become once you step out of here after the end of your time at the academy. After a little bit of CFD history and some of the basics, we took a short break and grabbed a fresh cup of coffee.

"Mrs Reed?" I turned to come face to face with the girl in the third row.

"Avery Scott right?"

"Avery right?" I wasn't sure I remembered her right.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, ask away." I smiled at her.

"What's it like being a woman in the CFD?"

"We've come a long way since I joined the academy but we still have a long way to go."

"And tell me about Fifty One, what's it like working there?"

"It's the best house in the whole city of Chicago and we're a real family, got each other's backs. Come on, everyone back inside." I made sure everyone was back inside before I followed behind them. "Alright so let's start with equipment. This is an SCBA and it's your best friend in a building covered in smoke." I slipped it over my back, the familiar weight against resting against my spine. "The turnout gear with all your tools and the SCBA, you'll have about seventy pounds of extra weight to work with." After I showed every piece of equipment, I looked at my watch and noticed that it was already time for lunch. "Alright, let's go for some lunch and you guys need to be back in here in an hour, not one minute less." I noticed someone from the corner of my eye and smiled when I noticed that it was Adam. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"Voight gave us lunch break, I thought I'd bring you some." He raised a bag of food.

"I'll have to thank him later." I kissed him. "Come on." He followed me into the cafeteria where the whole class was already seated for lunch and we grabbed the end of the table closest to the door, facing each other.

"How's it going?"

"Better than I expected. I was so nervous when I walked in this morning but I got a surprise visit from Matt and after introducing myself, it felt natural."

"I knew you'd be great at this."

"Stop it." I blushed lightly.

"He's right you know?" I turned around to find chief Walker standing behind me.

"Chief Walker." I was about to stand but he put a hand on my shoulder, keeping me in my spot and he took a seat next to me.

"Did you get the binder ok from Jennifer this morning?"

"Yes I did. I came in early and grabbed a cup of coffee to go through it."

"Decaff?"

"Really babe?" Chief Walker only chuckled.

"What, I'm looking out for the two of you."

"Good man. If you need anything Haley, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you chief, I will." I smiled at him.

"Oh and before I forget, congratulations for the wonderful news." He extended his hand for Adam to shake it and he gently patted my shoulder.

"Thank you." The both of us replied before chief Walker took his leave, leaving us alone to enjoy lunch again. Less than fifteen minutes later, Adam's phone rang and he smiled at me before answering it.

"I have to go, new case." He stood up from his side and kissed me tenderly.

"Keep our city safe." I called out to him with a smile.

"Always." I laughed as he left and finished my lunch in the bustling sound of recruits mingling together. Lunch came and went and in no time, I found myself walking into the drill hall with everyone getting their bunker gear on and then out of the large doors while the aerials were being raised outside. As i watched them slowly raise, my hand absentmindedly went to my stomach and I sighed. I knew I would miss running into a burning building while I was pregnant but knowing that a life that was part Adam and part me was growing inside of me, it was all worth it.

The recruits came to join me in the shining sun and made two lines in front of both trucks. "Alright so we're going to start by doing a simple drill. I want you to go up the aerial with both hands on the sides and all the up into the academy. I'll be waiting for you guys at the top, understood?" Everyone nodded and I made my way up the fire escape on the side of the academy, this particular drill for another day. "On my mark, go." First wave went up without a hitch as well as the second one but the third one that consisted of Avery Scott and a recruit called James Fisher hit a snag.

"Come on Fisher, keep your feet moving." Avery encouraged him but the twenty something recruit wasn't budging so I did the only thing I could. I climbed over the wall and slowly lowered myself onto the aerial, both hands on the railing, taking it one step at a time until I came face to face with him.

"Fisher, eyes on me. It's ok to be afraid. Anyone with any sense is afraid to run in a burning building. What we're doing here is training you to do the thing that scares you. It's against human nature but it saves lives so move your ass. Three point contact, keep your eyes forward and slide your hands up the rail. Once everyone was through and back into the drill hall, there was one last thing to do for the day.

"Alright everyone, we're going on a ride so you guys can see what it's like in a read firehouse. Everyone hopped in the Econoline and we were on our way to Fifty One. I hopped out of the truck and took a few steps before I was greeted by Squad.

"Look who it is." Kelly smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "So this is the next generation?" I pulled out of his embrace and faced the group.

"Yup. Welcome to Fifty One. I'd like you to meet Kelly Severide, Lieutenant of Squad 3 and behind me is the rest of his team." Everyone nodded and then we walked inside as Squad took their place at their table again. I gave them a tour of the apparatus floor and them we moved into the heart of the house where Truck and Engine were sitting along with my two favourite girls.

"Hales." The exclaimed, pulling me into a small group hug, Matt laughing at the head of the table.

"These two bad ass girls are the best paramedics in the whole city of Chicago." I introduced Dawson and Shay to the group but before I could move on to Matt and Truck, the overhead paging system went off, calling everyone to apartment complex on the edge of town. "Stay out of the way, let's go." I said after the house had left to their respective vehicles.

"Are we tagging along?" Avery asked.

"Yes, welcome to the Fire Academy." I smirked as everyone hopped in the van and we were headed to the scene right behind everyone. When we arrived, the building was fully evolved and both Truck and Squad were already inside, Gabby and Shay waiting f or them to bring some victims out. "I don't want you to get in the way but you can help the girls with the incoming victims, understood?" Everyone nodded and they waited on the sidelines.

Slowly, the guys from both companies came out with victims and running right back inside to find other possible victims. "Chief, the smoke is turning darker. Let me help them." I pleaded.

"That's out of the question, I'm not letting you go in Reed." Chief's voice left no room for discussion but I could see him furrow his brow as the smoke became increasingly darker.

"Chief." He looked at me again and finally pulled his radio off.

"You know what you have to do." He smiled at me as he put an SCBA tank on his back and masked up to give his house a hand on the rescue.

"Casey, Severide, the smoke is getting darker, you don't have much time left in there."

"Copy that Reed." Both of them answered right away. the house slowly trickled out, leaving the two lieutenants still inside the building.

"They were right behind us." Cruz patted my shoulder after he handed the girls his victim. "Textbook rescue." He smiled at me. As I returned his smile, both guys came out with an unconscious victim, the girls coming to meet them with a gurney.

"Great job in there." I patted Severide on the shoulder as he took a swig of the bottle of water Tony has thrown his way.

"Thanks chief." He winked and smiled at me. "Squad 3, pack it up." He called just as the girls left with the last victim.

"Come everyone, back in the van, we're going back to the academy." Everyone filed back into the van while the whole house packed their things back up. "Thanks chief." Boden nodded my way in understanding before I slipped back into the van and back to the academy. Once we returned to the academy, I took just a few more minutes before I let everyone go for the day.

I stood in my classroom minutes after everyone had left and looked around me. I couldn't believe that I had managed to go through a whole day of teaching to a group of young people who were willing to risk their lives for the city of Chicago. Thinking back, it felt strange to be in the same exact spot as I was with Matt back in the day, sitting in those exact seats and now I was teaching here. I let it all sink in for a few minutes before I packed my bag, ready to leave. I checked my phone to find a message from Adam saying the case was going to keep them occupied late into the evening so after noticing it close to dinner time, I made my way over to Fifty One so I wouldn't be alone for the evening. I walked into the common room and found Gabby behind the stove and I looked for her tiny sidekick that I found in Shay's arms.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" She asked as I hugged her.

"Case is running late so I figured I'd come here for company, glad I did. Has Shay been hogging her since you got here?" I pointed to the blonde paramedic making googly noises at Charlotte.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Alright Shay, get your meat hooks out of my goddaughter." I teased her. "I get to have some time with her." I kissed Matt on the cheek on the way and Shay gently put her in my arms. "Hey baby girl." I stroked her little fuzzy hair with one finger.

"And for your information I haven't been hogging her."

"You haven't let a single one of us take her." Cruz argued with her.

"They're silly but you'll love them. They're the best family you could ask for." I settled her down on the little play mat that was on the ground and I curled up next to her, playing with her little fingers.

"You're a natural, you'll be a great mom." I looked up to find Severide getting down on the floor, sitting next to us.

"I can't wait." I smiled at him. "I've never been so sure about anything before but I think it's going to be pretty great." I stroked Charlotte's little fingers. Her eyes were wide open and she was looking at Kelly. "He's cute isn't he? But if you need anything at all, he's the one that you want having your back." I winked at him. "But I'll let you in on a secret. Daddy is the strongest and most caring person in the whole world. He's going to protect you until the end of the earth and your mommy kicks ass and I know that you'll be just like her some day." I could feel eyes on me and found Matt's blue ones and I smiled back at him.

After dinner was over and Gabby had left to put Charlotte to sleep, I made my rounds and left too. The apartment was still dark when I walked in so I figured that Adam wouldn't be here for a little while so I settled in front of the tv with tea and a snack.

**Adam's POV**

I looked at my watch as we left the district and it was well past eleven. "Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"Something wrong?" Antonio patted my shoulder.

"I didn't think that we'd be here until this late."

"The two of you still having issues about the job?" He wondered.

"No it's just that she was teaching her first class at the academy today and I was hoping to be back home by the time she came home and I'm wondering how she's doing."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No." I smiled at him as we walked to our cars. "Haley and the baby are doing fine so far I just don't want to let them down and be an absent dad."

"You have to stop stressing about this Ruzek. The job we do is important and Haley knows that and she knows that you love the both of them so when your home, be home with them and the three of you will be just fine." He smiled back at me.

"Thanks for the pep talk Antonio."

"Anytime. If you need anything, you can come talk to me. Laura and I are there for you guys."

"Thanks again Dawson."

"Come on, go be with your girl even if it's late."

"That's what I'll do." He smiled at me and I got into my car, wasting no time in going back home. It was dark when I walked in but I noticed the tv was on. It wasn't like Haley to go to bed without turning it off so I found her curled up on the couch, both hand hidden under the couch's pillow and her legs pulled slightly against her chest. I leaned down and kissed her temple. "Baby, I'm home." She moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Her voice was filled with sleep.

"How long have you been there?" I rubbed her back.

"Not too long." She squinted her eyes at the clock. "Ok, a few hours." She giggled with embarrassment.

"Let's get you two into bed then." I helped her up and I guided her into bed before I changed out of my clothes.

"How was work?" I turned to look at her from my dresser.

"Long mostly but we caught the bad guy."

"I never doubted you." She smiled as I slipped into the covers with her.

"How was your day?"

"It was really good actually." I looked at her with a smile as she told me about her day at the academy and the ride along with the house that they had at the end of the day and she simply radiated joy and she was totally in her element.

"And how about the two of you?" My hand slid down her side and reached her still flat stomach.

"We're making a pretty good team actually. Isn't that right?" She placed her hand over mine. "And I visited the house for dinner and I think I'm even more in love with Charlotte than I was yesterday if that's even possible."

"We'll have to invite them over for dinner soon, I haven't seen her in a few days."

"Good idea. Do you think we're going to be good parents?"

"Yes and I can't wait to be a dad. You're going to be an amazing mom." I leaned down and kissed her tenderly. I pulled her against me and we cuddled until I felt her breathing even out. I turned the light off and closed my eyes, sleep claiming me quickly.

* * *

**a/n: So here it is. I finally made it to the end of this update. I really hope that you guys liked it and please take a few minutes to leave a review behind, I love to know what you guys think of it.**

**Be on the look-out for my next update(hopefully not in too long) for Family Chaos - Sarra**


	49. Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Haley Reed.**

**A/N: I want to take this opportunity to wish everyone a Happy New Year filled with everything you guys want. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has been following this story from the beginning and that keep reviewing again and again, it means the world to me.**

* * *

**Adam's POV - 16 weeks later**

It was barely there for anyone who didn't pay attention but standing here against the doorframe to our room, watching her look through her drawers for something to wear, it was all my eyes were focused on. Haley was only sixteen weeks pregnant but she already had a small belly. It was the week end and we had no other plan but stay at home and relax, something we hadn't been able to do in a while. Between the Academy and the hard cases Intelligence was handed recently, it was a welcomed day off.

"Can't find anything to wear?" I settled one hand on her hip and the other on her small baby bump.

"Clothes don't seem to fit me anymore." She leaned into my chest. She was in nothing more than a bra and panties, a few pieces sitting on the ground next to her.

"Your body's changing, it's normal darling." I kissed the top of her head.

"I know I just didn't expect clothes to stop fitting so soon." She pondered. "Dr Alexander said that generally women don't start showing so soon on the first pregnancy and yet here I am with nothing to wear." Once the stage of odd smells passed, she was having a pretty good pregnancy.

"I like that you're showing already." I rubbed slow circles against her bump. "Why don't you wear a pair of yoga pants and you can take one of my shirts and we can go shopping for clothes."

"Adam, you hate shopping." She turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I hate shopping for myself, I never said I hated shopping with you." I grinned. The truth is that I loved watching her parade different pieces for me while we shopped for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitively." I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. "Get changed and we can get some breakfast before we go."

"Thanks babe." I watched as she took one of her yoga pants out and slipped in on before she made a b-line for my wardrobe, finding a button down shirt. It was too big for her and the sleeves were rolled up a little bit but she looked sexy in my clothes. I let her finish up while I went to make breakfast. She had french toast cravings lately and Matt had offered me his recipe after she had mentionned how amazing his tasted.

As soon as we stepped foot in the mall, we found the maternity wear store and we walked in. We were greeted by a girl that didn't look a day older than Haley. "Anything I can help you with today?" Her name tag read Sophie.

"Actually." Haley started. "It's my first pregnancy and I'm only at 16 weeks but I have no more bottoms that fit." She told the clerk her story.

"Alright, just tell me what kind of girl you are and we'll see what we can find you."

"Actually I'm an instructor at the Fire department and although I could order a larger size pair of pants, I don't want to look like an idiot and I'm mostly a casual kind of girl when it comes to clothes so anything that's comfortable and that can follow me all the way though my pregnancy would be great."

"Alright, I have just what you need." Haley started following the woman as she pulled different things from the various racks in the store. She had pulled out everything from tops to pants, both casual and some more formal ones that she'd be able to wear while she teached. The pants she handed her had a small elastic band in the front of them and the tops looked nothing out of the ordinary for me. She gave Haley a few minutes to change before she came back out to show us what it looked like.

"These are really comfortable."

"What's fun with these ones is that compared to the ones with the larger elastic pannel is that you don't have to constantly pull them up and fold them and it's designed to stretch with the changes your body is still going to experience. Haley changed into a few other kits before she was satisfied with what she had bought.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Lunch." She pressed herself against me, her lips lingering against mine. We settled on a deli close to the mall and we sat in a booth, her legs lazily over mine.

"Your next appointment is in three weeks right?"

"Yes and you said you'd be there, it's our twenty week check-up."

"Don't worry I won't miss it for the world. You still want to know the sex?" I asked as she picked at the last fries in my plate.

"If you still want to." I rubbed her leg under the table.

" We need to talk about something else though."

"Hmm?" Her frowning brows meant she was clueless.

"We won't be able to stay in our appartment for long, we need to find a new place."

"What did you have in mind?" She smiled.

"How about we look for a house?"

"Do you actually think that we can find a house so quickly before the baby comes?"

"How about we start by getting a realtor?" I chuckled.

"Fair enough. I was thinking of dropping by Matt and Gabby's place, see how she's doing. Do you mind?"

"Sure, we have plenty of time." I paid for our order and we were out the door and towards the Casey's. It took a few minutes before the door opened, revealing Gabby with a nursing cloth over her shoulder.

"Hi guys." She smiled at us. "What are you doing here on your day off?" She let us in.

"I'm having clothes problems, we went shopping." They hugged.

"You, Adam Ruzek went shopping?" I chuckled, she knew me well.

"Yes I did. How've you been?"

"Surprisingly well." She still had a glow to her, motherhood suited her. "I just finished feeding Charlotte, she's awake in her playpen." Haley bounced her way and picked her up, the two sitting on the ground.

"Hey baby girl." She tickled her tummy. "Auntie Haley missed you." Gabby stood next to me and patted my arm.

"You guys are going to be great parents."

"I can't wait to watch her kick ass at it." She was such a natural with kids and I knew that she'd be even better with ours.

"My doctor once told me that having children is the ordinary miracle and she was right."

"We're finding what we're having in three weeks, I can't wait."

"That's great news man." We turned to look at Matt who had just walked in. Charlotte instantly started wiggling in Haley's arms at the sight of her father.

"Barely sixteen weeks and she's already a daddy's girl." Haley smirked from the floor.

"Are you guys staying for dinner tonight?" Matt settled his bag by the couch.

"We have no plans." Haley looked at me and I nodded. "Sure." She smiled. Matt leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, hoisting Charlotte in his arms, blowing kisses on her tummy.

We spent a nice evening with the Casey's, Haley dotting on Charlotte any chance she got. Haley was lying on the ground with Charlotte while Gabby was on dishes duty, forcing Matt and I to grab a beer and relax in the living room.

"So when is your twenty week ultrasound?"

"Three weeks." I smiled.

"It's really exciting."

"I know, I can't wait."

"Do you guys still want to know what you're having?" He sipped his beer.

"Yeah and no matter what we're having it's going to be pretty awsome."

"It really is and Haley's always been great with kids." Matt added.

"I see her with Charlotte like this and I know she's going to be an amazing mom."

"I always knew she would be. Even as teenagers, she was so patient with kids and always willing to play with them, specially little babies."

"That's going to be one lucky kid."

"You know, after everything that's happened to her before she came back to Chicago, she's the happiest I've seen her in all of our adult life. I'm happy she has you."

"She's everything to me and she's giving me the best gift."

"And one other thing. That woman you see there, she's a superhero."

"Cheers to that." We drank to that while our girls came to sit with us so we could enjoy the rest of our evening with friends.

**3 weeks later, Haley's POV**

I woke up and stretched my limbs, feeling the cold sheets next to me. I had my twenty week apointment today and Adam still wasn't back home from his case. I turned to my side and reached for my phone to find a message from Adam saying he was hoping the case was going to wrap up quickly and that he'd meet me at the hospital for the check-up.

I got up and got ready for the day but all I aloud to take was water. I tried to busy myself for the first couple hours before I decided to gather my things and make the drive to the hospital. I looked at my watch as I stepped onto the mother/child department and I looked around, seeing Adam nowhere. I gave my name, got into the blue gown I was given and sat waiting to be called by the technician. My right foot started tapping involuntarily as I looked at the door and didn't see Adam, my appointment nearing

"Haley Reed." I looked up at the technician and followed her into the ultrasound room. "Is daddy going to join us?"

"He said he'd be there." I looked at my phone and I still didn't have a message telling me he was on his way.

"It's ok, we can wait a few minutes for him if you want." She smiled sympathetically at me. The needles on the clock moved too slow to help my beating heart slow down it's race. "We can start taking the measurements and see what happens?"

"Yeah, that'll give him extra time." I felt a mix of anger and worry as time moved and Adam still wasn't there. When all the measurements were done, the tecnician tell me alone while I waited for the radiologist to come and make sure everything was in order. I grabbed my phone and called Adam, letting it ring forever until it made it to voicemail. "Adam." I hissed into my phone. "You promised me you'd be there today, where are you? Call me back." I hung up just in time to see the radiologist walk in.

"Miss Reed. Let's check out what you're going to have." The older man smiled at me before applying the wand to my belly, moving it around and making sure all the measurements were ok. "So, is daddy going to join us?"

"Doesn't look like it." My eyes were watering but I didn't want the tears to fall. "He's tied up at work." I swallowed before the doctor positionned the wand to see if he could have a look at the sex of the baby. It took him a few seconds to actually be able to see but he pointed to it and smiled.

"Congratulations Miss Reed, you and daddy are having a boy." This time the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Can I have some copies of that? I know my boyfriend would want some."

"No problem, I'll put some in an envelop for you to bring home with you." The machine emmited a beeping sound and paper came rolling out. "Here you go. You can go get changed again, Dr Alexander is waiting for you for the rest of the appointment.

"Thank you." He gave me the envelop and left me alone to gather my things. I got changed back in my clothes again and headed towards Dr Alexander's office. She ushered me in quickly and we went through the regular check up routine before she let me go back home, the subject of Adam never being brought up.

As I drove back home, my hands were shaking slightly from anger at Adam. He hadn't called or given any sign of life and he had promised to be there for this important moment. I drove off at the light and after only a few meters, I could see red and blue sirens flash over the crowd and a sinking feeling appeared in my gut. I parked my car to the side and slowly got out. I could see the number on the side of the ambo, the red 61 catching my eye. The closer I got to the scene, the clearer I could see what was going on. I eyed Antonio and Voight and I made my way to them but as soon as Antonio caught my eye, he came to meet me half way.

"Haley." He greeted me with hands on my arms, a serious expression on his face.

"Antonio." There was warning in my tone but he didn't pay attention to it.

"You can't go any farther Hales."

"It's Adam isn't it?"

"Gabby's taking care of him, I can't let you go through."

"Don't mess with me Antonio. If he's hurt you have to let me see him."

"Haley, trust me. Adam is fine but I don't want you to get your pressure up over this, it's not good for you or the baby." He tried to reason but all I wanted to do was get to Adam.

"Don't 'Haley trust me' Antonio. Let me through, I want to see him with my own eyes." He shared one look with Voight who nodded but he refused to just let me through. He guided me towards the back of amdo where Shay and Dawson were working diligently on Adam who was losing a lot of blood. "Adam." I hopped in the back and the girls easily worked around me.

"Hales." He caughed, pain evident on his features.

"What happened?" I took his hand in mine and looked at Gabby.

"Shotgun but it's a through and through. He just needs to be patched up." She was packing the wound that was still bleeding.

"You're going to pull through baby, just breathe. Your son needs you to be ok." My emotions took the better of me and my eyes filled with tears. Adam tried to smile and sit up but a firm hand down from Gabby and he was back on the gurney.

"Slow down cowboy, you can celebrate having a son when you're all fixed." Gabby smirked at me and mouthed words of congratulations while Shay patted me on the back with a smile. "Alright Shay, let's get him to Med." Shay stepped out of the ambo and into the driver's seat while Antonio closed the ambo doors and patted on them to say that she could start driving. Adam was taken away as soon as the gurney was out of 61 and the rest of intelligence came through the doors to stay with me, Antonio taking a seat next to me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "My emotions got the better of me earlier."

"It's fine plus Adam would probably never let me hear the end of it if I didn't at least try to take care of you and this baby boy when he can't." He placed a hand on my small bump and rubbing tiny circles on it.

"I was mad at him for missing the appointment." I confessed.

"You know he never would have missed it on purpose."

"I know. I just really wanted him there and to see the look on his face when we found out we were going to have a boy."

"I've never seen him this happy and it's all because of you and this baby."

"There's been some dark days but I wouldn't trade them for anything, not when our future is looking so bright."

"He'll be good as new in no time." As if someone could hear us, a doctor in scrubs came through the door and we knew it was about Adam.

"The surgery went perfectly. We're settling Adam in a room on the third floor and you'll be able to go sit with him as soon as everything's in order."

"Thank you doc." I shook his hand and now that everyone knew Adam was out of the woods, they started filing out slowly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Antonio asked Voight not far behind.

"No I'm good but I'll keep you both updated."

"If there's anything you need, just give us a call." Voight added.

"Thanks Hank." He pulled me in a tight hug and the both left to head back to work. I made my way to the third floor as indicated and the nurses directed me towards his room. I pulled the big chair from the corner of the room and took a seat beside him. Lunch was pretty much over being mid afternoon and in all the emotion, I had skipped a meal so I found the closest machine and grabbed something to drink and the healthiest snack I could before returning to Adam's room. I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria until he woke up, not wanting to be gone until he did so I settled myself in the chair and again and took his hand in mine.

**Adam's POV**

I woke up with this dull pain in my shoulder and the light's were slightly dimmed. The beeping noise told me I was hooked to a monitor but the familiar hand folded around mine was what had my attention. Haley was curled up on a chair next to my bed, fast asleep. She looked peaceful but I knew that she was mad at me for missing our appointment. I had promised her that I'd be there but our case took an unexpected turn and here I was, lying in a hospital bed with a shotgun wound to the shoulder instead.

"I hear congratulations are in order." I looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway in his bunker gear.

"Yeah." I smiled. "We're having a boy." I grinned proudly.

"Gabby told me. She must be so excited." He gestured towards Haley as he walked in farther and stood at the foot of my bed.

"After she gets mad at me when she wakes up." I sighed.

"Yeah I talked to Antonio when he came by to give us an update. He said that she's happy your ok."

"I am." We both looked at her as she stretched her body, slowly waking up. "Hey Matt. Hey babe." She stood and gave me a peck on the lips.

"She rises." Matt jokes, the three of us chuckling.

"Very funny Matt. What are you doing here? Aren't you still on shift."

"Yeah, we were dropping off a victim so I thought I'd come by, see how Adam was doing." His radio suddenly came to life and the three of us listened. "81 responding." Matt replied in it before he kissed her cheek. "That's us. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Careful out there." She called after him but he was already gone.

"I'm sorry I missed it. You have every right to be mad at me." She turned to look at me and took a seat on my bed.

"I was mad at you. I had no news from you and they tried waiting for you but you weren't coming." I placed a hand on her thigh and let her talk. "When I was driving home I was angry as hell but when I saw the sirens and 61, I had a gut feeling that something had happened to you." I closed my eyes and moved my hand to her bump.

"I'm really sorry." I re-opened my eyes. "So a boy huh?" I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Yeah. Doc said without a doubt." She got off the bed and rummaged through her purse, pulling an envelop befoe she took her spot on the bed again. "They printed these for us to keep." She helped me sit up straighter in bed so I could look at the grainy pictures on the paper.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Dr Alexander says everything is on the up and up and we're still on for the original due date." She placed her hand on mine.

"Hope seeing me like that didn't stress you out too much." I was now rubbing small circles against her side.

"You have an ally for that in the unit."

"Let me guess, Antonio?" She nodded in response with a smile.

"He tried talking me down but I wouldn't have it."

"Pregnant and you're giving them a run for their money." I chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you in good spirits Mr. Ruzek." A doctor came in looking at my chart.

"I'm having a son." I winked at Haley. "Nothing can go wrong at this point."

"Congratulations and you're right on that one. The surgery went very well and if everything looks good in the morning, you'll be able to go home and handle desk duty at work."

"For how long?"

"I'll need to see you in about two weeks just to make sure everything is good but I don't see why it should extend beyound that."

"I'll make sure he rests."

"Good then, I'll let you two get some rest."

"Thanks doc." He nodded and wrote a few words on my file before he left. "How about you head home to sleep a little bit."

"How about dinner together first?"

"I'm pretty sure that I won't be aloud to eat much but you need to eat more than the bag of veggie chips and a juice that you didn't touch." She followed my pointed finger to the chair she was in earlier.

"Yeah. I wanted to eat something and then I fell asleep. I'll go grab something down at the cafeteria, want something?"

"I think I'll wait to see what I can eat but thanks anyways."

"Alright, I'll be back." She leaned down to kiss me before she left only to return fifteen minutes later. "I can see you got some fun food." She chuckled.

"Very funny." Dinner was a slimy kind of porridge with a jell-o and a juice.

"Here but if they catch you I'll deny any involvement." She handed me a wrapped sandwich. "It's not much but I figured it would be better than the crap they serve here." We ate in relative silence before an orderly came and took the food tray.

"You should head home darling, there's nothing to do here for tonight."

"But I don'T feel like leaving just yet. I'm not looking forward to sleeping. in our bed alone."

"Come lie down with me then." I scooted over so she could lay down on my good side. Once she snuggled in my side, my left hand came to rest on her bump, my thumb rubbing it gently. "Start feeling him move in there?" I dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"It feels more like bowel movemements for now but I know our son is moving in there."

"Be nice for mom buddy. We don't want to tire her out before you get here."

"I think I'll be just fine. Me and this little man are a team."

"Team Ruzek, I like that."

"We still have one more thing to do before that becomes a thing." She looked up at me with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged." We shared a kissed and cuddled like this a bit more before Haley reluctantly pulled herself away and headed back home, promising to be there first thing to pick me up.

**Gabby's POV**

First shift back was absolutely crazy. It started with a bang and then we got called for Adam's gunshot in the shoulder, getting wonderful news in the process from Haley and then ambo was called out most of the shift.

"I'm not mad to be home again." I dopped my bag by the door.

"You guys were out a lot." He rubbed my shoulders gently, my eyes closing to enjoy it a little bit. My little moment of bliss was interrupted when Charlotte started babling from her room. It was the first time in six months that I was away from her and I missed her. Matt kissed the top of my head and I walked towards her room, my mom coming out of it with Charlotte dressed in little leggings and a purple butterfly shirt.

"Hey baby girl." I picked her up from my mom's arms and kissed her cheek. "Were you good for grandma?"

"She was great. She woke up only once last night and she took all her bottle this morning."

"That's my girl." Matt ran a hand through her think brown curls.

"Thanks again for everything mom. We're trying to find a daycare for her that has hours that fit with us."

"I'm more than happy to take care of her until you find something, don't worry about it."

"It really means a lot to us." Matt wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'll let you three relax together and call me if you need anything." She kissed my cheek and hugged Matt before she left.

"How about you go take a long bath and sleep and I'll take care of Charlotte?"

"You've had a long shift too babe, I'm ok." This hardly seems like a fair deal.

"It was your first shift back since you gave birth to Charlotte and it's been a very long one. It'll give me the opportunity for some daddy and Charlotte time."

"I see what your doing." I wagged my finger at him with a smirk. "You're trying to get her to love you more than me."

"You caught me." He chuckled. "Come on, get some rest, we'll be fine." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Fine. I love you."

"We love you too." He reached for Charlotte and she went to him with arms outreached and I went to run my bath first. I soaked in the tub for about half an hour before sleep was starting to take over so I decided to put on my fleece pyjama's and tuck myself in bed, sleep coming easily.

When i woke up, there was nothing but silence as changed into some clean clothes. I padded through the house and found the sweetest scene in the living room. Matt was fast asleep with Charlotte tucked in his arms, sound asleep too. I watched them sleep as I started making lunch and I managed to curl up in the armchair with a book as I looked at them sleep a little bit more until Matt slowly stirred awake.

"The two of you are so cute together." Matt sat up slowly so he didn't wake Charlotte up.

"She looked so peaceful when she fell asleep that I didn't want to move her." He looked at her in wonder and my heart swelled at the view. He was an incredible dad and an amazing partner, making me the most lucky girl in the world. "What's the funny grin on your face for?" I closed my book and gave him all my attention.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you both."

"We're the lucky ones. Amazing mom, paramedic extraordinaire and a sexy wife."

"You say sweet words to me Matthew Casey." I could heal the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Let's have another baby." He suddenly blurted out.

"Matt!" I exclaimed with a giggle. "I just gave birth. Charlotte isn't even a year old yet."

"I know but you're amazing with her and you make it look so easy. I want Charlotte to be close to someone, the way you're close with Antonio."

"I'm not that close to Antonio, we have ten years between us." I argued.

"That's not exactly what I meant. You and Antonio have an amazing relationship and I want Charlotte to be able to experience that too. Come on babe, what do you say we start trying?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me with a smirk.

"You're crazy." I couldn't help the excited laugh that came from my throat.

"Come on, let's give Charlotte a little brother or little sister. What do you say?"

"Ok." I stood up and went to kiss him. It was slow but as he gave me access, I deepened it, Charlotte still asleep between us.

**Haley's POV**

We walked through the front door and I helped Adam settle on the couch under much protest from him saying that he was fully capable of moving around and doing things with his other arm.

"The doctor said to rest Adam." I sighed as I put laundry away.

"I know but this isn't like all the other times before. It went through and I'm good for desk duty."

"Yeah, in two weeks. Would you just humour me Adam?

"Only if you come sit with me. This laundry isn't going to go anywhere and we're off so please just relax too." He pulled on my arm as I walked past him, pulling me down on his lap.

"This place won't get cleaned up on its own." I frowned.

"I know that but let's just get home, wind down a bit and then we'll take care of this together." He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and kissed me.

"You drive a hard bargain." I wrapped my arm around his neck and deepened the kiss, melting into his embrace. Clearly Adam didn't need both arms to make me feel like the most important girl in the room. We cuddled on the couch a while longer before we went on with our day. I fixed us some dinner and both of us were tired quite early but I still had to change his dressing. "Take a seat on the couch." I instructed him while I took the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet.

"I can do it if you want." He said.

"I'm good, just take off your shirt." He did as he was told, revealing the large white bandage sitting on each side of his body.

"It's pretty gross, I'm warning you."

"I've seen a lot of crap in the fire department, I think I'll be just fine." I peeled the bandage from his back. It already had a yellow crust around it but it looked better than what I expected. "It's healing up really well actually."

"Maybe I won't need to be benched at my desk in two weeks then."

"Do not push your luck." I put some new ointment and another fresh bandage before I sat on the living room table and did the same thing to the front part of the wound. The only problem now was that he was shirtless in front of me. I closed my eyes to steady myself before I cleaned him up and patched him back up.

"I told you I don't need both hands to so things." He whispered in my ear, his lips joining with the skin on my neck.

"Adam." I breathed out heavily, my eyes still closed, enjoying the tingles going through my body.

"Mmm?" My hand went to the nape of his neck. He stood from the couch and I hoisted myself up on his hips, his one good hand holding me there and our lips never parting. He walked us to the bed and gently put my back down against the sheets. I was about to protest about his lifting up so much weight because of his shoulder but I was silenced with another kiss. "We don't need to rush tonight." He whispered against my lips.

"I'm all yours." We kissed and that's how we ended our crazy days off together, happy and content.

**Two weeks later, Adam's POV**

My appointment with the doctor had gone much better than I had expected. My desk assignment was limited to the first couple of days back on shift and then I was good to resume my spot 100%. I was getting ready that morning while Haley was still in the shower but I was more than happy when I put my gun in the holster attached to my hip, its familiar weight back where it was meant to be. As I slipped my badge around my neck, I felt arms wrap around my abds from behind, her hands snaking under my shirt.

"Be careful out there." One whiff of her body lotion and I knew she still hadn't changed into her CFD uniform for the class she was teaching today. I turned around in her arms and cupped her cheeks.

"I always am." I leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I know I just don't want a call saying you were shot again."

"I have an even bigger reason to be careful." I moved a hand from her cheek to her bump. "Promise I won't do anything stupid."

"I'm holding you up to that detective." She raised on her toes and kissed me. "We love you." She pressed her forehead to mine.

"I love you too, the two of you." We shared one last kiss before I had to leave for work.

* * *

**A/N: So Matt and Gabby are still on their happy steak, deciding on adding to their brood. Adam and Haley hit a little snag in the road but things are finally looking up for them. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few seconds to leave a review, I always love to know your thoughts. - Sarra**


	50. Complications

**Disclaimer: I oen nothing except my imagination and Haley Reed.**

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter. Ok so everyone can be really upset with me for lack of updates. I have been SWAMPED at work and home life has been nuts lately. I'm sorry if this chapter has mistakes (hopefully not a lot). I usually re-read myself a gazillion times before I post to get all of them but I really want to put a chapter out for you guys cuz it's been way too long. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

My chest was heaving, moving up and down quickly, Matt equally tired next to me. I turned on my side to look at him.

"It sure is fun trying for another baby." I grinned. He looked at me and chuckled.

"You won't see me complain, specially before shift." He turned to face me and ran his hand against my small tummy, his other hand propped up against his head. "What's your plan for the day?"

"I'm probably go for a stroll with Charlotte, I like the quiet times with her."

"I'm kind of jealous. She's going to become such a mommy's girl."

"Stop it. She already has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I just can't wait for her to grow up and be just like you." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Except her eyes and nose, they're all you." As if she knew she was being talked about, Charlotte started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I got her." He kissed me again before trying to get up before I stopped him with another kiss. "You're going to be late."

"Shit." He cursed as he pushed himself from the bed and into the shower. I got up and went straight Charlotte's room where I changed her diaper and changed her pj's for a pair of black joggers and a cute t-shirt that read daddy's girl. I managed to finish getting her ready and feeding her before Matt even made it out of the shower and I went to the kitchen to settle Charlotte in her high chair and prepare a fresh mug of coffee with a quick breakfast that Matt could take to 51 in case the bells rang as soon as they were in.

"Baby, can you?" He looked as he walked into the kitchen to his to-go mug with his lunch bag, ready for him to pick them up. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget Charlotte."

"I'd never forget Charlotte." The little girl was waving her hands in the air. "Be nice for mommy Char." He kissed the top of her head. She suddenly smiled, her very first one. "Baby, did you see? She smiled."

"I saw." His ear to ear smile made her smile, her heart swelling from seeing her husband so happy about their daughter's first milestone. "But you better get going if you don't want to be late." I shoved him gently out the door even know I knew he just wanted to stay here longer to celebrate one Charlotte's big milestones. "We got really lucky baby girl." I pulled her out of her playpen. "We won the jackpot with the best daddy in the world." I kissed her cheek and watched Matt back out of the driveway, the two of us turning around as he disappeared from view, getting our day finally started.

**Haley's POV**

There had been no hitch in Adam's return to Intelligence and I was still teaching at the academy. I was twenty four weeks pregnant now and it was starting to be tiring out to be standing while teaching.

"Morning." Adam wrapped an arm around my waist from behind.

"Morning." I leaned into him.

"You didn't sleep much last night." He stated.

"Bad acid reflux and cramps."

"Cramps?" I could hear the worry in his voice as he settled his hands on my shoulder.

"Yeah, not sure where they come from but they were annoying last night."

"How about you give Dr Alexander a call?"

"I'll do that later from the academy."

"Promise me that you will." Adam turned me to face him.

"I promise." I smiled up at him.

"Go sit down while I finish breakfast."

"Adam I'm fine." I protested.

"Just humour me."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I'll go get dressed." Adam only chuckled as I was leaving the kitchen. Sure sometimes it was annoying that he wasn't letting me do anything but it was also really sweet. "You do know that making breakfast won't kill me right?" I chuckled as I took a seat at the table, a hot plate of food waiting for me.

"I know but I like doing these things for you. You don't have to do everything all the time."

"But I like doing everything all the time." I chuckled as we ate. When we finally looked at the time, we had to hurry up so we wouldn't be late for work. I had drilled into the recruits the importance of being on time so if I was late, it would set a bad example. "Be careful out there."

"I am. I love you."

"Love you too." We kissed before we got in our respective cars and drove off towards work. The morning was more of the same as it always was; First theory then drills. We were just back from lunch break and the recruits were going two at a time when suddenly I got a pang coming from my lower abdomen, followed by a much stronger one that made me flinch. "Alright everyone, let's take a break." I tried breathing through the pain. The recruits looked at each other, probably wonder why we were having a break so soon after we started but I broke out of the drill hall and went straight for the bathrooms, hiding myself in a stall. The pain was starting to be too much that it ripped a scream from my throat.

"Ms Reed, are you ok in there?" The voice belonged to Avery Scott, the girl from the third row in my class.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Aahhhhh."

"What's wrong? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"Yes, call 911." Blood was now trickling down against my leg, more blood that during a regular period, this wasn't normal. I could hear scrambling on the other side of the stall and soon after, a gurney was there, ready to take me to Med.

"Do you want me to call your boyfriend? Or anyone else?" Avery asked.

"Tell Jenny to call Adam at the 21st and Matt at fifty-one." I took slow breaths through the growing pain I was feeling in my lower abdomen. Once at Med, I was brought into trauma room 2, April and Maggie working on me.

"We'll take good care of you." Tears burned my eyes as I nodded, praying everything would turn out ok.

**Matt's POV**

We were just returning from a call but Connie was waiting for us in the common room.

"I got a call from the Fire Academy while you were out."

"Is it Haley, is everything ok?" Every fibre of my being was screaming that something was wrong.

"Jenny said that she was taken to Med about thirty minutes ago." I looked from Connie to chief Boden, needing to see for myself what was going on.

"Herrmann will be acting lieutenant, keep us updated." I nodded and started running towards my truck and Med.

**Adam's POV**

We stepped out of our cars after a bad lead but just one look on Platt's face was enough for me to know something had happened. "What is it Sarge?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Jenny from CFD called while you were out. She said they took Haley over to Med with bad cramping, said to meet her there." I looked at Voight who simply nodded before I was out the door. I didn't care if I was breaking any rules but I put the sirens on so I would get faster to Med. I ran inside only to be greeted by Maggie.

"She's gone for an ultrasound but she'll be back in Trauma 2."

"What happened?" My hands were shaking against the nurse's station.

"They brought her in and she was bleeding."

"How did this happen?"

"Just breathe Adam, the doc will come see you as soon as she comes back." As if on cue, Haley was wheeled back right in front of us.

"Haley, darling." I kissed her on the lips, my hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"I don't want to hear you say that, this is NOT your fault."

"Hey." I turned around at the sound of the voice while Haley looked over my shoulder to find Matt standing by the door, still in his turnout pants.

"Come in."

"How are you feeling?" He walked to the other side of her bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hurts less." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Do they know why it's happening?"

"She has what we call Placental Abruption." We all turned to see Dr Manning close the door behind her.

"Nathalie." Matt acknowledged her.

"What does that mean?" I asked what was on all of our minds.

"It means that the Placenta has separated from the uterine wall and that's why you have been bleeding with bad cramps."

"What does that mean going forward." I looked at Haley as she spoke, fear evident in her voice.

"Well I've paged Dr Alexander and then we'll be able to decide on the best course of action."

"When do I get to go back home?" There was a knock on the door and Dr Alexander came in.

"Hi Haley, Adam."

"This is Matt, my best friend." Haley introduced them and Matt shook the doctor's hand.

"So when do I get to go back home?" Haley asked again now that her OB was there too.

"I reviewed your ultra sound and your blood work and I'm sorry to bring you some bad news." My heart sunk with the worst possible outcome. "The Placenta abruption is big enough that I can't in good conscience let you go back home."

"What do you mean doc?" I questioned while I saw Haley squeeze both mine and Matt's hand tightly.

"It means that I am putting you on total bed rest, which means that we're going to keep you here under observation until the end of your pregnancy." The sob that escaped Haley's mouth was enough to break my heart, my hand giving hers an extra squeeze.

"You have to understand that nothing you could have done could have prevented this." Dr Alexander assured us. "But we're going to do everything to deliver a healthy baby boy." He patted her leg. "Try to get some rest while I fill out your paperwork to admit you upstairs."

"Thank you doc." Both he and Natalie left the room, giving us some time alone.

"I'll go update the house and I'll call Antonio. Hang in there Hales." Matt pulled her into a tight hug, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Matt." Her voice was small as he pulled away.

"Yeah, thanks Matt."

"No problem." He nodded, slipping out of the room quietly. I didn't want to leave Haley's side so I was grateful to Matt for making the call to everyone to keep them posted.

"It's going to be ok Hales." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"How can you say that?" She finally pulled away, frustration now in her eyes. "If I had just stayed home instead of insisting on doing something. I was on my feet all day, I did drills with the recruits."

"You heard what the doc said. There's nothing that you did that made this happen. It sucks but it just happens." I laid down next to her on the bed and pulled her against me, tears finally spilling, her body taken over by sobs. "The two of you are going to be just fine, and I'm not going anywhere." I held her until she breathed evenly.

"We haven't even talked about names." She mumbled in my chest.

"We have all the time in the world in the next few weeks."

"Promise you're going to stay with me?"

"Until you can't stand me anymore." She chuckled, still tucked in my chest. "That's my girl." I was soon forced to pull away from her when they came to bring her to a room upstairs. Matt informed me as we followed behind that Voight and Antonio would stop by when they had a second and that 51 was most likely to trickle in once shift was over. "Thanks for everything Matt."

"Don't worry about it. If you need anything, I'm there, for the both of you."

"Thanks."

"I have to go back on shift but call me if you need anything, anything at all."

"I will." He patted me on the back before he walked into Haley's room while I stopped at the nurse's station for some more info.

Antonio and Voight came out of the elevators as Matt walked into the second one and walked towards me while I was still at the station. "Matt told us about what happened." Antonio clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Anything new?"

"No. She's on total bed rest until the end of her pregnancy."

"How's she feeling?" I looked back as Voight peered through her room. She was on her side, her eyes closed.

"She thinks it's her fault this happened." I sighed. "I don't even know how I can help her."

"Just be with her through it. We can manage without you while you stay here with her."

"Thanks Sarge."

"Think she's up for company?" Antonio was leaning against the counter.

"Think it might help her." The nurses were too busy so I figured that I'd ask questions when they came to see her so the three of us made our way to her room and I pulled it open slightly the three of us walking inside. "Hey babe, someone's here to see you." She opened her eyes and settled on her back again, a forced smile on her face when she saw Antonio and Voight.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Voight set a hand on her leg.

"Ok I guess. Ask me again in a few weeks if I have the same answer." She chuckled.

"It'll go by quickly." Antonio hugged her. "Laura sends her best and she says that she'll swing by later tonight to bring you some food from the bakery."

"Thank god for that woman. I don't think that I'll survive the food here." She laughed. I was happy that she was feeling a bit better but I knew this was going to be a long pregnancy staying cooped up in here for that long.

"It's good to see you smile kid." It wasn't often that you saw Hank Voight smile but it seemed like Haley was different, he was always different around her.

"I'll do everything I can to keep it that way."

"Alright, our patient needs to get some rest." Mrs Goodwin said as she walked into the room.

"I get the hint when I'm getting thrown out Sharon." She only chuckled.

"We'll take good care of them, I promise." She smiled at him.

"That's what I want to hear. And Adam, keep us posted? Your spot will be waiting for you when the two of you will be holding your healthy baby boy."

"Thanks Sarge." I extended my hand and Voight shook it.

"Thank you Hank." Haley smiled at him.

"No problem kid." He leaned down to hug her. "Take care of yourself and that baby."

"I will." She nodded.

"Alright Voight! Let's get out before we get escorted out by security." Antonio laughed. Sharon Goodwin had her arms crossed over her chest and a look in her eyes. He hugged Haley one last time and the two were out the door, leaving us with Sharon who gave us the run through of what was going to happen next, dr Alexander joining us.

Haley was put on a strict bed rest, only being aloud to get up to go to the bathroom and very short walks to keep her muscles from weakening. She had grunted unhappily at the news and everyone knew that her sanity would be what was on the line in the end. A food tray was brought around dinner time but the very unsavoury look of it stopped Haley from even touching it. I kept insisting that she needed to eat something but she kept saying that neither she or our son would die from not eating it.

"I brought lunch." We both looked to see Laura pushing a bag full of food through the door.

"It smells amazing." Laura laughed as Haley's stomach gave it away by rumbling.

"I'm right on time then." She walked in with Eva in tow.

"Eww, I'd say." Eva scrunched her nose at the smell emanating from the tray. "I wouldn't want to eat that either."

"See, I told you it was disgusting."

"How are you feeling?"

"Wish I was home and this wasn't happening but I'm ok now."

"It'll go by faster than you think." Laura was taking everything out of the bag while Eva stood at the foot of the bed.

"I hope so." She sighed. "Where's Diego?" She looked at the door to see if she couldn't spot him.

"He's at home with Antonio. I figured he'd be too excited to be here."

"Well I need a chest partner so my brain doesn't get dumb."

"I'll send him with Antonio next time." Laura chuckled as Haley picked a sandwich and dug right in it.

"Does it hurt?" Eva was quiet until now, still standing at the end of the bed.

"Not anymore but the baby is moving if you want." Eva looked at her mom who nodded and she walked closer to Haley and sat on the side of her bed. Haley took her hand and placed it on the side of her stomach where she knew the baby was.

"Am I supposed to feel something?" She asked when she jumped slightly, a smile spreading on her face. I stood up and motioned for Laura to follow me outside.

"Thanks for stopping by, I know it helps to see you." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's nothing. How're you holding up?"

"Frankly, I don't know what to do for her." Seeing her with Eva, a smile on her face and in an animated conversation made me relax a bit more. "I was a mess when I got here and when I saw her come back from the ultrasound." I ran a hand against my face. "I'm powerless to do anything for her."

"Be with her, it's all you can do." She laid her hand on my arm. "Just keep her mind occupied, I know how bed rest can end."

"I'll do all I can to make this easier on her. Voight told me to stay with her, that they'd manage without me until the baby is born."

"That's good. Come on, we'll get out of your hair and let you two get some rest."

"Mom, did you see? The baby was kicking."

"That's pretty cool Eva. Do you remember when I was pregnant with Diego?"

"No."

"You used to press you hands to my stomach and you'd talk to your little brother."

"That's before he became annoying." She rolled her eyes.

"Look who's talking." We all looked around to see Diego and Antonio come in.

"The two of you stop it right now." Both nodded without flinching, not daring to argue with their father. "We thought you could use some company."

"I'd love that." She smiled. "Is that a chest game I see?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect, hop in." Diego smiled at her and jumped onto the bed before I pushed the table towards the bed so they could set up the game. The two of them were very concentrated while setting it up.

**Haley's POV**

I was more than happy to see the Dawsons in my hospital room. It took my mind off of the present situation for a little bit. Diego and I set up to play chest and everything was ready to go.

"You ready to lose?" I smirk, knowing full well that he'd school me on any given day.

"No way." He pushed the first pawn forward.

"When were you even planning on telling us?" I looked up to see my mom barging in with a determined step, my father not far behind her.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I was crushed in a hug.

"Matt called us, told us what happened."

"I'm sorry, I should have called you." Adam stood up to stand by me.

"Don't worry about it son." My dad patted Adam on his shoulder. "Is everything ok now?"

"Well I'm stuck here for the next sixteen weeks."

"And what about the baby?" Obviously my parents hadn't noticed everyone in the room.

"The baby is fine mom." I squirmed out of her tight embrace. "Mom, dad. You remember Laura, Antonio and their two kids Eva and Diego?"

"Oh dear, yes." My mom chuckled uncomfortably. "I just barged in. It's good to see you again." She smiled at Laura.

"It's no problem." She smiled back. "We need to head back home anyways."

"But mom, we didn't even play." Diego complained.

"You can play another time." Antonio scolded him.

"Tell you what." I patted his leg. "How about we keep the board as it is here and next time you come with your mom or your dad, we can pick up where we left off?"

"That's a great idea bud." Antonio came behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Let's give Haley and Adam some time alone with her parents."

"Ok." Diego sounded defeated.

"I'm counting on you bud, now you have to come see me again." She pushed herself higher and ruffled his hair.

"I will."

"Thanks for stoping by guys." All four hugged me before they did the same to Adam before they left us with my parents.

"So what did the doctor say?" I started telling them what I had told three times already today and that I'd be cooped up in here for the next sixteen weeks and my mom promised to be back the next morning with some better food than what she knew was served here. After they left, the quiet of the room was now more than welcome.

"How the hell am I going to survive the next sixteen weeks?" I sighed, finally breaking the silence.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Adam laid down next to me again, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. "Voight said they'd survive without me until the baby is here."

"You really believe that Voight won't need you at any point in time in the next sixteen weeks? That's really hard to believe." I said as he chuckled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Feeling tired?" He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Little bit."

"Close your eyes darling, I'll be there in the morning when you wake up." He kissed my forehead.

"You should go home, sleep in our bed."

"Out of the question. If you're stuck here, than so am I."

"Adam." I propped myself up against his side. "It's all very nice of you but there's no sense in having the two of us go completely out of our minds in the next four months. Please, just go home and get some sleep, maybe bring me some stuff back in the morning?"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah and besides, our bed is way more comfortable that this one." I pressed a hand to my back, the stiff mattress already doing a number on my already hurt body.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow, I promise."

"You better." I smirked, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed one last time before he left. I tried to get as comfortable as I could but sleep didn't take long due to the fact that it had been a long day.

**Gabby's POV**

"How could this have happened?" I mumbled under my breath. I still couldn't believe that Haley had been dealt such a card.

"There's nothing anyone could have done differently." Matt wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"She must have been devastated."

"I've never seen her like that before. She hates bedrest and this baby is everything to her."

"I'm happy everything is ok with the two of them though."

"They'll be fine and Adam had the green light from Voight to stay with her until the delivery."

"That's good. Do you think she'd be up for company today?"

"I'm sure she'd love to see you and Charlotte." He was now rubbing my shoulders gently.

"You mean see Charlotte." I chuckled.

"It might cheer her up."

"What are you up to today babe?"

"I have a small construction gig but I was thinking of swinging by Med after to see Haley."

"Ok, I'll stop by when Charlotte wakes up from her nap. Maybe we'll run into each other there."

"That might not be a good idea." He chuckled nervously. "She might be a bit pissed." He admitted.

"What did you do Matthew Casey?" I turned to face him, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't." He started. "I called her parents right away when I found out about what was going on."

"Aw baby, she won't be mad at you for that." I put my hand to his cheek. "I'm sure she and Adam are grateful that you made the call for them."

"We'll see later now won't we." He leaned down to kiss me.

"I guess we will." I chuckled. "Now get out of here and go make some money. A second baby costs a lot." I gently pushed him away as he chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am." He smirked. Now that we were set on it and we had actually started trying, I was getting excited about the idea of expanding our family. Matt left shortly after and I managed to get all of Charlotte's things together for our visit to Med when she woke up. She was growing up so fast and with every day that passed, I could see more of Matt's features in her.

I bundled her up and settled her in her car seat before we were out the door. One phone call to Adam and I knew where to head into the hospital to visit with Haley. I walked through the familliar hallways and up the elevators until I made it to the maternity ward. I walked towards the noise coming from the otherwise quiet ward and found Haley with her brother and wife along with Summer, who had already changed from the last time I saw her.

"Hey." I poked my head through the door.

"Come in Gabs." She motionned me, a smile on her face. "You remember my brother Nic, his wife Jenna and their daughter Summer.

"Hey Summer." I smiled at the little girl as she came bouncing my way.

"Is that your new baby?" She tried to peer into the car seat.

"She is. Her name is Charlotte, do you want to hold her?"

"Can I mom?"

"Sure."

"How about you settle in the chair while I get her out of her seat?" Summer didn't have to be told twice when she bounced back to the chair and sat in it, waiting excitedly.

"Sit up straight Summer." Jenna came and sat her properlyin the chair.

"Are you ready?" I smiled at her and she nodded with a smile of her own. I gently placed Charlotte in her arms, hoping she wouldn't start wailing.

"Hi Charlotte, my name is Summer and we're going to be best friends." My heart skipped a beat as tears quickly came to my eyes at the sight of the two together. Charlotte was the first of a new generation in the fire family but seeing her with Summer was special.

"I think she's very lucky to have you as a best friend."

"And girls have to stick together, right Summer." Haley asked her

"Girls rule." She said, everyone laughing. The sound made Charlotte fuss a bit in Summer's arms so I took her back and cradled her in my arms for a little bit.

"How about we let auntie Haley rest and maybe we can come back another time with a surprise for her?" Nic asked his daughter.

"Can we make her a cake?" She asked him hopefully.

"We can do anything you want." He promised her.

"Ok." She hopped down from the chair and hopped on Haley's bed, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I can't wait to meet my cousin Haley." She kissed her cheek.

"He's going to love you."

"See you later baby." She pressed a kiss on Haley's belly. I watched as Haley closed her eyes, tears no doubt clouding her vision. "And thank you for letting me hold Charlotte Gabby."

"Anytime Summer." The family of three hugged Haley one more time, Nic kissing her cheek, a protective hand on her bump.

"I'll see you later kiddo, I love you."

"Love you too big brother." Haley waved at Jenna and they left, leaving us alone for a little bit.

"If you need to change her diaper, you can use my bed." She chuckled. Clearly Haley had noticed the smell too.

"Sorry about that." I settled a very much awake little girl on Haley's bed and changed her diaper, Charlotte kicking her feet hapily when she was now dry. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better." She admitted. "Yesterday I was freaking out, I was scared and I didn't think my heart could handle any of this."

"And what did the doctors say exactly?" Haley was playing with Charlotte while we talked.

"Well Nathalie Manning saw me when I first got here and she paged my OB/GYN Dr Alexander. They say that the placenta abruption is considerable enough that I'm stuck here until the baby is born." She was trying to hide it but her eyes betrayed the sadness she was feeling.

"I'm really sorry Hales. And has the bleeding stopped?"

"Mostly yeah but they have to monitor every pad I use, make sure nothing is wrong."

"And what about the baby?"

"I am stuck with this." She raised her gown to show the feotal monitor strapped aroung her tummy. "I know it won't be easy to be stuck here for the next sixteen weeks with minimum activity but he'll be worth it." She placed her hand on the side of her belly.

"The love we have for our kids doesn't come close to any other kind of love out there. He's a lucky little boy to have you to look out for him." I placed my hand on hers.

"I'm just scared I did something to put his life in danger." Tears finally fell down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, you did nothing wrong." I wrapped her in my arms, Charlotte still between the two of us. "By being here, you're doing everything in your power to make him as safe and healthy as you can." I locked eyes with Matt and Adam who had just walked through the door, the two of them too stung by Haley's fears. I let her cry it out until she pulled away, wiping the rest of her tears with her finger, her eyes finally resting on the boys.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Matt and Adam walked in, Matt kissing her forehead and Adam pulling her into his side.

"You don't need to appologize for anything Hales." Matt look Charlotte in his arms to give Haley some more space.

"Thanks for calling my parents by the way." She finally smiled at him.

"Thought you'd be mad at me for that." He was rubbing slow circles against Charlotte's back. She put her head against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering close.

"We weren't in any state to think about all that much." She put her head on Adam's shoulder. "Plus mom must be cooking up a storm now."

"You know that she'll be here with food every single day so you don't starve with all this disgusting hospital food." He chuckled.

"That and helping me stay fat while I barely do any exercise." We all laughed. I could see Adam silently looking at Haley, those same fears that Haley was harbouring reflecting in his own eyes.

"You'll never be fat darling." He spoke in a quiet voice, never letting his eyes roam on anything else but her.

"You're just saying that so I don't get mad at you." She poked his chest, trying to keep the mood light. I shared a look with Matt and we silently decided that it was time to leave Adam and Haley alone.

"We are going to let you get some rest." I stood from my spot on the bed to go hug her. "I'll come keep you company as often as I can. I have plenty of time on my hands."

"Thanks Gabby."

"And you take care of these girls. Summer and Charlotte are going to be best friends when Charlotte gets bigger." Matt looked between me and Haley, a clueless look on his face.

"Summer said to Charlotte earlier that they are going to be best friends and that girls rule." That brought a smile to Haley's face.

"I think that's going to be great." Matt winked at me. "Come on, let's get this baby in her bed." Matt settled her into her seat and I hugged both Haley and Adam one last time before we left.

**Adam's POV**

We silently watched as Gabby, Matt and Charlotte walked out of the room and I lied down next to Haley, putting a hand on her bump and looking down at her. "You can talk to me when it becomes too much, you know that right?"

"I do. I just." She paused, trying to look for the right words. "It just hits me, out of nowhere and I can't stop it."

"I want you to lean on me when that happens. I don't like to see you like that darling." I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I will."

"You know, we haven't talked about names." I moved the subject away from her fragile emotions.

"Why do I have a feeling you've already thought about that?" A beautiful smile finally appeared on her face.

"My head's been going into overdrive." I admitted. The truth was that I had called Matt the night before about needeing help to look for a house while Haley was stuck in the hospital. I had also talked with her parents about the fact that I wanted to keep it a secret from her so it could be a total surprise and I wanted everything to be ready for when we took our son home.

"So tell me, what names did you have in mind?" We settled lower in bed.

"You have to be honest ok?"

"Cross my heart." She leaned up to kiss me.

"The first one that I liked was Josh."

"Mmmm, next?"

"Wyatt."

"I like Wyatt. Wyatt Ruzek, What else has your brain dug up?"

"Just one. I really like Evan."

"I think he agrees with that last one." She placed her hand just under her belly.

"Evan Ruzek, it has a nice ring to it. But you have to stop kicking mommy Evan." I rubbed circles on her side.

"Look what you just did." She moved my hand from her belly to her heart. I could feel it beat faster, the monitor echoeing the sound. "That's how much I love you and how you're going to be a great dad."

"And you're going to be a great mom."

"If I don't end up in the psych ward from being cooped up in here for too long." She laughed.

"You're already coucou but I wouldn't change you for the world."

"Always quite the charmer." I chuckled, leaning down for a kiss. It was intense and Haley's heart monitor agreed.

"Is everything ok?" A nurse came rushing in. "Oh, I'm sorry." She giggled, my lips barely away from Haley's. "I just heard the monitor."

"It's my fault." Haley hid in my chest and the nurse turned a nice shade of pink.

"It's ok." She stammered before she left.

"That was awkward." She suddenly started laughing.

"What? I can't help myself." I pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"If our son gets your charms, I'll be in deep trouble."

"Sixteen more weeks."

"Sixteen more weeks." She sighed. We spent the rest of the evening together. I picked her brain about the nursery and what she wanted, keeping all her ideas in my head for the secret house project.

**Two weeks later**

I walked into Haley's room to find her pushing food around in her tray. "Morning babe." I leaned down to kiss her only to have her grunt in reply. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting in my usual chair next to her bed.

"What's wrong? Really Adam? You're just going to sit there and ask me what's wrong?" Clearly that was the wrong question to ask her because she kept going on her rant, not even letting me put another word in. "What do you think is wrong?" She growled. "I've been cooped up in here for the last two weeks with disgusting food, an ugly blue gown on most days with barely any exercise or FRESH AIR."

"I brought you some real food." I pushed the tray aside and settled the bag I had gotten from Laura's "Laura put some lunch in there too."

"Am I interrupting something?" We turned around at the knock on the door, Kelly Severide standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"Just a minor meltdown." She huffed.

"Minor huh?" He laughed this time. "I told Matt you'd go out of your mind here." He walked in and hugged Haley.

"It's called common knowledge." She rolled her eyes. "Came to see how miserable I am?" I knew that she was getting restless in here but Severide didn't deserve this attitude from her.

"Came to keep you company." He nodded at me and took the other chair just as my phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Sorry darling I have to take this." I kissed her forehear and left the room, closing the door behind me. I rounded the corner for more privacy and answered. "Hey Sarge, what's up?" I leaned against the wall and listened as he spoke. The more I listened, the more I could feel my shoulders fall. "I'll be there as soon as I break the news to Haley." **"I'm really sorry Adam, you're my last hope to catch these guys." **"I understand Sarge." I took a deep breath and returned to Haley's room where she was now laughing with Kelly.

"Hey babe, who was it?"

"Sargent Voight."

"Did something happen to anyone at 21st?" She sat up straight in her bed.

"No, everyone's fine."

"Than what is it? I know something's up."

"They want me to go undercover."

"No! They can't do that." I looked as her monitor started beeping louder.

"Haley, you need to calm down." I could see it by just the way she was holding herself that she was beyond upset.

"Voight gave you the clear to stay here, that they could do it without you until Evan was born."

"Come on Hales, this isn't good for you or Evan." Kelly tried to calm her down with me but both monitors only kept beeping louder.

"Kelly." I looked at him and he knew what I was asking. "Take some deep breaths darling."

"We need a nurse in here." Kelly poked his head through the door and suddenly they came swarming in, the two of us being pushed out.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n: YIKES. Can the nurses take care of settling Haley or is this going to have conséquences for her health for the other fourteen weeks? And yes you can indulge in name calling at this point loll I felt evil when the idea came to me. Hope you still enjoyed it and please take a few seconds to review before you go and remember, there's only two chapters left - Sarra**


End file.
